


Carlisle's Secret: The Lost Cullen

by ProngsPotter22



Series: Carlisle's Secret [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Jasper, Character Bashing, Child Abuse, Evil Dumbledore, Gen, Infrequent Swearing, Protective Carlisle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 104,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProngsPotter22/pseuds/ProngsPotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the story of Esme's son, but what about Carlisle's? While he was human, Carlisle had a baby son but when he was turned he had to give him away. Now, over 300 years later, its time for Carlisle and Harry to be reunited! However, things aren't as easy as they seem. Cannon pairings. Contains swearing, child abuse and violence. Currently on hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - A Helpful Stranger?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I would just like to clarify a few things.
> 
> Bella is most likely not going to be in this story or at least not until very late in the story.
> 
> Harry is unlikely to have a pairing but feel free to make requests.
> 
> Harry will not be a magical vampire. He may stay a wizard, he may become a vampire. However, he will not be both.
> 
> I think that's everything so please review!

**Prologue - A Helpful Stranger?**

Richmond, London – England – 1661

It was a pretty normal day for most people in the small town of Richmond, London. The strong, northerly winds and pelting rain had chased most families indoors to wait out the storm before church that evening. The few brave enough to face the bad weather were wrapped up in coats and hidden under umbrellas. Most families were busy playing board games or reading books by candlelight. However, in one household, it was a very different story.

Carlisle Cullen's day had been far from ordinary and was only going to get stranger. A few weeks ago he had led a group under his father's, Kenneth Cullen, orders to raid a supposed vampires nest. Carlisle, personally, had had his doubts with the story one of the local farmers had given them. He had claimed that he had found many of his cattle mutilated in the last few weeks, completely drained of blood.

Kenneth had immediately declared that it must be the work of the 'blood-sucking demons' and sent Carlisle with a group to dispose of the problem. Carlisle was smart enough to easily track down the location of the lair.

How he wished he hadn't.

None of them could have ever guessed the strength of the vampires. None of them had known that they didn't stand a chance. The group was slaughtered in mere minutes by the vampire. Carlisle was one of the last to be cut down. He supposed he should consider himself lucky. The vampire was full by the time he reached Carlisle so he turned the young pastor instead.

The only problem was that now he was a monster.

Carlisle had spent three gruesome days going through the changing before he woke. For the last couple of weeks he had been attempting desperately to control his thirst. He had feared that he wouldn't have a choice but to feed from humans at first until he remembered the cattle.

Carlisle had discovered that he could survive off animal blood but human blood was still too great a temptation. Which brings us to where we are now.

Carlisle was busy packing all of his most precious items into his suitcase, zooming around the room faster then the human eye could see. Clothes, books, photos, anything he would need to take with him. He knew he had precious few hours until his father would arrive to find out how the vampire hunt had gone. His group was supposed to arrive back today. Carlisle knew he had to be long gone by that point. Something that Carlisle didn't mind one bit. He hated his life here. Hated his job, hated his father, hated the town. There was only one thing about his life in Richmond that made his no-longer beating heart ache at the thought of leaving…

A tiny wail pierced the air of his single-story, brick home.

Carlisle shut his eyes in despair at the sound of his 7 month-old son, Harrison Carlisle Cullen, waking from his nap.

Harrison had been born to Carlisle and his then wife Aurora Hayfield. Carlisle and Aurora had been wed through a marriage arrangement organised by their fathers. Carlisle and Aurora had already been good friends up till that point so Carlisle wouldn't have been as apposed to the idea if he hadn't already known Aurora was in love with someone else. Carlisle himself hadn't fallen for anyone and would have liked the chance to choose for himself but knew his father would never agree.

In the end, the two were married. Carlisle had feared Aurora would have hated him for this but she had understood he had no say in the matter. The two steadily grew a close bond but still never were quite in love like a married couple should be. Eventually, Carlisle knew it was to be expected from them, both coming from important family lines, that a child would be born, an heir to the family line. And so, Harrison came to be.

Carlisle sighed as he picked up a painting of Aurora, Harrison and himself. It had been a present from Aurora's parents when Harrison had been born. The painting was very well done and realistic. It was one of his most prized possessions. He smiled slightly as he observed his small family.

Aurora had long, slightly wavy black hair that reached past her delicate shoulders. Her eyes were a bright, icy blue. She was tall, almost as tall as he was, and has a lethal build. She had soft, creamy skin and a heart-shaped face. She was beautiful. Carlisle had always thought so.

He reflected that his appearance hadn't changed too much since becoming a vampire. His light blond hair was the same, though now slightly softer and shinier. His skin, which had already been pale, was even lighter and now tougher. The faded scar he had had on his left cheek from a horse-riding accident when he was nine had disappeared. However, the biggest change was his eyes. They were now a bright red, though the colour was slowly starting to fade to gold. However, they had once been a bright, emerald green. The same colour as his son's eyes.

Harrison had a lot of his features already. Other then his eyes, he shared most of the same facial features with his son as well as the same skin colour. The main difference was the hair colour, which he had gotten from Aurora.

In the painting, Aurora was wearing a flowing, sky-blue summer dress with a matching bow in her hair and black sandals. Carlisle was wearing a black dress pants and an un-tucked green button up shirt and black shoes. Harrison was dressed in a baby blue onesie. They were in a park with a beautiful lake in the background. Aurora was holding Harrison while Carlisle had one arm wrapped around her waist; the other was being clutched by his son.

Carlisle sighed. There were no possibilities of ever having a moment like that with his family. Never had been, never would be. Aurora had suffered problems during childbirth that led to her death just two days after Harrison was born. His son would never grow up with his mother and now, he wouldn't have the chance to grow up with his father either.

Carlisle gently laid the portrait down on top of his other belongings in the case before edgily moving towards his son's room.

Harrison's nursery was done up in several shades of blues and greens, the same colours as his parents eyes. It had a bookshelf in one corner with several baby books and toys on the shelves. A closet filled with baby clothes stood next to the bookshelf. A bassinet lay in the opposite corner, near the window, with soft baby blue blankets. A change table lay across one wall, opposite the door. A teddy bear rug filled the floor.

Carlisle stared around the room in grief as memory after memory of all his time spent in this room flashed before his eyes. Decorating the room for the baby's arrival, bringing Harrison home for the first time. Reading him books before bed. Teaching him to stack blocks. Putting him to bed at night.

Carlisle shook his head and turned towards where his son lay whimpering in the bassinet. His son's scent had hit him the moment he walked into the house that afternoon. He had struggled with his bloodlust all evening and it was almost unbearable standing in the room right now. His love for his son was the only thing holding him back from biting the small child as he carefully moved to his son's side and gently lifted the fragile being into his arms.

Harrison immediately stopped crying the moment he spotted his father. The little baby giggled and cooed as he was lifted out of the bed. Carlisle smiled sadly at his beloved child. He knew what he had to do, knew since the moment that vampire had bitten him, and it broke his heart.

He didn't have a choice in the matter, not anymore. He wanted to keep his son, more then anything in the world, but he couldn't risk biting Harrison. He would rather burn in hell for all eternity then cause his son any harm. It was for that reason he would have to say goodbye to Harrison.

He was planning on leaving Harrison with his father. He despised the idea. His father had always been harsh in instilling his beliefs into Carlisle and he had no doubt that Kenneth would treat Harrison the same. Still, he didn't have any other options.

"I'm so sorry Harrison. I wish it didn't have to be this way, with all my heart. I love you son, so so much! I'm sorry." Carlisle whispered brokenly. The baby, as if understanding his father's words, began to cry again.

Carlisle quickly shushed the child and was just about to lay him back down when a foreign scent appeared out of nowhere with a faint popping sound.

"There is another way"

Carlisle quickly spun around, clutching Harrison firmly to his chest, to see a woman standing on the opposite side of the room, leaning on the bookcase.

She was dressed in fancy scarlet robes and black boots. Her black hair was long and reached down to her mid-back. Her brown eyes glimmered in amusement as she observed the now growling vampire.

Carlisle shuffled Harrison around so he was almost out of sight of the stranger and growled, "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"I am a witch Dr Cullen", she replied smoothly.

Carlisle's eyes widened in horror before he stepped back, tightening his hold on Harrison. "Stay away from my son!"

The witch smiled softly, stepping away from the bookshelf. "I do not wish to cause either you or your child any harm Dr Cullen. You really love your son, don't you? An unusual emotion to see in a vampire, particularly a newborn."

Carlisle frowned in confusion. "I'm not a doctor."

Although he had being studying medicine in secret he had never had the chance to properly practice it.

"Well, not yet but that's hardly the point."

"What do you want?" Carlisle asked, feeling quite uncomfortable by the current conversation. Harrison whimpered slightly, unhappy with the tension in the room.

"I'm here to offer you a proposition that will give us both what we want." She replied, walking closer before stopping in the centre of the room.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle inquired, suspicion evident in his voice.

"I wish to take your son to another place and time where he will be safe" she answered in a voice so casual she could have been discussing the weather.

Carlisle growled. "You want to take my son?" He moved Harrison so he was completely out of view of the witch and moved back even further.

The witch blinked, not even slightly fazed by the snarling vampire. "Yes, if he remains here he will have a terrible life until he is wrongfully accused of witchcraft by your father and sentenced to burning at the stake at the age of 7."

Carlisle's eyes went wide in horror as he frantically glanced down at his son, as if he might disappear any second. He had to admit, that thought terrified him. It was one of the reasons he hated having to leave Harrison here. His father's paranoia with the supernatural saw to many people being burned, hung, drowned, shot and various other medieval methods of execution. He didn't want his son growing up round all of that.

Still, something else confused him.

"What's in this for you? What do you want?" he repeated.

"Your son will have a great destiny ahead of him if you allow him to come with me. The lives of my people depend on him" she answered truthfully.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes in anger. "My son is not a weapon!"

She shook her head. "While some may see him that way, I assure you I am not one of them. This will benefit you both just as much as me or I would not be here."

"Oh, and how's that?"

"He will be given to a wonderful family that will treat him like a son. More importantly, however, you will get to see him again someday."

For the first time in weeks, Carlisle felt hope. "When?" he breathed.

"I cannot say but be assured that if you give him to me now, one day he will be returned to you and you will not have to fear harming him"

Carlisle closed his eyes as his thoughts tumbled inside his head. Witches. They were everything he had been raised to hate. Satanic, evil. And yet, here was one promising him something so precious he simply couldn't refuse. She was promising his son a good life and that they would one day be reunited. What if it was a trap? What if it wasn't? Could he truly afford to say no? What if she was speaking the truth and he left his son here to be burned at the stake? He couldn't take that risk. He just couldn't. That possibility was just to real. He had to trust her. If there was some hope….

Carlisle opened his eyes and gently lifted Harrison so that the baby was cradled against his chest. Harrison blinked owlish green eyes up at his father. A cute, baby smile spread across his face as he cooed happily. He reached up with tiny hands to grip onto his fathers shirt.

Carlisle was sure if he was human he would be sobbing uncontrollably at that moment. He gently reached over and placed a soft kiss to the baby's head with a whispered 'Daddy loves you, Harrison".

He turned to the woman, gently handing over the baby.

"You've made the right choice, Carlisle." She said.

Carlisle stared at his son for a minute before turning fiery eyes on the witch. "I hope for your sake, you're right because if I find out that you have lied to me tonight; I will track you down and kill you."

The witch smiled. "I would expect nothing less."

The last thing Carlisle saw of them was his son's emerald eyes staring into his, then they were gone.

The vampire stood in that spot, completely frozen, for hours lost in memories before he finally prepared to leave this life behind forever.

He walked over to the bassinet, gently picking up the powder blue, baby blanket that lay there. The name 'Harrison Carlisle Cullen' was hand stitched lovingly into the soft material. Moving over to the bookshelf, he grabbed the white plush dog that he had gotten for his son the day he was born.

Carlisle glanced around the nursery one last time before heading back into the lounge room. He placed his last two reminders of his son into the suitcase with care before sealing it and heading outside into the chilly, night air towards a new life.

…

Godric's Hollow, London – England, 1981

Lily Potter was washing the dishes after dinner as her mind wondered to the current war in the Wizarding World. Voldemort and his followers were steadily gaining power and influence in the community and the death rate was increasing by the day. The madman had already killed many of her friends and his reign of terror didn't seem to have an end in sight.

It was for this reason that she and her husband, James Potter, had joined The Order of the Phoenix, a group led by the famous wizard Albus Dumbledore to fight Voldemort and his legion of Death Eaters.

Lily sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall, above the sink. She did not however, look to check the time for that was not the function of this particular item. The clock had 5 hands instead of 3. Each had a name on the hand and ended in a small picture of that person. The hands read Lily Potter, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Around the edge of the clock said Home, School, Work, Hospital, Shopping, Travelling, Unknown, Mortal Danger and the most dreaded one, Dead.

The clock used to belong to James' parents, Charlus and Dorea, before their untimely deaths due to Dragon Pox.

Her hand currently pointed to Home while James and Sirius' hands pointed to Work. Remus' hand pointed to School while Peter's pointed to Unknown.

Lily frowned when spotting the location Peter's hand pointed to. However, she didn't get long to ponder it when she heard a knock at the front door. Frowning further, she quickly dried her hands before grabbing her wand and turning to the door.

Lily certainly wasn't expecting any visitors and all her close friends would use the Foo Network.

Slowly, she approached the door. When nothing happened, she unlocked it with a flick of her wand, grabbed the handle and opened the door. What she saw made her gasp.

There, wrapped in blankets and crying his head off, was a little baby boy.

His midnight-black hair was messy and his face was scrunched up and red from crying but Lily immediately fell in love with the adorable little child. Glancing round, she didn't notice anyone on the street.

She smiled as she reached down and gently scooped up the still crying child before softly rocking him and whispering words of comfort. When he finally calmed and opened his eyes, Lily knew she was done for. His bright emerald eyes seemed to plead with her to not leave him. Lily cooed happily at the boy as she closed and locked the door before moving into the lounge room.

As she sat down to wait for James to come home she noticed a name stitched into the emerald green blanket.

"Hello Harrison. I'm Lily. I promise you're safe now, I promise"


	2. Chapter 1 - Owl Post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another warning that I want to specify for this chapter. It does include child abuse. If this is a sensitive topic for you then I would suggest you turn back now, if not then I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 1 - Owl Post**

Little Whinging, Survey – England - 1995

Privet Drive was a very normal place. It had normal, manicured lawns and normal, identical-looking houses. The street was filled with normal, hard-working and honest people…or at least that's fairly true for most of its residents.

Number 4 Privet Drive looked to most like any other house on that street. The family that lived there consisted of Vernon Dursley, a whale like man with a large moustache, who worked for a drill company called Grunnings, Petunia Dursley, a thin lady with a very long neck, and their son Dudley Dursley, a pig of a boy with a rather low IQ. To most, the Dursley's were just another family on the block. However, the residents of Number 4 held a very 'freakish' secret as they called it. The Dursley family lived in constant fear that one of their neighbours would find out about  _Harry Potter._

You see, Petunia Dursley had a sister, Lily Potter Niee Evans, who was a witch. Petunia had been so fiercely jealous of her sister's talents that she had grown to despise Lily. Once Petunia was old enough, she had moved away from home with her then boyfriend Vernon and never spoke to her family again. Years later she had heard that Lily had been killed in a war in the Wizarding World. Lily and her husband, James Potter had had a son at the time, Harry James Potter. When they were killed, Harry was given to them.

Petunia had never been able to let go of that hate for magic and the moment she had laid eyes on her nephew for the first time, all she had been able to see was the thing she had once desired so greatly but could never receive. Vernon, who had always been an angry and narrow-minded man, had immediately expressed his disgust for wizards and wanted nothing more then to drop the 15-month-old toddler off at the nearest orphanage.

Petunia, having read the letter that was left for them with Harry, knew that they had to keep the child. Therefore, she had talked her husband into keeping him. They had taken the sniffling child inside and shoved him into the cupboard under the stairs.

Now, 14 years later, Harry James Potter was having a very bad day. It started with a terrible nightmare about the third task, which ended with him waking the whole house. Let's just say that the Dursley's were far from impressed by the unintentional wake up call. Vernon Dursley, a whale like man with a large moustache, was particularly unhappy with the disturbance from his 'freak' of a nephew and wasted no time in making sure Harry knew that.

An hour and many bruises later, Harry was busy making breakfast for the family, wincing with every movement. On the menu today, as ordered by Petunia Dursley, was scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and toast. None of which Harry would be getting now for waking everyone up as he had.

Now, that was hardly a happy morning but Harry was still hopeful that things would be getting better. After all,  _it_  was arriving later.

However, the young wizards happy mood was quickly forgotten as Dudley tripped his cousin while he was carrying the bacon to the table. Harry tumbled to the floor with a crash, watching in growing horror and pain as the meat spilled all over the tiles. He knew he was in big trouble now and trouble in this house was never a good thing for Harry.

Harry knew Vernon was there before he even saw him.

"What have you done now, boy?"

Harry didn't dare tell him the truth. It would only make things worse. Glancing back at the table, Harry could see his aunt glaring furiously at the grease-stained floor and shattered plate. He was going to cop it from her later, he was sure of that. Dudley sat next to her, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon. I tripped. I'll clean it up, right away." Harry replied.

He quickly scrambled to his feet, ignoring his protesting muscles and lightly bleeding cuts from the broken china. He was about to run to the laundry to grab the dustpan when a meaty hand latched onto his already bruised arm in a vice-like grip.

 _Shit_ , Harry thought.

"Where the hell do you think your going boy? We take you in; give you a place to stay! We feed you, give you the clothes off our back and this is how you repay us, huh? With breaking our property and wasting our good money? I've had it up to hear with you and your freakish ways!"

Vernon had been whispering at first, voice steadily rising until he was screaming in Harry's face. The teen knew better then to comment. His uncle had been drinking again. Harry could smell the liquor on Vernon's breath.

Harry hid the grunt of pain as Vernon dragged him from the room. Vernon tightened his grip on his nephew's arm as he pulled the boy into the lounge room. Satisfied that the curtains were closed, he chucked Harry to the floor. Harry hissed as his tender ribs hit the corner of the couch before he covered his face and waited for the punishment.

His last thought before the kicks and punches came was,  _it's_  coming!  _It's_  coming!  _It's_  coming tonight!

…

Harry hauled himself up onto his bed that night before collapsing with a whimper of pain. His uncle had been vicious with his beating today, not leaving an inch of his body unscathed. Petunia had been hardly sympathetic either, not that she ever was, and left him with a huge list of chores to complete. The Dursley's had then left him with the threat of another beating if everything wasn't complete by the time they got home. Harry didn't know where on earth they were going, nor did he care.

Most of the chores had been outside work, one in particular had been to dig a huge hole in the backyard for a pool they were having built by a family friend.

In the past, Harry would have found the list impossible to complete, especially with a task like that. However, Harry had gotten everything done, with no small amount of agony thanks to Vernon, due to a little help from magic.

When Harry and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were in first year they had discovered an amazing trick. With a little help from Ron's brothers, Fred and George, the group had learned to become animagi.

However, things were never that easy when Harry Potter is involved. Hermione had been determined to make the animagus potion herself, claiming that the boys would only get in the way. While they were waiting, Harry and the twins had decided to play a little prank on Ron. Harry had distracted Ron with a vigorous debate on Quidditch while Fred and George had done the spell work. By the time they were done, Ron had hot pink hair with violet highlights and bunny ears. The 'former' redhead had not yet realised anything had change much to the three pranksters amusement.

Finally, after Harry had finally lost his composure and collapsed into a laughing fit, did Ron look in the mirror on the far wall of the unused Potions Lab they were using. With a screech of fury, Ron proceeded to chase the three pranksters around the room, flinging hex after hex in their direction.

Hermione, who had up to this point ignored the male occupants of the room, turned around to tell them off for making too much noise. Unfortunately for her, Ron had not been paying attention as to where he was running and proceeded to crash into the enraged witch.

They both fell backwards into the desk, unknowingly causing the books pages to flip over onto another potion, and land on the floor.

After a severe scolding from Hermione and grudgingly returning Ron's appearance back to normal, Hermione set back to work, unknowingly following a different recipe.

When the time came to take the potion, Harry had volunteered to go first. The potion was supposed to put you into a deep trance where you would wait until your inner animal appeared before you. After that you could start the process of attempting to shift into the animal.

However, when Harry took the potion he quite literally passed out.

Harry had found himself awaking in a dream where he was actually the animal, wondering around in his animagus forms actual natural habitat. This was, much to Harry's absolute shock, repeated 8 more times.

When he finally woke, the sight of his extremely panicked friends arguing over what to do greeted him.

Harry had excitedly told them about what happened and they immediately took the potion for themselves. However, that wasn't the end of the new potions wonder. When Harry started what he believed would be a long and painstaking process of learning to shift into his animagus form, he found that he could do it the first time. He attempted this with his eight other forms and was greeted with the same results.

When he told his friends this, they also tried and came to the same conclusion. Hermione checked the book and found that it was on the wrong page. Instead of the Animagus Potion, it said The Illusion Potion. They quickly concluded that the Animagus Potion was incomplete and that they had discovered the missing ingredients. It was one of their proudest moments.

However, they had kept the new potion a secret. After all, you never knew when having multiple animagus forms could be of use.

Harry had used his main animagus form, the one that was most suited to his personality or his 'inner animal'; to dig the whole in half the time it would take as a human. He used some of his secondary forms to complete various other chores.

Harry sighed as he finally felt some of his strength returning.

 _It_  was coming!

He crawled off the bed and moved gingerly over to the mirror to inspect that damage left by his uncle.

Harry was a fairly tall boy now, thanks to some handy potion work by Madam Pomfrey, and due to playing Quidditch Harry had gained a good amount of muscle. He was far from a body-builder but he had more muscle then a swimmer's build.

His hair was as shaggy and messy as always. He had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead from Voldermort's attack and he wore round, wire-rimmed glasses over his emerald-green eyes. His skin was light, pale white except for a red scar on his arm from the Basilisk in 2nd year.

However, at that moment his flesh was several shades of black, blue, red and yellow. He had several, thankfully shallow, cuts from the broken plate and the beating. His eye was steadily going black from a well-aimed kick to the face. He was fairly certain he had a broken rib or two and was worried one of the bones in his arm was cracked.

Harry sighed as he cautiously lifted his shirt back on. And shuffled over to Hedwig, his snowy owl's, cage. He quickly filled up her bowl so she would have some food waiting for when she retuned. Then he laid back down on his bed with a slight yelp of pain.

Harry wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He really wasn't. It was the same routine everyday.

Wake up screaming from nightmare, receive beating, cook breakfast, receive beating, do chores, receive beating, repeat.

Harry sighed in long-suffering anguish. Still, a small smile slipped onto his face.

 _It's_  coming! It has to be!

Checking his clock he grinned when he saw the time. 8:53pm.

Nearly time!

Harry closed his eyes as he waited out the last 7 minutes.

Things had been so simple back in 1st year. He had been so happy to not be stuck with the Dursley's 24/7 and he had friends for the first time in his life.

Then things changed.

Ron and Hermione had been drifting further and further apart from him, growing closer together in the process. He noticed them sneaking off at night even more in the latest years. He followed them once and tracked them to Dumbledore's office. He had a sinking suspicion as to what they were doing but he had tried to give them the benefit of the doubt. However, it was becoming clearer and clearer that they couldn't be trusted.

Dumbledore too had been more and more nosey as the years went by, insisting on knowing everything Harry did. Harry had tried his best to trick Dumbledore into believing he was oblivious to the old man's manipulations. It seemed to be working, for now.

9:00pm.

Harry grinned as he heard the telltale hoot. Opening the window as quickly as possible Harry smiled as he saw his trusty owl swoop in, dropping a letter in his lap. It was from Ron.

Harry may not trust Ron and Hermione any longer but he was still close to the twins. They were thick as thieves, the three of them. The Hogwarts pranksters and the 2nd Gen Marauders. Fred and George were called Foxfire and Bushtail while Harry was most often referred to as Thunder or Lightning, though he had a proper Marauder nickname but he was most casually referred as such since he didn't want Ron and Hermione finding out.

Ron and Hermione were none the wiser to Harry's knowledge of their deceit and Harry was determined to keep it that way.

Harry tore open the letter and quickly read it. It was short but still music to his ears. It simply stated that Harry could stay with them for the remainder of the holidays and that they would pick him up tomorrow.

Harry grinned in happiness at finally being able to ditch the Dursley's for the rest of the holidays. Harry was just about to close the window when another owl swooped in, dropped its letter, and swooped back out. Harry frowned, spotting the Gringotts seal on the back.

Opening the letter Harry noticed that it was a summons and that they wanted him to come in tomorrow to sort out some business. Harry sighed as he dropped the letter on his side table.

What did they need to see him for, he wondered.

One thing was for sure it seemed, he was going to have an interesting 15th birthday.

He had no clue just how right he was.

…

Forks, Washington – America, - 1995

Esme Cullen sighed as she watched her 'children' race off into the forest faster then the human eye could see.

Today was July 31st.

Esme always made sure that her family was away for the day. She knew it was such a difficult day for her husband and he didn't need to be worrying about anyone else at this time. She knew her adopted kids, particularly Jasper and Edward, always wondered why Carlisle was so upset on this day but she and Carlisle had always kept it hidden from them. Carlisle just couldn't bear it and didn't want them to know about his greatest secret.

Esme understood all too well how he felt. She had told Carlisle about her son and what had happened to him but it took her years before she could tell the rest of their family.

With an unnecessary sigh, Esme turned and walked up the stairs at a human pace towards her bedroom. Stepping in, she was greeted with the same sight she saw every year.

Carlisle was lying on the bed, staring at the old painting from all those years ago, the painting of his son. Clutching in one hand was the now slightly worn plush dog and gently laid on the bed next to him was Harrison's old blue blanket.

Despite it having been 334 years since the day Harrison disappeared, the items were still well kept and most certainly, dearly cherished.

Esme reflected that this was the only time of the year Carlisle never bothered keeping a tidy appearance as she observed his current stat.

Carlisle's blue button up shirt was currently untucked and buttoned up incorrectly and his jeans were creased. His hair was all over the place and his eyes seemed dull and unfocused as he lay, lost in memories of long ago.

Esme frowned sadly as she stared at her suffering mate. Every year was the same and every year she found herself feeling as helpless as ever. No words she ever spoke had the slightest effect to ease his heartache and she couldn't blame him. She still felt the loss of her son like a knife to the chest. At least she could take some comfort in the knowledge though that she knew what happened to her little boy. Carlisle didn't have the same comfort and never would.

As the years went by, it had become obvious to Carlisle that he had indeed been lied to. He had searched and searched desperately to find a trace of what happened that night, where his son had been taken. However, there was nothing. Not one clue, worldwide. Harrison had well and truly disappeared that night.

Esme sighed before stepping into the room. Carlisle didn't move.

"It's not your fault."

This was how the conversation started every year;  _it's not your fault._

Carlisle finally looked up. Esme felt her heart clench in sadness and sympathy at the pure anguish and devastation that she saw reflected in his currently amber eyes. It broke her heart every time to see her usually calm and loving mate like this.

"Isn't it? I  _gave_  him to her Esme! I gave my  _son_  to a  _witch!_  And look what happened! He's gone! I don't know what happened to him! I don't know what his life was like after that night or if he even had one after…" Carlisle choked out, unable to finish that line of thought.

Esme felt tears that would never fall build up as she moved over to her grieving husband and wrapped him in her arms. They sat like that for hours. Neither saying a word. Esme, just running her fingers through his hair and resting her head on his shoulder. Carlisle, staring into the portrait, wondering just what had happened to his precious son.

Finally, Esme broke the silence.

"I know you won't believe me but I'm going to keep telling you the same thing every year until you do. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know what she would do. You were trying to make the best of a horrible situation all round. You were trying to do what was best for Harrison."

"I should never have trusted her."

"And done what? Left him with your father?" Esme knew that would have been a very bad idea. She had heard plenty of stories of what Kenneth Cullen was like.

"Better then leaving him with a stranger. No, correction, a strange witch!"

Silence once again filled the room. Finally Carlisle whispered, "Listen, love. I need to be alone for a while."

Esme gave him a soft comforting smile followed by a gentle kiss. "I know."

She quickly left her husband to his thoughts and memories.

…

Esme was tending to her garden in a bid to distract herself from her gloomy thoughts when an excited squeal came from behind her. Spinning around so fast that had she been human she would have surely broken her neck, she was surprised to see her adopted daughter Alice Cullen standing there grinning as if Christmas had come early.

Esme frowned as she slipped her gloves off.

"Alice, what are you doing back from your hunt so early? You know you aren't supposed to be back before tomorrow." Esme scolded lightly. Carlisle should be allowed time to himself today.

Alice didn't lose her grin "I'm sorry mum but I really need to tell dad something!"

Esme's frown deepened. "Can this not wait till tomorrow?"

"No", Alice replied, "Besides, he's going to be disturbed anyway."

Esme raised an eyebrow "By what?"

A loud hoot could be heard from Carlisle and Esme's room.

Alice's smile broadened. "By that!"

Dropping her gloves, Esme bolted back inside with Alice hot on her tracks. They reached the room in seconds to find Carlisle backed up against the closet, staring at an owl perched precariously on the coffee table.

"Love, you don't know anyone that would send mail by owl, do you?" Carlisle asked, staring at the letter sitting ominously by the owls talons.

Before she could answer, Alice was across the room, reaching for the letter.

"Stop! It could be dangerous!" Carlisle immediately warned.

"It's fine dad! You have to read it! It's going to change everything!" Alice chirped cheerfully.

"Okay, okay, hang on! I'll get it." Carlisle smiled softly at his daughters enthusiasm.

Walking over, he grabbed the letter off the table. No sooner had he picked up the letter, the owl was out the window, quickly disappearing in the mid-day sky.

"What does it say?" Esme asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know yet, do I?" Carlisle immediately regretted the harsh words. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't," Esme said, raising her hand to cut off her husband words. "It's fine Carlisle. I know your hurting right now and didn't mean it."

"Still, that's no excuse. I shouldn't have…"

"Its fine." Esme repeated gently. "Now what does it say?"

Carlisle stared back down at the unusual letter, clearly written on parchment.

"I guess I should look, shouldn't I?"

Carlisle quickly tore open the letter and pulled out its contents. A single, folded sheet of parchment slipped out into his hand. Carlisle wasn't sure why but the sight of the folded letter gave him the chills.

"Go on!" Alice urged.

Unfolding the letter carefully, Carlisle held it up and read it to himself.

Dear DR. Cullen,

I never gave you my name the last time we spoke but I'm sure you remember me quite well. You gave me something very dear to your heart…

Carlisle paused, sure had he been human he would have completely drained of colour.  _Something dear to your heart._ Could this be the woman who took his son? If it was, he would track her down and end her existence as he had promised.

….and now its time for me to give him back.

Give him back? It wasn't' possible. Harrison would have died years ago? Wouldn't he? Carlisle thought, suddenly weary. Was this some kind of sick joke?

I know you are most likely imagining all the ways you could kill me right now and with good reason. It has been ages since we last spoke and I'm sure you are wondering how this is possible. You see DR Cullen; I told you I would be taking your son to another place and time. Time, DR Cullen, being the key word here.

I am a time mage and I took your son into the year 1980, leaving him with a descendent of mine. He currently is staying with a family called the Weasley's at Ottery Saint Catchpole in England. The house is called The Burrow.

Your son needs you now more then ever, Carlisle Cullen, even if he doesn't know it himself.

I wish you luck,

Gabrielle Gryffindor

Carlisle stared at the letter for a while. Feeling numb for the first time in over 300 years. Was it true? Was his some really alive? What if it was all a joke? He wasn't sure he could handle it if this was fake….

Esme stared at her mate in deep concern. "Carlisle? Are you alright? What does it say?"

Blindly, Carlisle held out the letter, still lost in thought.

Esme quickly read the letter before gasping in horror. "Oh my god, Carlisle! Are you okay?", she asked. Placing a hand on his arm.

Carlisle turned to meet Esme's frantic gaze.

"I…I don't know. I want to believe it but…"

"You can dad! I saw him! He's real! Oh, he prefers Harry by the way!" Alice squealed in happiness.

Carlisle's head snapped up to stare at his daughter. If Alice had seen his son, then it really was true.

Harrison was alive.

A grin slowly spread across Carlisle's face as the unbearable anguish and grief he had been feeling all these years finally left him. He finally felt complete again.

"Carlisle, go! Go pack!" Esme ordered.

He was gone before she had even finished.

…

Thanks to the fortune the family had manifested throughout the years and his contacts, Carlisle was able to book a private flight to England in less then an hour. He stood at the door, bag by his side, as he said goodbye to Esme and Alice.

"I'm sorry to have to take off like this."

"Don't be," Esme stated, "He's your son. I would expect nothing less. Just make sure you don't come back alone." Esme smiled.

"There is absolutely no chance of that." Carlisle said firmly. He had lost his child once. He wouldn't lose him again.

"Be careful dad," Alice warned, "There will be people that will try and stop you. Particularly a guy with a long white beard and a women with orange hair."

Carlisle raised an elegant eyebrow at that. Someone was going to actually try and stop him. Well, they were in for a very rude awakening indeed. No one was going to get between him and his son again. No one.

Esme quickly ushered him out the door. "You better go!"

Carlisle smiled brilliantly, leaning over and placing a kiss to his wife's lips. Alice raced over and gave him a quick hug before and turned and headed for the car.

It had been 334 years but father and son were finally going to be reunited.


	3. Chapter 2 - Unwelcome Revelations

**Chapter 2 - Unwelcome Revelations**

Little Whinging, Survey – England

Harry hastily packed his meagre possessions into his trunk. He was meeting the Weasley's today at Diagon Alley. They would be shopping for school supplies today as well as purchasing anything else they required before heading back to The Burrow.

Harry sighed, wincing as he accidentally aggravated his injuries. His uncle had been less then pleased when Harry had asked him to drive him to London. When he informed the irritated man that he wouldn't be returning these holiday if he went Vernon had agreed to take, at the cost of a few bruises of course.

Once everything was packed he clicked the trunk closed, making a mental note to get someone at the Leaky Cauldron to shrink it for him. Harry moved over to Hedwig's cage, making sure that it was latched securely. The snowy-feathered owl hooted softly at her master as he lifted her cage.

The young wizard frowned as his eyes settled on the letter from Gringotts. Harry quickly picked it back up and read it through once more.

Mr Harry Potter,

You are hereby requested to attend a compulsory meeting with the head coordinator here at Gringotts. The purpose of the meeting cannot be discussed through the mail. Please arrive at the bank at 2pm on the 31st July promptly.

Yours sincerely,

Tagworth

Gringotts Manager for Hereditary Affairs

The letter was signed off with Tagworth's signature and the Gringotts' seal.

Harry frowned in thought as he gazed over the elegant script. The summons was certainly mysterious enough. He wondered what they wanted him for not for the first time that morning. It said that it was from the head of the hereditary affairs office so it couldn't be about his vault.

Harry folded the note and slipped it into his jeans pocket. Grabbing his stuff, he took one last look around the room before he headed downstairs to face his so-called family.

…

Central London – England

Harry grunted in hidden pain as he dragged the heavy wooden trunk, with the owl cage perched on top, down the busy streets of Central London. The Dursley's had dropped him off on the way to the shopping district with strict orders to not come back for the rest of the holidays, or preferably, ever.

Harry groaned in relief when he finally turned onto Charing Cross Road and spotted the familiar sight of the Leaky Cauldron up ahead. Tugging harder, he half-ran, half-stumbled up to the worn-out door and pushed his way inside.

The pub looked as dark and shabby as ever upon first sight. It was relatively empty at that moment. A young woman sat in a corner with a bowl of Leaky Soup and a small group of middle-aged wizards were chatting quietly over a round of beers.

Tom, the owner of the establishment, was busy cleaning a couple of glasses at the counter. Harry quickly made his way over and asked Tom if he would shrink his trunk and birdcage for him. Tom happily obliged and shrunk the requested items after Harry let Hedwig out of the cage. He told her to head to The Burrow and to wait for him there. Harry pocketed the miniature items and made his way out into Diagon Alley with a thank you.

Harry grinned at the familiar sight of wizards and witches bustling along the cobblestone alley in search of their desired stores. All holidays he had felt numb, detached from all emotion. He supposed it was just the easiest way to handle living at the Dursley's. If you couldn't feel anything then things weren't so bad. Now, however, being back in the wizarding world had caused emotions to resurface. Delight, peacefulness and wonder twirled inside him, finally making him feel somewhat whole again. It was like something important had been taken from him and then returned.

Harry glanced at his watch, cringing when he noticed that it was 5 to 2. He hastily squeezed his way through the crowed until he reached the wizarding bank. The last thing he wanted was to get on the bad side of the goblins.

With a minute to spare, Harry dashed inside and made his way to one of the many counters, unsure of where exactly to go.

The entrance hall consisted of two long counters running the length of the hall. Doors lead off from both sides to the many vaults. A hallway at the back of the building lead to what Harry assumed to be offices.

"Excuse me?" he called when the goblin behind the counter didn't look up.

The goblin glanced up with an annoyed glare. "Yes?"

Harry plucked the note from his pocket. "I received a letter yesterday stating that I needed to come in for a meeting today?" he replied, handing over the letter.

The goblin grabbed the letter and scanned it quickly. "One moment please." He finally said.

The goblin scurried out of the room. A few minutes passed until he returned with another goblin whom Harry assumed was Tagworth.

Compared to the other goblins, the newcomer wore a stylish black suit and well-polished black shoes. He was slightly taller then most of his kind and had large, piercing blue eyes.

The two goblins briskly walked over to him, the bank teller quickly getting back to his work while the other stopped in front of Harry.

"Good day Mr Potter, my name is Tagworth. Thank you for coming. If you will please follow me we can get down to business."

Without waiting for a reply, Tagworth spun around and set off at a brisk pace towards the hallway at the rear of the bank.

Harry followed swiftly. They made several turns down hallways until Tagworth finally stopped at a door that stated Hereditary Affairs. Without turning around, Tagworth gestured for him to come inside.

The office had a surprisingly lighter feel to it then the rest of the building. It was done up in different shades of blue and had a very regal appearance. Taking a seat in front of the desk, he waited for Tagworth to speak, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

"I called you here today as you need to take a lineage test." Tagworth began but was quickly cut off by Harry.

"A lineage test? What's that?"

Tagworth scowled. "It's a test that shows you your family."

"Why do I need to take one? I know who my family are." It wasn't so much a case of him not wanting to take the test. Harry hoped that it would reveal long lost family members that he might be able to go to instead of returning to the Dursley's. He was, however, curious as to why he was required to take the test.

The goblin's scowl deepened. "Its not our job to ask, Mr Potter. We were given the instructions a while ago and that's all you need to know. Now, use this dagger to lightly cut your palm. We need three drops of blood from you to do this properly. Drip the blood onto this parchment. After three minutes, it will reveal your family tree."

Harry did as he was instructed; slightly startled when the cut on his palm healed perfectly once the required amount of blood was taken.

Harry sighed as he waited impatiently for the spell to take affect. Finally, the blood droplets began to move, twirling round the page until words began to form. Harry blinked in amazement as the activity finally stilled.

He quickly approached and picked up the sheet, curious as to what it would reveal.

Harry yelped in surprise at what he saw. For the sheet of paper, right at the top, said…

Name: Harrison Carlisle Cullen

Born: July 31st 1660

Harry dropped the parchment without reading anything else. He was too stunned to read any further.

 _This is a mistake! Has to be!,_ he thought.

The goblin had raised an eyebrow at the strange reaction but remained silent as Harry composed himself.

"Excuse me Tagworth but there has been a mistake.", Harry stated.

The goblin growled at that comment. "I assure you Mr Potter that unless the blood in your body isn't your own then the lineage test is 100% accurate. Nothing can fool it."

Harry felt is blood run cold. "But…."

He grabbed the fallen parchment again and properly scanned it. At the top it listed some basic personal details. Underneath there was a family tree, starting with him and branching down into the past generations.

Harry quickly continued reading from the top.

Father's Name: Carlisle Alexander Cullen

Mother's Name: Aurora Sophia Hayfield

Blood-Adopted Father: James Charlus Potter

Blood-Adopted Mother: Lily Marie Evans

Harry frowned in confusion. "What does it mean 'blood-adoption?"

Tagworth snatched the parchment out of his grip and scanned it curiously. "Well, this is a surprise."

Harry growled, getting impatient. The world seemed to have been spun on its axis. Everything seemed so wrong now, so confusing.

_How can I not be a Potter? I look just like James Potter, with Lily Potter's eyes! That's what everyone has always told me! How can that be wrong? How? If it's true then what happened to my real parents? How can I have been born in 1660?_

"What does it mean?"

"Blood Adoption, Mister Potter, is an old practice, not seen to often these days. Pureblood families who could not conceive an heir used it. Back in the medieval times, heirs could not receive their inheritance unless they were related by blood to the current lord of the estate. Even now, in the pureblood families, some aspects of inheritances can only be passed on by blood. James Potter was a pureblood so I would imagine that the Potter's chose to adopt you instead of going through a simple name adoption process, so you could still be the heir to the Potter Family fortune."

"Okay, I suppose that makes sense but how does it work?" Harry mused out loud. It was all so much to take in at once.

"Blood adoption is a legal process that involves the blood adoption potion. The potion is safe for use by all ages and is one of the few potions in history that has no risk of side effects. The potion is given to the child after a drop of blood from each adopted parent is added. The potion quite literally alters the genetic makeup of the child. So instead of having just 2 biological parents, the child has 4. Essentially, you are still the son of the Potter's in all rights except birth right."

Harry blinked in astonishment at that statement.  _So, I still am the son of Lily and James Potter then? This is crazy, completely freaking crazy!_

Harry looked at the parchment, more specifically, the family tree. His name was written as Harrison Carlisle Cullen/Harry James Potter. Branching off from that were two blue lines and two red lines. At the end of the blue lines were the names Carlisle Cullen and Aurora Hayfield. Aurora's name had a black line under it and under that several numbers, 1633-1660. Carlisle's name was a similar case, with the numbers 1632-1660. However, the line under his name was a medium grey, not black.

At the end of the two red lines were the names Lily Evans and James Potter. They both had a black line under their names. They both had the numbers 1960-1981 under the lines.

Harry was pretty sure he understood what the lines meant but the numbers…they looked like birth and death dates but that was impossible surely?  _How could I have been born in 1660?_

Harry scanned further. The lines branching down from James showed his parents but that was when it stopped. Lily's also listed her parents, sister, brother-in-law and cousin but that was it.

The lines branching off from his birth parents listed at least 7 generations back from what Harry could tell. However, the colours of some of the lines were starting to confuse him.

"What do the lines and numbers mean?"

"The lines show your relation to that person. Blue means blood relative, red means relation through blood adoption, green means relation through adoption and purple means relation through marriage. The lines linking couples means either at this moment or at their time of death they were married, if the line is pink, or yellow if not married."

Harry nodded. "And the numbers?"

"Birth and death dates of course."

Harry opened his mouth to comment but Tagworth cut him off. "And before you say it, the test is 100% accurate."

"But how is this possible?"

"I do admit it is strange. I might know someone who can give you some answers though."

…

Harry mumbled his thanks as Tagworth left him in a vault in the lowest realms of the banks underground network.

He had shown Harry to the Gryffindor vault, much to the shock of Harry. When he had asked why they were there, Tagworth had said that he had done some digging and found that the Potter's were direct descendants of Godric Gryffindor.

"Place your hand on the door. If you are the current heir as I suspect then you will be granted entry.", Tagworth had said.

"And if I'm not?"

"You'll see…."

Harry shook his head as he stared around the vault. It was huge, larger then the trust fund Harry's adopted parents had left him, that was for sure. Tagworth had told him that once he turns 16 he would have access to the Potter family vault as well as his trust fund. To say Harry was stunned to find out that his vault wasn't even a dent in the Potter fortune was the understatement of the century.

Tagworth had also mentioned that he would also have access to this vault any time he wished.

The vault held three chambers. The one he was in, the middle chamber, held a large number of artefacts and paintings. The one to the left held more money then Harry thought was possible and the one to the right was filled with more books and artefacts as well as several boxes of documents.

Harry wondered what on earth Tagworth had meant when he said that someone here could give him some answers. There was no one here….or so he thought.

"Hello young Cullen."

Harry jumped; spinning around to face a portrait of a middle-aged woman She had very long, wavy black hair and warm brown eyes.

Harry stared in surprise at the women. For some reason, he felt that he had seen her before. "Who are you?"

The women smiled. "I am Gabrielle Gryffindor, only daughter of Godric Gryffindor and the wife of Warrick Potter."

Harry couldn't stop himself from gaping at the painting.

Gabrielle smiled in amusement. "Nether the less, we are not here to discuss who I am. You want to know who  _you_  are."

Harry stared at her, suddenly wary. "How do you know what I'm here for?"

She beamed, completely unfazed. "You just found out the truth of your heritage and have come looking for answers."

"How did you…?"

Gabrielle cut him off. "I know all this because it was I who brought you here to Lily and James when you were just 7 months old."

Harry gaped in astonishment. "You…you… _Why?_  Why would you do that? What about my parents?" Harry began when a sudden thought made his blood turn to ice and yet boil at the same time.

"Did they let you take me?" he whispered, voice deadly calm.

Gabrielle's smile quickly faded. "Your mother was unfortunately deceased at the time. As for your father, I told him that your life, should you have remained would be bleak until your unfortunate death at the age of 7. You see, I'm a time mage as well as a seer. I had seen that you were needed here, that one of my descendants would defeat the descendant of Slytherin and…"

"So, my father let you take me so I could help defeat Voldemort?" Harry growled. He felt anger bubbling beneath the surface. However, even more pronounced were the feelings of hurt and betrayal. Harry had to admit that he might not remember the man but the thought that he would just give him away hurt like hell.

"No, I hadn't mentioned Voldemort. I told him that if you were to stay with your grandfather then he would have treated you horribly….."

"So basically you traded me from one horrible guardian to two? My life has been miserable with the Dursley's!" Harry could feel the mounting anger and yet at that moment the hurt was what was really taking effect. He just wanted to curl up in bed and never wake up. This was all too much.

Gabrielle was silent for a while, processing his words. Finally she spoke softly. "I am sorry. My visions do not reveal everything."

"Yeah, well thanks for that. You ruined my life on a whim. Now I'm really alone." Harry, despite his best efforts to stop it, could feel tears gathering in his eyes. The reality had finally sunk in. In a way, nothing had changed. He was still the son of Lily and James Potter. He was still stuck with the Dursley's. And yet, everything was now different. He had had family, had another mother and father. Yet, Carlisle had given him up. Given him away to a stranger based only on hollow words. How could he have known she was speaking the truth? Why would he give him away? Up until this moment he hadn't stopped to think too much on his birth parents. In the half-hour between finding out the truth and speaking with Gabrielle, he had been in too much shock to question how he came to be with the Potter's, why his parents had given him away. He had hoped, fleetingly, that perhaps he had been stolen or lost. He had hoped that maybe they had been searching for him. Obviously that wasn't the case. His mother had died and his father had just given him away.

"Not true, Mr. Cullen."

Harry frowned, not too happy about being called 'Mr. Cullen'.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your father is still around. He will be coming for you soon. He should have received a letter from me by now."

Harry frowned in confusion. "What? That's not possible. How can he still be alive? He would be over three hundred years old by now!" Harry was seriously starting to question the sanity of the witch or, more likely, the magic paint that was used to create the portrait must be wearing off? This just wasn't possible!

"Well, you are half right. He is alive and yet he isn't. That's for him to explain."

Harry just closed his eyes in response. He highly doubted that Carlisle Cullen was on his way. Even so, wasn't sure he even wanted his father to come for him. The man had given him away. What kind of caring father does that?

"I need to get out of here." Harry finally murmured. He needed time to think. Needed fresh air. Needed to escape all this craziness and billowing emotions.

"As you wish young Cullen. However, I need you to know something. Everything your father did was because he cared for you. He wanted to do what was right for you, what was best for your safety. Everything he did was because he had your best interests at heart, because he cared."

Harry snorted at that statement as he turned and walked away. His thoughts moved to Ron and Hermione. They had once been his best friends and yet he thought back to Ron's betrayal last year and Hermione's ever-condescending remarks. He thought of Dumbledore, whom he now realised only treated him as a puppet. He thought about the Dursley's the neglect and abuse he had received from them from day one. They had all claimed to care or, in the Dursley's case, were supposed to care and yet they didn't. It was all just smoke and mirrors, an act.

As he reached the door, he stopped and spoke over his shoulder. "Yeah, I've heard that one before. I didn't believe it then and I certainly don't believe it now."

Harry slammed the door shut as the tears of rage, pain and betrayal finally fell.


	4. Chapter 3 - History Lessons

**Chapter 3 - History Lessons**

Ottery St Catchpole, Devon – England

Harry blinked-away frustrated tears as he listened to another one of Ron and Hermione's classic arguments, todays topic, homework. He couldn't concentrate on the conversation; he really couldn't even if he cared. His thoughts were still in utter turmoil over the day's events.

He had a father who let a stranger take him into the future, despite not knowing what she wanted him for. Harry felt, once again, the now familiar pang of hurt and betrayal at that thought. His whole world had shifted to the point of no return. He didn't know what to think on the subject anymore. He had gone numb. No emotion. Much like he was at the Dursley's. It was the calm before the storm.

His thoughts wondered to the parchment in his jeans pocket, the one that listed his lineage. He pulled it out and once again observed the family tree. His eyes fell, yet again, on the name Carlisle Cullen.

He frowned when he noticed the grey line under Carlisle's name. Grey, not black.

 _How hadn't I noticed that before?_ He thought with a frown.  _Must have been the shock._

Still, that left the question of what it meant. The black lines meant that the person was deceased, that much was obvious. But, what did grey mean? Why hadn't he asked before? Did it mean that the person was dying?

Harry groaned at the headache that was now setting in. After he had run out of Gringotts at breakneck speed he had absentmindedly finished up his shopping. He had picked up his school books for the next year, some more quills and parchment, more polish for his Firebolt, a few owl treats for Hedwig and some replacement potion ingredients.

Once that was finished, he had gone to wait for the Weasley's at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Florean, as if sensing the young wizards current despair and anguish, gave him a large bowl of Old English Toffee ice-cream and a sympathetic smile. Harry returned the kind gesture with a half-hearted grin and mumbled thanks.

Harry had always liked Floeran. The wizard was always very kind to his guests, often presenting his younger customers with a free bowl of ice cream. Harry remembered how Florean had helped him with his History Of Magic assignment before his third year. The assignment had been on the witch burnings. Harry wasn't sure why but that topic had given him the shivers. It was almost like some long-forgotten memory had been scratching at the surface, unable to break free completely.

Now, he understood why.

The Weasley's had arrived shortly after he finished the ice cream. Ron and Hermione had said a quick hello before continuing on with their argument of who-knows-what. Mr Weasley had smiled and given him a quick hug before scolding Ron and Hermione for arguing again. Ginny was apparently visiting her friend, Luna Lovegood and had asked them to inform Harry that she was sorry she wasn't there to greet him too. Mrs Weasley had bestowed upon him one of her trademark bone-crushing hugs before commencing with her typical fretting.

Harry had quickly moved away, not even remotely in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. Fred and George had noticed that and decided to leave him be, something Harry was eternally grateful for.

They had finished off the last bits of the Weasley's shopping before heading to The Burrow.

Harry had dumped his stuff upstairs immediately and proceeded outside to sort out his frenzied mind in peace. He had walked for about fifteen minutes before he finally sat down on top of a hill leading down into a meadow. The spot was just off the Weasley's property.

Harry was about to head inside when he heard an all to familiar voice, or should he say two voices.

"Hey Thunder!"

Harry turned, a small smile gracing his lips when he spotted Fred and George heading in his direction. The troublesome twins plopped down on either side of Harry before pinning him with mock-stern and slightly concerned stares.

"Where have you.."

"been? We have been.."

"searching for.."

"you for.."

"ages!" they finished together.

Harry couldn't stop the grin from sliding onto his face. He always found it amusing when the twins spoke like that and they knew it.

The smile quickly dispersed when he remembered just why he was there. He contemplated lying and telling them some cock-and-bull story about how he was trying to escape Ron and Hermione's constant bickering or Molly Weasley's over-bearing fretting. However, he knew they would see right through him.  _They know me too well._

"I…I was called into Gringotts today because they wanted me to take a Lineage Test." Harry began.

Fred and George nodded. It wasn't completely unexpected. Harry was an orphan after all. Children without parents were often given the Lineage Test so the Ministry could find out if they had any living relatives that the child could go to. However, it was strange that he was being given the test now and not back when Lily and James Potter had been murdered. Hadn't the test been done then?

When Harry had remained silent for two whole minutes with no apparent intention to continue, the twins spurred him on. "What happened mate?"

Harry closed his eyes and continued. "I did the test as they asked and…"

"and?"

"…and apparently I'm not really a Potter."

Fred and George stared at their friend for a few moments, not sure what to make of that.

 _Is he joking? Surely he had to be! Not a Potter? That can't be possible._ Fred thought. He didn't need to look at George to know that he was having similar thoughts.

However, they only had to take one glance at Harry to know he was dead serious.

Harry, oblivious to his fellow Gryffindor's stares, continued on. "Well, I guess I am still a Potter. I was Blood Adopted by them when I was young. Apparently, my birth mother died when I was born and my father didn't want me anymore." He finished bitterly.

Harry handed over the life-changing piece of parchment blankly. Fred grabbed the parchment and held out so he and George could read it.

"Carlisle Cullen?" George murmured, reading the name of Harry's father out loud.

"Did you say Carlisle Cullen?"

The three second-gen Marauders whipped around as one to see the twins' older brother, Charlie, watching them in surprise.

Harry paled.  _How long has he been standing there?_ The last thing he wanted was for the others to find out about his more-then-a-little complicated lineage.

George nodded. Normally they would have denied it, especially seeing the look on their honorary little brother's face, but they knew there was no point. Charlie was the only one in the family who could always tell when they were lying, Ginny being a close second.

"Why?" Fred inquired. Charlie knew something that much was positive by their brother's raised eyebrow and slightly tilted head.

Charlie frowned. "I think I've heard that name before somewhere….". The dragon tamer trailed off before running off towards the house.

Harry watched Charlie run until he was well out of earshot before he turned to the ginger-haired boys. "How much do you think he heard? He won't tell anyone will he?"

Harry liked Charlie. He hadn't known him too long but the few times he had seen the boy around they had gotten on fabulously. Harry had loved hearing the stories Charlie had from working in the Romanian Dragon Reserve and he was a great Quidditch player. Since both boys played Seeker they had enjoyed competing to see who was the better player and giving each other tips on how to improve their skills. Still, Harry didn't know Charlie well enough yet to know if he would tell his parents or siblings what he heard.

Fred shook his head. "Nah, he won't tell. I doubt he heard everything anyway."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but clamped it shut again when he spotted Charlie coming back with a couple of papers in hand.

"What'ya got Chuck?" George asked.

Charlie scowled at the nickname before handing them over to Harry.

"What's this?" Harry queried.

Charlie sat down on a tree stump next to them before answering. "Last month I was given the privilege of gaining access to the RDR, Romanian Dragon Reserve's, "he clarified upon spotting Harry's confused look, "Private Library. You see, the reserve used to do a lot more then just look after the dragons. There used to be a group of wizards, about one hundred years ago, who were explorers. They would travel the world trying to learn more about the non-magical creatures of the world."

" _Non_ -magical creatures?" Harry blurted out. He couldn't help it. He had never heard of creatures that didn't have anything to do with magic.

Charlie nodded. "Yes, you see. Most wizards refused to believe that it was possible for there to be any creatures in the muggle world. Despite the fact that wizards look down upon 'half-breeds' and non-humans, they wouldn't accept the idea of a whole group of creatures being out there that weren't created through magic. Very little, therefore, is known about how they came to be. There are several creatures out there. Ghosts, vampires…"

"Hang on, we already know about them." Fred and George cut in.

Charlie nodded. "Yes, we do and yet we don't. We have ghosts and vampires that exist through magic. And yet, there are ghosts and vampires in the muggle world that are very different from the ones we know. The muggle world also has chupacabra, energy vampires, sirens and many others."

"Wow" Harry murmured. He hadn't realised that there were so many creatures out there that were not really apart of the magical world.

"As interesting,,,"

"as this…"

"all is.."

"what does…."

"it have…"

"to do..."

"with Carlisle.."

"Cullen" The twins finished together.

Charlie ignored the cheeky grins from his younger brothers and continued. "The RDR Private Library is full of books, journals and notes from former employees. The books are very rare and most are the only copies ever made. The journals and notes have never been copied and have charms on them to prevent them from ever being copied. I was allowed, under oath, to borrow some of the material as long as it was returned undamaged and not distributed. Some of the notes I took were from a wizard by the name of Bradford Triston. He was looking into muggle vampires. Unfortunately his work led to his death at the hands of one of these said vampires but his notes were still found by the RDR. Those are his notes. He found out at lot about the abilities of these vampires and even some significant individual vampires and covens. Now, look at the sub-heading on page 3."

Harry did as he was asked, mind whirling from the new information and his headache intensifying tenfold.

Harry frowned at the title. "Vegetarian Vampires: The Olympia Coven?"

"Keep reading." Charlie urged. Harry did so reluctantly, suddenly not sure if he wanted to.

"The Olympia Coven is the first group of vampires in known history to have ever fed off of animals instead of humans. The coven is lead by Carlisle Cullen…"

Harry trailed off in surprise.  _My father is a vampire!_

"Bloody!"

"Hell!"

Harry couldn't have said it better himself.

Charlie frowned at their shocked expressions. "What?"

"Nothing!" all three of them all but shouted.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at the odd behaviour. "So, anyone care to explain what this is all about?"

Harry winced slightly. "Look, Charlie….it's not that I don't trust you or anything but I'm not ready to share this with everyone right now…" He felt bad but he didn't want to tell anyone else yet. The only reason he told Fred and George was because they were his best friends.

Charlie narrowed his eyes in suspicion but said nothing. Something big was going on but he wasn't one to pry. "Alright, but you guys know you can talk to me if you need to, right?"

Charlie immediately regretted the statement when three wicked grins met his words.

"Awww, thanks Charlie! You're the best brother in the whole world." Fred mock cried, grabbing onto Charlies red, button up shirt.

"What would we do without you?" George sniffed, clinging onto Charlie's arm in feigned distress.

Charlie rolled his eyes, shoving the melodramatic twins off with a snort.

Harry smiled in laughter before handing over the notes. Charlie grabbed the papers back and stood up. "Well, I better go."

"Thanks Charlie." Harry murmured.

"No problem Harry." He grinned.

The three second-gen Marauders watched as Charlie headed back inside.

Harry turned his gaze back to the lineage test, which had been dropped to the floor during the discussion. The grey line under Carlisle's name suddenly didn't seem so mysterious.

"Damn Thunder, your old mans a vampire." Fred said, shock still evident in the older boys face.

Harry nodded, not sure what to say. He turned back to stare at the house when he saw George holding one of the pieces of paper Charlie had brought with him.

"Well" Fred murmured "That was certainly interesting but at least something good has come out of all this, right?"

Harry tore his gaze away from the paper George was reading. "What?" Harry wasn't so sure what Fred was getting at.

"Well, you have a dad now, of course! If the papers say that your dad obviously is the leader of the vege-vamp coven." Harry couldn't help but snort in laughter at that comment.  _Vege-vamps?_  "…and the lineage test has a grey, instead of black, line under his name them obviously he must still be around."

Harry nodded. Fred was looking at him as if he expected Harry to be running in circles in delight or possibly breaking down in tears of happiness. Instead, Harry just stared back, expression completely void of emotion.

Fred's grin slipped. "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry sighed. "He  _left me_  Fred! He  _gave_  me away! I found out more information when I went to Gringotts. I spoke to the portrait of Gabrielle Gryffindor. She told me that she took me into our time with  _his_  consent." Harry continued to explain his conversation with Gabrielle in the Gryffindor Vault.

Fred blinked in surprise before properly studying the Lineage Test. Harry wasn't lying. He would have been born in the 1600s. He was toughly stunned by all of this. If it were anyone else then he wouldn't believe it. Not for a second. However, he only had to take one look at Harry to know he wasn't having him on.

"Harry…." Fred began but Harry quickly cut him off.

"The  _1600s_  Fred! Does that ring a bell? How about the Witch Trials? He would have grown up in a time where witches were believed to be evil! Why, then, would he give me to one?" Harry raged, temper coming back full force.

Fred sighed. "I don't know Harry."

Fred sighed. He really did feel bad for his honorary little brother. Harry had been through a lot in his short life so far. He had been the victim of so much pain and fear and betrayal. He knew that it would be hard for Harry to accept that he had had family, a father, out there all this time. A father who had opted not to raise him. It would take him some time to accept that.

At the same time though, Fred knew Harry wanted nothing more then a family. It had always been his greatest wish. He only hoped that soon Harry might just be able to have that. He couldn't say for sure why Carlisle Cullen had given Harry away. He couldn't guarantee that the man's actions had been honourable or within Harry's best interest. However, he had a feeling that they had been. The man was a vampire. It could easily have been a case of he had been bitten and couldn't keep Harry anymore.

As if reading his mind, George spoke up. "Harry, I've been reading this paper here that Charlie dropped. I get the feeling that your dad gave you up because he had recently been bitten. If that is the case then he didn't have a choice but to give you away. It's next to impossible for muggle vampires to be around human blood. I don't doubt that he has had years now to learn to control himself but back then, all it would take is one tiny scrape and he would have killed you."

Harry nodded. He understood the vampire thing. He did. However, that still doesn't explain why he gave him to a witch.

Harry voiced his thoughts. Fred and George exchanged a look. They knew arguing with Harry would be pointless.

"So, what are you going to do if he turns up?"

"I doubt he will turn up but if he does, he will have to drag me away." Harry didn't care what happened, he wasn't going to be leaving with Carlisle Cullen without a fight.

…

Exeter International Airport, Devon - England

Carlisle grinned in relief when the plane finally landed at the Exeter International Airport. It was now only a fifteen-minute drive to Ottery St Catchpole. Only fifteen minutes to his son.

Carlisle smiled serenely as he gazed around the airport. There wasn't much to see of course except a couple hundred meters of tar and several aeroplanes waiting for take-off. It was the fact of where he was that made him feel so calm and content.

It was a surreal feeling to be back in his home country. He hadn't been here since he left after giving Harrison to the witch. He couldn't bear the though of coming back to the country where he had lost everything. Even after he found his new family, it had still been too painful. Yet, here he was. Granted, his life in England hadn't been a very happy one but he had always carried a soft spot for the country. He made a mental note to come back here later on to explore the place that had once been home.

Carlisle let out an unnecessary sigh as he saw the time on his phone. 10:34pm. It was far too late to go looking for his child now. The boy was probably sleeping or at least getting ready for bed. It would have to wait till tomorrow.

Carlisle quickly grabbed his bag and with the thought that he would finally see his son again tomorrow in mind, he set off in search of a hotel to stay in for the night.


	5. Chapter 4 - Obliviate

**Chapter 4 - Obliviate**

Ottery St Catchpole, Devon – England

Harry grumbled as he clambered down the stairs the next morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night. He had tossed and turned for hours as his sleep was plagued with nightmares about the third task, Voldermort and now about a crying baby left alone in the darkness.

He was halfway down the staircase when Fred caught up to him.

"H-Harry, there you are. I have to warn you. I think Hermione overheard us talking yesterday. She told mum about the Lineage Test."

Harry scowled in fury, all traces of sleep vanished. "What? How could she?"

George appeared beside Fred. "It gets worse mate. Mum told Dumbledore."

Harry all but growled at that remark, sounding very much like one of his animal counterparts. "Its none of her damn business and its certainly not Dumbledore's!"

George placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We know mate."

Fred also placed a hand on Harry's opposite shoulder. "That's why we left Hermione a little surprise in her breakfast this morning."

Harry smirked at that, wondering just what they had done. He quickly followed the twins down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The room was a buzz with activity. Molly Weasley was busy cooking up breakfast at the stove. Arthur Weasley was just heading off to work through the floo. Percy and Ron were shouting at each other for what reason, Harry had no clue. Hermione was reading another book on transfiguration. Ginny and her friend Luna were giggling and talking about something in a magazine.

Harry walked to the table, shooting a glaze in Molly's direction, which the red-haired witch didn't notice. Harry had liked her a lot when he was younger. She had been a mother figure to him. However, as he grew older he noticed that the women had an undying loyalty to Dumbledore, never once questioning his decisions. He also saw how she never treated her sons fairly, always reprimanding their mistakes and rarely complementing their achievements. She also tended to coddle everyone, including Harry.

"Tuck in everyone!" Molly ordered as she levitated the plates of food onto the table. Everyone abandoned their current activities and the room was soon filled with the chatter of its occupants as they enjoyed the meal and discussed the day's plans.

Hermione took one bite of her meal, pancakes and maple syrup, when her hair turned neon pink. Everyone around the table cracked up at the sight but remained as quite as possible so they wouldn't alert the oblivious bookworm. Molly hadn't noticed as her gaze kept flickering between her food and the lounge room.

They were halfway through breakfast when the sound of someone coming through the floo network alerted the group around the table. "I'll get it!" Molly quickly said before anyone could move.

There were a few seconds of hushed whispers before Molly returned with Albus Dumbledore in toe. Harry immediately turned back to his breakfast, hiding his anger behind a mask of indifference.

Dumbledore gazed at the occupants of the Weasley's kitchen, noticing Hermione's hair. He flicked his wand, cancelling the spell much to everyone's disappointment. Finally his piercing blue eyes rested on Harry.

"Good morning my boy" he greeted with a warm smile.

Harry's eyes flickered up to meet the Headmaster's gaze. "Morning professor" he said with a chill to his voice.

Dumbledore's smile didn't falter. He gazed at Harry, intending for the teen to follow him so they could talk away from the others. When Harry showed no signs of moving he spoke. "May we talk Harry?"

Harry stared back blankly. "Sure, talk." He knew perfectly well that Dumbledore meant in private but there was no way he was going anywhere alone with the Headmaster.

Dumbledore's grin remained but his eyes seemed to take on a hard tone. "I meant alone my boy."

Harry turned properly to face the elderly wizard head-on. Everyone at the table stopped to watch the confrontation. "For one, I am not  _your boy_. Two, I want to eat so you can either leave and come back or you can talk here." With his piece said, Harry returned to his breakfast.

"Harry James Potter, you treat the Headmaster with respect!" Molly admonished. Harry didn't so much as bat an eye at her words.

Dumbledore frowned slightly. Before continuing. "Mrs Weasley informed me that you took a Lineage Test yesterday Harry."

Harry nodded.

Dumbledore continued when Harry remained silent. "Can you tell me what it said?"

Harry glanced up once more with an agitated sigh. Fred and George snickered at the looks of astonishment on their mother's face and the look of bafflement on Dumbledore's.

Harry shoved his now finished plate to the middle of the table before speaking in an even, clipped tone. "It said exactly what its supposed to say. It stated who my family are." Harry rose to his feet, a challenging gleam in his fiery emerald eyes. "Now, let me ask  _you_  something  _Headmaster._  Why was I not given the Lineage Test when my parents died?"

"Harry! Don't question the Headmaster!" Molly scolded with a stern glare.

Harry turned his testing gaze on her. "Why the hell not! He's questioning me!"

Dumbledore took a deep, calming breath before intervening. "Harry. Even if you do have more family out there, it does not matter. You must return to the Dursley's."

Harry frowned slightly, thoughts wondering to the parchment in his trunk upstairs. He sat back down as all the fire in his system was doused with water. "Don't worry sir, I have no where else to go."

No sooner had the whispered words escaped his mouth, there was a knock at the door.

Molly turned to the front door in confusion. She wasn't expecting anyone. She quickly excused herself and trudged over to answer the door.

The Weasley matriarch quickly disposed of her apron before clicking open the door with a flick of her wand.

She faltered slightly at the sight of the young man on the other side. He looked to be about her eldest son, Bill's, age; around 26-28. He had light blond hair that shone in the morning sun. He wore a pleasant smile that showed off perfect, white teeth. His golden eyes were what caught Molly's attention the most, however. Compassion, calm and hope seemed to swirl within their depths. He wore black dress pants and a light blue button up shirt with a black jacket over the top.

Molly smiled in welcome before stating "Can I help you young man?"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at the 'young man' comment.  _If only they knew…._

"Yes, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm looking for Harry." He had decided to stick with the shortened version of his son's name. This was going to be startling enough as it was. He didn't want to make it any harder on Harry as it was.

Harry froze from his place at the table when he heard the slightly muffled conversation from the hallway. Carlisle was here? He wasn't expecting that. He hadn't thought his father would show up at all, least not so soon.

"Harry, are you alright?" Dumbledore questioned when he noticed Harry's pale and shocked face.

Carlisle gently pushed passed the women when he heard his son's name. Normally he would have waited to be invited in of course. If there was one thing he did learn from his father, it was manners and how to be the perfect gentlemen. However, he had waited far too long to see his son.

Carlisle stepped around the corner, Molly hot on his heels. He froze in the doorway as he took in the occupants of the room. The majority had red-orange hair, obviously the women behind him's family. A girl with bushy-chestnut-brown hair sat at the table. Across from her, however, was the person he had been looking for.

It wasn't tricky at all to pick out his son from the crowd. Not because of appearances or even the fact that Harry was the only one in the room desperately trying to avoid eye contact with him. No, it was the scent. He would recognise it anywhere. It had changed throughout the years as his son aged and grew. However, he could still easily compare it to the scent that clung to his son's baby blanket from all those years ago.

Carlisle was sure, had he been human, that he would have gasped from the shock as his eyes fixed on the sight of his child. He had changed so, so much and yet he still seemed the same; the same shock of scruffy black hair and the same gem-green eyes. However, the differences where there.

His son now had glasses, round-wire rims that he thought wouldn't suit too many but seemed to fit his son well, and his facial features were slightly different then he would have thought. Still, the biggest, or perhaps the biggest in his opinion, change was the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead.

Carlisle frowned in concern.  _Where did that come from?_  He had been a doctor long enough to know that that scar was far to clean and precise to have been made from an accident. It had to have been deliberately made.  _Did someone take a knife to my son?_  He thought with a furious mental growl.

Carlisle shook off the building rage for the meantime. His inspection had taken only a few seconds. He immediately walked into the room, towards his son.

Fred, who had been seated next to Harry, shuffled over onto the next seat which had been previously occupied by his dad before he left for work.

Carlisle gave the boy a grateful smile before taking the seat beside his child. He desperately wanted to pull his son into his arms and never let him go again but he knew Harry was uncomfortable enough as it was. Instead, he went with plan B.

"Hey Harry. You know who I am, yes?"

Harry shuffled in his seat. He had played this scenario over and over in his head many times before now. He had gone from punching the man and telling him to fuck off, demanding answers and to breaking down in hysterical sobs. However, now that he was here, he didn't have a clue what to say. No words came to mind. So, he settled with staring a hole into the table and nodding.

Dumbledore stepped forward with an air of authority. "Sir, I must insist you step away from Mr Potter." He didn't like the stranger's interest in Harry. He was also quite uncomfortable with the fact that it appeared that Harry knew the man. Could it be that this guy was related to the Potters? If so, he would have to get rid of him.

Carlisle ignored the man. As far as he was concerned, the old man was insignificant. The only thing that was important at that moment was his son. Carlisle smiled encouragingly as he replied to Harry's nod. "Good. How about we look at each other while we're talking. I think that might be easier."

Harry reluctantly raised his head to meet his father's warm gaze.

Carlisle mentally frowned when he noticed how unsettled Harry seemed. He wasn't too sure whether it was himself, the rest of the room's occupants or both that were causing his son's distress. Either way, he wanted to try and ease it as much as possible. "Hey, what do you say we take a walk and I can answer all you questions."

Molly snapped out of the dumbfounded stupor she had been in since the man walked into her house. "He isn't going anywhere with you!"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow as he asked Harry "Is this the women who raised you? Is she your guardian?" If she was then he would do his best to respect her wishes. Carlisle had nothing but the utmost respect for adopted parents, having 5 adopted children of his own.

Harry shook his head, trying to keep a look of distaste from creeping onto his face. A few years ago he would have desperately wished he could say yes. Now? Absolutely not!

Carlisle turned to Molly with a calm look on his face. "Then, madam, seeing as you are not his legal guardian, you have no say in the matter." Molly stuttered in anger as Carlisle turned back to Harry. "So, what do you say about that walk?"

Dumbledore stepped forward, not at all happy at being ignored. "Excuse me but who are you? You have no right to take Mr Potter anywhere."

Carlisle finally turned and looked at the oldest man in the room. Well, oldest in appearance anyway. Long white beard, twinkling blue eyes, slightly crooked nose. He certainly didn't seem like a threat. However, something about the man's scent told him that he needed to keep an eye on this human. Alice's ominous words of warning rang in his ears. It then clicked.  _This is the man who is going to try and stop one from taking my son!_

Carlisle stared at him, his voice calm as he spoke. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and I have every right."

"And how is that?" Molly huffed in annoyance.

Carlisle rose from his chair. "I am his father."

Silence descended on the room. The tension was so thick you could have cut it with a plastic knife.

Dumbledore was the first to break out of his shock. "I'm sorry but could you repeat that again?" He was sure he had heard that wrong.

Carlisle smiled slightly. "Certainly, I am his father."

Molly screeched, "That's a lie!"

Carlisle turned to the women whose face was steadily obtaining a reddish hue. "Madam, I would appreciate it if you didn't yell at me, especially when there are children present. I am sure we are all capable of having this discussion without losing our heads."

Carlisle was never one to believe that being the loudest in an argument made you the right one, nor did it help things get solved. All it accomplished was leaving everyone in a foul mood and most of the time with a headache to boot.

Fred and George, meanwhile, where busy trying not to break down in hysterical laughter at the look on their mother's face. No one, not even their father, had ever spoken to Molly Weasley Niee Prewertt like that.

Dumbledore quickly butt in. "Sir, I believe you are mistaken. I knew the boys father, James, and he died years ago.

Carlisle turned to Harry, eyes full of sympathy. "The man who took you in died? I'm sorry."

Harry scowled. What was he playing at? He didn't care, surely! This was all just an act but what was his game? What did he want?

Molly yelled again. "He wasn't the man who 'took him in'. He was his father!"

Carlisle nodded in agreement, face still fully composed. "In many ways, that is certainly true." Carlisle would be a hypocrite if he were to deny Harry the right to think of this man, James?, as his father too. He had 5 adopted children and was happy everyday they called him their dad. If this man had loved Harry and treated him as a son then he was just as much Harry's father as he was and for that; he would be eternally grateful. "However, that doesn't make him any less my son."

"No, you are lying!" Molly parroted her earlier phrase.

Carlisle sighed in slight agitation. He was beginning to get very annoyed with this woman. He honestly didn't see why he should have to explain himself to these people. The only people he should have to talk to right now where Harry and his current guardians.

"Madam, with all due respect, I really couldn't care less what you believe. Harry already made it perfectly clear that you are not his guardian. Therefore, you have no say in where I take many son."

Molly looked as if she had been slapped. "How dare you speak to me like that in my own house!"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "You wish me to leave? Fine. Come along Harry."

Harry started in his seat. "What?" He didn't really expect him to go with him just like that did he?

Carlisle turned back to Harry. "We will go back to your house so I can talk to your guardians."

Harry gulped inaudibly. Carlisle meet the Dursley's? Oh, that wouldn't end well. Not at all.

Dumbledore spoke up again before Harry could reply. "Sir, he isn't going anywhere with you. You are not his father."

Molly suddenly had a rare stroke of genius. "Yes, Harry. You took that test!"

Carlisle frowned in confusion and slight concern. "What test?"

Molly looked at the man in smug triumph. "A Lineage Test. It proves you are a liar!"

"Harry?" Dumbledore prompted. He was confident that Harry would state that this man was wrong and they could move onto more important matters.

All eyes turned to Harry. The young teen seriously considered lying. However, he knew it wouldn't get rid of Carlisle forever. It would just delay the inevitable. As if reading his mind. The twins shook their heads, confirming his thoughts. He sighed, here goes nothing.

"Well Harry, tell this man he is wrong." Molly urged.

Harry turned a glare on her, his earlier agitation at her attitude resurfacing. "I'm not going to say that just to make you and the Headmaster feel better."

Dumbledore faltered, a seed of dread planting in his stomach. "What are you saying Harry?"

Harry all but growled out "Do I need to spell it out for you? He's my father alright!"

Molly blinked in surprise before replying in her mothering tone. "No Harry dear. Your confused."

Harry glowered. He hated being spoken to like that. It was so patronising.

"What? So you want me to tell you the truth but when it's not what you want to hear suddenly I'm confused? You can't have it both ways!"

Molly spluttered before stating confidently. "Well, the test was wrong then!"

Dumbledore frowned in concern. He knew it wasn't. Lineage Tests could not be faked or tricked. This man really was Harry's father. That left him with a problem though. With Cullen around, there was no way he would be able to manipulate Harry now. He had known the man for less then an hour and that was apparent.

He needed Harry to fulfil his plans. Harry would make him rich and famous. He would train the boy to kill Voldermort and then, once he had done so, he would convince the Wizarding World that the boy was mentally unstable and dangerous. He would make sure that the boy was locked up in Azkaban for being the next Dark Lord. Then, as the boy's magical guardian, he would gain control of the Potter volts. He would become the next Minister of Magic.

Yes, there were some flaws to work out. Remus and Sirius would be a big problem. They wouldn't allow anything to happen to Harry. Their cub, their pup. Furthermore, Sirius was already suspicious of him. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if the prison escapee had convinced Harry to distrust him.

Sirius Black had always been a wild card in the deck. He had thought he had been rid of the man when he was locked away for 'betraying' Lily and James Potter. Apparently that wasn't so.

Now, Carlisle Cullen was proving to be another problem. He had to get rid of this man. He couldn't kill him. That would raise too many questions. No, he couldn't do that. However, he could make sure the man left and didn't come back. He would have to make sure no one in the room remembered this conversation except himself to do so.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and turned it on Harry. He would hit the boy first. He was sure that if he did so it would make it much easier to get the blond. Something about the man made Dumbledore think he could be a threat. He was almost sure he wasn't a wizard but still, there was something off about him that Dumbledore could not place. Cullen would turn to check on Harry and that would make it easy to get him as well.

"Obliviate!"

It really was amazing how time seemed to slow in that moment. Carlisle didn't think before he moved. There was no need. All he saw in that moment was an unknown burst of light hurtling towards his son. His precious son. He had to protect him. There was no way he could lose him again. He just couldn't.

Carlisle lunged in front of Harry in the blink of any eye, gently shoving the startled teen behind him. He wasn't sure what the light would do or what 'obliviate' meant but he couldn't allow Harry to be hit.

The spell slammed into Carlisle's chest full force before quickly fading away. Dumbledore was stunned.

It hadn't worked.

It quickly became apparent that the only thing the spell had managed to achieve was to shatter whatever patience Carlisle had left. The vampire was across the room in seconds and quickly grabbed Dumbledore by the front of his lilac robes, slamming him into the wall.

Molly screamed in horror. She had just seen a man move across the room in less then a second. Not to mention, she had seen him get hit with a powerful, full-strength memory charm and not even so much as flinch. What was he?

Carlisle ignored her, his full focus on the man that had tried to harm Harrison.

"What did you try to do to us?" he snarled, eyes turning pitch black in seconds.

Carlisle was in a full-blown rage. For the first time ever, his vampire side was almost in complete control. Never before had he ever wanted to kill someone as much as he wanted to kill the man in front of him.

Hermione blinked in shock from her seat. She had to admit she was stunned at what she saw. She had never thought that Dumbledore what use such dangerous magic on Harry. All wizards knew that memory charms could not be used on underage wizards or muggles alike. The spell was so strong that on a growing mind it could have disastrous effects. Instead of erasing a particular memory as it was supposed to it could wipe the child's mind completely, leave them with serious mental disability or even result in death. Still, she was sure the Headmaster had his reasons.

"He-he tried to perform a memory charm on you." Hermione squeaked.

Carlisle growled. "You tried to erase our memories!" he shouted. He had tried to keep his composure, he really had. He had remained calm when they accused him of lying and when they tried to keep him from his child but as soon as the man had tried to attack his son; all bets were off.

"Children, go upstairs!" Molly ordered frantically.

Carlisle's head whipped around so fast that if he were human, his neck would have surely snapped. "Yes, Harry, Go get your things. We're leaving." There was no way in the high heaves that he was leaving his son here.

Surprisingly, Harry didn't argue. He just turned and raced upstairs with the others hot on his heels.

Carlisle turned back to Dumbledore who had since been attempting to grab his dropped wand. "If you  _ever_  come near my son again I  _will_  kill you!" He snarled before sending the old wizard hurtling across the room, headfirst into the wall knocking him out cold.

…

Harry furiously shoved things into his trunk while Fred and George watched on. He couldn't believe the turn of events. First, his father turns up. Then the man nearly kills Dumbledore after he tries to wipe their memories.

"You alright mate?" The twins asked together.

Harry nodded, sighing. "Yeah. I better go." He mumbled as he clicked the trunk shut. He didn't really want to go back if it weren't for the threat Dumbledore posed, he would have fought it much harder. At the moment, Carlisle was the lesser of two evils in his book.

The twins nodded in understanding. "We'll go with you."

They headed downstairs to find Carlisle waiting for Harry while Molly blocked the front door.

"No! You aren't taking him!" she shouted.

Carlisle grabbed Harry's trunk then turned to Molly. "My patience is at an end. Move or I will move you myself."

Fred and George rolled their eyes.

"Let him go mum"

"He doesn't want to stay here with the threat of Dumbledore hanging around!"

"No, now go upstairs!" she screeched.

"Enough!" Carlisle screamed in fury. He shot across the room in a blink of the eye, grabbed Molly, and placed her down on the opposite side of the room before returning to Harry's side. "Let's go."

"Harry don't! You don't want to do this!" Molly pleaded.

Harry turned to her. "You want me to stay here so Dumbledore can mess with my brain? No thanks. I'll take my chances."

With that Carlisle guided Harry out of the door.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Dursley Disaster

**Chapter 5 - The Dursley Disaster**

Carlisle clutched the steering wheel in a death-grip as he sped away from The Burrow. He had calmed down considerably in the last 10 minutes after leaving the rickety old house but he still felt more rage then he could ever remember feeling in the last 300 years.

He still couldn't believe what that old bastard had tried to do to them. The fact that he was thinking curse words in itself was a testimony to how angry he felt about the whole affair.

With a heavy sigh, Carlisle turned his head slightly to face Harry. The boy had been silent since they left the Weasley's and Carlisle began to feel concerned that he might of frightened him.

"Harry. I'm sorry about what happened back there. I didn't intend to frighten you."

"You didn't." Harry replied shortly, not tearing his eyes away from the window. He could definitely say he felt many emotions towards his father right now; anger, betrayal, sadness and confusion amongst others that he couldn't even begin to fathom. However, he wasn't afraid of him, even after what he saw him do to Dumbledore.

Carlisle nodded. "Good. I hadn't intended for things to get that out of hand but when people threaten the ones I love, I get defensive."

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration. Who was he to say he loved him?  _If he did he wouldn't have given me to a stranger. If he did, none of this shit would have ever happened!_

Instead of speaking the words out loud Harry settled for asking a question. "Where are we going?"

And that was the million-dollar question. It had occurred to Carlisle while he was flying over the Atlantic that he couldn't just take Harry with him. Harry had a life and family here and that had to be respected. He had originally intended to talk with his son's guardians and sort something out. Now, however, he had no choice. Harry had to come with him. He wasn't leaving his child here when that crazed man was around and could harm Harry. No, Harry had to come with him. Still, they would talk to Harry's guardians so that Harry could say goodbye and he could explain the situation.

Decision made, Carlisle answered Harry's question. "We will need to speak with your current guardians and…."

"No!" Harry shouted before he could think. That was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea. His vampire father meeting his supernatural-phobic and very much racist 'aunt and uncle'? Harry felt his injuries from the past week tingle under his slightly baggy clothing as if warning him not to push his luck here.

Carlisle was startled by his son's outburst. Frowning, he turned to Harry who had quickly swung round to stare out the window again. Something was very wrong here. He would have thought that Harry would want to go see his surrogate family one more time before they left.

Suddenly, a thought sprung to mind.  _Harry probably knows what I am_. The idea would have seemed unlikely before but now, he wasn't so sure.

That man, Dumbledore, had had a slightly odd scent to him. The only way he had been able to describe it was electric, like lightning or static. In fact, everyone in that room had had that scent, Harry included. Carlisle had come to the conclusion that Dumbledore was a wizard of some sort. Like that woman, Gabrielle, who took Harry. Did that mean Harry was a wizard too? If so then his son might already have known about vampires.

Harry certainly hadn't seemed shocked when he saw what he did to Dumbledore. He had been more shocked that the old man had attacked him. Yes, Harry knew something but he couldn't be sure that he knew he was a vampire. Still, if Harry was living with him and his family then he would find out soon enough anyway. He couldn't come to any other conclusion as to why Harry had reacted the way he did.

With a sigh, he spoke. "Look son. Yes, I am a vampire but I drink animal blood, not human blood. I promise your family is safe with me."

Harry frowned. That was far from his main concern. Still, if Carlisle wanted to believe that that was what he was worried about then he would let him. Harry nodded.

Carlisle smiled in return. "Okay, now how about that address?"

Harry sighed reluctantly as he handed over the Dursley's address and explained his relation to the family. He only hoped they would act as they usually did if someone came over and they couldn't get rid of him; like the perfect aunt and uncle.

This day couldn't end soon enough.

…

Little Whinging – Survey – England

Carlisle and Harry approached number 4 Privet Drive. Harry felt his nerves build with every step. He only hoped that considering it was about 1pm that things would go smoothly. Vernon would likely be at work still and Dudley, well, Dudley would probably be beating up some little kids with his gang.

They stopped at the front door. "Should we just go in or knock?" Carlisle asked.

"Knock. They won't be expecting me back so soon." Harry spoke, voice monotone. He reached up and rapped his knuckles three times on the white painted wooden door.

There was a series of muffled shuffling noises from the other side before Petunia Dursley finally opened the door. The bony women took one glance at Harry before she opened her mouth to start shouting. Harry visibly flinched at the sight.  _Look around you stupid cow_  he thought desperately.

Petunia's half-formed scowl quickly slipped into her usual sickly-sweet smile as she caught sight of Carlisle. "Hello, can I help you? She simpered.

Carlisle smiled pleasantly. He could have sworn for a second there that Mrs Dursley seemed angry to see them. He must be wrong though. She probably thought they were someone else.

"Hello Mrs Dursley isn't it? Might I come in? I need to talk to you about your nephew here."

_Please don't tell her you're a vampire! Please don't tell her you're a vampire!_

Harry repeated in his mind.

Petunia frowned ever so slightly, blues eyes turning suspicious. "Your not with his school are you?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." Carlisle assured.  _Why would she think that? Does Harry get in trouble at school a lot?_

Petunia's smile came back full force.  _She must think he's 'normal' then_  Harry concluded, rolling his eyes.

"Oh well. Come in, come in!" She chirped.

Harry and Carlisle quickly stepped inside as she shut the door. Harry glanced around in distain at the building that had been his prison since he was just over a year old.  _Home? Huh!_

Petunia led them through to the lounge room. Carlisle immediately took a seat on the red couch. Harry, however, hovered in the doorway. Normally he wasn't allowed to sit on the furniture. Vernon had told him on several occasions that 'freaks shouldn't be allowed to sit on nice furniture'.

"Would you like anything Mr…?" Petunia began.

"Uh, DR. actually. DR. Carlisle Cullen mam." He responded. Harry blinked in shock at that.  _Doctor?_

She grinned, obviously impressed. "Right, DR. Cullen. Would you like anything to drink? Maybe some biscuits?"

"Oh, no thank you." He politely declined.

Petunia turned a deceiving grin on her 'beloved' nephew. "Harry  _dear_ , why don't you sit down?"

Harry's only reply was to sit down on the sofa next to Carlisle.  _So far, so good_  he mused.

Petunia turned a far more pleasant smile on her guest. "Now, how do you know the b-I mean Harry?"

Carlisle lightly raised an eyebrow at the odd wording but didn't mention it. "Well, that is somewhat of a tricky question Mrs Dursley. First off, let me ask you a question. Did you know that your sister and her husband adopted Harry?"

"What?" Petunia half-shrieked, half-choked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this man telling her that the lousy boy had been dumped on them when they weren't even related.

Harry hid his scoff at her expression behind his hand. He couldn't believe he was actually related to these people and yet, judging by what Tagworth said regarding Blood Adoptions and his Lineage Test results, he was.

"I'll take that as a no," Carlisle continued, "I know this will seem hard to believe but your sister and her husband took Harry in when he was 7 months old. You see, I am Harry's biological father. Circumstances beyond my control forced me to give him up."

Harry snorted. He was seriously making  _himself_ out to be the victim here?  _He chose to give me up!_

Hopeful realisation sparked in Petunia's eyes. "Oh my. I never knew. I'm guessing you are hear as you want guardianship of your son back?" Petunia could have jumped up and danced right then. Finally the little freak would be leaving!

Carlisle nodded solemnly although he was slightly confused. She seemed almost….hopeful for a second there.

Carlisle reached into his bag and pulled out a document. One of Carlisle's acquaintances had drawn up the guardianship exchange papers before he left. "Yes, that is actually why I am here. Now, I'm not trying to take anyone's place or…"

"But of  _course_  you want your son back. I understand  _completely._  Who would I be to take him away from you?" Petunia cut in, complete with a fake sniffle for effect.

 _Drama queen,_  Harry mentally snorted.

Carlisle frowned, sure this time that she seemed hopeful. He would have thought that this would take a long explanation and a lot of tears on Harry's surrogate family's part. The warning bells in his head were beginning to ring now. Something wasn't right. Before he could say anything, Petunia had dragged the document over to herself and scribbled down the required information.

Carlisle busied himself with gathering the papers and was about to speak when the front door opened with a click.

"I'm home, Pet." Called a deep, booming voice.

Harry paled.  _Oh crap!_

Vernon wobbled into the room, dropping his workbag by the door. His cheery grin, however, disappeared the moment he spotted Harry.

Vernon's face quickly went purple in rage. "What the fuck are you doing on my couch you little freak?" He roared, marching straight towards Harry with a feral snarl, not noticing the other occupant of the room.

"Vernon no!" Petunia shrieked. The last thing they needed was for the boy's father to witness how they treated him.

Vernon's arm lunged out and snagged Harry's upper-arm in a vice-like grip before tugging him from the couch. Before Harry could react, Vernon had swung him around and sent him flying straight into the wall. Harry tried to stop it; he really did, but couldn't prevent the shout of pain as he felt his arm twist at an unnatural angle when he was thrown. He couldn't prevent the second shout either as his head smacked into the wall with a thud.

Carlisle, who had been so stunned by the words that Vernon Dursley had yelled at his son, immediately snapped out of his daze when he heard his child's scream of pain. Before the whale-like man could attack Harry again, which it was apparent that he intended to do judging by his raised fist, Carlisle had vaulted over the couch and grabbed the man by the arm.

If Vernon's grip had been 'vice-like' then there really were no words to describe the strength behind the hold Carlisle had on his arm. The vampire-doctor could easily feel all the bones in the limb crush under his hand but couldn't have cared less if he tried.

Carlisle was livid. He saw red. His whole world had been cut down to just him and the scum clutched in his hand. Before, with Dumbledore, he had nearly lost it completely to his vampire instincts but now? Now, he had no control.

This man, this despicable excuse for a human being, had harmed his son and probably not for the first time. Harry's behaviour in the car, his reluctance to sit down? It all made sense now. He had been abused by the people who were supposed to care for him. As far as Carlisle could see at that moment, they deserved death.

With an inhuman growl, he slammed his free fist straight into Vernon's face.

Petunia screamed in terror. "You-your one of  _them_!"

Carlisle payed her no mind, that is if he had even heard her at all. He pulled his arm back before punching Vernon again and then repeating the action over and over. He was vaguely aware that, with his enhanced strength, if he kept going he could very well kill the man but he didn't care.

Harry groaned from his spot on the floor. His head was killing him. It felt as if someone had taken a hammer straight to his skull. He had blacked out for a second when his head hit the wall. Harry could also feel his arm throbbing heavily in pain. He was pretty sure that the bone wasn't broken but he wasn't so sure about his head at the moment. Only one thought was coming to mind.  _Concussion. Shit._

He yelped slightly as he sat up, his foggy vision slowly returning to normal. Once it had, he blinked in shock at the sight that greeted him.

Petunia was curled up in a corner, sobbing in fright while Vernon was basically having the crap beat out of him but a furious Carlisle.

Harry would almost have thought to leave it be, especially considering how many times similar injuries had been inflicted on him by the Dursley's. However, it occurred to him that with the strength muggle vampires possessed that Vernon could actually be killed and that was something Harry didn't want. Chalk it up to his hero-complex or to his Gryffindor pride but Harry knew he had to stop this.

Staggering to his feet and ignoring his churning stomach and pounding headache as best he could, he wobbled over towards the subjects of his concerns.

Harry stopped right next to them and shouted 'Stop!". Something he immediately regretted as his gut gave a large jolt and his head gave a particularly vicious throb at the action. Harry moaned and clutched his head, feeling blood.

Carlisle paused, mid-punch at the sound of Harry's shout. His mind, still caught up in his rage and vampire nature couldn't fathom why Harry would try and defend the man that abused him.

Harry groaned before trying again. "Pl-please don't kill him." He stammered. He might not care one bit about the Dursley's but he didn't want anyone to die, not in his name.

Carlisle, metaphorically, shook himself out of his current state of mind and dropped the obese man in his grip to the ground. Vernon moaned in pain when he hit the floor, half-covered in his own blood.

He turned his coal-black eyes on the two Dursley's and spoke, voice eerily calm. "Your obligation to my son is null and void. If you ever so much as speak to him again I will be back to finish this." He then turned to his son and guided him out the door as quickly as possible.

Once outside, he spun the disorientated teen around to face him. From years of experience as a doctor, he didn't think that Harry was in any immediate danger. He had blood dripping down the side of his head and onto his shoulder and his arm, although not broken as far as he could see, was likely wrenched or badly sprained. He was almost positive that Harry had a concussion but he could handle that as long as he didn't show any signs of bleeding on the brain.

Yes, he could handle this on his own at this stage with his own medical supplies. As a doctor, he was able to bring some medical equipment with him on the trip. He hadn't intended to but Alice had left his medical bag with his suitcase. When he had asked her why he needed that she had just said that it might come in handy. She hadn't appeared to be certain that he would require it but he was grateful now that she had made him bring it.

Once he was satisfied that any medical treatment could wait until they reached the hotel a couple blocks away, he did something he hadn't thought he would be able to do for a while yet. He tugged his son into a hug, careful to not aggravate his injuries.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry." He mumbled brokenly into his child's hair. This was all his fault. Had he known that this would happen he would have found another way; should have found another way. Because of the choice he made, his son had been abused. If he were human, he knew he would be crying right now.

Harry shuffled awkwardly. What was he doing? Why was he acting like he cared so much? He didn't, surely? What made him flip out like that with the Dursley's? That was nothing new and besides, if Carlisle had so willing given him up then he surely wouldn't care what happened to him….wouldn't he? Harry was confused, very confused.

Carlisle pulled away after a minute. "Okay, we are going to go back to my hotel room so I can check you over properly and then, we need to talk."

Harry nodded as they walked back to the car.

…

Harry groaned lightly as he sat on one of the beds in the hotel room, an old towel pressed lightly to his head. Carlisle had handed it to him when they got back to the car.

Harry was dreading the conversation ahead but couldn't bring himself to argue with it much at that moment. It was taking all his strength just to not empty his stomach all over the bed sheets.

Carlisle grabbed his medical bag from the car and sat down in front of Harry. He wanted to start with the head injury first since it seemed the most severe but the way Harry's breathing was so sharp and ragged made him concerned that He might have broken a rib. Yes, he would check that first. "Alright, take off your shirt for me, please."

"I'm fine," Harry mumbled. He didn't want Carlisle to see Vernon's handiwork. It was bad enough that he saw what happened. Right now, he really just wanted to be left alone to sleep off the pain.

"Well, we're going to make sure of that. Take your shirt off please," Carlisle repeated. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

Harry sighed and began unbuttoning his over shirt. Once that was off, he lifted his tee shirt off, slightly wincing as he did. His arm was pounding in pain and his ribs heavily protested his movements.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Fine, huh?"

"Okay, so it hurts a little, but it's not a big deal," Harry muttered. Okay, he was lying. It hurt like hell but he didn't want to tell Carlisle that.

Carlisle sighed before he grabbed some bandages from his bag. "I wholeheartedly disagree with you, Harry. It is a very big deal. It's called child abuse."

"Look, it doesn't happen that often. Just when he gets really mad," Harry said. He knew that was a lie. Things were always like that but he wouldn't tell Carlisle that. He was fairly certain things wouldn't end well if he did.

Carlisle turned back to answer but froze when he caught sight of Harry, a low growl rumbled in his chest.

The teen's body was littered with scars of varying shapes and sizes. If he was human Carlisle was sure he would have been sick at the sight of some of the scars. Some looked like knife wounds, others resembled belt marks; and some he couldn't even place. Harry's skin was also covered in bruises of many colours; red, brown, black, blue, yellow and purple. Some of the bruises were just coming in now but others looked days old. Carlisle could also just see Harry's ribs. It was obvious he wasn't being fed properly recently.

"What is this? Did Dursley do this to you?" Carlisle snarled angrily, staring straight at a particularly vicious looking scar. It was pretty new, maybe a month old or so, and was clearly done with a knife or another sharp object. It ran the length of Harry's right arm from just below the elbow to just above his wrist. If Dursley had been the one to do this, well, let it just be said that that family were going to discover the hard way why you never got on the dark side of a vampire. He was about ready to go back over there and finish what he started.

"No." Harry replied. It was actually true. That mark hadn't come from the Dursley's. Harry shuddered as he remembered the event that had given him that scar; the event that still kept him up at night. He closed his eyes in a brief flash of grief for his fallen friend.  _I'm sorry, Cedric!_

"Please don't lie to me," Carlisle sighed, taking Harry's reaction as a sign that he was trying to cover up what Vernon Dursley had done.

"I'm not. I...It was someone else" Harry mumbled. He didn't want to talk about the Third Task with anyone, least of all his father.

"Who?" Carlisle asked, really concerned now. Had someone attacked Harry?

"It doesn't matter, okay! It happened but its over now. Leave it!" Harry snapped.

Carlisle sighed, deciding to drop the matter, for now. Stressing Harry out wasn't good for the head injury. Still, he wanted to know what the rest of these injuries were from. He had a feeling it was the Dursley's but he couldn't be so sure now. "What about the rest of these?"

Harry groaned but came to the conclusion that Carlisle wasn't going to let it go.  _Might as well be as honest as possible. Hopefully he will leave me alone afterwards._  He would just have to tell the truth or as much as possible without revealing magic. He wasn't sure if non-magical vampires counted as muggles in the eyes of the ministry and he wasn't in the mood to deal with Fudge. "Most are from the Dursley's. Some are…. from school."

"School?" Carlisle replied, stunned. Was Harry being bullied? He knew bullying could get out of hand but injuries like  _these_ ; how could any teacher allow things to get this far?

Harry grimaced,  _not a good idea!_  "I mean they came from accidents and sport, you know? They were patched up pretty well by the school nurse."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at that. "And how often did you visit the hospital wing at your school?" He prayed the answer was not often but he doubted it very much.

"Pretty often." Harry replied shortly.

Carlisle dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his face in frustration. "How many of these visits were due to sickness, not injury?" he inquired but was sure he knew the answer.

"Not many."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes but decided to leave it there.

Harry sighed in relief. If this was Carlisle's reaction just to the aftermath of his adventures he thought it would be best to not mention all his near-death experiences over the years.

Carlisle turned his gaze back to the scar on Harry's arm. "Well, unfortunately, this won't completely disappear. In time it'll fade, but I doubt it will truly go away," Carlisle said, back to full professional mode.

Harry nodded. "So you're really a doctor then? I figured it was just a cover or something when you said that." Harry was far from being one of those bigoted, racist purebloods who believed all creatures were evil; far from it. However, the concept of a vampire working as a doctor was far-fetched to say the least.

Carlisle waited to reply as he continued the check-up. He focused on inspecting the wounds and using a disinfectant to clean any of the open sores, Harry hissing in from the sting that came with the medicine now and again. Once finished he turned his attention to Harry's ribs. He couldn't do a proper x-ray but they didn't appear to be too badly damaged. He suspected that they had been broken recently but had already set. He decided to just keep an eye on Harry for the meantime. If something appeared wrong he could take Harry to the hospital back in Forks.

"No, I'm really a doctor. I've always liked helping people, so after coming out of my depression, I decided to build on that." Carlisle told him.

Harry frowned in confusion. "Depression?"

"Yes. Let's just say I wasn't exactly happy after realizing what I was," Carlisle answered. Yes, that was partly the reason but as the years went by and it had become clearer to Carlisle that Gabrielle had lied; that was when he had really spiralled into a dark place. Somehow he didn't think Harry would react well to hearing that yet though.

"If you're my father and you're a vampire, does that mean...?" Harry began. The question had been weighing on his mind for a while. He might not be a vampire now but some genes in the Wizarding World don't awaken until you turn 17.

"That you're one as well? No, it doesn't. I was turned a couple of months after you were born. Trust me, if you were a vampire, you'd know it," Carlisle replied with a reassuring smile.

Carlisle sighed as he turned back to his son's arm. He hadn't failed to notice that Harry had kept the appendage held protectively against his chest since the incident. Carlisle could tell it wasn't broken but there were a number of things that could have happened to it that could be just as bad.

Harry noticed the hard stare aimed at his arm and quickly stated, "I'm fine." He really didn't want to move his arm. Moving it to remove his shirt had been painful enough.

When Carlisle raised an eyebrow at the statement Harry continued hurriedly. "I'm used to this kind of thing. It happened often enough." Okay, maybe that wasn't the brightest thing to say but it was true.

Carlisle shook his head "Can you move your arm for me a bit please. It shouldn't happen at all. He had no right to put his hands on you," Carlisle said firmly.

Harry grumbled slightly, doing as he was asked reluctantly. He winced when he moved his arm before he mumbled under his breath. "Well, he wouldn't have gotten to if you hadn't left me,".

Carlisle heard of course. He wished he could say he was surprised by it. He knew Harry had to be angry with him over what happened. He was angry with himself over what happened. This was all his fault. He'd left his child with a stranger and he'd ended up getting abused. Harry was well within his rights to hate him for the rest of his life.

Carlisle pushed aside the dark thoughts and carefully inspected his son's arm. It didn't appear to be broken but it was sprained badly, possibly wrenched. It would probably be sore for a while, but he would be all right. He told Harry he could put his shirt back on and turned his attention to Harry's head. Admits all the discussions and the revelation of Harry's scars he had almost forgotten the most concerning injury.

Carlisle proceeded to start with the typical assessments undertaken when a patient walks in with a head injury; checking speech and eye movements as well as hearing and reaction time. Harry's speech was mostly back to normal and his hearing was fine. However, Carlisle still noticed signs of an obvious concussion.

Carlisle moved over to the medical bag as he grabbed the equipment he would need to stitch the injury. Perhaps some of the stuff in the bag wasn't quite legal to take on a plane under normal circumstances but fake documentation had allowed them to be taken on the flight.

He quickly cleaned the wound before stitching it up. He was grateful that he had brought one of the more powerful morphine with him so he wouldn't cause Harry any further pain while closing the cut.

He had just finished patching it up and packing everything away when his phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment." He said to Harry before crossing the room to answer the call. "Hello."

"Carlisle! There you are! How are things? I've been trying to call you for ages but I guessed you had your phone switched off." Esme's worried voice replied over the phone

"I'm sorry love but things have been very….busy." He responded. That was an understatement to say the least. It had been a very trying day.

"I can imagine. Alice had a vision. I've been trying to ring to warn you but I sense I'm to late."

"If the vision was of me nearly killing two men then yes." Carlisle sighed.

"It'll all be easier when you and Harry arrive home. I've been cleaning out the spare room for him. Alice has already gone shopping for him." Esme chuckled.

"Alright, well remind her of what will happen if she goes over budget again." He said. The over-excitable pixie-like vampire had once spent $600 on a single shopping trip, When Carlisle found out he had immediately taken her credit card for a whole month. He then made it a rule that she was forbidden to spend over $300 on a single shopping trip or he would take her card for a month again. Thus far, she had been very good a sticking to that rule.

Esme laughed. "Already done. So, when are you getting here?"

"Tomorrow night at the latest." He was anxious to get Harry home where he knew he was safe. They would leave now but he didn't want Harry travelling so soon after receiving a head injury. At that thought, he turned to see what Harry was doing. He relaxed when he noticed that Harry was flipping through the TV Guide magazine, not sleeping. He was sure the concussion wasn't too overly serious at this stage but he wanted to double check before he allowed the teen to sleep.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. Do you want me to tell the kids about Harry so it won't be so big of a shock when you bring him home tomorrow?" Esme asked.

"Yes, that's a great idea. All right, well, I better go. There are a lot of things Harry and I need to talk about before we come home. I'll see you tomorrow love."

"Bye Carlisle."

Carlisle sighed in amusement as he hung up the phone. He popped the phone back in his pants pocket just as he turned to see Harry eyeing him curiously.

Carlisle smiled. "Sorry about that. Esme worries. She's my wife."

"Your married?" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes. Your going to like her, believe me." Carlisle added quickly.

"The question is will she like me?" Harry muttered under her breath. He didn't really have a good track record with families. The Dursley's were a testament to that.

"Of course she will. She can't wait to meet you," Carlisle assured him.

"You heard that?" Harry asked surprised. He'd said that really quietly. He barely heard himself say it.

Carlisle grinned. "Vampires have excellent hearing. May I just ask how you knew I was a vampire?" That question had been playing on his mind for ages now. How did Harry know about vampires?

"My friend Charlie, he was at the Weasley's earlier, he knew about you. You were in one of his journals from work," Harry explained with a shrug.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and sat down. "You're saying there's a journal about me?"

"Well, not about you specifically. It was about different types of vampires and covens. You were mentioned." Harry explained.

Carlisle was quite surprised to hear that there was a piece of text out there dedicated to vampires. They were supposed to be hidden from the world. Telling people who they were was a crime amongst vampires. How had a journal written about them escaped the Volturi's notice?

Harry noticed the strange look. "It's not sold in stores or anything. There is only one copy of it and very few people know of or even have access to it. The guys who wrote it were killed by the vampire they were observing." Harry elaborated. It wasn't easy to not reveal his magic in this but it wasn't worth the risk yet. Not without knowing how much Carlisle already knew.

That made sense to Carlisle. If a vampire found out that a human discovered their existence then it was that vampire's duty to either turn the human or…dispose of them. "How did they discover vampires though?"

Harry frowned. That was a tricky one to answer.

Carlisle sensed Harry's hesitance. It made him think back to Gabrielle; how she had gotten into his house without him noticing till she was already there. "Were they wizards?" He questioned.

Harry was stunned by the question. That was all the conformation Carlisle needed.

"I know that witches exist. I'm not exactly proud of it, but I grew up in a time period where witches and those thought to be witches were persecuted," Carlisle said, shame evident in his voice. It was hardly a fact he was proud of.

"So you thought witches were evil. If that's what you believed, why did you hand me over to one?" Harry asked, voice hard and sharp. He'd waited long enough. Now he wanted to know what exactly Carlisle's game was.

Carlisle sighed. "I know you're angry with me for that. You have every right to be."

"Gee thanks," Harry replied sarcastically.

"The thing you have to understand is that when a vampire is born, their bloodlust is unbearable. Now I did everything in my power not feed on humans, but it was difficult, very difficult. I had to avoid human contact for years. Now I no longer have an appetite for human blood, but back then... You would've been dead within a week in my care. It makes me sick to say it, but I would've killed you. I'm certain of that fact. Even that one final time I went to say goodbye to you; I felt the urge. It took every inch of self-control I had inside me not to do it," Carlisle explained. He hated having to tell his son that he actually thought about feeding on him. It made him sick to his stomach. But it was the truth and he owed the boy at least that much.

"So you just handed me off to some stranger to take me into another time?" Harry shot back. He understood the blood thing. Charlie explained how hard it would've been for a vampire to fight it. What he didn't understand was how his father could just hand him over to some stranger off the street.

"I didn't have many options, Harry. In fact, there were exactly two. I was going to leave you with my father that night. When the witch, Gabrielle, showed up, she told me that if I did that, you would be treated terribly by him until your death at the age of seven." He refused to explain how Harry would have died. The thought itself made Carlisle feel ill. "Knowing my father like I did, I had no trouble believing that much was true," Carlisle stressed.

"Yeah, well, it didn't really matter, did it? All you really did was trade me in from one horrible guardian for two others," Harry said angrily before getting up and crossing the room.

Carlisle got up and followed. "I'm sorry. If I'd known this was going to happen, I would've found another way. I should've found another way. But I didn't. I believed what I was told because I wanted it to be the truth. I was wrong. I wish I could change what happened, but I can't. I can't make the past better for you. All I can do is try to preserve your future. Will you let me?" Carlisle asked hopefully.

"Do I have a choice?" Harry asked rhetorically. He knew he didn't. Even if Carlisle had been willing to let him stay, which he wasn't, Harry knew he couldn't. Dumbledore would keep trying to mess with him. Right now, Carlisle was the better option.

Carlisle decided to try a different approach. "Harry, I know your not happy with me right now and you don't really want to come with me but I promise that you'll like it in America. Esme's already been busy setting up a room for you. I'm sure she and the others will be spending all night getting everything set up."

Harry was about to reply when something Carlisle said clicked in his mind. "Wait, others?"

Carlisle winced. He hadn't meant to say that. He knew this wasn't going to go down well. "Um, yes. Esme and I have 5 adopted children."

Harry stared blankly at him for a full minute. "You have 5 adopted kids?" he whispered.

Carlisle flinched. "Yes but Harry…"

"So, it was safe enough for someone else's children but not for me? Is that it?" Harry was furious.

"No, it's not like that," Carlisle pleaded but Harry was having none of it.

"Whatever," Harry said before bolting for the door.

Before Carlisle could say anything Harry had taken off towards the exit. However, he hadn't even reached the door when Carlisle snagged him round the middle and pulled him back against his chest.

"Let me go!" Harry screamed.

"No Harry. I can't let you leave." Carlisle knew perfectly well that he had just lost any chance at conversing with his son. Harry wouldn't listen. However, he couldn't allow him to leave. That madman was still out there and he didn't want to take the chance that Harry could be taken or harmed.

Harry struggled to get loose, more fiercely by the minute to the point that Carlisle was concerned that he could injure his arm even more.

"Harry! Listen to me, if I let you leave that man might try and take you again. If you don't want to talk to me right now then that's fine but you aren't leaving this room." Carlisle ordered sternly.

Harry growled in response before slowly calming down. Finally Harry stopped attempting to escape and just stood there, breathing heavily.

Finally he spoke. "Let me go." He said more calmly. Despite the fact that he was still royally pissed at Carlisle and more then a little hurt, he knew the guy was right. Dumbledore could have people watching the building as they speak. He would rather put up with Carlisle then face the fate of having his brain tampered with.

"Will you promise not to try and leave again?" Carlisle asked.

Harry growled. "Yes."

Carlisle immediately let go of his son. The moment he did, Harry stalked over to the farthest bed from the door and lay down, back to Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed. He wanted to go over there and talk to Harry, explain himself but he knew now wasn't the time. Harry was too angry with him to want to listen. It was going to be a long night.

…

Forks, Washington – America

Esme smiled as she cleaned out the spare room. Alice had gone out a few hours ago to shop for things for Harry's room. The girl hadn't stopped moving in her excitement over Harry's appending arrival since Carlisle left.

The others would be arriving back soon and it looked like it would be up to her and Alice to explain Carlisle's disappearance.

Sure enough, Esme heard Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo zoom up the driveway and the sounds of the others returning from their hunt. Esme quickly raced to her and Carlisle's room to get changed into something more suitable before the others came back in.

Esme was down the stairs and into the living room just as the door opened.

"We're back!" Emmett boomed as he dashed into the room. Jasper, Edward and Rosalie followed with Alice bringing up the rear. All five were carrying several bags. Esme shook her head.

"Alice, I hope you remembered our discussion."

Esme couldn't help the small smile that wormed its way onto her face as she remembered Carlisle's rule regarding Alice and shopping.

"I did, actually." She chirped happily, "I stayed well within the budget."

"I don't see how that's possible." Edward mumbled as he placed the bags on the table.

"Oh hush." Alice scolded lightly.

Esme shook her head before announcing, "Before you all take off we need to have a family meeting."

Everyone, excluding Alice, turned to her in surprise before taking a seat around the room, Alice and Jasper on the other couch, Rosalie and Emmett in the loveseat and Edward on the chair.

"What's this all about mum?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, where's dad anyway?" Emmett added. They never had a family meeting without the patriarch of the family present.

Esme smiled slightly at being called mum. No matter how many times she heard it, it still made her feel so happy. She and Carlisle had never asked any of their 'adopted kids' to call them mum and dad but they had all insisted on it anyway. The only two who still didn't on a constant basis were Jasper and Edward but they were slowly coming round.

"That's actually what I need to talk to you all about." Esme replied to Emmett's question. She didn't fail to notice Jasper's suspicious stare or Edward's shocked expression. She had known Edward would see what was going on in her mind.

"You see, Carlisle's been keeping a secret from all of you. When he was still human he had a child, a son." Esme paused as everyone stared at her in stunned silence. That is, everyone excluding Alice and Edward who already knew.

"His son's name was Harrison Carlisle Cullen. Harrison was born on July 31st."

"So, that's why the old man has a grudge against the 31st of July." Emmett stated in a joking manner, although without the humour.

Esme nodded with a half-smile.

"Harrison was just 7 months old when Carlisle was turned. He knew he couldn't keep Harrison after that so he planned on leaving the baby with his father. However, the night he was to leave he was visited by someone, a witch."

"Wow, hang on. A witch? Surely they aren't actually real." Emmett cut in.

"Well, technically it can be said that vampires aren't real either." Jasper pointed out.

"Huh, fair point." Emmett murmured sheepishly.

"Anyway, this witch promised him things. She promised that if Carlisle were to give his son to her he would be given a good life and he would see him again someday."

"Well, she kept half of that promise." Alice chimed in.

"The better quality of life part." Jasper assumed.

"No." Alice replied much to everyone's shock except Edward and Esme.

"Anyway," Esme continued, "This witch took Harrison into the year 1980 and left him with a family."

"So Carlisle has gone to get his son back." Edward stated. It wasn't a question. They all knew that Carlisle would move heaven and earth to get his son back. That was just the kind of person he was.

"Yeah but it hasn't been easy." Alice answered, voice ominous.

"What do you mean love?" Jasper asked, concerned.

Alice replied. "Dad nearly killed two people."

"Dad?" Edward asked, disbelievingly. Carlisle was one of the most gentle and compassionate people he had ever meant. Carlisle, try and kill someone? It was very unlikely.

Alice nodded. "Yes but they deserved it. They were a danger to our new little brother."

"I wonder what the kids like." Emmett pondered out loud.

"Well right now he is kinda pissed." Alice stated.

Rosalie frowned before joining in the conversation for the first time. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he did just find out the people that he thought were his family aren't really. Not to mention that his father chose not to raise him." Jasper mused. He had spent plenty of time around teenagers with his ability of empathy to know what Harry was most likely feeling right now. Anger, sadness, maybe a little hope; but most of all, loneliness and betrayal. He felt for his new little brother and by the sounds of it; he and Harry shared the same method of coping with loneliness and betrayal. They both hid their pain behind a mask of anger or emotionlessness. Jasper sighed, he knew what it was like to have to deal with such agonising emotions and he wouldn't wish it on anyone else. He knew of course that this wasn't Carlisle's fault and neither was it Harry's but at his age, Harry wouldn't be willing to see things from Carlisle's point of view just yet.

"That's not how it happened!" Rosalie shouted. Jasper sighed. That was another thing that would cause issues. Rosalie was very close to Carlisle. He had saved her and Emmett, Rosalie's mate's, lives. Rose wasn't by nature the type of person to look at things from another's perspective. She wasn't going to look at things from Harry's point of view, which was going to cause issues if she wasn't careful. Jasper just hoped she would keep her mouth shut and not cause problems for everyone when Harry arrived.

Esme, ever the peacekeeper of the family, cut in before Jasper could speak his mind. "We know that Rose. We all know that Carlisle would never abandon his child but Harry doesn't know that yet. "

Edward spoke up then. "All Harry is going to see is the man that gave him up."

Alice nodded. "I had a vision earlier of Harry and Carlisle having quite the row. It's going to be a little while before Harry finally stops to think things through. I think, subconsciously, Harry knows that Carlisle never meant to harm him by giving him away but he's been through too much to trust easy. I don't think he quite knows how to handle all the pain he is feeling either so he's just doing the only thing he can think of, lash out."

Rosalie still looked furious. "So what? Are we just supposed to sit back and do nothing if he has a go at dad?"

Esme spoke up before another argument could break out. "Of course not. Feel free to defend your father if you feel you need to. However, do it respectively Do not attack him back, am I understood?" A chorus of "Yes mum" was heard before she continued. "Look, this is between Harry and Carlisle to sort out. Now, Harry is apart of this family too and I want each of you to make sure he feels welcome. Now, I need to go sort out Harry's room before he arrives."

Alice squealed and jumped up. "Oh, I'll help! I already ordered some furniture online. It should be arriving soon!"

Esme smiled in amusement. She was positive now that Alice had gone way over budget, especially considering the 12 or so bags she had brought in were filled with only clothes. Still, considering the circumstances, Esme would let it slide. This time.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Forks, Washington – America

Harry blinked away sleep as trees blurred past the car window. He and Carlisle had arrived early at the airport and taken the first flight to the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. They had now been driving for roughly 20 mins and Harry was really becoming quite bored. Trees aren't exactly an exciting sight after all but as far as Harry was concerned, it was better then talking to his newfound father.

He had calmed down considerably since the previous night but was still very angry. He hadn't said more then two words to the blond-haired vampire all morning. Carlisle hadn't tried to push for conversation either. Harry wasn't sure what to make of that however. Was his father upset? Angry? Or was he just giving Harry some space to calm down?  _What is he playing at and how long is this stupid car ride going to take!_

Carlisle, as if sensing his son's growing boredom and stress, spoke up from the front of the car. He had offered Harry to sit up front with him; something said teen had refused profoundly. "We're here!"

Harry frowned. They couldn't possibly be there yet? They hadn't even reached the town yet. However, coming up on their right was a driveway, leading off the main highway. Carlisle turned onto the gravel path and the car drove up to the most amazing house Harry had ever seen.

It was a beautiful, modern, three-story house. The exterior was wooden in some spots while the rest was black stone material. The house was right across from the forest, which Harry had to admit was a fact he was delighted with. He loved exploring in his animagus forms. There was something almost peaceful about shifting into an animal. It was like your emotions were all dulled and yet you could feel every one at the same time. As an animal, you could sort through all your emotions and why you are feeling that way without being overwhelmed by them. It was a useful ability to say the least. Harry made a mental note to go for a run as Thunder as soon as possible.

Harry also noted that the Cullen house had many windows that could be seen from the front. Harry sincerely hoped his room had a lot of windows. It wasn't a very well known fact but Harry was very claustrophobic. It had all started when he was very young.

Vernon and Petunia had made him sleep in the dark and cramped cupboard under the stairs right up until he was 11. When he was naughty, or at least what they believed was naughty, they would lock him in the dark space for hours on end, sometimes even days. Harry had found that after that he just couldn't handle, not only small spaces, but also being indoors in general for very long. Big, spacious rooms with windows he could handle, provided that the door was open, for an hour or two but then the panic attacks started.

He had kept his secret fear hidden from everyone but Fred and George, who had found him after a double potions lesson shaking and hyperventilating. The Dungeons were the worst. The rooms were dark, cramped and stuffy. Being underground meant that they had no windows either. Harry tended to sit at the desk closest to the exit in those classes.

When he was at The Burrow he tended to sneak out of the room he shared with Ron at night to wander the backyard when being in the tiny room became too much to handle. No one ever noticed that he always sat as close to the exits or windows as possible or that he tended to breath heavier when the room was crowded. He knew he needed to sort out the issues and had considered bringing it up to Sirius or Remus several times but just couldn't. His pride kept him from doing so. The last thing he wanted was for them to think he was being ridiculous after all.

Still, the last thing Harry wanted was for the Cullens to find out about his phobia. He dearly hoped the room had a lot of windows like some of them appeared to. It would make sleeping a lot easier.

Carlisle stopped the car in the driveway and Harry immediately lunged out the door, quickly schooling his facial features to hide his absolute relief to be free of the confining space. He was in no hurry to get back in a car again. He hoped the town wasn't far so he could walk.

Carlisle had been focused on pinpointing the location of the rest of his family to notice Harry's brief flash of panic. He quickly concluded that everyone was in the lounge room waiting for them to enter. Carlisle quickly turned to his son with a kind smile. "Ready to go in?"

Harry nodded in reply. Neither noticed a figure, watching them from the distance before dashing away.

The father and son duo walked to the door, which was opened by Esme, who smiled welcomingly at the sight of the two of them. Carlisle grinned, pulling his wife into a hug and kiss before Esme turned to Harry.

"Hello Harry. I'm Esme. Its wonderful to finally meet you." She said warmly.

"Hello." Harry replied. He had decided in the car that he would be civil but by no means friendly. He didn't want to like these people. They were his replacement. He didn't stop to think why that hurt so much. He didn't ponder on the fact that if he really didn't care about his father at all then this wouldn't bother him in the slightest.

Esme was slightly surprised by the monotone reply but didn't show it. She had suspected that Harry wouldn't be too overly happy about coming here, especially after the discussion she had had with Carlisle yesterday.

Harry glanced around the room at its other occupants. His eyes landed on a short, pretty girl with black, shoulder-length hair and golden eyes.  _Golden?_

It then occurred to him that all of them had the same eyes as Carlisle. They were all undeniably good-looking and had the same flawless, pale complexions.  _Are they all vampires?_

"We are." Edward supplied with a light-hearted smirk.

Harry blinked in surprise as the bronze-haired male that stood towards the back of the group. Had he said that out loud?

Carlisle gave his eldest adopted son a sharp look. "Edward, what have I told you about your gift?"

Edward sighed. "That I should only answer someone's thoughts when they have had the chance to vocalise them."

Carlisle nodded. "See that you remember that."

Harry blinked in confusion and slight annoyance.  _What are they on about?_

Carlisle began to speak again before Harry could announce his thoughts. "Right, on to introductions. Harry, the one who just spoke is Edward. Some vampires have a certain ability that reflects a skill they had while they were human. Edward has the ability of telepathy. In other words, he can read peoples minds. That is what you saw just then."

Harry nodded in Edward's direction. He wasn't at all happy about that little detail.  _Its bad enough I'm stuck here. Now one of them has a key to my thoughts? Brilliant, just bloody brilliant!_

"Hello." Edward said quietly. He of course could hear everything Harry was saying as clearly as if the kid had screamed them in his ear. He felt bad for his new younger brother. He could tell that the fire behind his thoughts wasn't really aimed at him or anyone of his family. It was just Harry's own pain lashing out. Edward sighed internally. Hopefully now that he is here we can help.

Jasper stared between Edward and Harry, curious about the emotions rolling off the two in waves, but said nothing. He had been anxious ever since they learned of Harry's pending arrival.

Jasper had been waiting to meet the new kid for himself and see if the theory he had on Harry's behaviour was correct. And it was.

He could sense the bitterness, resentment and anger he held towards them all, mostly Carlisle, but underneath were a whole different layer of feelings. Pain, loneliness and hope swirled beneath the surface, wanting to break free. Jasper felt true sympathy for him. The all-to-familiar emotions Harry held reminded him of how he used to be.

Harry was hiding behind a mask of anger because he didn't know how else to express his inner anguish. Jasper didn't need to ask Carlisle what Harry's life before he arrived here was like to know that the kid had never been shown any true love or kindness growing up. No one allowed him the chance to release his fear and suffering through tears. No one had offered him comfort through softly spoken words or a warm hug. No, he hadn't been blessed with any of that. Harry had no choice but to keep it hidden behind a facade of emotionlessness or anger. It was how he survived. It was what he taught himself and now it was pure reflex, second nature, instinct.

Jasper frowned in despair for Harry. No one should have to go through what he has. Jasper may not know what that was but he could feel the aftermath for himself.

Carlisle's voice cut through Jasper's inner-musings. "The tall blond over there is Jasper."

Jasper smiled in greeting. He had been worried that his less-then-ideal self-control would cause problems when Harry arrived and all though Harry's blood was greatly appealing, Jasper felt that he could control himself. Maybe it was the fact that he felt a connection to Harry that held him back from giving into the temptation. Maybe it was the fact that he could understand what Harry was going through.

Carlisle considered elaborating on Jasper's gift, or curse as the honey-blond haired vampire often called it, but he decided to leave it be. Jasper was a very private person and Carlisle thought it best to allow Jasper to tell Harry if and when he wanted to.

Jasper dipped his head in acknowledgment to Carlisle. He was grateful that the head of the family had kept his empathetic abilities a secret for now. Harry was already uncomfortable and unhappy with Edward being able to read his mind as it was. Edward also nodded in agreement with Carlisle's actions.

Carlisle gestured to Rosalie next. "The beautiful blond is Rosalie."

Harry stared for a second before nodding in greeting. He had to admit that he was quite startled when she glared right back with unhidden disgust and hate. Harry immediately scowled back in self-defence.

Esme, spotting the tension with eagle-eyed precision, cleared her throat in warning. When Rosalie didn't back down she ordered sharply. "Rosalie!"

Rosalie finally spoke through gritted teeth. "Hello." Before stepping back.

Harry's glare didn't falter. He got the impression that this girl was like Malfoy, stuck-up and vain.

Carlisle turned to Esme. "You already know Esme. The one next to her is Emmett, Rosalie's husband"

Harry blinked in surprise.  _Husband?_  He supposed that it shouldn't really be that big of a shock. If they were vampires then he couldn't exactly tell how old they were off appearance alone.

Emmett grinned cheekily, stepping forward. "Hey little bro, names Emmett! You need help with the others? I'm the one to go to. Speaking of which, never go to the mall with Alice! You'll be lucky to escape alive!"

Harry tried to stop the grin, he really did, but it wasn't happening. He smiled perhaps one of the first true smiles he had worn since his world was turned upside down. Emmett seemed like a fun, carefree guy.  _Maybe even a prankster?_ Harry was trying to stick with his plan but they were making it hard, especially Esme and Emmett.

He wanted to dislike these people. He wanted there to be something wrong because that was just easier. He wasn't used to the idea of having a loving, caring family. It just wasn't meant for him. Yes; Fred, George, Remus, Sirius and even Luna and Neville were nice to him but that was slightly different. Family, in his past, was something too good to be true. Lily and James had loved him but they were killed while trying to protect him. The Dursley's were supposed to love him but they were more likely to beat him within an inch of his life then offer him a genuine smile. As for Carlisle? Harry wasn't sure what to make of him anymore. It was all too confusing. Harry couldn't wait for the chance to sort through his thoughts as Thunder.

The wizard didn't notice Edward's pitying look change to one of confusion at his last thought, earning an equally confused glance from Jasper.

Alice, who had waited patiently thus far, couldn't resist any longer. She squealed and lunged toward Harry, pulling the startled boy into a hug. "Hi, I'm Alice! I know you don't want to like us right now but believe me; you won't be able to help it eventually! We're all going to get along great!" she cheered.

Carlisle shot Alice a sharp look. "My words to Edward apply to you as well Alice."

Alice grinned, not at all fazed. "Okay, sorry."

Harry blinked, shocked as Alice moved back. He really didn't know what to make of that.

Carlisle spoke up again. "Alice is a seer." He explained.

Harry froze; fears immediately sparking in his heart like a flame. He definitely didn't like seers. They had caused him nothing but trouble.

First Gabrielle and then Trelawney with her prediction of Peter Pettigrew escaping back in his third year. Harry didn't realise, however, just how much trouble Trelawney had caused.

Jasper frowned in concern as he felt Harry's spike of fear. He considered trying to calm him with his 'peace waves' but decided against it. They needed to figure out what was wrong first.

Harry glanced around the room. Suddenly; he felt the all too familiar feeling of the walls seeming to suffocate him. He had tried to hide his discomfort about being inside with so many people up to this point but Carlisle's revelation had shattered that hope. The room was too small. There wasn't enough space. Too many people. He needed to get out, now!

Jasper, with the expertly observant and calculating eyes of a veteran solider, noticed that something was off about Harry immediately. The teen's eyes had gone wide in fright, giving him a classic 'deer caught in the headlights' look. He was glancing frantically around the room, looking for all the exits. He had started to shake slightly and had lost all the colour in his face.

While Jasper knew something bigger was going on; everyone else, minus Edward, believed that it was just Alice's powers that had him spooked. Alice quickly spoke up. "Don't worry, my visions are subjective. Meaning, they can change based on your own decisions."

Harry blinked, trying desperately to calm himself.  _Your safe, your safe, your safe!_  He repeated the mantra over and over in his head.  _They aren't going to hurt you. They aren't the Dursley's. You're not trapped._

Alice's words finally broke through to his frantic mind. Harry forced himself to respond. "Umm…okay. Good to know."

Jasper finally stepped in and sent out 'peace waves' to calm Harry down.

Harry was surprised when he felt a wave of calm wash over him, taking away his panic. Harry wasn't sure how it happened but he was grateful for it. The last thing he wanted was for the Cullen's to see him fall apart because of his claustrophobia. He knew that if he hadn't been calmed down then he would have gone into a full-blown panic attack.

The tension in the room disappeared as Harry finally appeared to have calmed down. Jasper and Edward exchanged a glance. They both nodded in silent, mutual agreement. They needed to talk once this was all over.

Carlisle stared at Harry in concern. He was more then a little shocked and worried about Harry's behaviour. His son had looked like he was about to faint. As much as he wanted to question him on what had just happened, he knew that Harry wouldn't confide in him. Not yet.

Esme finally broke the silence. "Come on sweetie. Why don't I get you something to eat? You must be starving."

Harry stared ahead, not meeting anyone's eye. "I'm fine."

"Nonsense, you haven't had anything to eat since this morning. Go with Esme please." Carlisle ordered, making a shooing motion.

Harry growled mentally. His embarrassment at nearly breaking down in front of everyone, the emotional roller-coaster ride he had been on for the last few days and his overall discomfort at being in such a crowded room finally got the better of the teen.

Harry turned and snarled loudly. " _I said I'm fine!_ "

The whole world seemed to freeze in that moment. All of the Cullen kids stared in open shock at Harry's behaviour. Not one of them ever dared speak to Carlisle like that. It wasn't a matter of they were afraid of what Carlisle would do but a matter of they had no reason to. Carlisle had well and truly earned the utmost respect of every one of them. He wasn't just a coven leader but he was their father in almost every sense of the word.

Carlisle closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, despite the fact that vampires didn't need to breathe. Normally he wouldn't allow disrespect like that to go ahead without them being reprimanded but Harry was knew to all of this and still felt deeply betrayed. He knew that some allowances would need to be made.

Harry shuffled uncomfortably at all the looks he was receiving.  _Maybe I went to far?_  He thought. Fear once again began to crawl up his spine in icy tendrils.  _I really just need to get out of this blasted hallway!_

Esme broke out of her stupor first and turned to Harry. "Come on dear."

Harry followed this time without arguing. Carlisle sighed shortly before following.

The rest of the Cullen's finally broke out into discussion.

"That was…." Alice began.

"..Intense." Emmett finished.

"Did you see that? He completely disrespected Dad?" Rosalie hissed in fury.

Jasper spoke up in a mere whisper but none of the vampires had trouble hearing him regardless. "He's having a rough time lately. He feels resentful of Carlisle and us, to a lesser extent. He's angry, yes, but I feel that that is simply to cover how he truly feels. It's a defence mechanism. He feels betrayed badly and he is also lonely and very upset. He carries a lot of emotional pain. However, he doesn't know or doesn't want to show it. Maybe both. That's why he is lashing out in anger. For him, that's easier then admitting how he really feels. I think that where he grew up, showing that he was upset was taken as a sign of weakness or it never ended well for him. He couldn't afford to appear weak. Whatever the case, he's had a very rough time."

Jasper chose to not reveal Harry's earlier near panic attacks yet. He would talk with Edward first; see what he had to say. Jasper hadn't failed to notice the way Harry observed his surroundings, both when he entered the house and when he was upset after Alice's foresight was revealed. That behaviour was similar to his own, that of a solder. He had the impression that Harry's past was more shadowed then he originally thought.

"That doesn't give him the right to speak to Dad like that!"

"Maybe not love but it does explain it." Emmett soothed.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Rosalie. Try and see things from Harry's perspective for once! He feels very betrayed right now and someone his age isn't going to want to see the facts yet. He needs to calm down and sort out his own feelings before he will hear anyone out."

Edward sighed. "He see's us as his replacements too. I heard it in his thoughts. This isn't going to be easy."

Alice cut in, determined to have her say.  _Ever the optimist_  Jasper thought endearingly. "Well, we will just have to try and prove him wrong. He is just as much a Cullen as the rest of us."

"More so, technically." Emmett corrected.

"How can we help?" Jasper asked. He wanted to help as much as he could but he doubted they could do much.

Edward was the one to answer him. "I think all we can do is try and show Harry that we want to get to know him. It won't do much for Harry and Carlisle's conflict but at least Harry might realise he isn't alone."

…

"Here you go dear." Esme smiled as she placed a plate with two sandwiches in front of him along with a glass of orange juice.

Harry gave her a half-smile in reply. "Thank you." He mumbled. He was feeling calmer now that he was in a more open room with far less people around. He kept his eyes fixed firmly on the many large windows.

Esme smiled gently at him before moving over to Carlisle who had paused in the doorway. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

Carlisle sighed. "I'm fine love."

Esme smiled sadly as she grabbed her husband's hand softly. "He holds a lot of rage towards you, huh?"

Carlisle sighed. "Yes, he does. What you saw back there was nothing. Yesterday I had to physically stop him from running away! He is right though. I never should ha…"

Esme cut him off quickly with a sharp kiss. "Don't Carlisle. This isn't your fault. You were trying to do the right thing. Now, you need to hunt. Your eyes are nearly black."

Carlisle blinked before shaking his head. "I'm fine love."

Esme folded her arms across her chest and gave her mate a sharp look, eyes shinning in a mixture of exasperation and amusement. "Like father, like son huh?"

Carlisle sighed, knowing this was an argument he wouldn't win. He nodded reluctantly before walking over to Harry

"Harry, I need to go out for a while. Will you be alright here with the others?" Carlisle asked. He didn't want to leave if Harry was going to feel uncomfortable or upset staying here.

Harry shrugged. He honestly didn't care whom he was left with. They were all strangers to him.

Carlisle nodded. "I'll be back in a little while." He promised before heading out to hunt.

…

Unknown Location

A figure clad in a black and red robe raced through the forest, a hood casting shadows over their face, which concealed their identity.

They didn't slow until they reached a group of people in similar attire to themself. One figure stepped forward, causing the newcomer to crouch in a low, respectful bow.

The one who had stepped away from the group seemed to glare at the bowing figure. "Your back early. I should hope for a good reason."

The crouching person nodded. "Y-yes sir. I bring news of the Cullen's! They have done something terrible!"


	8. Interlude 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> This is the first of the interludes in the story. I just thought I would clarify what that means. Interludes, in my stories, are mini chapters that give insight into what is going on away from the main character(s). They are also mostly shorter then the actual chapters. Still, I hope you will enjoy seeing what is going on back in England.

**Interlude 1**

Islington, London - England

Dumbledore sat patiently at the head of the table. As soon as he had woken up and been given the all clear from Madam Pomfrey, he had called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order had only recently regrouped in the past month and had only had one meeting so far. He had hoped that such an urgent meeting would not need to be held so soon, especially with so many of its members on missions at that moment.

However, he was grateful for one thing; Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were both away on Order business. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the two of them just yet. He would need to think of something to tell them and make sure they have no contact with Harry. It wouldn't do to have them find out what he had attempted to do. Most of the Order would believe everything he says but the wolf and the dog? Not so much.

He had been waiting for several minutes and people were steadily trickling in. The Hogwarts Professors, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were the first to arrive. Neither looking too happy at being dragged away from their class preparations for the steadily approaching new year.

Then arrived Arthur, Molly, Bill and Charlie Weasley turned up. Bill and Charlie were Order members but tended to not come to meetings. They were more or less emergency assistants and information gatherers due to not living in the country any more. Molly appeared to still be quite upset by the day's events while the three male Weasley's just look plain confused.  _Good, she hasn't said anything yet._

Then, the other member began to show; Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Mundungus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones and the newest member, Fleur Delacour. Besides Remus and Sirius; Rubeus Hagrid, Nymphadora Tonks, Olympe Maxine, Emmeline Vance and Elphias Doge were all on missions at the moment for the Order and could not make it to the meeting.

Everyone took their seats and waited for Dumbledore to speak. The elderly wizard quickly rose to his feet and addressed the room. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. We have a great problem that must be seen to immediately…."

Dumbledore spent the next 20 minutes explaining the events that took place, minus the Obliviation Charm. There was no reason for everyone to know about that as far as he was concerned. They only needed to know about Harry being missing and that Carlisle Cullen had attacked him. In any event, Bill and Molly seemed quite happy with his twisted tale of events. He failed to notice Charlie's less-then-impressed expression and the knowing look on Arthur's face as he glanced between him and his second-eldest son.

"Wait, are you telling us you got bested by a muggle Albus?" Moody scoffed.

Dumbledore resisted the urge to glare back at the gruffly ex-auror. "I assure you Alastor, Carlisle Cullen is no mere muggle."

Snape blinked in surprise. "Did you say Carlisle Cullen? Damn."

Dumbledore started in shock. "You know of him Severus?"

"I do and if he is the person you had a conformation with, you are lucky to still be alive." Snape stated bluntly.

"Well don't keep us in suspense Snape. Who is he?" Snapped Moody.

"A vampire. A fairly famous one with that." Snape said, glowering at Moody.

"A vampire!" Molly shrieked at the same time as Mundungus complained. "Well, I've never heard of him!"

Snape scowled. "Fine, famous amongst those who bother to research vampires properly."

"And why, pray tell, would you know so much about vampires, Severus?" sneered Dedalus.

Dumbledore cut in. "I've seen plenty of vampires in my time Severus. I'm sure if he was a vampire I would have noticed the moment he walked in." Dumbledore's voice was one of curiosity more then accusation.

Severus rolled his eyes. "That's because Carlisle Cullen is not a magical vampire; he's a muggle vampire. Now, while most of you would think that makes him weaker, it's the exact opposite. He is stronger then you could imagine. Muggle vampires have just about as much control as magical vampires but they are far more dangerous. They have highly enhanced senses of sight, smell and hearing. They have skin even tougher then diamonds and are resistant to almost all magic."

"Oh my, we have to get poor Harry away from him!" Molly sobbed.

"Well, you can count me out." Snape said abundantly.

"Severus, we need your help…" Dumbledore began.

"No old man! Did you not hear a thing I just said? Carlisle Cullen is practically indestructible. Going after him and trying to take his son from him is essentially a suicide mission. In any event, he is hardly a danger to the little brat. Cullen is so famous as he is the first muggle vampire to pursue the 'vegetarian' vampire lifestyle. In other words, he drinks animal blood. Now, just because he doesn't kill humans for sustenance, doesn't mean he won't tear apart anyone who tries to take his son from him."

"Severus, we need Harry here where we can keep an eye on him." Dumbledore stressed.

"Oh, I'm all for getting the ungrateful brat under control. Merlin knows the boy needs proper discipline. But I'm not committing suicide via vampire to do it. If you want to metaphorically 'poke the bear' then be my guest. Just don't be surprised when he rips your throat out."

Dumbledore sighed. "Can you at least do some research into how we can stop this man?"

Severus grumbled under his breath before finally relenting. "Fine but that's as far as my involvement goes!"

Dumbledore nodded reluctantly. He really would need Severus' assistance if he were to do this. However, he would leave it for now. Severus Snape would help him in the end. He would make sure of that.

"Alright, I believe that is all for now. We will regroup later to come up with a plan of attack. Harry Potter will not get away. Our world depends on it!"


	9. Interlude 2

**Interlude 2**

Ottery St Catchpole, Devon - England

Fred and George made there way downstairs and into the living room. Their mother had called them down for some reason that the twins couldn't care less about. They were beyond pissed about the previous days events. When they got to the living room, they noticed that Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley were there as well.

"Children, the headmaster would like a word with you," Molly said.

"Good morning Fred, George. I was wondering if either of you have heard from Harry since he was taken," Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly voice.

Since the meeting, Dumbledore had tried to find out as much as he could about muggle vampires but had no luck. From what Severus had told the Order, it wouldn't be easy getting Harry back but he had no choice. Maybe Fred and George, the boy's best friends, would be able to help him. They could lure Harry away so the Order could snatch him.

Fred glared. "What makes you think we'd tell you if we did?"

"Fred Gideon Weasley! You will treat the headmaster with respect!" Molly scolded.

"I'm treating him with as much respect as he deserves. He was going to wipe Harry's memory, probably ours as well," Fred shouted.

The twins glared hatefully at Dumbledore. They were more then a little tempted to hex the medalling old coot into the next century. He had tried to harm their honorary little brother. For that, there was no forgiveness.

"Mr Weasley, I understand you're angry, but you must understand that it was for the Greater Good," Dumbledore said as if that made it all okay.

"Is what he's saying true? Would you really have wiped my sons' memories? Did you really try to erase the memories of Harry and his father?" Arthur asked.

The last few days had been a blur of work and concern for Harry. Arthur had heard what happened in the meeting but had known immediately that something wasn't right.

He had wanted to ask Charlie what happened, judging by the look on his second-eldest face it wasn't good. However, Charlie had left for Romania soon after the meeting.

Mr Weasley wasn't concerned for Harry because of the boy's father like the rest of the Order. No, he was concerned because of the revered Hogwart's Headmaster.

Arthur wasn't a fool; not by any means. He knew Dumbledore wasn't the type of person to be trusted. Arthur also knew that Dumbledore wouldn't allow Harry to go just like that. It wasn't too hard to put the pieces together. Arthur knew fathers. He was positive that Mr Cullen wouldn't have sat back and did nothing while Dumbledore tried to keep his son from him, or worse, attacked him.

Arthur could picture very well what took place. However, he needed to know for certain that that was what occurred.

"Arthur, we talked about this," Molly reminded her husband.

"Yes. You tried to make wiping the minds of Harry and his father seem all right. And I tried to accept that. I tried to believe that it was all right, but it's not. And it's certainly not alright for him to violate our sons' minds as well", Arthur seethed. That was all the confirmation he needed. He had been so busy the last couple days that he hadn't really payed any mind to what Molly was telling him. He regretted that now. He should have figured out what happened sooner.

Truth be told, he was starting to wonder what he was still doing here with her. This woman was not the one he fell in love with. She wasn't the person he once knew.

"Arthur, I realise that you don't approve of my decision, but it was the only way. I couldn't just sit back and allow Mr. Cullen to take Harry," Dumbledore tried desperately. This wasn't how the meeting was supposed to go. Not in the slightest. He had hoped that Arthur would follow along like the others. He needed the man on his side. He needed as many in the Ministry on his side as possible.

"Why not? He's his father," George snapped.

He and Fred knew Harry was angry with his father right now but if he were to just leave now, they knew he would grow to regret it later. Harry always wanted a family. He just didn't know how to react now that he had one. Harry needed patience and understanding right now.

He had been hurt too many times in the past to trust easily. Fred and George only hoped Carlisle Cullen was up to the challenge.

"Harry doesn't belong anywhere near that man. He's a vampire and very dangerous. He attacked the headmaster," Molly reminded everyone.

"I wonder why. I don't suppose it could be because he tried to wipe the man's mind and the mind of his son," Arthur said. He understood what Harry's father did. As a father, he would've done the same thing. If anything, it only proved to Arthur more that Harry was in a safe place. He had to admit; the vampire thing had put him off at first. Although he didn't have anything against creatures, he knew that vampires could be quite dangerous. Still, Snape had said that Carlisle Cullen didn't drink human blood and no one had been drained while the man was here; even with the Headmaster's behaviour.

Arthur turned an icy glare on Dumbledore. He had made up his mind on whose side he was on long ago. He just hadn't realised that till now. It was time to take a stand for what was right. "Let me tell you something else,  _Headmaste_ r, if you ever even think of tampering with my children's' minds, what Cullen did to you will seem like child's play."

"Arthur, how can you talk like this? I thought you understood," Molly cried, stunned. What had gotten into Arthur? Dumbledore was only doing what was best!

"No, I tried to tell myself that I understood; that the headmaster was doing what was best for Harry, but the more I thought about, the uneasy I became. There is  _no_  excuse for trying to mind wipe a child. In fact, it's against the law to do so," Arthur growled.

Fred and George had momentarily been stunned by their father's outburst. He never snapped at Molly, not ever. He always took her side. Always believed what she told him. Fred and George's surprise quickly turned to humour as the argument progressed. They grinned as Arthur turned to them and mouthed  _Go dad!_

Arthur smiled in response. Molly always complained about the twins more then any of her other children. She would complain about Bill's hair, Charlie's dangerous and 'completely unnecessary' job, Percy's attitude and Ron's low grades. She would never complain about Ginny. Ginny was her perfect angel as far as Molly was concerned. However, the twins were another story. Nothing they did was right in her books. Arthur couldn't remember the last time she said anything kind or encouraging to them. She had given up on her sons.

Arthur, however, felt quite the opposite. Yes, their constant misbehaviour and pranks could give him a headache on the best of days but the amount of effort and pure talent that went into those practical jokes was astonishing to say the least. Molly said that they never tried hard enough in school, never had good enough grades. However, no one with poor magical skills could do what he or she did. Those pranks and inventions took skill well above their age. Despite everything, Arthur couldn't have been prouder.

However, it wasn't the twins' intelligence that truly made Arthur proud of his sons. It was their loyalty. Despite all the danger of being the friends of 'The Boy Who Lived', they stuck by Harry till the end. They helped Harry in more ways then one, when no one else would. They noticed when Harry needed someone to talk to or when he was in over his head when not one other person spotted the signs. They had risked their own lives to assist Harry and help save the Wizarding World from Voldermort. Arthur had seen how close the boys were. They were brothers till the end.

"It was for the Greater Good," Dumbledore insisted.

"You say that like it makes everything okay. Like it makes it okay for you to do whatever you want as long as  _you_  have a good reason. They have a muggle saying, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Now, I'm not sure anymore if your intentions really are good, but even if they are, they're going to end up screwing you. Well, I'm not going to help you do it, nor am I going to let you use my children to do it," Arthur stated. He'd been very upset when Dumbledore had asked Bill to risk his position at Gringotts to help him get to Harry.

Shortly after the meeting, Dumbledore had asked Bill to use his position as a researcher for the goblin run bank to sneak a peak at Harry's Lineage Test. If Bill were caught he would likely be fired on the spot.

"What are you saying, Arthur? That we should just let that, that  _creature,_  have Harry?" asked a horrified Molly.

"Well, he is his father after all. He's his family. That's all Harry's ever wanted. What right do we have to take it from him? Come along, children," Arthur replied firmly, done with the conversation. He turned to Fred and George and led them both up the stairs with a dismissive 'Good day Dumbledore'.


	10. Interlude 3

**Interlude 3**

Volterra, Tuscany – Italy

Loud footsteps thundered down the stone stairs of the Volturi Palace as their creator, a lean yet muscular, dark-brown haired vampire, ploughed through the halls towards the main meeting room. The vampire had a young appearance, somewhere in his twenties, and a somewhat carefree aura. However, one would not guess this due to the furious expression on his face at that moment.

He had been hunting when he received word from Santiago that was less then pleasing. The lower-ranking Volturi member was supposed to be doing the usual check-ups they would orchestrate to ensure that all Covens were following the laws. He, along with other low-ranking vampires, had been sent to complete the task with a Volturi guard member to supervise. Who it was this time, he wasn't sure. It was likely Alec or Demetri. The task of supervising coven behaviours was considered to trivial for the highest-ranking members so it was left to those such as Santiago to fulfil.

Now he had to abandon his hunt, which was in a neighbouring village since hunting in Volterra was forbidden, to bring the news that Santiago had told him to Aro, Caius and Marcus. The Volturi very rarely went for hunts themselves so he was less then pleased by the turn of events. Still, the news Santiago had brought him was too important to keep the Volturi leaders waiting. He new his punishment for such an action would be nothing good.

He finally reached the large, sculptured wooden doors that lead to the meeting room. He waited for permission to go in, knowing that the vampires inside would be aware of his presences. A soft 'Enter, Felix', was heard from the room.

Felix stepped inside to find Aro, Marcus and Caius waiting for him, seated in their thrones with intrigued expressions. The younger member of the Volturi guard dropped to a respectful bow.

Aro, the main leader of the Volturi, rose to greet him. "Afternoon Felix. We weren't expecting you back from your hunt so soon. I should hope there are no problems?"

Felix rose when Aro gestured to him that he could do so before replying. "I received word from the supervisors, Santiago in particular, of a crime."

Caius stood and moved to Aro's side. "By who?"

Felix dipped his head in respect before continuing. "The Cullen's, master."

Aro was in front of Felix in a flash, grabbing the hand of the guard member and using his power of tactile telepathy, read the younger vampires memory of the event.

Aro stepped away once he had finished reading the memory. "I see….." he whispered, an almost gleeful gleam entering his milky red eyes.

"What did you see, Aro?" Marcus questioned.

"It appears that the Cullens have revealed our existence to a human." Aro replied.

This news, while about anyone else would have made Aro furious, instead made him almost want to jump for joy. He had been waiting for a reason to eliminate the Olympia Coven since they first formed. Not only was his hatred of Carlisle Cullen a major part of his desire to destroy the family, but it would also make it far easier to bring Edward and Alice into the guard. Their abilities would be of great use to him. Jasper's too would be of great use had it not been for the vampires less then cooperative persona and fighting skills. No, Jasper could be quite the risk. He would need to be eliminated as well.

Aro had despised Carlisle for his choice of lifestyle and his refusal to join the Volturi for a long time now. His hatred of the doctor had only increased when he managed to obtain three vampires with abilities in his coven. While they were relatively small in number, the fact that they had Edward, Alice and Jasper could easily lead them to be a threat. Not only that but Carlisle had quite a few contacts that could also cause the Volturi a fair bit of trouble.

Aro had wanted to destroy the coven when they first appeared but had been unable to do so. Eliminating an entire coven without due cause would raise to many questions, possibly a rebellion. No, they had had to wait till the Cullen's slipped up. Now, that chance had finally come. Still, Aro had to be sure of their violation of the law. He would also need to send the warning first. As much as he would like to overstep that rule, he would have to do things the proper way. They had to be given the warning first. They would have three days to either dispose of or turn the human. After that, the Volturi could step in. After all, that was the law.

Still, Aro couldn't help but feel curious as to who this boy was. How was he so important to Carlisle that he would risk breaking the law?

"Santiago witnessed Carlisle brining a human boy home with him. The rest of the Cullen's all saw the boy and instead of doing as they were supposed to, they revealed not only the fact that they are vampires, but their talents as well. It appears that the boy is going to be staying with them." Aro elaborated. Although Santiago had been too far away to hear all of the conversation, he had caught snippets of what was being said.

Caius and Marcus both grinned maliciously at this news. "So….Carlisle has finally over-stepped the boundaries. What shall we do Aro?" Caius queried.

Aro turned to Felix. "Go and have Santiago brought here immediately. I want him and some others to investigate just who this boy is. Do so by any means necessary. Tell Jane to send a warning to the Cullen's immediately."

Felix bowed before racing from the room at top speed.

Marcus strode over to Aro as soon as Felix had gone. "Aro, why send a warning? I highly doubt the Cullen's will listen to such a thing. Why not just kill them all as you want?"

"I would love nothing more then to go there immediately and dispose of Carlisle Cullen and his little family once and for all. However, Carlisle has too many contacts, too many friends for us to act outside of Vampire Law. He has a right, by our own laws, to correct the problem. We have no choice but to allow him the chance." Aro replied calmly.

"Is it….possible that Carlisle may have….abandoned the 'vegetarian' diet?" Caius mused cautiously.

Aro glared in response to the preposterous questions. "I very much doubt that Caius. No, Carlisle Cullen is up to something. He has been nothing but a thorn in my side and a danger to our way of life since he was first created. No, he will not turn the boy. This I am sure of. Carlisle has never turned anyone that hasn't been on death's door. In three days time we will have all the proof we need to finally dispose of the Cullen's forever."


	11. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Forks, Washington – America

Jasper sighed as he waited for Edward in the clearing where the family played baseball. They had agreed to talk about what they had learned from Harry when Carlisle and him had arrived. Jasper had to admit he was extremely confused and overwhelmed by all the emotions he had gotten from the teen.

Edward dashed into the clearing seconds later. "Hey Jazz." He murmured in greeting, looking distracted.

Jasper nodded. "So, I think we both agree that we need to talk about Harry."

Edward sighed. "Yeah."

Jasper frowned. "He's got a lot of anger and resentment towards Carlisle but he also wants to be a part of this family. I'm sure of it."

Edward nodded. "He thinks of us as replacements. However, you already know all this. What do you really want to talk about Jazz?"

Jasper sighed. Trust Edward to see right through him. He had been hoping to leave this part of the discussion for a bit. He wasn't a hundred precent sure he wanted to know the answers. "What happened back there? You were confused by something you got from his thoughts. What was it?" Jasper inquired.

Edward nodded, frowning. "He mentioned something but I don't really get it. He said 'I can't wait to sort through my thoughts as Thunder'. That make any sense to you?"

Jasper frowned.  _What?_  "Are you sure you heard that all right?"

Edward glared in reply. "Yes Jasper. That's what he was thinking."

Jasper sighed, shaking his head. "Well, I don't get it. Okay, what about when Carlisle introduced Alice? Did you get anything useful then? He nearly went into a full panic attack when he mentioned Alice being a seer but I think that panic just spear-headed something bigger."

Edward nodded sadly. "Yeah, he mentioned something about 'never having good luck with seers' and then he started to freak out about being indoors. Jazz, I believe Harry is claustrophobic."

Jasper groaned. This would just make things even more complicated.

Edward continued after a moment's silence. "Do you think we should tell Carlisle?"

Jasper shook his head firmly. "No! Harry doesn't think he has anyone he can trust right now. Telling Carlisle would only give him more reason to believe so. Right now, we say nothing unless things get really bad and we have no choice."

Edward nodded in reply. "Alright, let's go back before we are missed."

…

After he finished eating Esme led Harry upstairs. Harry hadn't seen too much of the home yet, other then the front hallway and kitchen. He had to admit that the house was beautiful. It was very open and spacious with many windows and glass walls. Harry was very grateful for that. It made him feel a lot more comfortable. He was still slightly uneasy but it was quite bearable. Esme led him up the stairs. Harry had to do a double take when he saw one of the frames on the wall.  _Are those graduation caps?_  He wondered. He had to admit that the thought made him want to crack up laughing.  _It was very cleaver_  he admitted reluctantly.

Esme finally stopped at a door at the end of the hallway on the second floor. She opened the door and Harry stepped into the room that would be his. His mouth formed an 'o' with a gasp of surprise when he saw it. The room was huge and had been done up in varying shades of blue. Harry wondered if the colour scheme had been picked because he was a boy and therefore, a logical choice, or if the little seer, Alice, had somehow figured out that blue was his favourite colour.

Although his favourite mix of colours was scarlet and gold, mainly due to those being the Gryffindor colours, he wasn't a fan of either on their own. Gold was an alright colour in his books but hardly top of the leader board. As for red…..well, red tended to remind him of only two things whenever he saw it. Neither of these things were pleasant. It was either blood, something he had seen far too much of for someone his age, or it was Voldermort's cruel, taunting eyes as he tortured him in the graveyard after the Third Task.

Harry mentally shook himself out of those far from pleasant thoughts and continued his observation of his new room. The room had to be twice the size of Dudley's room back in Privet Drive. The two inner walls had been painted a medium blue. The two outer walls were made completely from glass. One gave a view of the forest while the other displayed the rolling green hills of the backyard that ended in more trees. The glass walls gave the room a very open feel and seemed to brighten everything while making the room seem larger then it was. Harry once again found himself entirely grateful for the two glass walls as he felt himself relax even more.

The room contained a huge television that hung from the wall that the door was in, a large mahogany dresser leaning against the other blue wall, a desk with an expensive looking computer stationed on it, and last but not least, a huge king sized bed with light blue covers.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked. She hoped he did. She wasn't sure what he liked so she had gone with some basics. Anything else could be bought later on when they knew him better.

"Um, yeah, sure. Thank you," Harry said quietly. He actually loved it. It was way better then his room with the Dursley's and even beat the dorms at school.

"You're very welcome. Well, I'll leave you to get sorted and settle in. I'll be downstairs if you need me," Esme told him with a kind smile before walking out the door.

Harry stared around the room for a minute before lying down on the bed. Harry gasped in shock when he did. It was the softest bed he had ever seen. It was like lying on a pile of feathers or resting on a cloud. Harry couldn't stop a smile of serenity from gracing his lips.

Harry closed his eyes for a few minutes and just allowed all the pent up tension from the days events to seep away. Finally, he sighed and walked over to his trunk. He wasn't sure how it got here. He had left it in the hallway earlier when everyone introduced themselves. He guessed someone must have brought it up for him.

He crouched next to the old trunk and started opening it.  _I guess I should unpack. It doesn't look like I'm going anywhere anytime soon_  he thought to himself. He began taking out a bunch of clothes, scowling as he looked at them. He had barely any nice clothing.

All his halfway decent clothes were only suitable for the wizarding world. He went over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers only to find that it was already filled with a bunch of clothes.

"Do you like them?"

Harry turned to see that girl, Alice standing in the doorway. She was grinning brightly in his direction, looking very proud of herself for some reason.

"I picked them out myself," Alice continued chirpily.

_Ah, that explains it._

"You bought me clothes. Why?" Harry asked. No one had ever done anything like that for him. The only ones who ever bought him anything, besides birthday and Christmas presents, were Remus and Sirius. Even then, Remus didn't have much money and Sirius tended to buy things like Quidditch and prank supplies.

"Because you're my brother, and I like to shop so it was fun for me," Alice explained, trying to hide her sadness at Harry's surprise. He shouldn't be so shocked that his family would do something so common place as buy clothes for him.

"But why didn't you just shop for yourself then? Why would you do it for me? You don't even know me," Harry said. He really didn't understand this. Why would these people be bending over backwards to be nice to him?  _What did they want?_

"Well, not yet, but I will. We'll all get to know each other soon. Before you know it, we'll all be one big happy family," Alice grinned.

Harry had a hard time believing that one. In fact, the only reason he'd gone there without a fight in the first place was because of Dumbledore. He didn't want anything to do with them. Well, most of him didn't anyway. As much as he wished he didn't, a part of him did want to be in this family. A part of him, the part that was that little five year old crying in his cramped dark closet, craved for the love Carlisle appeared to want to give him and for the family that came with him. But he knew he could never have that. It was a lie. He didn't know why Carlisle felt the urge to play father after all this time, but he knew he would give up eventually.

"I know you don't believe me right now. I guess I can't really blame you there. But one day you'll see that we're not like the other idiots you used to call family." Alice tried.

Harry's eyes widened in horror. No one was supposed to know about the Dursley's. Not even his friends knew the true extent of it. He certainly didn't want his father's family to know about it too. "H...How did you know about that?"

"I had a vision of Carlisle kicking a whale-like guy's ass," Alice smirked.

"Language!" they both heard Esme yell from downstairs.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Down side to being a vampire and having vampire parents? They have excellent hearing and can reprimand you even when you're in a different room."

Harry couldn't help but smile a little. He quickly caught himself though. "Look, I have some unpacking to do, so if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure, no problem. I'll see you later. Have a good night," Alice said before walking out of the room.

Harry sighed as she left. He had to admit, it was becoming harder and harder to dislike these people. After his conversation with Alice, he just felt confused. After a while he gave up on trying to make sense of everything and flicked on the TV.

…

Alice went across the hall to her own room that she shared with Jasper. Said empath was sitting on their bed, waiting for her. "Did you feel anything?"

Jasper nodded. "A few things. He was grateful to you for going shopping for him. He was shocked by it though. Almost like he didn't expect anyone to do anything nice for him."

"That's so sad," Alice said. Harry shouldn't be surprised that someone would do something nice to him, especially when that person was his own family. She supposed it was harder for him though because it was his own family. Family didn't appear to be something Harry could count on in the past. It made her heart ache for him.

"It is," Jasper agreed. "But you know, as much as he's afraid of getting too close to us, he wants it. When you told him that we would all be close one day, a part of him felt hope that you were right. I think it's something that he's always wanted but didn't think he'd ever have." Jasper sighed as he finished.

Alice went over and sat down next to him. "His 'relatives' probably didn't help with that."

"No, they didn't. I think that's why Carlisle scares him so much. He's still angry as hell at Carlisle, but he's also afraid of him. He's afraid he'll get hurt if he even begins to let himself forgive and love Carlisle. He's certain that eventually Carlisle will leave him just like everyone else has," Jasper said. He had picked up on Harry's silent fear earlier but had decided to leave it for the time being.

Alice looked right at her husband. She had a feeling that Jasper's views weren't coming just from sensing Harry's emotions. Jasper too had a hard time when he came to the family. He wasn't abused or anything like Harry, but he'd been used for such a long time that he came to expect it. First by that psychotic vampire, Maria, then by the coven he was with after that. It had been very difficult when they joined the Cullen family. Everyone had tried so hard to make him apart of the family but he just couldn't accept it. Jasper and Carlisle had gotten into many rows because of the former soldier's need to push him away. "I know you know how that feels. Maybe you should talk to him."

"I'd be happy to. I'll help him in any way I can, but you were right when you said I know how this feels. I know that a few words from me aren't going to change anything. Just like it didn't change anything when you and the others tried to get through to me. I needed everyone, especially Carlisle, to prove to me that they weren't going to abandon me at the first sign of trouble. That's how it's going to be for Harry. He's going to test Carlisle. He's going to try to see how far he can push him," Jasper said knowingly. He hoped things wouldn't get that far but he didn't see things ending any other way.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But eventually, Carlisle's going to push back," Alice said. She didn't mean that physically of course. Carlisle would never hurt any of them or turn them away, but he would show them exactly who was in charge. He was a patient and compassionate man, but even he had his limits.

Jasper nodded. "That's when he'll probably start to get it." It wasn't until he'd pushed Carlisle to his limit and experienced the man's tough love that he finally began to trust him.

"I just wish there was something we could do to help him," Alice sighed miserably. It wasn't often that she came across a problem she couldn't figure out how to fix. However, in that moment, she just didn't know what to do.

"There is. We keep trying to make him part of the family. We include him in all the non-vampire things we do," Jasper said. He had a feeling that would go a long way. It would show him that they cared. He wasn't sure how much it would do for Harry's relationship with Carlisle, but hopefully it would get him closer to the rest of them.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Maybe we could all show him around town later, maybe go to a movie or something. He could probably use some regular teenage stuff so that he can get a break from all this emotional crap that's going on." Alice said, listening out for Esme's usual scolding for swearing. However, no reply came.  _She's probably out in the garden._

Jasper hesitated, remembering Harry's claustrophobia. Would he really be happy sitting in a movie cinema? He wasn't sure but maybe it would help them figure out just how bad it was. Either way, there wasn't much else they could do.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll ask the others if they want to go. If not, the three of us could go."

"I think Emmett and Edward will want to come. Not so sure about Rose though," Alice, said. Rosalie was very close to Carlisle. It angered her that Harry was so resentful of him.

Jasper sighed. Rosalie was causing more trouble here then was necessary. He really hoped she would come around soon, for the benefit of everyone.

"She'll come around. Rosalie doesn't like anyone at first," Jasper stated, hoping it was true.

Just then, they heard the door open from downstairs. "Sounds like Carlisle's back. I'm going to go and see how he's doing," Alice said before getting up and heading out of the room.

…

After several minutes of trying and failing to find anything on TV, Harry wondered down to the lounge room. He didn't meet anyone on the way, which surprised him to no end.  _Maybe they all went out? Good. Maybe I can go for a run in the forest then._

That hope was squashed when he spotted Esme in the lounge room reading a cookbook on the loveseat.

Esme looked up and smiled reassuringly when she spotted the family's newest edition standing awkwardly in the doorway. She had heard him of course but she didn't want to startle him.

"Hello dear, is everything alright?"

Harry nodded absentmindedly. He frowned when he didn't see Carlisle anywhere. He had heard him return about half an hour ago. "Where's he?"

"Your father? He had to go to the hospital. He didn't want to leave you so soon after getting you home, but he hasn't checked in for a while and he knew people would start to get suspicious if he didn't," Esme explained, observing the teen carefully. She was hoping that perhaps Harry wanted to speak to Carlisle. It would be a good sign that he might be willing to allow Carlisle to explain why he gave him away. Instead, Harry seemed relieved.

Harry shrugged and turned to leave the room. He didn't care that Carlisle wasn't there. He preferred it that way. Whenever Carlisle was around, he was confused. The man's words didn't make sense with his past actions.

However, his exit was cut short as five sets of footsteps could be heard barrelling down the stairs. Seconds later, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward entered the room.

"Afternoon, little bro," Emmett grinned.

"Hi, Harry. We're all going to go out soon and we were wondering if maybe you want to come?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we're going to go see a movie and then we figured we'd show you around town," Emmett added. Alice and Jasper had presented them with the idea and he'd readily agreed, as did Edward. Rosalie hadn't been happy, but she'd get over it.

"No, that's alright," Harry quickly replied. He knew they were only asking because they felt obligated to include him. Besides, he hadn't seen a proper movie in years. The Dursley's never took him to the cinema and he had never been allowed to watch TV. He also had to admit to himself that the thought of sitting in a crowded movie theatre made his skin crawl.

Edward picked up on the thoughts and started whispering to his brothers and sisters. "He thinks we only want to take him because we feel obligated." He had to stop himself from growling at the mention of how Harry's 'relatives' had treated him.

Edward almost considered telling them to abandon the plan when he picked up on Harry's fear regarding the cinema. However, he and Jasper had agreed to keep that a secret for now and if they tried to cancel, it would look suspicious.

"Come on, Harry. I happen to know that if you come with us, you'll have fun," Alice prompted.

"Yeah, besides, what else are you going to do? Sit here and mope all day?" Emmett jeered good-naturedly.

Harry sighed. He had a point there. No matter where he was, he had a feeling he was going to be miserable. It might as well be somewhere where he could be distracted, like a movie theatre. "Well, alright."

"Awesome. We leave in an hour so you might want to go get ready," Emmett cheered.

Harry nodded and immediately headed out of the room.

Esme smiled. "That was really thoughtful of you, guys. I'm proud of you." And she really was. She had been worrying about Harry's obvious unhappiness with being here. Hopefully the children would be able to make him feel more relaxed and at home.

"No problem, Mom. He is our brother after all. We want him to feel welcome," Emmett grinned. He might not be the smartest of the group, far from it when he had Jasper and Edward to compete with. However, fun was his specialty. He was determined to make sure no one forgot it either. He would help show Harry that things could be great here. He also felt sympathetic towards the kid. He had obviously had a rough time.

"He doesn't though. He thinks we just feel like we have to take him. The only reason he agreed to come was to get rid of the awkwardness of being here for a while," Edward cut in unhappily. He had really hoped they might have a chance at getting through to Harry here, obviously, not.

"Well, we'll just have to try harder to get him to feel like he belongs," Alice stated firmly, not losing her resolve.

"I don't see why we should have to go to all this trouble to please some selfish little brat," Rosalie spat. She really hated this kid. As far as she was concerned, he was just throwing a tantrum and instead of telling him to grow up and show respect, they were rewarding him!

"Rose, shut the hell up! Why don't you try walking a mile in his shoes before you pass judgment?" Jasper snarled. He was really beginning to get fed up with Rosalie's attitude towards Harry. He knew the others were as well, but it was a bit worse for him because he could actually feel what Harry felt. He literally felt Harry's pain and anger. He knew he wasn't what Rose made him out to be.

Harry needed them to show him that someone actually cared about him, not tell him off and push him further away. He sincerely hoped for Rosalie's sake that Harry hadn't heard her rant. However, nothing in Harry's emotions suggested he had.

"Jasper! You don't tell your sister to shut up!" Esme lectured.

"Sorry, Mom," Jasper replied, not at all apologetic. As far as he was concerned, it was about time someone knocked Rosalie off her high horse.

"And, Rose, though he could've said it in a nicer way, Jasper's right. Don't judge Harry on something you have absolutely no concept of. He's only known who his true father is for a few days. I think under the circumstances, he's adjusting remarkably well," Esme said. She knew the situation was more complicated then that but figured that it was Harry's story to tell. Even she wasn't completely caught up with all the details.

"But he treats Carlisle like dirt. You saw how he snapped at him this morning," Rose hissed.

"That's between your father and Harry. If he's not worried about it, you shouldn't be either," Esme stated dismissively.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly true that Carlisle wasn't worried about it. He was, but he also understood why Harry was so angry with him. And in any event, it wasn't Rosalie's business.

"Fine. I'm going to go get ready," Rosalie snapped in defeat before leaving, Emmett scurrying behind.


	12. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Forks, Washington – America

Harry stared around him with an almost serene smile as the cool evening air ruffled his already wild hair. After a little debate, the six 'young' Cullen's had decided to go see Outbreak. Once the movie had finished Alice had insisted on showing Harry around town. It was 7pm by the time they had all piled into the two cars and left for home, making a stop at the lake on the way.

Harry had to admit that it was a beautiful spot. The lake was as still and smooth as a fine piece of glass, reflecting the early evening sky. Its surface was splashed with stars and a glittering near-full moon. Around the lake there were several bushes with a wide array of flowers and lush green grass stretched across the earth. Willow trees arched toward the heavens. The whole area seemed surreal, like a piece of paradise had been cut away and dropped here, hidden amidst the forest. It almost seemed like magic.

"Okay, so this is probably the best part of the town. If you haven't figured it out yet, there's not much around," Alice said smiling. "We like to come here since its rather peaceful and no one tends to come here much. We can usually be ourselves here."

"I like lakes," Harry replied absent-mindedly. He'd spent some time sitting at the Black Lake at Hogwarts when no one was around. It was peaceful and gave him time to think without distraction He, Fred and George tended to sit by the lake at lunch as well and just relax or plan a prank. That was back when everything had been simple and made sense. Back when the threat of Voldermort hadn't seemed so real. Back when Dumbledore had been a distant figure. Back when life was good.

Edward frowned slightly at Harry's thoughts.  _Who're Voldermort and Dumbledore? Strange names….and what's Hogwarts?_

"Cool," Alice chirped.

Harry then walked away and went over to a spot on the grass by himself.

Alice turned to Jasper, concern rolling off the little vampire in waves.

"I'll talk to him," Jasper promised before going over and sitting down next to his brother. "Hey."

"Hi," Harry said before moving over a little. He was really hoping to be left alone so that he could think. It seemed his 'family' didn't want to let him do that.  _Maybe if I can get away for a while I can come here by myself and think._

"I always liked coming here. It was a nice place to think and get away from everyone," Jasper started. He wasn't sure yet what he was going to say to Harry. He would wait and see where the conversation went. He just hoped he could find some way to reduce the amount of loneliness and despair rolling off of his new brother. Maybe he could even convince Harry to confide in him about his claustrophobia.

"Why would you want to get away from anyone?" Harry asked, extremely confused.

Jasper shrugged, a small smile playing at his lips. "Why does anyone? Sometimes you just want to be alone, you know?" Also sometimes the emotions of others became too much and you feel the need to try to get away from them. Since there was no one that lived nearby, the lake was the perfect place.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Harry mumbled. He knew that all too well. If only Ron and Hermione would have gotten the message.

He tried to spend as much time as possible with Fred and George or by himself when at school but those two would never leave him be once they found him. When he was younger he didn't mind but about halfway through third year, he had really begun to get annoyed at their lack of knowledge regarding personal space. That had been the beginning of many trials that led to the end of their friendship, or at least, from Harry's point of view. He had been grateful that they had mostly let him be at the Weasley's. Harry was sure that had something to do with the twins.

"You don't like it here much, do you?" Jasper asked. He didn't mean the lake, he meant with the family. He had decided to avoid beating around the bush. He wasn't one for avoiding the topic at hand most of the time and got the feeling Harry was the same.

Harry snorted. "What was your first clue?"

"The resentment comes off of you in waves," Jasper answered calmly. That was another thing he had decided. If he wanted Harry to be honest with him then he would need to return the gesture.

Harry turned to Jasper in surprise. "What?"

"I'm what you would call an empath," Jasper explained.

"Wait, you mean you literally know what I'm feeling right now?" Harry yelped, cutting Jasper off before he could elaborate. Harry didn't like that one bit. He didn't need someone wondering around, knowing exactly what he was feeling.

Jasper nodded. "Resentful, accusing and uncomfortable." There were a lot more emotions then that below the surface but Jasper already knew that bringing those up would be a very bad idea.

"Well, of course I'm uncomfortable! You just told me you have a key to my emotions," Harry snapped. It was bad enough that the other one, Edward, could hear his thoughts. He didn't need someone tapping into his feelings too.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I wish I could. It gets a little overwhelming sometimes. Feeling what other people are feeling," Jasper replied solemnly. While sometimes his gift came in handy, like now with Harry, it also overwhelmed him a lot, nearly to the point where he couldn't take it.

"D...does it hurt? To feel other people's emotions?" Harry asked. Something about the way Jasper had spoken had erased his defensive behaviour. He had to admit that it must be awful to have to feel others emotions plus your own. Harry felt sure that he couldn't handle that, no matter how useful at times it may be.

"Sometimes, but only when someone gets really angry or upset. It doesn't hurt as such but it is very overwhelming. When that happens, I usually try to send them peace waves. You see, I can kind of manipulate emotions as well. But don't worry; I won't do that to you unless your anger or pain starts to consume you. If that happens, I'll only ever send you peace waves" Jasper assured him. The last thing he wanted was for Harry to be afraid of him.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He'd tensed a bit when Jasper had told him he could manipulate emotions. "Thanks. Can you do me a favour? If you ever feel anything from me, please don't tell anyone else." Harry felt a cold spike of fear at the thought of Jasper telling everyone what he was feeling. Did he know about the panic attacks? Did Edward? Harry forced himself to take a calming breath, aware now that Jasper could probably tell exactly what he was feeling.  _Jasper won't tell._  Somehow, he just knew that was the truth.

Harry had a feeling that he could trust Jasper. He wasn't sure what it was about the blond vampire. He just seemed different to everyone else.

Whether that was because of the fact that he knew what Harry was feeling or something else, he didn't know. Still, something about Jasper made him think that the blond had an idea of what he was going through; that he understood him just a bit.

"Okay. I can promise that unless it's so bad that I feel like it's going to physically hurt you," Jasper agreed He wouldn't tell anymore if it was just the kinds of feelings he was getting now, but if it ever came to the point where he feared Harry would hurt himself or someone else, he'd have to tell Carlisle. He felt slightly guilty for telling the others about Harry's feelings beforehand but shook it off.  _I hadn't made any promise then. Besides, they needed to know so we could handle Harry correctly._

"Deal," Harry nodded. He still didn't like it, but he'd have to accept it. "Are you going to lecture me about how I feel about Carlisle?" He asked firmly after a minutes break. He had a feeling that it would pop up sooner or later and he wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible. He had been waiting for someone to bring it up for a while now.

Jasper shook his head. "No. That's between you and Carlisle. Besides, like I said, I know how you feel and why. I also know how it feels to resent him." He replied honestly. Jasper wasn't sure whether or not Harry would confide in him today but if Harry understood that he knew how he felt then maybe he would come to Jasper later on. It was worth a shot. Honesty goes a long way after all.

"You resent him?" Harry asked surprised. He just assumed all of the Cullen kids worshipped the ground his father walked on, particularly the blonde bitch Rosalie, as he had decided to call her.

"Not anymore. When I first joined the family, I wasn't used to being cared about," Jasper replied, shaking his head to emphasise the point.

Harry looked away. He knew what that was like. No one had cared about him when he was growing up. He didn't even have friends before he went to Hogwarts. Sure, he had Remus, Sirius, Fred and George now but he would have appreciated having someone around when he was younger. When he needed it the most. By the time he reached Hogwarts, he was well past the point of caring. He just shut everyone out. It was easier that way. Ron, Hermione and the twins had broken through that wall later on but at that same time, Ron and Hermione built it back up a bit when they turned out to be spies for Dumbledore.

"Anyway, I resented Carlisle because I didn't understand people like him. I mean, I had decent parents growing up, but that had been centuries ago, and even they weren't like Carlisle. Carlisle is the most compassionate man I've ever met. He's almost completely selfless. That scared me," Jasper continued, wanting to distract Harry from the despairing spiral of emotions that had accompanied his original statement.

Jasper wasn't lying in what he said either. He hadn't been able to understand someone like Carlisle after his experience in the Confederate Army and his time with Maria and her newborn army. He just couldn't see that Carlisle only wanted to help him. He didn't understand why he would care. All he could think was that Carlisle must want something from him. That's what everyone else did. He had lost all his faith in people at the time. It just hadn't made sense.

"Selfless? Sorry, but I have a hard time believing that one," Harry scoffed. What was Jasper playing at?

"I know. I know you feel betrayed by him. I do want you to know though that Carlisle does love you. I know that for a fact," Jasper stressed.

"Even if he does, it doesn't change anything. My life was hell because of him," Harry snapped. He knew he couldn't argue with that fact. Jasper was an empath after all. If anyone would be able to tell it was he. Still, it didn't take away the sting of betrayal or his memories of the Dursley's.

Jasper thought about trying to defend Carlisle but decided against it. Harry wasn't ready to hear arguments in Carlisle's defence. He was still too angry to listen to reason, even if that anger was beginning to crumble. It was Harry's stubbornness that was really holding it in place. Still, Jasper sensed that it wouldn't hold for long.

Even then though, things wouldn't be easy. All the pain that Harry was trying to mask with his anger would overflow like a waterfall once his anger receded. It was then that things could get messy.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Harry mumbled, looking much like a lost child. Jasper sighed in recognition. Now was not the time to push Harry.

"Okay. Come on, I think everyone's ready to leave now," Jasper said instead before getting up and leading the way back to the others. Harry got up and followed him with one last longing look back at the lake.

…

Michelle growled under her breath as she raced through the trees, Forks in sight. The midnight-moon casting an eerie glow over the woods, creating grotesque shadows from the trees' branches. Aro had given her strict orders to observe the Cullen's and most importantly, find out who the boy was. She had to also deliver the notice of their crime.

Michelle was new to the Volturi. She had long, flowing black hair and lightly tanned skin. She was an average height of 5'4 and had a slender build. She had only been turned three years ago. This was her first major mission. Still, she wished it could have been more exciting then this observe and report task. She couldn't see why the masters didn't just kill the boy, that is if he hadn't been killed or turned by the Cullen's already, and be done with this.

Still, who was she to question Aro, Marcus and Caius?

Everyone in the Volturi Guard thought she was going to mess up. That she was going to fail. That was what happened when you were the youngest vampires in the coven. She and the other three newbies; Francesca, Stefano and Carlo; had all been turned in the same year. All of them were being sent on their first solo jobs this year as well. As far as the Volturi were concerned, if you couldn't handle being on your own and keeping your self in check after three years; then you were of no use. And they all new what happened to out of control vampires who broke the law.

She, Michelle, had the worst control out of the lot. The Guard, Jane and Alec in particular, believed that she would stuff up on this job. Maybe that was why Aro sent her, because if she messed up and killed the boy instead of doing her job, it wouldn't be a waste in his mind.

Michelle snarled as the trees began to thicken and she crossed into the Cullen's land.  _Well, I will show them! I can do this!_

Michelle smirked as The Cullen's house came into view. She wasn't concerned that they would know she was there. You see, just like most of the Volturi, she had a gift. Her talent was blocking her scent. She could get as close to the house as she wanted and as long as she was careful that they didn't see her, they wouldn't know she was there. Now, she was aware that she had to be careful of the Telepath, Empath and Seer but she knew that they weren't here right now. In fact, the only ones here were Carlisle Cullen and the boy. Everyone else she had picked up on earlier in the forest.  _Hunting_ , she thought.

Michelle flung herself into the branches of a subalpine tree that grew next to the house. Climbing up she finally caught sight of her objective.

The boy was currently in his room, curled up in the blankets on his bed, fast asleep. Michelle smirked.  _I guess that answers one question. He isn't a vampire. That's for sure._

She narrowed her burgundy eyes, trying to spot some sign as to who the kid was. However, nothing was there. No papers on the desk. No school supplies. No documents. Nothing that would have his name on it. The room was mostly bare compared to most teenagers' rooms, which tended to resemble the scene of a natural disaster with everything thrown around the place. She figured that the kid had only just arrived though.

Her eyes, however, finally rested on a trunk that lay open in front of the bed, or more specifically, its contents.

She could see some things such as books and what she assumed was parchment, based on the colour, scattered inside. However, what really caught her attention were the cauldron and vile of a strange, sky blue liquid.  _A potion?_  She wondered. She turned her gaze back to the books and nearly jumped when she caught the title of one of them, History of Magic.

Now, the Volturi knew of the Wizarding World of course. Not much escaped their attention. However, they kept that knowledge to themselves. Wizards and Witches weren't much of a threat. A vampire could take on them, ten to one if needed be, and they would still win. However, if the wizards were to discover the threat posed by their kind then things could turn bad, fast. This was because they had one thing that could wipe out vampires without a doubt; Fiendfyre.

The curse produced beasts made of fire that could incinerate, and therefore destroy, vampires in seconds. The supernatural flames could move as fast, if not faster, then even vampires and almost had a conscience of their own. If the wizards discovered them then they could easily wipe out their race. Therefore, it was a very serious crime indeed to tell a wizard of there existence.

If this child were indeed a wizard then he would need to be eliminated. There was no other option. Michelle hesitated. She needed to know for sure that he was what she thought he was. It could just be coincidence. Aro wouldn't be pleased if she were wrong. She needed to lure the child out, observe him up close.

Michelle growled lightly when she caught sight of Carlisle Cullen downstairs. She needed to get him out of the way.

Suddenly a wicked smile spread across her face. She had an idea!

She was about to jump from the tree when a thought stopped her. If this went wrong she would be killed, she was sure of it. She had been told to observe, not interfere. However, if she was right and the plan worked…..

Making up her mind, she dashed off into the night.

…

Carlisle sighed as he finished signing some documents for work. Harry was upstairs, sleeping, and the rest of his family were out hunting. He checked the time on his watch 2:00am, the rest of the family wouldn't be returning for another two hours or so. At least, according to Alice.

Carlisle was about to head upstairs to check on Harry then maybe grab a book to read; re-read more rather, when the phone rang.

Carlisle quickly grabbed the item before it woke Harry up and answered it. He was definitely confused. Who called at two in the morning?

"Hello DR. Cullen." Answered a very familiar, and at that moment, strained voice. It was DR. Steven Marco, one of his work colleges. If Carlisle remembered he was working the ER tonight. They usually only had one doctor per department since it was a small town.

"Hello Steve. Can I help you?" Carlisle asked. Although he had a pretty good idea what he was going to say. There was only one reason Steven would be calling him at this hour.

"Yes, there is actually. I'm sorry to have to call so early but there has been a major crash on the highway; ten car pile up. The ER is being over-flooded with patients. We need help here. Can you come in as soon as possible?"

Carlisle sighed inaudibly. He didn't really want to leave Harry here by himself and the others hadn't taken their phones. Hadn't Alice seen this? He guessed not. The last thing he wanted was to go in and find that Dumbledore showed up and took Harry while he was gone.

And yet, Dumbledore didn't know where they were, did he? Besides, he knew he didn't have a choice here. He chose to be a doctor. This was part of the job description.

"Alright, I'm coming."

He hung up the phone before Steven could answer. He scribbled a note for Esme and one for Harry, explaining where he was. He left Esme's note on the kitchen counter and Harry's note on his desk.

He was out the door and in the car in seconds. He never noticed the smirk from the vampire in the trees.

…

Michelle grinned in delight. Her plan had worked. Cause an accident on the highway. Carlisle would be called into work. She could do as she pleased. If the plan hadn't worked? Well, she would have crossed that bridge if she came to it.

When Carlisle's car had turned onto the road and out of sight, she jumped down from the tree. Michelle strolled over to the edge of the building and stared up at where the boy's room was. She considered just going in and searching the house but thought better of it. She could easily do that but she needed more proof then just items. She needed to see it for herself.

Instead, she grabbed a few rocks from the ground and chucked them at the boy's window.

…

Harry awoke with a startled shout. He wasn't sure what had woken him up but could have sworn he heard something hit the window. He leapt out of bed and moved over to the window, looking outside through sleep-blurred eyes. Nothing.

Harry sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He was just being paranoid. It was probably Carlisle doing something down stairs.

Harry turned to the desk; spotting a piece of paper he didn't remember seeing before. He picked it up and read it through.

 _So, Carlisle's gone out? Then that means_ …Harry thought, a grin sliding onto his face…I'm _all alone! Finally!_

Harry didn't need to think long about what he was going to do in his alone time. He had known what he wanted to do since he got here. He would just need to be careful not to run into the others….maybe he would go to that lake.  _Yes, that would work!_

Harry quickly got dressed, all traces of sleepiness gone. He had checked the time and knew if he got caught he would be in trouble but he couldn't care less. He needed time to think, sort through his emotions and thoughts without his feelings overwhelming him and clouding his judgement.

Harry raced downstairs once he was dressed. He had picked some of the new clothes Alice had gotten him. He was quite surprised at the girls taste. He actually really liked the clothes she had gotten him.

Alice hadn't picked anything overly formal. She had gotten him a couple of t-shirts of different colours and some pairs of denim shorts. She had also gotten him some denim jackets and a couple black jackets as well. Along with the jackets and shirts she had bought some country-style, plaid, cloth shirts of varying coloured patterns. He had several pairs of sneakers and some boots that went well with the shirts and jeans.

He had decided to go with some black jeans, a black jacket, a black, grey and white cloth shirt and some black boots. He ran down the stairs and out the door, barely remembering to grab his wand and new phone on the way down.

Carlisle had given him the phone when he and the others had arrived back last night. It was a pretty new model and was sleek black in colour. Carlisle had already put everyone's number in the phone and had put Harry's number in his own phone. Carlisle had simply said that he wanted him to have a phone in case of emergencies.

Harry, who had never had a mobile phone before, had been very confused as to how to use it so Edward had sat down with him and explained everything.

Harry didn't particularly want to take the phone with him on his run, not sure how it would react to his magic, but he knew he would be in trouble if he left it. If it broke, well, he would just buy a new one himself. He decided to think of it as a test. He would need to figure out the limits of his magic regarding technology, which never tended to mix well, sooner or later.

Once he was out the door he shifted into his main animagus form.

Where had once been standing a teen with black hair and glasses now stood a rather tall wolf. The wolf was mostly light silver in colour, its fur seeming to glimmer in the moonlight. However its paws, tail tip, stomach, chest and muzzle were as white as the purest snow. Instead of glowing green eyes, its eyes had changed to a light, icy blue. On it's forehead, above it's right eye, was lightning bolt-shaped patch of slightly darker, grey fur. The wolf was taller then an average wolf and was an average build; built for both speed and strength.

Harry grinned as he stretched. It had been far to long since he got the chance to be in his animal form. He stopped, staring up at the bright moon above. He didn't really consider if it was a good idea or not. He just acted on instinct. Harry tossed his head back and howled at the glowing orb above before diving into the trees, tail wagging.

…

Michelle nearly squealed in delight as her plan worked. The boy had gotten up and was just about to leave. She wasn't sure where he was going but hopefully she would get enough proof to take back to Aro.

The boy threw the door open, putting what looked like a long piece of wood in his pocket.  _A wand perhaps?_

However, she forgot about the strange item when the teen lunged forward, shifting into a wolf in mid-leap.

This, this was the proof she needed! She knew what he was. He was an animagus wizard. It wasn't a very popular piece of magic considering the difficulty of the transformation as well as the pain and risks involved. Still, she recognised the action for what it was.

The Volturi assured that they all knew about magic and ways to spot it. Animagus transformation wasn't one they went over but, in her own curiosity, she had read up on it herself. She was slightly stunned that the fourteen? fifteen?, year old had managed such a feet so young but shrugged it off. She wasn't a witch. What did she know of how magic really worked?

Michelle watched as the boy turned wolf howled at the moon before taking off into the bush. She followed, determined not to miss any more possible proof of the boy's magic; not that it was necessarily needed.

She trailed the wolf for a while; she assumed that they had been walking for at least an hour. Finally they broke of into a moonlit clearing with a lake at the centre. Michelle jumped into a tree, observing the wolf as it ran around the clearing, sniffing at the flowers and bushes now and again. She snorted as she watched.

Finally she turned her attention to the sky, bored of watching the boy. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, imagining the looks on Jane and Alec's faces when she,  _she_ , told them of the wizard child.

However, a yelp of pain and the scent of the boy changing back to a human had her eyes snapping open. The scarlet orbs quickly turned black as the coppery tang of blood filled the air.


	13. Interlude 4

**Interlude 4**

Unknown Location - Scotland

Severus Snape walked into the headmaster's office, a firm scowl in place. He had been summoned during the middle of his class preparations. "You wished to see me, Headmaster."

"Ah, Severus, yes. I was wondering if you'd made any headway in your research in finding a way to stop Carlisle Cullen." Dumbledore inquired. He was becoming impatient, even if Harry had only been taken yesterday. He was determined to get Harry back as soon as possible. The longer the boy was away, the more damage control he was going to have to do.

"Headmaster, I have said it once and I will say it again. You have zero chance of besting Carlisle Cullen. He would rip you apart," Severus said in exasperation.

"There must be a way," Dumbledore insisted. He had to find a way to get rid of Cullen and get Harry back under his control. It was the only way of stopping Voldemort, the only way for him to achieve his goal of becoming the most powerful wizard in history.

"The only chance you have is turning into a vampire or a wolf shape shifter," Severus snapped. He had done some research and found that there was a tribe of shape shifters that could beat vampires in a fight, but there was also a peace treaty in place with the Cullen coven. He doubted the wolf shifters would just up and attack without provocation.

"A wolf shape shifter? You mean a werewolf?" Dumbledore asked. He could work with that. It would take some persuading, but he could get Remus to go after them. After all, he was positive that Lupin would do anything for his cub.

Severus caught on to the headmaster's train of thought. "I know what you're thinking, Albus, and, no. Lupin wouldn't be able to do anything. For one, he can't change on command. He can only do it around the full moon. And for another, he's not strong enough. Not to mention the fact that Lupin wouldn't do it."

Severus really disliked Lupin, but one thing he could say for the man was that he would never attack a living thing without just cause. He also would never take another parent away from Potter.

"So tell me about these wolves you're talking about then." Albus said.

"It doesn't matter. They won't attack the Cullen's without cause. There is an agreement in place preventing them from doing so," Severus explained.

"Well, then we'll have to convince them. Either that or you said that other vampires could defeat him as well. We could try to get assistance from the vampires in the Wizarding World," Dumbledore said, a plan coming to mind. It wouldn't be easy, getting help from the vampires. They had joined Voldermort's side during the last war and most were still strong supports of the Dark Lord. However, he was sure he could find a few who would help him for the right price.

"I'm not sure they'll be strong enough. They are a different brand of vampire. Magical vampires aren't as strong or as controlled as muggle vampires and in any event; are you certain you want to go down this road? If you send vampires or shape shifters after him, Cullen will see it as a declaration of war. He will come after you with everything he has, which happens to be quite a lot. If you do this, you best pray they'll be able to destroy him or he will destroy you," Severus warned.

"You make him seem like a God, Severus," Dumbledore said with an amused expression on his face. Cullen couldn't be that dangerous, surely. Either way, nothing could defeat the great Albus Dumbledore. Nothing!

"He's as close as one gets in our world. Even the Dark Lord would find someone like him to be a worthy opponent, which is why it was such a colossal mistake to anger him. Cullen didn't have to be an enemy," Severus snarled in annoyance.  _Dumbledore could be a wise wizard in many ways but he did make some foolish decisions_ ; Severus mused darkly.

"I'm not quite following you, my boy," Dumbledore replied, eyebrow raised.

"Did you ever think of how someone like Carlisle Cullen might have affected this war? He's stronger than Voldermort and all his death eaters combined, and he's immune to magic. He could've helped us bring the Dark Lord to his knees if you'd played your cards right. But instead you tried to wipe his memory and steal his child," Severus hissed. Carlisle Cullen could have single-handedly won the war but Dumbledore had ruined that chance.

Dumbledore blinked. That thought had never really occurred to him. He'd been so focused on keeping Harry within his reach that he didn't even consider the vampire's usefulness. It didn't matter now though. "Well, what's done is done, and in the end it still has to be Harry anyway."

"Why, because of some stupid prophecy? The prophecy's wrong anyway. It says that it refers to those born to those who thrice defied the Dark Lord. Carlisle Cullen didn't defy the Dark Lord," Severus stated matter-of-factly.

"Wrong my boy. The prophecy states 'child of those who thrice defied him'. Harry was still the son of Lily and James Potter. The prophecy still fits." Dumbledore countered. It was true. The prophecy never specified that the chosen one had to have been born to those who thrice defied Voldermort. Furthermore, Harry fits all the criteria. It had to be him.

"I do not understand why you insist on putting all this on a child when there are fully grown adults capable of such a task. Fine, Potter may have to deal the final blow but that doesn't mean others cannot bring the Dark Lord to his knees; like Cullen. He's a vampire with incredible strength. He and those like him might just be able to stop the Dark Lord. This is if you would stop trying to destroy him," Severus snapped.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. Harry has to be the one. Getting him back is our only option."

"Well, then we're screwed. And by the way, Potter is no longer in the country," Severus said as an afterthought.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "What?" He hadn't been expecting that. Cullen's accent had been slightly different but it had still sounded fairly English. He had assumed that the man lived here.

"Cullen took the boy to America yesterday. They took a muggle plane that arrived in Washington late in the evening," Severus said.

He knew Dumbledore would want to keep tabs so he'd checked local airports to see if Cullen had used muggle means to take the child.

"Well, if we know where he is, it should be alright. It does seem a bit foolish of Mr Cullen to leave a trail like that," Dumbledore hummed. He was starting to wonder if Severus had been overreacting a bit.

Severus scowled. "Cullen is anything but foolish. He didn't bother to cover his tracks because he has no reason to.  _You're not a threat to him_. At most, all you are is nuisance that he has to put up with, and believe me, that's all you want to be. If you attempt to have him see you as a threat, you will regret it."

"We have no choice, Severus. If going to war with Cullen is what we have to do, so be it." Dumbledore declared firmly.

"Wait, we? There are no  _we_  here, Headmaster. I am washing my hands of this whole thing right now," Severus said sharply. He'd have to be the stupidest person on the planet to get involved in this fight. He didn't fight losing battles, and this was definitely a losing battle.

"Severus, you must be involved. We need you," Dumbledore insisted.

"No! I'm not going to sacrifice my life for this suicide mission you insist on going on," Severus snarled.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at him sadly. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but it seems that I need to remind you of a certain oath you gave me fifteen years ago."

Severus glared at him. "Two things, Headmaster. First, I fail to see how helping you in your foolish quest to take on one of the most powerful type of vampires in existence are going to protect the boy. And secondly, if I were to help you, I'd likely end up dead anyway, so I fail to see the point of even trying. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do that don't involve such dangerous actions." With that, he walked out of the room without another word.

Just as Severus left, Bill Weasley entered.

"Ah, Mr Weasley, good to see you! And how are you this fine afternoon?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly tone.

"Honestly, Headmaster, I've been better. I just got sacked," Bill grumbled. He'd been caught trying to sneak a look at Harry's file.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What happened?" He honestly couldn't care less but he wouldn't allow Bill to realise that. The young man may still be useful.

"I was doing as you asked. I was trying to get a look at Harry's linage test. Unfortunately, I was caught by one of the goblins. I was fired on the spot," Bill explained mournfully. He had loved that job. Ever since his first year of school he had known that Gringotts was where he wanted to work.

Dumbledore sighed. "That's very unfortunate. I don't suppose you were able to discover anything?"

"Only that Carlisle Cullen truly is listed as Harry's father," Bill shrugged.

Dumbledore sank back in his chair in disappointment. Despite knowing otherwise, he'd still been hoping Harry and Carlisle were lying about the linage test. It appeared they weren't.

"I've worked at Gringotts long enough to know that those tests can't be altered or accidently botched in any way. If it says Cullen is his father then he is," Bill continued.

"Yes, unfortunately, that is the case," Dumbledore said unhappily.

"I just don't understand how it's possible. Vampires can't have children and Cullen is over three centuries old. How could he possibly be Harry's father?" Bill asked. That had been bugging him for a while. Surely it wasn't possible.

"That is a question I was hoping would be answered by getting a glimpse at Harry's test," Dumbledore said more harshly then he had intended.

"I'm sorry, sir. I got caught before I got a good look. All I saw were the names of Harry's parents," Bill replied with a slight flinch at Dumbledore's tone.

"And what did it say about his mother?" Dumbledore asked.

Bill thought for a minute. "I think it said her name was Aurora Hayfield."

Dumbledore sighed. The name didn't ring any bells. Still, he would look into it. "Alright, thank you, Mr Weasley. I appreciate your effort. I would also ask you to do something else for me."

"Of course. What is it?" Bill asked, ready and eager to help.

"I have it on good authority that there is a group of wolf shape shifters powerful enough to fight off vampires. I was wondering if you might be willing to do some research on them and then maybe see if you could sway them to our side." Dumbledore requested.

"Sure. I'll see if I can get Charlie to come as well. He's good at dealing with other creatures. I'll get on it straight away." Bill replied thoughtfully.

Dumbledore nodded his appreciation and then watched as Bill left. He would get Harry back, no matter what the cost.


	14. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Forks, Washington – America

Jasper watched on in amusement as Emmett wrestled with a large, brown bear. The family had split up for the hunt; Alice, Rosalie and Esme in one group and Jasper, Emmett and Edward in the other. The girls had headed deeper into the forest in search of the newest deer herd while Emmett and Edward had wanted to find a more 'entertaining' hunt. Jasper had just gone along with what they wanted. He wasn't picky.

Normally, they would just go off on their own to hunt but this time they decided to go in groups, make a little competition of it. When you had been alive as long as they had, consistency was a bitch. You had to try and find a way to mix things up or life became tedious.

Jasper had already finished hunting a little while ago and was busy waiting for Emmett. They had only hunted two days ago but with a human living in the house 24/7, they couldn't take any risks. Jasper was already feeling the strain. He knew he would need to be careful.

Jasper sighed; tapping his foot impatiently as Emmett finally killed the bear. "Will you hurry?"

"Yeah, I'm hurrying. Geesh! What's got you so agitated, Jazz?" Emmett replied.

Jasper sighed. He wasn't sure what it was but he just couldn't stay relaxed. Something felt off. Ever since they had left the house it felt as if they were being watched. He just wanted to get back to the house and make sure everything was alright. He growled under his breath in frustration.  _Stupid, war-induced paranoia!_

Jasper turned a sharp glare on Edward when the telepath cracked up.  _Damn, I forgot he was here. Shut up Edward!_  He snapped back mentally, slightly embarrassed at being caught out thinking something so childish.

Edward looked like he was going to say something and Emmett just seemed confused at what was going on.

Jasper finally snapped, not able to handle the uncertainty and feeling of impending doom. "Look, I'm heading back." He couldn't stand around and joke when he was sure something was wrong. In any case, his instincts had never been wrong.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Emmett asked, his confused look quickly morphing into one of concern. Edward wore a similar expression. Jasper just shook his head in reply.

"Its probably nothing. Finish your hunt." He answered before racing off into the shadows.

…

Harry yipped happily as he ran around the lake in circles, occasionally stopping to sniff the plants. It had been a while since he felt this free; the type of freedom that came with stepping out of his human skin for a little while.

He considered stopping and using the time to think things over but brushed it off for now. There had been too much negativity lately. He just wanted to be truly happy for now.

He decided to move just a bit closer to the lake. However, as he dashed over, he didn't notice the sharp bit of rock jotting out from amongst the pebbles.

Harry yelped in pain as his left forepaw slammed down on the sharp rock; instantly opening a deep gash. He sprang back, landing on three paws before shifting back to his human form.

Harry cursed, staring down at his already bloody hand. The wound was bleeding at a fast rate but he was fairly sure no damage had been done to any main arteries or veins.

Harry turned to head back to the house when a shadow by the tree line caught his attention. A low, steady growl filled the air as the figure slunk closer.

Harry stumbled backwards, planning to make a run for it when the shadow disappeared in a flash. Next second he was rammed to the ground, pain shooting through his body at the harsh treatment. Harry looked up and found his eyes meeting a pair of black, hungry orbs.

He tried to move but the person tightened their hold on his arms. Harry's panic increased when he felt his bones creak in violent protest. He knew who or rather what this person was immediately. He also knew that he was in very serious danger.

Harry did the only thing he could think of that could help in this situation. He screamed.

…

Branches scrapped harmlessly at his pale skin as he ran back towards the house. The closer Jasper got, the more he felt that he was right. Something was off. There were no sounds of nightlife in the forest, no bats gliding over the treetops, no possums scurrying amidst the undergrowth. Nothing.

However, there were no scents around that indicated an intrud…. _wait! There!_

It wasn't a scent but more rather, a series of footprints. Crouching, Jasper got a closer look. The prints looked like boots, boots that belonged to a female. They didn't match anyone in his family though. He frowned. There was no scent attached to the tracks either. That's not possible.  _Who is this person? A bloody ghost?_

Jasper followed the tracks, an essence of dread setting in as he realised that they were headed towards the house. As he got closer, however, he came across something else odd.

He had nearly reached the building when he picked up on wolf scent. Jasper stopped and growled lightly but relaxed when he realised it wasn't a wolf shifter. What was confusing though was that there was a trace of Harry's scent here.

Frown deepening, he stopped and took a deep breath. Yes, it was definitely Harry but something was off about his scent. It almost seemed mixed with the wolf's. Jasper shook his head.  _Nah, that's impossible, right? His scent is probably old. Must be from yesterday. Harry's asleep._

The side of the house came into view. The stranger's footprints were still there and the wolf's scent was even stronger here.

He shook his head in amazement. It was unusual to say the least to find a wild wolf in Washington, let alone one that would stray this close to the house.

It looked like the animal had gone right up to the door. He shrugged and turned back to the tracks. This was the main problem, not a suicidal canine.

He followed the footprints to the base of the subalpine tree that stood right next to the house. With a jolt of concern, Jasper realised that the tree was right next to Harry's room.

Jasper inspected the tree, spotting what looked at first sight like claw marks but on closer inspection where nail marks. Jumping into the tree, he saw that someone had climbed into the subalpine and sat on the branch right outside Harry's room. Looking through the glass walls into said teen's room, Jasper was startled to see that Harry wasn't there.

Really worried now, Jasper jumped down and saw that the tracks set off again in another direction, this time towards town. He frowned, so did a set of wolf prints. Jasper couldn't see any sign here that Harry had gone wondering off. However, he was concerned that Harry wasn't in his room.

There were no sounds coming from the house. Carlisle hadn't come out to ask him what he was doing. He couldn't here the now somewhat familiar sound of Harry's heartbeat.

Racing around the corner and inside through the back door, he noticed three things immediately. One, Carlisle and Harry weren't here. Both scents were an hour old or so. Second, Harry had definitely come downstairs and left through the front door. Third, there was a note from Carlisle on the kitchen counter.

Jasper quickly read the note before placing it back down and moving to the front hallway. Harry's scent trail lead outside but then it seemed to fade considerably. And that wolf's scent was there as well as a set of paw prints leading away from the house…

Jasper sighed and stopped to think through what he discovered. Carlisle left for the hospital about an hour ago. Harry left shortly after but seemed to disappear into thin air.  _Or turned into a wolf_  he thought. Someone without a scent came onto our land about and hour and a half ago, sat in a tree outside, looked into Harry's room and then went back into the forest towards town. A wolf seemed to appear out of nowhere and went into the forest, either following or being followed by the stranger. Not to mention Harry's scent seems to be attached to the wolf. Perhaps the animal had grabbed something of Harry's and took it?

Jasper sighed. He wasn't quite sure what to do. Carlisle was busy with work. Harry was gone and someone had come snooping then left. He decided to follow the stranger. He wanted to follow Harry and make sure he was all right but he didn't even know where to start with that.

Jasper turned, about to follow the strange footprints when a scream pierced the silent night air.

The former soldier froze.  _Harry!_

…

Harry's scream quickly went from a cry of terror to a shriek of pain as the vampire above him snarled and tightened her grip on the boy's arms, snapping some of the bones.

Michelle eyed the cut on the teen's hand savagely. She had tried to resist the scent of blood, she really had. However, when he cut his hand on that rock. Well, all bets were off then.

Michelle lunged forward, about to sink her teeth into her prey's neck when a body slammed into her from the side. The force of the attack sent her hurtling through the air. However, she hadn't loosened her grip on Harry and he went airborne as well.

Harry shouted as he was flung high into the air, his wand slipping from his pocket as he did so. Harry slammed his eyelids shut as the ground raced up to meet him.

Harry hit the ground with a loud thud. Blinding pain raced through his left arm and ankle. He had managed to protect his head with his arms before he hit the floor, however, it seemed that the force of hitting the floor had re-opened some of the stitches from the other day.

He knew he was still quite possibly in a lot of danger and that he needed to run, fast! However, his body didn't seem to want to cooperate at the moment. Every muscle screamed its protest as he tried to stand. In the end, he just flopped back down with a whine very similar to his wolf animagus form.

After a minute Harry groaned, blinking, blurry eyes open and trying to see what was going on. He gasped when he saw just who his saviour was. "Jasper?"

…

Jasper snarled as he grabbed the vampire by the throat and lifted her from the ground. He had quickly run to the spot where Harry's scream had came from and seen this vampire pinning his little brother to the ground, about to feed from him.

Jasper had done the only thing he could think of in a split second, he charged, sending her flying. Unfortunately, Harry had been flung into the air as well. Jasper had tried to catch him but had been tackled by the woman.

He had immediately swung round and slammed his foot into her stomach, throwing her off. He had turned in time to see Harry hit the ground with a sickening thud. Jasper had flinched at the noise. No human could hit the floor with that sound and not have broken something.

When he was sure that Harry was still alive and breathing he leapt at the stranger, grabbing her round the neck then quickly adjusting his grip into an unbreakable headlock.

He heard Harry say his name and turned slightly to see the teen watching him for a second before slumping over, unconscious.

Now, he was staring into her hate filled eyes, expression thunderous. It was then that he realised that he couldn't detect a scent from the strange vampire.  _That's one question answered._  "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" he hissed.

She snarled in response. Unsatisfied and more then a little impatient, Jasper tightened his hold. "Answer the question or I end this right here." The volturi guard didn't need to ask what he meant by that. The pressure on her throat was answer enough.

"I'm M-Michelle." She sneered.

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "What were you doing at my house?" he growled.

"I'm not telling you. Besides, you will find out soon enough." She snapped, face morphing into a wicked smirk. "I guess I should thank you for stopping me from draining the brat. If you hadn't then the plan would have been ruined."

Jasper pulled her back before slamming her into the ground. The younger vampire grunted in reply to the action. "What does that mean? What plan?"

Michelle just kicked and managed to twist in Jasper's grip, biting his arm as hard she could. Jasper snarled, having no choice but to loosen his grip. That was all it took for the young vampire to take off into the forest.

Jasper was about to dash after her when a groan from Harry caught his attention. He wanted to make sure Michelle was gone but Harry was injured. He needed him first. Michelle would have to wait.

Jasper crouched next to Harry, looking him over for injuries. He was almost certain that the boy had a few broken ribs. Little did Jasper know that Harry's ribs had been trying to heal from a previous breakage already. The former army major could tell that Harry's left arm and ankle were broken. His hand was also cut and Harry's head was bleeding. Jasper wasn't sure if he had any other injuries though.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me?" Jasper whispered.

Harry blinked his eyes open, whimpering in pain. "Y-yes."

Jasper sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He wasn't sure if he should try and move Harry or not. However, his little brother needed medical attention and he wasn't sure if the roads were open or not at the moment.

"Okay Harry, I'm going to pick you up, alright? I need to get you to a doctor." Jasper said quietly.

Harry wasn't sure if that was a good idea but didn't have the energy to protest.

Jasper reached over and as gently as he could, scooped the boy up. Harry gave a small whine of discomfort but otherwise remained quiet. Jasper cast one last look around the clearing before taking off for the hospital, careful not to jostle Harry's injuries too much.

…

Carlisle sighed as things finally started to settle down. It was times like this that he wished he were still able to sleep. Things had been absolutely chaotic at the Forks General Hospital for the last hour. Over 20 people had been admitted from the crash; 3 quarters of them with life-threatening injuries. No one had died in the accident, though a few of the crash victims were not out of the woods yet.

At this stage it would be late afternoon before he was able to leave. It was nearly 4am now.

Carlisle was about to call Esme and see if she and the others were home yet; he didn't like the idea of Harry being left alone too long; when he heard footsteps approaching the ER doors. However, it was blatantly obvious that whoever was arriving was moving far too fast for a human.

Confused, Carlisle went to see who it was. He was sure it must be one of his family but why they were coming, he didn't know. Thoughts wondering to Harry, Carlisle quickened his pace.

He reached the reception room just in time to see Jasper race in, Harry cradled in his arms. Carlisle was in front of Jasper in an instant, alarmed at the sight of blood on Harry's face and arms as well as Jasper's shirt.

"What happened?" Carlisle ordered, squashing down his panic when he noticed that Harry was breathing, albeit slightly erratically.

"I'm not completely sure. He was attacked by a vampire. She went into bloodlust when he cut his hand I think." Jasper explained as they placed the unconscious teen onto a gurney. Carlisle nodded in reply.

"Okay, I'm going to take him through and see what I can do for these injuries. You should probably go home and tell the others what's happened." Carlisle said, noticing how Jasper had tensed since walking into the ER. There was too much blood around.

Jasper nodded before leaving. He was going to make sure that Michelle was gone. Then he would go home.

Carlisle turned and pushed Harry through into an examination room with a heavy heart. He had a feeling that this was only the beginning of a coming battle; a warning and they would all have to be ready when it arrived.


	15. Interlude 5

**Interlude 5**

Unknown Location - Romania

Arthur exhaled sadly as he walked into Charlie's small house. The Weasley patriarch was determined to not let any more of his children get involved in Dumbledore's suicide mission, so he decided they all needed to meet. Ron wasn't coming as he made it perfectly clear that he agreed with Molly and Dumbledore.

Percy had also stated that he wasn't coming, although this was mainly because he had cut himself off from the family. Ginny had wanted to go to Charlie's with them but Arthur had told her to stay. This didn't really affect her at the moment. That meant that he and the twins would only be meeting Charlie. Still, it would be a good idea to talk through their next move.

"It's good to see you, Dad. What's going on?" Charlie asked as he greeted his father and younger siblings.

"Hello, son. It's good to see you as well. I will explain everything as soon as the twins get here," Arthur greeted warmly, pulling his second eldest into an embrace. Things had been stressed to say the least back home. Fred and George had been furious with Molly and caused all kinds of chaos around the house. Ron had been sulking around the house complaining about how Harry hadn't been talking to him much and that he should have not gone with Carlisle. Ginny had been unsettled by the tension in the household, mostly keeping to herself or visiting her friend Luna.

Charlie and Arthur moved into the lounge room and had just taken a seat on the sofa when there were two 'pops', revealing the twins.

Charlie glared at his brothers playfully. "Have either of you heard of a door?"

"Now where's the fun..."

"... in that?" the twins asked together, grinning broadly.

Charlie shook his head and turned to his father. "So what's going on?"

Arthur motioned for everyone to sit down. "What do you know of the situation between Harry and his father, Charlie?"

Charlie sighed. "I saw Mr Cullen arrive at The Burrow and heard the argument. I left before things got too heated I believe. I had to meet a work college." Charlie explained.

Arthur massaged his temples in frustration at the situation before he explained what Dumbledore had tried to do to Harry and his father.

"You're telling me that he tried to wipe their memories?" whispered a stunned Charlie.

"Yeah. We were there. He cast the obliviation on Harry's dad. The spell fell right off of him. The only thing it really did was piss him off," George answered.

"You're saying it didn't affect him at all? That's unheard of. I've never heard of any creature that could do such a thing," Charlie murmured in shock. He had known that muggle vampires were strong and mostly immune to magic. Still, it was quite something to hear that they could be hit by something as powerful as a memory charm and not be affected.

"Well, according to Severus Snape, Cullen is a different kind of vampire than the one you've studied. His kind is strong and quite difficult to kill," Arthur mused.

Charlie, Fred and George smirked. Little did their father know that it was Charlie who first revealed what Carlisle Cullen was. The documents Charlie had didn't say too much about muggle vampires. Still, it revealed enough.

"Did you see him, Dad?" Charlie asked, curious.

"No, but I heard all about it from your brothers. Apparently Mr Cullen proved Snape right about his strength," Arthur said.

"He knocked Dumbledore out cold," Fred butt in, cheery grin firmly in place.

Arthur nodded. "Normally I don't condone violence, but under the circumstances, I'd say Dumbledore more than had it coming."

"It was amazing!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah, wish we could see it again. Round 2!" Fred added in a joking manner. Although in a way he was dead serious. The twins knew Dumbledore hadn't given up on getting Harry back. If the old coot tried anything, Fred and George would stand by Harry all the way.

Arthur shot them a sharp look but otherwise said nothing.

"What does Mum say about all of this?" Charlie wondered out loud. He knew his mother was a strong supporter of Dumbledore. Surely she hadn't agreed with this though?

George scowled, all amusement gone. "She agrees with Dumbledore of course. She seems to think it's perfectly okay for Dumbledore to go around obliviating people!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, your brother is right. It pains me to even say this, but your mother didn't seem to have any problems with Dumbledore keeping Harry from his father or obliviating your younger siblings. What's even worse though is that Bill also allowed himself to be pulled into this," Arthur sighed.

"What do you mean?" asked Charlie.

"Dumbledore asked Bill to sneak a peek at Harry's linage test."

"That could get him fired!" Charlie exclaimed, stunned. Surely his older brother wasn't stupid enough to do that!

"It did. Your brother got caught in the act and was subsequently sacked," Arthur replied exasperated at his oldest son.

"Serves him right," Fred and George sniped.

"Fred! George!" Arthur admonished. Secretly though, he had to agree. He loved his son, but Bill should've known better. He never should've gone anywhere near Harry's file.

"You know, Bill wrote me earlier. He wanted my help with speaking to a pack of shape shifters. Something about getting them to help with a clan of vampires," Charlie said after a moment. He was starting to connect that to what was going on with Harry.

Arthur sighed. "I wish he would just have the good sense to stay out of this. If everything that Severus says is true, this could prove very dangerous."

"Well, I'll obviously tell Bill that I'll have no part in this and that he should back out as well," Charlie assured firmly.

Arthur smiled. "I'm glad to see you understand."

"Of course, Dad. There is obviously something very twisted about a person that tries to mind wipe children," Charlie replied. The mere thought of it made him sick. Things like that were illegal and for good reason. "Plus, I really like Harry. He's sort of a little brother to me. I wouldn't do anything that could put him in harm's way."

Arthur turned to the twins. "And I'm sure that I don't need to tell you two not to get involved with Dumbledore."

"Of course not. Harry's our honorary little brother. We would never do anything that could hurt him," Fred stressed.

"And taking his father away would definitely hurt him," George added. The thought of harming Harry had never once crossed their minds. Now, harming someone that had hurt his fellow second gen Marauder? That was a different story.

Arthur stood up, the twins rising with him. "Alright, well, we need to go now. Be careful Charlie."

"I will," Charlie smiled, hugging his father and ruffling the twins' hair.

Charlie watched as his family left before heading to his study to write to a certain older brother that he was on his own with the shifters.

…

Little Whinging – Survey – England

A large, shaggy black dog trotted down the streets of Little Whinging; tail wagging madly and tongue lolling. The canine yipped excitedly as it finally reached Privet Drive. It had finally reached its destination.

The dog, known as Padfoot, raced down the footpath till he arrived at number 4. Padfoot whined in happiness as he eyed the house. His pup lived here.

In the blink of an eye where Padfoot had been, now stood none other then Sirius Black.

Sirius had been busy for the last month on Order work. Now, that wasn't to say he had been happy about the mission Dumbledore had given him. Yes, it may be an excuse to leave his hideout but that didn't mean the ex-convict wasn't furious with the task.

Dumbledore had sent him to spy on a group of known Death Eaters, as Dumbledore believed Sirius, being an Animagus wizard, was the best one for the job. It had been a very risky task and wasn't the first one he had been asked to do.

Sirius Black wasn't stupid, not in the slightest. He knew that the Hogwarts Headmaster wanted him out of the way. The man had done nothing to help him when he was sent to Azkaban and had made no move to hide his displeasure at Sirius' return.

The dog animagus growled at the thought. He was positive the reason for all this was his godson, Harry. Dumbledore wanted to use the teen and knew that Sirius and his friend, Remus, were a threat to that. Not that Sirius cared what the bastard wanted. Harry knew of Dumbledore's manipulations and was careful. Still, Sirius was determined to try and cut off Dumbledore's access to the teen. He hadn't tried anything serious against Harry yet but Sirius knew it was only a matter of time.

That was why he was here. Remus, Harry's second godfather, would be arriving back later today. They were planning on getting Harry out of here. After the Triwizard Tournament incident just over a month ago, he wanted Harry away from England and the dangers associated with Dumbledore and Voldermort. Remus and he had planned on taking Harry to Australia. It would be a challenge to sneak in to the country for Sirius but they would think of something.

Sirius sighed before approaching the Dursley's residence. He hated these people with a passion and knew Harry did too. He couldn't wait to see the look on his pup's face when he told him that they were leaving.

He knocked on the door. A few seconds later it was opened ever so slightly. A somewhat familiar face peeked around the corner. Petunia Dursley.

"W-who's there?"

Sirius frowned. "Sirius, Sirius Black. Perhaps you remember me?" he finally replied with his trademark smirk.

Petunia's eyes widened in horror before she shrieked. "You! Your kind isn't welcome here! Not after what you did last time! LEAVE!"

Sirius blinked in shock before he shook his head and snapped sharply. "What the bloody hell are you going on about? What did I do? You aren't still on about that little prank back in '77 are ya?"

Petunia hissed. "No! Not  _you!_  That man!"

Sirius frowned further. "Who? James? Remus?"

Petunia snapped. With a scream she flung the door right open. "No you idiot! Never mind! Now get the fuck out of here!"

Sirius was beyond shocked. This wasn't really Petunia Dursley was it? He had met her before when he was seventeen. That was definitely not what he remembered her to be like. Sirius noticed that her hair was tangled and her face was pale and strained.

Sirius gritted his teeth and said. "Look. I'm just here for Harry. Can you send him down please?" The animagus didn't fail to notice the woman flinch at his pup's name.

" _He isn't here!_ " Mrs Dursley snarled.

Sirius stared in shock, fear for his godson instantly taking hold. "What? What do you mean?"

Petunia narrowed her eyes before spiting out. " _He_  came and took the boy away about three days ago."

Sirius resisted the urge to hex her. " _Who?_ "

Petunia grabbed the door and snapped before slamming the slab of wood in his face. "His father!"

Sirius stared at the Dursley's door for what felt like hours but was really only five minutes, too bewildered to move. Finally he turned and left, one word slipping past his lips. "What?"


	16. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Forks, Washington – America

Harry closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. It had been seven days since the run in with Michelle. He had spent a day in the hospital before finally being allowed to go home the night after the accident. Luckily for him, wizards tended to heal faster then muggles did.

His arm was still broken and in a sling at the moment but it would heal soon enough. Carlisle had redone the stitches in his head and had stitched up some other wounds, like his hand. The stitches had already been taken out; his head now completely healed and his hand lightly scared and slightly red. His ribs were almost back to normal and his ankle, which had been only partially fractured, was good as new.

Harry had expected to be bombarded with questions regarding his animagus form and accelerated healing. However, no one had brought it up, or what happened that night at all. Now, that wasn't to say that things had gone back to normal though. Carlisle had been very worried and made it perfectly clear that he wasn't to be left alone again. Further more, Harry wasn't allowed to leave the house unless someone was with him.

Everyone was acting different too.

Esme hadn't stopped mothering him since they got home. Harry had to admit that he sort of liked Esme's caring nature. She wasn't like Mrs Weasley. She listened to what he had to say and didn't push him to do what she though was right. She was very understanding too. Harry had found it very hard to not like her from the start. Now, he had just given up on that.

Jasper was patrolling the borders on a regular basis and was spending the rest of his time either with Alice or keeping an eye on him. Jasper had said that he felt bad for not getting to Harry on time. Harry had brushed it off. He was the one who went out on his own after all. Never mind the fact that he wasn't exactly planning on running into a crazy vampire.

Alice had been beating herself up for not seeing what would happen to him and had since then been constantly checking his future for any other incidents.

She felt responsible for not checking for visions regarding him while she was out. Harry felt that she too was feeling misplaced guilt. If her visions were subjective then she wouldn't have seen that till it was too late. Not to mention, she thought he was home safe with Carlisle. Not her fault.

Edward and Emmett had pretty much been acting the same except for keeping a closer eye on Harry. Rosalie, surprisingly to Harry, hadn't been so harsh to him since the incident. True, she hadn't exactly been friendly but she had stopped glaring at him every time she saw him. It was a welcome change.

Carlisle had still been keeping his distance from Harry, attempting small talk every time he saw him. Harry figured that Carlisle was giving him his space; allowing Harry some time to figure everything out and settle in before really trying to connect with him. Harry was grateful for that.

Still, in the two days after the run in with Michelle, Carlisle had stuck the closest to Harry, constantly peering into the room to make sure he was okay. The behaviour confused Harry a bit but he brushed it off.

Harry was slightly edgy, knowing that it wouldn't be long now before the questioning would start. He had seen the curious glances and suspicious stares. He knew they wanted to ask him what happened. It would only be a matter of time before the interrogation. That was something Harry could do without.

The attack had made him more wary as well as emphasized for him just how dangerous his new family could be. He wasn't afraid of them, although strangers like Michelle? That was a different story.

Harry was currently lying on his back in his bed, flipping through the channels of his television when he heard a noise. He turned and was pleasantly surprised to see Mischief, Fred and George's tawny and white spotted owl, outside. Harry immediately went over to the wall. The one facing the forest opened like a sliding door. The tired owl instantly swooped into the room and landed on his desk.

Harry smiled. "Hey boy, looks like you found me huh? About time Gred and Forge decided to contact me."

Mischief hooted as if to answer him.

Harry grinned and then took the letter he had off his leg. He opened it, recognising the writing as belonging to one of the twins.

He laughed when he saw the names written on the envelope. Bushtail and Foxfire. In other words, George and Fred respectively. The names were after their main animagus forms, both were foxes.

Harry shook his head in amusement before reading the letter.

Hey Mate,

How are you? Are you and your dad getting on okay? We won't ask you where you are so we can honestly say we don't know when Dumbledore asks. Not that it really matters in that respect but we don't want to risk him using magic to find out we are lying. Then again, we don't think Dad will let him do anything like look into our minds.

Oh, you should've seen it Thunder! Dad really lost it when he found out that Dumbledore tried to wipe all our memories. He was pissed. He stood up to both Dumbledore and Mum. Dad never stands up to Mum. He always does what she thinks is right. Not this time though. He really let her have it. Now he won't even leave us alone with her. The rest of the family, save Bill, Ron and Percy are on your side as well. Speaking of, I need to warn you. Dumbledore wants Bill to get a bunch of shape shifting wolves to help him go after your dad. Apparently they are one of the few creatures capable of killing him. You really should warn him about that. Anyway, we better go. If it's safe, write us back.

Bushtail and Foxfire

Harry was a little bit startled by the last part of the twins' letter. Until now he didn't think that there was anything that could hurt the Cullen's. Not even magic seemed to be able to affect them. But now he was finding out that something could cause harm to them.

Harry felt conflicting emotions. He still resented Carlisle for abandoning him. He didn't want to like him or get to know him. But the thought of him dying scared the hell out of him. He knew he shouldn't care. He barely knew Carlisle and what he did know he didn't like that much, but the idea of another parent being murdered scared him to death.

Just then, Jasper and Alice walked in. "Are you okay? I can feel your fear from all the way downstairs." Jasper asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I need to see Carlisle," Harry answered, voice wavering. He had to warn him about what was in the letter before it was too late.

Harry felt the familiar and almost constant prickle of discomfort at being indoors strengthen till the beginning of a panic attack was just below the surface. Harry once again cursed his claustrophobia. It always acted up in moments of distress.

"He's not home yet, but he should be soon," Alice said in an attempt to placate him. She didn't need Jasper's empathy ability to recognise Harry's distress

"No, I can't wait! I have to talk to him now!" Harry yelled, starting to tremble as his face drained of colour.  _He needed to get out side. No, he needed to see Carlisle. No, outside was better; where the walls couldn't crush him. Nope, Carlisle first!_

"Jazz, do something," Alice ushered. She was really worried about her little bro. He looked like a cornered animal.

Jasper immediately sent 'peace waves' over to Harry in the hopes it would calm him.

Harry began to feel himself relax a bit. He wasn't sure why, but it felt like something had just taken a great deal of his fear away. It was almost like he'd been given a calming draught. He knew it had to be Jasper. He told him that he could manipulate emotions. "Thank you."

Jasper nodded. "What happened?"

Harry held his letter out. Alice took it and began reading, confused by the strange contents of the note. When she got to the part about the wolves, she snarled. "Bastards. Look, it's okay. The wolves won't dare attack us without provocation."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, worry still churning in his gut.

"Because there's a treaty in place. They won't attack unless we trespass on their land or bite humans. And given that we haven't crossed the border and have no intention of hurting anyone, they can't attack us," Alice explained.

"You don't understand. Dumbledore is good at getting people to do what he wants. He will convince them that they have to kill Carlisle," Harry whined, much like his wolf animagus form. Again, he wasn't sure why he cared so much, but he did. He didn't want Carlisle to die.

Just then, Jasper and Alice both heard a car door. "That's him.

Carlisle!" Alice called. She knew his vampire hearing would pick it up and he'd come to investigate. The rest of the family had gone into town earlier, leaving Jasper, Alice and Harry at home. Rosalie was picking up new parts for her car. Emmett was getting a new video game. Esme had gone to get new seeds and gardening equipment for the garden and Carlisle had gone with her to 'help' her carry everything.

Sure enough, a minute later Carlisle entered the room, Esme right behind him. "What's going on?" Carlisle asked, a worried look on his face as he took in Harry's frazzled appearance.

Alice handed him the letter.

Carlisle silently fumed as he read the note. Who did this man think he was? What right did he have to interfere this way? To cause his child such distress? Well, Carlisle would be damned if he just stood back and took it. "Alright, Harry, I don't want you to worry about this."

"But-"

"The wolves will not attack us. They will not be stupid enough to fall for anything Dumbledore says. We're fine, I promise," Carlisle tried to assure him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" Harry snapped before storming out of the room. Jasper and Alice followed after exchanging a concerned look.

"Do you really think the wolves will leave us alone?" Esme asked once the others were gone.

Carlisle nodded. "Not only is there the treaty for them to think about, but they won't want to risk lives over the word of a stranger. Just in case though, I'm going to get in touch with the current pack leader and make sure that he stays true to the treaty."

"Then what? These people seem intent on starting a war with us," Esme frowned.

Carlisle sighed. He was unfortunately well aware of that fact. He was aware of the possibility the moment he took Harry from the Weasley house. He was hoping that he could avoid war, but that seemed impossible now. "Well, if it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get."

…

Half an hour later, Carlisle found Harry sitting on the back porch looking quite upset. He immediately went over and sat down next to him. "You should know that I just spoke with someone from the Quileute tribe. It's from them that the wolves come from. There are no active wolves right now and even if there were, I've been assured that they will not violate the treaty that was put in place so long ago."

Harry looked up at him. "So they won't help Dumbledore?"

"No, they won't. They have no interest in this fight," Carlisle assured his son. He'd spoken to Billy Black at length on the matter. He'd promised that as long as they didn't bite a human or cross onto their land, there would be no violation of the treaty. Billy had gone so far as to sympathize with him. He even said that if Carlisle was forced to take action against Dumbledore and whatever army he had, he would understand.

Carlisle of course didn't want to fight Dumbledore. He didn't enjoy fighting one bit. He preferred healing injuries to inflicting them. However, if his hand was forced and his child was threatened, he would do whatever was necessary. He would take no pleasure in it, but he would do it. Harry had already been attacked once under his watch. He wouldn't allow it to happen again.

"Even if they don't help him, Dumbledore won't give up. He's going to keep trying. What will you do?" Harry asked. He was curious as to what his father's response would be. Harry had been half tempted to tell Carlisle to go away but he also found another half of him, a part of himself that had long ago been shoved to the side, wanted Carlisle to tell him that everything would be okay; to comfort him.

'What I have to. I don't like fighting, but if it's what it takes to protect you, I'll do it," Carlisle said firmly. It was the truth. He only hoped things wouldn't go to far.

"What if you can't?" Harry asked. He wasn't just talking about Dumbledore. There was Voldemort to contend with as well. Voldemort wasn't just going to give up because his heritage had become slightly more complicated.

"I will," Carlisle said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Harry scowled. "You can't promise that."

Carlisle sighed. "Listen, son, I know you have no reason to trust what I tell you, but-"

"That's not what I meant. Maybe you mean what you say, maybe you don't. I really don't know what to expect from you, but that's not the point. The point is that danger follows me way too much for you to be able to realistically promise me that you will protect me," Harry explained, thinking to himself that no truer statement had ever been spoken. Granted, he had brought a hell of a lot of trouble down on himself during school with all the pranks and skipped homework. However, just as much of the trouble had just seemed to find him.

Carlisle looked at his son alarmed. "What do you mean by that? Who else is after you?" He was stunned to think that someone else was after his son. Who else would want to harm his child? Why?

"It doesn't matter," Harry mumbled as he attempted to get up. He had told himself before not to bring magic up. Besides, why concern them with Voldermort and his followers?

Carlisle gently pulled his son back down, careful to avoid Harry's broken arm. "It most certainly does matter. If someone else is after you, I need to know about it now. Tell me."

Harry sighed, finally giving in. He knew these questions would pop up sooner or later.  _Here goes nothing._  "It's complicated. First, you'd have to understand about the world that you just plucked me out of. We call it the Wizarding World. You see, certain people are born with magical abilities that they harness through wands." He took out his wand and showed it to Carlisle. "Like this."

Carlisle eyed the object for a minute. He immediately recalled something similar in Dumbledore's hands when he attempted to take their memories away. "Go on."

"Well, the Wizarding World is like this one in the way that it has certain things that this one has; like banks, stores, and schools. The only difference is that in the Wizarding World, those places are all filled with magic. It's normal to them, to us," Harry explained

"So you're a part of this world?" Carlisle asked amazed. His son was a wizard? He had suspected as much for a little while now. The night that Michelle attacked came to mind. Had he used magic to sneak away?

Jasper had told him what happened that night. Carlisle had wanted to question Harry about it but decided to leave it be for the time being. He wanted to see if Harry would bring it up first.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I found out when I was eleven. You see, every witch and wizard gets a letter when they turn eleven, informing them that they've been accepted to school. Most already know about it before they get their letter. I didn't because I grew up in this world and the Dursleys didn't want me to be a part of that one. That's why they hate me so much. They hate everything about magic. I wasn't even allowed to say the word growing up. They think the way that your dad did; that it's evil. They called me a freak all my life because of it."  _Amongst other things_  he added mentally.

Carlisle growled. "You are not a freak, Harry. They are freaks. Anyone who would treat a child the way they treated you should be the one labelled a freak."

"Well, anyway, when I found out I was a wizard, I found out that my parents... well, my other parents." Harry frowned. He hadn't told Carlisle yet about the blood adoption.

"They loved you and took care of you. They were your parents too," Carlisle replied. He would be a hypocrite if he didn't allow Harry to consider the people who took care of him when he was young his parents. He had children that weren't biologically his and he was happy every day that they considered him their father.

"I found out they were murdered trying to protect me from this dark wizard who called himself the Dark Lord," Harry began before being cut off.

"This man tried to kill you?" Carlisle asked through gritted teeth. Harry had mentioned that he was young when his adopted parents died. What sick bastard tried to harm a child?

Harry nodded. "I don't know why he wanted to kill me. No one does but I think that's why Gabrielle brought me into the future. To defeat him."

Carlisle fumed. She'd failed to tell him that. All she'd told him was that Harry was needed here. She hadn't told him why or that Harry's life would be in danger. If she had, he never would've agreed.

"Anyway, magic from my mother stopped him from killing me and actually banished him for a while, but now he's back and he's more determined to kill me than ever" Harry continued the tale solemnly.

"He's not going to get his hands on you. I won't let him," Carlisle stated firmly. There were very few things that he would resort to violence for. Protecting his family was number one on that list.

Harry snorted. If he had a Knut for every time someone promised something like that he'd be filthy rich even without the money the Potters left. "No offense, but that doesn't mean much to me. I've heard it all before."

"Not from me." Carlisle replied.

"So it's supposed to mean more because it came from you? If anything it means less," Harry snapped.

Carlisle sighed. "I know you don't trust me, Harry. I can't exactly blame you for that, but I'm going to find a way to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Harry. You will see that someday."

"Keep telling yourself that," Harry growled before getting up and heading back inside.

…

Jasper hummed as he walked upstairs towards Harry's room. It was early evening now and everyone had returned home. Esme had already made dinner for Harry and the only human of the house was now in his room trying out the computer by the sounds of things.

Jasper wasn't quite sure what had been said between Harry and Carlisle earlier. They had all given the father and son some space to talk. However, whatever was said had certainly sparked a change in mood for the elder of the two. Carlisle had decided to call a family meeting that evening. Jasper wasn't sure what the meeting was about but he was anxious to grab Harry so he could find out.

Once he reached the room he knocked. "Harry?"

There was a slight shuffling sound from inside before Harry answered. "Yeah?"

"Family meeting. Come on, everyone is waiting."

Jasper could hear Harry sigh before the mortal teen opened the door and headed downstairs without another word. Jasper followed and they both arrived in the lounge room to see the whole family waiting.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the loveseat while Carlisle, Esme and Edward had the largest sofa. Alice was waiting for Jasper on the two-seater sofa. Harry took the armchair that was closets to the exit.

Once everyone was seated Carlisle began "Alright, I know it has been a confusing and slightly stressful past couple of days. Things could turn bad pretty soon so I think it's about time that we all get to know and understand each other a bit better. What I was thinking is it might be a good idea to go around the room and explain a little about yourself and your story, so we can get rid of all this confusion." Carlisle suggested. This was mainly an idea to hopefully make Harry feel more comfortable here. If he knew a bit more about who everyone was then he might be more inclined to open up himself. Of course they all knew each other's stories but maybe Harry would explain more about himself. "After that I thought we could talk and anyone can ask any questions they may have. Is that alright with everyone?"

Almost all of the room's occupants nodded their agreement. Only Rosalie and Harry didn't seem the slightest bit impressed. This didn't surprise Carlisle in the slightest. "You don't need to say anything if you don't want to." He added for their benefit. He understood if Harry just wanted to listen. He would have hoped that Rosalie would talk though.

Jasper smiled. It was a good idea. If they all 'cleared the air' so to speak then hopefully Harry would feel that he was one of the family and maybe, just maybe, he would finally understand just what happened that other night. Was the wolf really Harry? How did Harry wind up in that clearing?

Carlisle continued after a moment's silence. "Okay, I will start."

Harry sat and listened as everyone said his or her piece. They explained a little about their human lives and how they were turned. They stated how they came to be a part of the family and how they met their mates. They also gave some personal details like their likes and dislikes and information such as favourite colours, hobbies and the like.

Harry was astounded to hear some of the stories. He was pretty sure he felt every emotion under the sun in those few hours; despair for Esme and her baby, rage on behalf of Alice who was such a wonderful person but so horribly misunderstood in her human life, amusement at most of Emmett's antics and sympathy for Jasper's situation. He felt all that amongst so many other emotions that by the time everyone excluding he and Rosalie had spoken, he could feel quite the headache coming on.

When it was apparent that Rosalie wasn't going to say anything yet the room turned to Harry.

Said teen gulped. He wasn't one that liked to be put on the spot. He closed his eyes and made a somewhat successful effort to push away his fear of small and crowded spaces. He hadn't wanted to say anything and he still sort of didn't but they had all shared their lives with him. They had told him of some of their absolute worst experiences. He felt that he owed them something.

"Ummm…well, I guess you all know about my infancy right?" Everyone nodded; Carlisle had all told them what Harry's life had been like up until the point Gabrielle Gryffindor took him.

"Right well….I was adopted by a couple called Lily and James Potter who re-named me Harry James Potter." Harry considered telling them about the blood adoption but decided to leave that for now. He understood how it worked but still didn't think he could explain it too well. He could tell them that little detail later, if ever.

"They were murdered when I was fifteen months old by a dark wizard called Voldermort, although most wizards and witches refer to him as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who since they are so afraid of him."

Edward nodded in fascination. The bits and pieces of information he had gotten from Harry over the last few days were finally putting themselves back together. However, he was confused about the blood adoption thing. What was that?

"Voldermort was after me. I don't know why. He tried to kill me but the spell backfired, giving me this." Harry continued, brushing away his fringe to show the lightning bolt scar.

Esme was sure she would be crying if she could. Who would try to kill a little child?

Everyone remained silent, sure that if they spoke Harry might not continue. So many questions were worming their way through but they pushed down the compulsion to ask.

Harry sighed as he continued to speak. He spoke vaguely of the Dursley's, not giving any information of the abuse he had suffered at their hands. If anyone noticed they didn't say anything. He explained about being a wizard. He had been planning on not telling them because he didn't want the ministry coming down on him. Still, he was tired of hiding it. If the Ministry had a problem with it then that was their problem.

He spoke about the classes he took at Hogwarts and about his friends. He retold some of the story about finding Sirius and getting to know Remus. He excluded some details like Remus' lycanthropy and the dementors. He stopped when he reached fourth year. He wasn't sure he could speak about that yet.

"Amazing!" breathed Emmett after a moment's silence.

Everyone had been staring at the young teen in shock. It was an astonishing thought, magic. To hear what it could do was shocking. They were also surprised to hear of Harry's godfathers.

"Wait, so that was all two years ago? What about last year?" Emmett continued curiously.

Harry flinched. He hadn't looked at anyone when he told the story. He wasn't shy, not by a long shot. However, speaking in front of the group about his life wasn't easy. He hadn't told them the bad stuff but that didn't mean that those memories weren't lurking.

Harry raised his eyes and told them about his fourth year. He spoke of the tasks but didn't tell them that he had competed. He couldn't, not yet.

When he was done, the room was so quite you could have heard a pin drop. Carlisle was bewildered. Who would allow school students to compete in tasks like that?

Jasper and Edward exchanged a glance. The empath and telepath both new that there was more to their little brothers story then meets the eye.

Edward had heard some strange things in Harry's minds. Something about a Basilisk, an item called the Philosophers Stone, something called a dementor and death. Jasper had also picked up some unusual emotions. The amount of pain, anger, regret and grief that rolled off of Harry at points was almost unbearable.

Then, when he spoke of the Third Task in the Triwizard Tournament his emotions had just gone blank, as if he had dethatched himself from this world to tell the story. It was a very unsettling thought.

Jasper turned to Harry. He thought that now was as good a time as any to ask Harry what happened with Michelle. "Harry. What happened the other night? With the strange vampire? And the wolf? Do you know anything about that?"

Harry looked up when Jasper spoke.  _And here it is! I knew someone would ask._  "Right, well. I was sleeping when I heard something hit the window I think. Anyway, that woke me up but I didn't see anyone outside. I saw the note that…" Harry paused. What was he supposed to call Carlisle?  _Dad? Father?_  That didn't feel right. Not yet. Harry shook it off and skipped that bit. "I saw the note and realised I was alone….."

Edward caught Harry's train of thought and sighed. He was hoping Harry might be able to call Carlisle Dad but that obviously wasn't the case. He knew it would take a while but still; wishful thinking wasn't a crime.

That too saddened Jasper. He had caught the hurt and upset feelings rolling off Carlisle but the eldest in the room shook it off quickly.

"I….I decided to go for a walk outside." Harry continued. He turned to Carlisle and Esme and didn't fail to notice the disapproving looks from both. Harry couldn't help but feel guilty by that but he brushed it off and shot them both a defensive look. "I just wanted some time to myself. Besides, the forest isn't that dangerous for someone like me."

"Huh? A wizard you mean?" Emmett frowned.

"Not necessarily. I was referring to myself being an animagus." Harry couldn't stop the grin from slipping onto his face. It was by far his most proudest achievement and a skill he adored.

The vampires stared at him blankly. "Animagus? What's that?" Jasper asked. He noticed Alice's eyes go unfocused for a second before she beamed at Harry. Edward was also looking amazed.

Harry turned to Jasper. "You mentioned a wolf?"

Jasper nodded slowly, putting the puzzle together. Never let it be said that Jasper was slow on the uptake.

Harry hesitated slightly, the wolf shifters suddenly coming to mind. How would they react to his turning into a wolf? Harry mentally shook himself.  _Well, I like my wolf form and if they have a problem with it then tough shit._

With that thought, Harry lunged forward, shifting mid-air into his silver and white wolf alter ego, Thunder. Everyone, minus Jasper, Edward and Alice leapt to their feet in shock. No one move as they stared at the wolf in the centre of the lounge room.

Thunder shuffled slightly on his paws, tail drooping and ears drawn back as he crouched.

Alice finally stepped forward and knelt down next to Thunder. She didn't hesitate as she raised a hand and gently scratched the wolf behind the ears. Thunder yipped lightly in reply, causing the others to break out of their shock.

Emmett whistled. "Damn bro! That's pretty wicked!"

Carlisle smiled at Harry, amazed at what he had just seen. Esme was also grinning.

Rosalie, however, looked disgusted. "He's a  _wolf?_  Are you kidding me? He's just like those wolves on the reservation!"

Thunder stopped wagging his tail and yipping; the happy sounds turning into a growl. He turned back to his human form.

Carlisle turned to Rosalie, an angry glare evident. "Rosalie! Apologize immediately."

Rosalie looked like she had been slapped. "B-but Dad! He…"

"No buts Rosalie. You heard Carlisle. Say sorry, now." Esme cut in sharply.

Rosalie snarled and stormed from the room. Everyone else turned to Harry. The teen was looking slightly put off. Emmett, ever the icebreaker, spoke up. Bloody hell dude! How'd ya do that?"

Carlisle grinned. "That was quite remarkable."

Harry smiled in reply, deciding to ignore Rosalie's attitude. "It's a form of Transfiguration. The Animagus Transformation allows a witch or wizard to shift into the animal that best suits their personality."

"Can all wizards do that?" Edward asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, some wizards can't. Everyone has an animagus form but not everyone can reach it. No one knows why for certain. It's considered a rare ability as most wizards don't have the time or patience to learn it."

"Can you only turn into one animal?" Jasper mused.

Harry again shook his head. "No, I have more then one form. Most wizards can only access their main form; mine being a wolf. I can turn into all my animagus forms because my friends and I accidently found out that the animagus potion that allows one to see their animagus form, wasn't complete. We managed to complete the potion and view all our forms."

"What are your other forms?" Emmett asked.

Harry grinned before doing several jogging laps of the room, changing into his animal forms as he went. He first changed back into the wolf before he moved onto his others. He went from the ones that most suited him to least. After he sifted into his wolf form he changed to a stag with a black coat, green eyes and near fully formed antlers. Next came a magnificent golden lion with a golden-brown mane and emerald eyes. After that he sifted to a black and white, green-eyed Border Collie before he turned into a black-feathered great horned owl with his bright emerald eyes. After the owl he turned into a black cat, which also had green eyes. His last three forms surprised the group slightly.

His next animal form was a fox. The creature had black fur with a white tail tip and emerald eyes. Next came a russet furred coyote with green eyes. His last animal form he didn't want to attempt indoors.

Harry shifted back and turned to the group. Everyone blinked before grinning.

Before anyone could speak, Harry continued his tale of events from the night he met Michelle. "I changed to my wolf form to go for a run in the woods. I ended up heading to that lake. I didn't realize I had been followed. I was running around the lake when I accidently cut my paw on a piece of sharp stone. I changed back and that's when she attacked."

Carlisle nodded. It all made a lot more sense now.

"Hang on, I thought you said underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of school?" Jasper exclaimed.

Harry nodded in reply. "Yeah but the Animagus transformation isn't picked up by The Trace. I'm not sure why."

"Wow, that's a pretty cool trick. You have eight animal forms too, which is even better. It must be fun to be able to do that." Alice squealed.

"Well, I actually have nine." Harry smirked.

"Nine? You only showed us eight!" Emmett accused lightly.

"Yeah but the last one is a little big for inside." Harry countered good-naturedly.

"What's the last one?" Carlisle inquired.

"A mustang" Harry answered. "Black fur, green eyes. Just like most of my animagus forms." Harry was about to say more when a huge yawn stopped him.

Esme frowned as she glanced at the clock. "Alright, it's getting late. I'm sure we all want to know more about magic but I think it's time Harry gets some rest."

Harry nodded. He was pretty tired now. It had been a very long and stressful day.

Carlisle nodded. "Good idea. Okay everyone, you can go do as you like. Harry, off to bed."

Harry didn't argue as he turned and climbed the stairs to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I know I know I don't usually put an author's note at the bottom of a chapter. I just thought I would elaborate on Harry's animagus forms a bit.
> 
> Here is the list of his forms and the qualities Harry shares with each. Keep in mind that Harry is stuck in a situation that he isn't comfortable with yet. Therefore, he isn't acting his full self yet. His relation to these animals is based on his personality as a whole.
> 
> Wolf –Loyalty, Cunning, Generosity, Intelligence, Friendliness, Compassionate, Communication
> 
> Lion – Wisdom, Power, Courage, Justice, Ferocity, Dominion, Authority
> 
> Stag – Strength, stamina, speed, agility, pride, protection, leadership
> 
> Dog – Fidelity, Loyalty, Assistance, Protection, Community, Cooperation, Resourcefulness, Sensory Perception
> 
> Owl – Wisdom, Mystery, Intelligence, Protection, Secrets
> 
> Cat – Secretive, Mysterious, Intelligent, Intuitive, Supernatural, Watchfulness, Independent, Swift
> 
> Fox – Cunning, Strategy, Quick-thinking, Cleverness, Wisdom, Mischievousness, Playfulness
> 
> Coyote – Skill, Instinct, Ingenuity, Enthusiasm, Transformation, Inventiveness, Intelligence, Playfulness, Resourcefulness
> 
> Mustang – Freedom, Independence, Strong-willed, Born Travellers, Opinionated


	17. Interlude 6

**Interlude 6**

Longbridge, Lancashire - England

Arthur and Charlie made their way to Remus' cabin and knocked on the door. Remus' property backed onto a forest so it was the perfect spot for him to stay considering his lycanthropy. There were no other houses for miles, which also made it ideal. The cabin wasn't too big but had a homey feel to it.

After deliberation with the family members he trusted, Arthur had decided to get as many people as possible on their side so they could help protect Harry and his family from Dumbledore.

He had heard that Remus and Sirius were back from where it was they had been. He had to wonder if they were aware of what happened yet. He frowned when he heard shouting from inside. He could only make out a few words and phrases like 'Missing Remus missing!' and 'Dumbledore's done something!"

Yep, they knew something.

Finally Remus opened the door. "Arthur, Charlie, to what do I owe the pleasure? Is it Harry? Has someone found him?" Remus asked hopefully. Arthur and Charlie could see Sirius crouching on the floor, and Padfoot watching them curiously. Once he realised who they were, he turned back.

"That's why we're here, Remus? May we come in?" Arthur asked.

"Of course," Remus replied before stepping aside to let them in. He led them into the living room and they all sat down. Arthur and Charlie sat on the couch and Remus in an armchair. Sirius stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. Remus shook his head at his friend before speaking to the two Weasley's. "So what's going on with Harry? Where is he? You mentioned over the floo that he was okay."

Remus and Sirius had been frantic with worry since yesterday when Sirius told them that Harry was missing. Remus could hear Moony whimpering in the back of his mind, worried sick about his lost cub. If anyone had harmed him ….

Charlie and Arthur quickly gave a basic explanation of recent events, determined to get to the crux of the matter.

Sirius spoke up after a few moments silence, knowing that Remus would be too busy trying to keep Moony in control. "W-where did Cullen take him? Has anyone heard from him?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth. The idea of his pup stuck in a house with vampires was terrifying to say the very least.

"Well, Fred and George sent him a letter recently. There has yet to be a reply, but I imagine that is either because he's afraid the letter will be intercepted or he's busy with this family," Arthur stated, slightly startled by the pairs feral glares.

"Or the family, full of vampires have slaughtered him," Remus replied grimly, forest green eyes steadily turning amber.

"Now Remus, don't jump to conclusions. Honestly, I would've thought that you of all people would be a bit more open minded," Arthur frowned disapprovingly.

"Why? Because I'm a werewolf? That's precisely why I'm so worried. I know how dangerous creatures like werewolves and vampires can be. It's instincts that make creatures like us so unpredictable! It's why I would never be around Harry during the full moon, potion or not," Remus explained. He was not deluded into thinking he would be able to control himself around Harry during his monthly change. He knew better. He just wished the man that was supposedly Harry's father would realize it as well.

"Remus, I told you what Severus said. The Cullen's drink from animals," Arthur tried.

"Even if that's true, what makes you think they'll be able to keep it up with him under their roof? It's like a meat lover suddenly deciding to be a vegetarian and then having someone put T-bone right in front of them," Remus explained snappishly.

Arthur couldn't really argue with that. Remus had a point. However, the alternative to Harry remaining with the Dursley's was still worse. "Alright I see your point. I can't be sure Carlisle Cullen will never lose control while around Harry or any other human. However, I will say that he didn't bite anyone while he was at my house to get Harry. Even after what Dumbledore tried to do."

"What do you mean?" Sirius barked. He hadn't the faintest idea what Arthur was talking about. What had Dumbledore tried to do? Had he tried to harm his pup? That had been his worst fear since he broke out from Azkaban. He knew that Dumbledore might try something eventually. He had hoped that they would have more time before the crazed wizard would stoop that low though.

Arthur sighed. He hadn't wanted to bring this up. Not yet. He knew just what these two, particularly Sirius, could be like.

"Dumbledore attempted to do magic on Harry but Mr Cullen took the blow instead. If he had been unsuccessful then I don't doubt Dumbledore would have attacked everyone there. He tried to wipe their memories."

Sirius snarled. It wasn't a surprise to him. That didn't mean he liked it one bit. He was surely tempted to go pay Dumbledore a 'friendly' visit…..

However, to say that Remus was shocked by what he was hearing would be an understatement. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing. He didn't trust Dumbledore one bit but to try and mind wipe a child….. Well, let's just say that Remus wasn't surprised that Arthur's words had caused Moony to start howling for blood. "What? No, Dumbledore wouldn't do that."

"He did, Remus. Fred, George and Ginny were there. They'll tell you themselves. Dumbledore cast the Obliviation charm. The only reason any of them still have their memories is that Cullen and vampires like him are immune to magic," Arthur explained.

"Yeah, no doubt if they weren't, we never would've even heard Carlisle Cullen's name," Charlie added.

Remus and Sirius were both growling now. No one harmed their godson. No one! Harry was okay, that was a good thing. Didn't mean that they weren't royally pissed off about the esteemed Headmaster's action.

"I'm sure you can see the issue we're having now. Why we think it's best Harry remains where he is," Arthur stated firmly. Right now, he didn't need the two Marauders trying to bring Harry back. It was just too risky.

Remus rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe Dumbledore would do this. What was he thinking?"

"That he was about to lose his weapon," Sirius snarled bluntly.

"Yes, with Cullen in the mix now, Dumbledore won't be able to control Harry like he once could. I haven't met the man yet, but from what the twins told me, Mr Cullen seems like the type that will protect his son at all costs," Arthur said.

"Do we even know for sure that this Carlisle Cullen truly is Harry's father?" Sirius asked. He didn't want to believe that it was true. James and Lily were his parents. They had to be. He was the only thing he had left of them.

"Yes. The linage test is never wrong. Carlisle Cullen is his father," Charlie replied.

Remus got up and crossed the room while Sirius run a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Remus, Sirius; I know you don't like this turn of events, but Harry is still the same person he was before. He's still the boy you taught the Patronus charm to Remus and the one who saved your life Sirius. He's still Harry," Arthur quickly assured.

"Besides, he was Blood Adopted by Lily and James if that helps any." Charlie added hopefully.

This stunned Sirius and Remus. They had been away on mission after mission when they had believed Lily must have been pregnant. The only Potter they saw in person at that time was James on occasion. He had never mentioned that Lily was expecting but they assumed that it was because he didn't want to say anything in public. How come Lily and James never told them?

It didn't bother them. Harry was still their godson, still Remus' cub, still Sirius' pup. It didn't matter whether he was Lily and James' son, Blood Adopted or just adopted. Nothing would change their minds or make them turn on Harry.

Remus nodded and turned back towards them. "I want to do what's best for him, but I don't know what that is. No one wins here. If he stays where he is, he could end up being a vampire's meal at any moment. If he comes back here, Dumbledore may end up destroying his mind. What's the right answer?"

Sirius looked just as lost as Remus. The animagus was busy pacing the length of the room, muttering to himself as he went.

"Maybe we should talk to him," Charlie suggested.

"Harry? I doubt we're going to be able to get anywhere near him," Remus sighed. He would give anything to hear his cub's voice right now. He just wanted to know he was okay. One glance at Sirius told him that he was thinking the same thing.

"No, not Harry. Carlisle Cullen. We could talk to him; make him see that we're not all like Dumbledore and that we just want what's best for Harry. Maybe he'll be able ease your fears about him, Remus," Charlie clarified.

"That's not a bad idea, son. It can't hurt to try. I'll have Fred and George send a message to Harry asking for a meeting between us and his father," Arthur grinned. He was mentally slapping himself for not thinking of it himself. It was so obvious.

"I suppose that would be all right, but I don't know if it'll change the way I feel," Remus replied.

Arthur and Charlie both stood up. "Well, it'll be something right. I'll let you know when we hear back from Harry about it, alright?"

Remus nodded. Sirius was still pacing. Arthur and Charlie exchanged a concerned glance. Remus shook his head as he led them to the door. "Don't worry about him. He gets like that when he's upset. He'll go and shift into Padfoot soon enough and crawl under his bed to mope."

Sure enough, they could all hear the sound of claws on wood coming from inside.

The two Weasley's shook their heads in amusement. "Come on, Charlie," Arthur said before apparating away.

…

Forks, Washington – America

Billy Black had just finished putting his children to bed when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly went to answer it. Once there, he found an old man with a long beard wearing what could only be described as a multi-coloured dress, and a young man with flaming red hair. There was no doubt in his mind that these were the people Carlisle Cullen had called him about.

"Hello, my good man. My name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Bill-" Dumbledore began, sporting his most welcoming smile.

"I know who you are. Carlisle Cullen described you to the letter," Billy said.

A flash of surprise and disappointment flashed across Dumbledore's face. He'd just lost the element of surprise. He'd wanted to catch Cullen off guard when he went after him.

"Let me save you some time, Mr Dumbledore. My grandfather made an agreement with Carlisle Cullen several years ago. I'm not about go against that agreement," Billy stated firmly.

"But it is our understanding that it's your purpose to kill vampires," Bill cut in.

"First of all, it is not  _my_  purpose. I've never fazed, so I am incapable of stopping vampires. Second, you're mistaken. The purpose of the wolves is to protect the town around us from harm caused by the Cold Ones. We do not go around the world looking for them. And lastly, Carlisle Cullen and his family do not drink human blood, so we would have no reason to go after him even if he was here and there were active wolves around," Billy explained.

"Mr Black, you must help us. A young boy's life hangs in the balance," Dumbledore said in his concerned, grandfatherly voice.

Billy saw right through the older man's manipulations. "Yes, Cullen said you would try something like that. And while I don't trust any bloodsucker, even Cullen, I've known you for two minutes and I can see that he was right about you. You're not going to use me to take his son away. I have a son. If anyone tried to take him away, I'd do everything in my power to protect him. That's something you might want to think about. I've never actually met Carlisle Cullen, but I know fathers. I know not even the kindest man on Earth, and from what I've heard, that's what Carlisle Cullen is, would stand by and do nothing while someone threatened their child."

"You're accusing us of being a threat to Harry?" Bill asked incredulously. He was only trying to help Harry. The vampires were a danger to him and could kill him at any second.

"I call it like I see it. You are bending over backwards to get your hands on another man's son. I spoke to him. I've never been more appalled by anything before in my life. Leaving a child with people who are abusive, trying to erase memories. You're lucky Carlisle Cullen is known as the most compassionate creature in existence," Billy replied smoothly. He was not a fan of any leech, including the Cullen clan, but what he heard from the man disturbed him.

At first he even considered that Cullen had been lying. That was until just now. After listening to these people try to manipulate him, he was almost certain that Cullen had been truthful.

"I assure you that none of those things are true. Surely you would believe us over a vampire," Dumbledore said smiling. Inside though, he was beginning to panic. He was losing control of the situation, fast!

"You're good. I'll give you that. I bet most people are even fooled by that reassuring voice you use, but I'm not most people. I'm not buying your deep concern for this boy. If you were so concerned about him, you wouldn't have left him with people who hated him," Billy replied coldly.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but Billy didn't give him the chance. "We're done here, Gentlemen. There are no wolves around right now, but even if there were, we wouldn't help you," Billy said before slamming the door in their faces.

Bill turned to Dumbledore. "What now? The vampires from our world?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No, that won't work. They're too unpredictable. They may decide to side with the Cullens. No, we must rely on our own kind. I shall have to think of our next move very carefully. For now, let us take our leave."


	18. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Forks, Washington – America

Harry smiled slightly as he walked down the stairs. It had been a week since he received the letter from Fred and George. He had sent a reply with Hedwig to the twins, allowing Mischief the chance to rest and hunt.

In the past week, things had calmed down quite a bit. Harry's cast had come off yesterday which he was grateful for and everyone was finally giving him some more space. There had been no signs of Michelle returning or of any other trespassers. For now, everything was okay.

Harry had found that since that night of revelations, as he called it, he had indeed become more accepting of his new family. He had given up completely on trying to push them away but hadn't gone out of his way to hang out with them either.

Still, it had been easier said then done.

Emmett had been abundant that he had to teach Harry all about muggle sports and video games. Despite himself, Harry had been very intrigued to learn more about different sports and had to admit that he couldn't wait to give them a try now that his cast was off. He had also developed quite the love of video games and enjoyed his gaming sessions with the burly vampire.

Harry had also been stunned to find that Edward had a passion for music. Harry had loved music when he was younger. He even began to learn to play the guitar. However, the Dursley's made it perfectly clear to him from a very young age that he wasn't allowed to have fun and be happy. After that he gave up on it. He hadn't gotten very far in his lessons but he could play a little. Edward had been delighted to hear about his love of music and had offered to teach him to play the piano. Harry had been unsure at first but eventually agreed.

Harry had yet to find anything he really had in common with Alice. He didn't have much of a mind for business and had absolutely no interest in fashion. Still, Alice had been eager to learn more about the Wizarding World. That coupled with the pixie-like vampire's friendly, bubbly attitude meant that they had spoken fairly often during the last few days.

Rosalie still wasn't speaking with him, something Harry was hardly bothered by. He really didn't get what her problem was and couldn't be bothered trying to figure it out.

He didn't spend as much time with Esme or Carlisle as he did the others. Harry, although he wouldn't admit it, wasn't really that angry with Carlisle anymore. His anger had slowly but surely been ebbing away since he first arrived. However, there was still a long way to go before the past could truly be put away for good.

As for Esme, he didn't really have much in common with her either. He couldn't paint to save his life and although he had experience with cooking and gardening, they were hardly activities he enjoyed. He could garden fairly well since Petunia had forced him to tend to her garden since as long as he could remember. As for cooking, it wasn't his greatest talent but he was still an alright cook. However, he despised both tasks. They brought back nothing but bad memories that he would rather stay buried.

Harry walked into the kitchen to find Carlisle sitting at the table, reading the paper. A stack of mail sat on the table next to him.

Esme was by the stove getting breakfast ready. It looked like bacon and eggs to Harry.

"Good morning, son," Carlisle greeted with a smile on his face.

Harry grunted and sat down just in time for Esme to place a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey," Esme said warmly.

Harry quietly began eating his meal. He was about halfway through it when Hedwig came through the window and landed in front of Harry. Carlisle and Esme had nearly jumped in shock as the owl flew in whereas Harry barely batted an eye.

"I'm never going to get used to that," Esme murmured.

Harry smiled slightly, stroking the snow-white feathers and then watched as Hedwig flew back out the window.

"Is that really how all mail is delivered in that world?" Carlisle asked, bewildered.

"Yeah," Harry said before opening his letter. Once again it was from the twins. He quickly read it and found that Mr Weasley wanted a meeting with Carlisle.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that. What if it was a trap? Sure, Fred and George had said Mr Weasley was on his side, but what if somehow Dumbledore had manipulated him?

Or what if they met and things got out of control, like they did with Carlisle and Dumbledore, or even Carlisle and the Dursley's. Harry didn't want anyone to get hurt this time around.

"Is everything alright, son?" Carlisle asked. He could tell something was troubling Harry just by the look on his face.

"My friends' father wants to talk to you," Harry replied before handing him the letter.

Carlisle took the piece of paper and inspected it carefully. It seemed the boy's father wanted to meet in a neutral place. It didn't seem too unreasonable, but Carlisle couldn't be sure it wasn't just an ambush. Not that that old man could do much to him if it were. However, he wasn't sure he wanted to take the chance.

Just then, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came into the room. Emmett grinned cheekily at Harry. "Hey, little bro. We're going to play some football in the yard. Wanna join?"

"I've never played before," Harry answered. He was more then a little curious about the game but was sure if he tried to play he would make a fool of himself. Despite growing up with muggles, he didn't really know much about them at all. The Dursley's barely told him anything and had banned him from the more exciting school activates such as music, sport and computer classes.

"That's okay, we'll teach you. You can be on my team. We'll kick their asses," Jasper smirked. Harry grinned in reply and was about to comment. However, Esme beat him to it.

"Language, Jasper," Esme chastised.

"Sorry," Jasper said quietly, looking sheepish.

"If he plays with you, you will need to be careful. No playing at vampire speed or strength. Emmett, you will need to be especially careful," Carlisle warned Although Emmett was arguably the most laid back person in the house, he was very competitive and tended to lose himself in games quite easily. That was all well and good with video games, the only one at risk being the game controller. However, when it came to sport, Emmett would need to watch himself. He could hurt Harry without even trying.

"Sure thing," Emmett mock saluted although Carlisle could see the promise in Emmet's eyes.

Carlisle nodded his permission.

Harry looked between Carlisle and the letter still clasped in his hand.

"I haven't decided yet," Carlisle said, picking up on Harry's unasked question. "Go on."

Harry reluctantly got up and followed the others out the back door.

"Is there going to be trouble?" Esme asked as soon as Harry was out of earshot.

"I think there is definitely going to be trouble, but I am unsure if it will be from this meeting," Carlisle sighed. He knew that this Dumbledore fellow was not done trying to get to Harry, but he didn't know if the people that wanted to meet with him were a part of that.

"Does this seem like it could be a setup to you?" Esme questioned, packing away the last of the utensils she had been washing up.

"No, it doesn't. The boys wrote that their father would like to meet in a semi-public place. Somewhere where people are around, but also someplace where we can talk without fear of being overheard. It actually sounds quite reasonable," Carlisle stated, observing the note.

"But you're still unsure," Esme said matter-of-factly.

"Yes. Just because it doesn't seem like a trap doesn't mean it isn't one," he replied.

"So you're not going to agree to the meeting then?" Esme asked, frowning slightly. She could understand her husband's hesitance; she wasn't sure herself what to think just yet. However, this might be a good thing for Harry's sake. It would do the boy well to know that his friends hadn't abandoned him.

Carlisle had a look of reluctance on his face. "I don't know. On one hand, it might be a good idea. If that old man decided to wage war on us, we're going to need as many on our side as possible. Also, if this meeting goes well, Harry might be able to see his friends again. I don't want to keep them from him if I can avoid it. He's lost enough. On the other hand though, I'm not sure I want to take the risk that it is a trap." The last thing he wanted was for the wizards to pull a fast one on him and use the opportunity to take Harry and do who-knows-what to him.

Esme was about to reply when Emmett raced back inside, blowing the mail on the table all over the room. "Opps, sorry 'bout that. Just forgot the football." He called as he took off into the house. A couple seconds later he dashed back through the room, making even more of a mess of the kitchen as he went, before disappearing out the door.

Esme shook her head in exasperation before she began gathering the letters, mostly bills and the odd magazine. She continued the conversation as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Isn't that what a semi-public venue would be for, though? That way everyone knows they're safe?" Esme asked imploringly.

"That's true, and they've left the meeting place up to me. I suppose I could have them come to my office at the hospital. That'll be private enough to have the conversation without being exposed, but public enough to feel safe. Alright, I think I'm going to do it," Carlisle decided.

"Just be careful, alright?" Esme whispered, stepping forward.

Carlisle smiled adoringly at her as he pulled her into a hug. "Always, Love."

They quickly left the room, Carlisle to get ready for the meeting and Esme to start working on her garden. It was too bad neither noticed the ominous looking letter with a V on the front trapped under the fridge.

…

Remus and Arthur were standing in an office at Forks General Hospital. They had brought Sirius with them, disguised as Padfoot. However, animals weren't allowed in the hospital so he had to wait outside. Let's just say that he was hardly impressed with that fact.

The remaining two had been directed to the office to wait for Doctor Carlisle Cullen. To say that Remus was shocked to hear Carlisle Cullen was a doctor would be an understatement. "Since when do vampires become doctors? That doesn't seem safe. It's like a drug addict working in a pharmacy."

"What's a pharmacy?" Arthur asked confused.

Remus was about to answer when the door opened, revealing a man with blond hair, gold eyes, and very pale skin. Remus was pretty surprised. Was this Carlisle Cullen? It certainly wasn't what he pictured. He expected the man to look more like Severus, scary and harsh looking. Instead he looked like a model and had the most inviting smile Remus had ever seen.

Moony growled threateningly in his mind, determined to have his say. Remus couldn't agree more with his wolf side, something that rarely happened.  _It was a trick; a trick designed to lure prey in._

Carlisle smiled at the look on Remus' face. "Not what you were expecting?"

Remus shook his head.  _Far from it._

"Hello. My name is Arthur Weasley. This is Remus Lupin," Arthur greeted.

Carlisle shook both their hands briefly. When he got to Remus he asked, "Werewolf?" He smelled a similar odour to that of the wolf shifters but it wasn't quite the same.

"How'd you know?" Remus asked, startled.

"It's a vampire thing. Please have a seat," Carlisle invited before sitting down behind his desk. Remus and Arthur followed suit, sitting down in the two seats in front of the desk.

There was an awkward silence between them before Arthur broke it by clearing his throat. "Doctor Cullen, I would first like to apologize for what happened when you came to my home. Had I been there, I never would've allowed it."

"I appreciate that. I honestly did not want things to go down that way, but that old man gave me no choice," Carlisle replied honestly. He really wished that the incident could have been avoided. However, that hadn't been the case.

"I understand. Believe me, I was not happy about what he did either," Arthur replied.

Carlisle was a bit surprised to hear that. His wife had backed the old man one hundred precent. Carlisle had expected him to as well. He was pleased to see that he was wrong. "So then this meeting is not to try to persuade me to give up my son?" Carlisle inquired.

"No," Arthur answered, shaking his head.

"Speak for yourself," Remus growled coldly.

"Remus" Arthur began in a warning tone. However, the werewolf cut him off.

"No! Don't get me wrong, I agree about Dumbledore. He had no right to try and mess with Harry's mind, but that doesn't mean that he's wrong about the danger you pose," Remus snapped at Carlisle.

" _The danger I pose_?" Carlisle repeated as if he couldn't believe that Remus of all people had said it. "With all due respect, sir, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

Remus flinched at the implication, mostly because he knew the man had a point. "I've never denied being a danger. One day a month, I am quite dangerous, but Harry is never around me when I transform. You, however, are a constant danger to him. Being in the same room with you for even five minutes is dangerous!"

Carlisle remained completely calm. He knew Remus' rant came from the heart. He really cared for Harry. It wasn't about manipulation like it was for Dumbledore. He was genuinely worried about Harry's safety. "I can see you care about him. I'm glad. At least he's had someone in his life that did, however, he has nothing to fear from my family or me. I have never fed on human blood, nor do I ever intend to. It doesn't even appeal to me anymore."

"How is that possible? I thought all vampires craved human blood," Arthur exclaimed, bemused.

"Most do, but most haven't abstained from it for over three hundred years, nor have they spent as much time dealing with being around it. I've been around human blood for more than a lifetime without ever having drunken human blood from even the blood bank," Carlisle explained.

"Why?" Remus asked curiously. He wondered what would make a vampire do something like that. Wasn't it in their nature to attack and feed on humans?

Carlisle chuckled a little. "I can't tell you how many times I've been asked that question. I think it's my gift. Some vampires bring with them an enhanced trait from their human lives when they are turned. I believe that mine is compassion and self-control. I knew it was wrong to hurt others. I just couldn't bring myself to ever hurt anyone, so I made sure I never would."

Remus looked away. After hearing what Carlisle had to say, it was getting harder and harder to dislike him. It was like the man didn't have anything wrong with him. That irritated Remus beyond words because he wanted there to be something wrong with him. He wanted this man to be a danger to Harry. He knew it wasn't fair, but it was how he felt. He wanted things to go back to the way they were before Carlisle Cullen came into Harry's life. Sirius had felt the same way. "If you're Harry's father, where have you been all this time?"

"My control wasn't always what it is now. There was a time when even I craved human blood. It was beyond anything you could possibly imagine. I refused to gamble with Harry's life," Carlisle replied sadly.

Remus inwardly cursed.  _Seriously, it's like the man is perfect!_  He didn't seem to have a single flaw. Even his reasons for leaving Harry were above reproach.

"Now I have a question for the two of you. Why was my son living with people who abused him?" Carlisle asked with a slight edge to his voice. He didn't want to think these two had known about the Dursley's treatment of his child but he needed to know for certain that they hadn't. If they had then he sure as hell wasn't allowing them near Harry.

"What?" asked a shocked Remus. That question had taken him completely off guard. What did he mean Harry was abused? Remus knew the Dursley's weren't Harry's biggest fans, but they wouldn't hurt him, would they? Surely Dumbledore wouldn't allow that. He knew the old coot only saw Harry as a weapon but what could he possibly gain from leaving Harry with an abusive family?

"I met with the Dursley's before bringing Harry home. Vernon Dursley got violent with him right in front of me," Carlisle explained darkly.

Remus snarled, lunging to his feet as his eyes turned amber. "Bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

"Do you think Dumbledore knows about this?" Arthur asked, just as shocked and horrified as his friend.

"Of course he knows! That old man knows everything. I'm going to kill the bloody bastard!" Remus and Moony both yelled together. How could somebody have harmed their cub? Well, that person was going to find out the hard way why you never laid a hand on a wolf's cub unless you had a death wish.

"Mr. Lupin, I must ask you to please calm down. I understand your anger, believe me, and I'm glad to see that you didn't know, but all your anger will do right now is draw attention to us from anyone in this hospital who hears you. I don't think any of us want that," Carlisle said as calmly as he could. As much as he would have liked to help Remus hunt down the Dursley's and give them exactly what they deserved, it wouldn't achieve anything right now. One thing was for sure, though, these men seemed trustworthy. He could tell that they didn't know Harry was abused. No one could fake outrage like that.

Remus took a deep breath in a bid to calm down. "I told Dumbledore that placing Harry in that house wasn't the best idea, but he assured me that Harry would be okay; said that he needed to be there because of blood wards. What a bloody joke that turned out to be. I bet the blood wards don't even exist. It was all just a ruse to keep me away."

"You seem to care about my son very much. Might I ask what your relationship is?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"James and Lily Potter were good friends of mine. I'm one of Harry's godfathers. I was supposed to raise him if anything happened to Lily and James and Sirius, Harry's other godfather, couldn't look after him. However, Dumbledore managed to talk me into leaving Harry with the Dursley's. I believed that there was no way they would actually harm him. I guess I was wrong" Remus said sadly.

Carlisle nodded. "I'm glad to know that there was at least one person in your world that cared about Harry."

"There's a lot more than one," Arthur assured.

"Can we see him?" Remus asked hopefully. He desperately wanted to see his cub and make sure he was okay.

Carlisle hesitated. He wasn't sure he could allow that. Yes, both these men seemed decent and trustworthy, but were they really? What if it was a trap? Could he take that risk? Thinking back to the recent run in with Michelle, he decided that he couldn't risk his son's safety again, not yet.

"I'm going to have to think about that."

"We understand. It's probably difficult for you trust us right now. Even if you decide not to allow us to see him though, I think I can speak for both of us when I say, we would like to help you protect him," Arthur replied before Remus could cut in. The full moon was tomorrow and he knew that his friend's patience wasn't exactly at its best right now.

"I appreciate that. It may just come to that," Carlisle stated appreciatively. If a war did break out, he would need to take all the help he could get. Dumbledore had already proven that he was willing to fight dirty. Who knew what his next move would be.

Remus and Arthur both stood up. "Thank you for your time. If you need to get in touch with either of us, just write a letter and give it to Harry's owl. Tell her who to deliver it to and she'll know what to do," Arthur instructed.

Carlisle shook both their hands. "Thank you for coming. For what it's worth, I'm glad I agreed to this meeting."

"So are we. Please tell Harry that no matter what, I'm on his side," Remus whispered before he and Arthur left to inform an impatiently pacing Padfoot about what happened.


	19. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Forks, Washington – America

Harry sighed. It had been two hours since Carlisle returned from meeting with Mr Weasley and Uncle Remus. He was anxious to know how things went. He didn't really know what he would do if they had sided with Dumbledore.

He was walking by Carlisle's study towards his bedroom when his father called out to him. "Harry, come in here for a moment please."

Harry wouldn't admit it out loud but for the first time since meeting Carlisle he was actually happy to be asked to speak with him. Maybe he would be allowed to visit his friends now? Maybe he could speak with Remus and ask him where Sirius is?

Harry walked inside and approached Carlisle's desk. He sat down when Carlisle motioned for him to do so. He hadn't seen his father's office yet. No one really went in here other then Carlisle so he hadn't seen any reason to check it out. There was a bookshelf behind the desk that held a huge number of books. Harry couldn't make out many of the titles but some of then appeared to be medical books.

There was a fireplace to Harry's right that was currently not in use and a set of draws to his right that had items such as photos and trinkets on top. Harry noticed a wedding photo of Carlisle and Esme and a family photo amongst them. Harry frowned slightly staring at the family photo.  _I should be there_ … He thought before shoving the thought away.  _Where did that come from?_  He shook his head before continuing his observations.

The room was painted white and the furniture was a soft brown. The office was uncharacteristically large and spacious with a couch next to the door behind him. The only thing that bothered Harry was this was the only room in the house that didn't have a window.

"As you know, I met with Mr Lupin and Mr Weasley today," Carlisle began, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. Carlisle had noticed his son's eyes lingering on the family photo he had. Carlisle wasn't sure what to make of this detail but hoped it was a good sign.

"W...what'd they say?" Harry asked softly. He was more than a little worried they'd side with Dumbledore. He needed them on his side, especially Remus. He'd been there for him a lot in the last few years. He couldn't lose that now.

"They were concerned for you and rightfully so. They were worried I might hurt you at first, but by the end I think I was able to convince them otherwise. They even offered us their allegiances by the end," Carlisle explained. He hadn't failed to notice his child's fear at the prospect of Arthur and Remus turning their backs on him. Carlisle felt even more gratitude then he already had for the wizards for not abandoning his son. It was obvious they meant a lot to Harry.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like his prayers were answered and they were on his side. "I want to see them."

"I know you do. They want to see you as well. I have no desire to keep you from them or your friends, but I need to be sure that they can be trusted first. So what I'm going to do is try to think of a safe way for you to see them without the risk of betrayal or of this Dumbledore finding out. In the meantime though, I told them they could write if they wish," Carlisle replied. He hoped Harry would understand why he wasn't allowed to see anyone just yet. He wanted to be able to say that his son could see his friends. Hell, he might even feel happier here if he could talk with people he knew and trusted. However, Carlisle wouldn't risk his son getting hurt again.

Harry nodded. That seemed fair enough. He knew things could end up going very badly if Dumbledore did find them and try to take him away. As uneasy as he felt in that house, it was better than being manipulated by the headmaster and Mrs Weasley, and it was certainly better than living with the Dursley's. "Alright."

"Good. Now there's something else we need to talk about. The summer is almost up and it will be time for you to go back to school," Carlisle replied. He was sure it was still a month before Hogwarts students went back but schools in America started up next week.

"It's okay, I already know I can't go back to Hogwarts," Harry mumbled sullenly. It was pretty much a given really. Dumbledore was in charge at Hogwarts and he would do whatever it took to gain control of him. So as much as he wished he could go back and be with his friends, he knew it wasn't possible. Still, that didn't mean that it didn't hurt knowing that he wouldn't see Hogwarts again.

"I'm glad you understand that. I know it must be hard for you to know that you won't be able to go to school with your friends, but as I said before, I'm going to see what I can do to make it possible for you to see them. However, right now we need to discuss what we will do about your education. Am I correct in assuming you will want to continue your magical education?" Carlisle asked.

Harry nodded. Of course he wanted to keep learning magic. Magic was the best thing that ever happened to him. Despite the fact that it came with Voldemort and Dumbledore, it gave him a home and great friends. He wouldn't trade any of that for the world.

"Alright, then I will do some research and try to find someone who can tutor you. However, I also would like you to study the regular subjects too," Carlisle, replied firmly. He'd had a look at some of Harry's school books and those, coupled with what Harry had told them about his school, had given Carlisle a clear idea of what the magical education system was like. He found it quite inadequate that no 'muggle' subjects were taught.

"Um, I haven't studied any of that since I was eleven," Harry said awkwardly. He knew full well that for that reason, he probably wouldn't do well in a normal high school. Plus, the idea of being stuck in a classroom was not something he ever enjoyed. Without his friends there he was sure that situation wouldn't end well.

At Hogwarts, Fred and George made him Calming Draughts that he took every morning before class. He had another with him all day in case he needed it. However, he was lucky and he usually had a least one-day of classes in the cycle where he was mostly outside and didn't need a Calming Draught. However, if he were going to muggle school, he wasn't sure how well he could cope with the small spaces and crowded rooms.

"Yes, I've thought about that. I was thinking that maybe Edward and Jasper could help there. They are both quite good in school and I think they could easily help you catch up." Carlisle answered carefully. He'd yet to speak with either of them, but he knew his son's wouldn't mind. However, he wasn't sure what he was going to do after that.

His first idea had been to sign Harry up to school with the others. Now though, he didn't think that would be wise at all. If Harry was really this far behind then he couldn't go to school. Not to mention, a student popping up out of the blue this far behind his grade level was sure to result in attention that his family didn't want nor need.

Plus, he had been keeping an eye on Harry's strange behaviour at times and he had noticed that it was crowded rooms and small areas that seemed to trigger it. Was Harry claustrophobic or was it something else? He would need to work out the problem before he could send Harry to a place like school. He wanted to just ask his son but was well aware that wouldn't get him anywhere.

"O-Okay," Harry stuttered. He was starting to feel a little panicked now. He had known this was likely to happen. Still, that didn't mean he liked the idea nor was prepared for it. What was he going to do now?

Carlisle sighed. "Harry, I'm not going to send you to school until you have caught up completely. I might see about home-schooling you fully instead of going to public school at all if you would prefer that?"

Harry nodded, forcing himself to not exhale in utter relief.

"Alright, then that's what we'll do. You can go now if you like, however, if you wish to stay and talk you're certainly welcome," Carlisle stated, smiling warmly.

Harry frowned, lowering his head. He did have something he wanted to say but wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"What is it, son? You can ask me anything?" Carlisle urged. This was the first time that Harry had shown any desire to talk to him and he didn't want to lose the opportunity. He wanted to know everything about his son and he couldn't do that if Harry didn't want to talk.

"Will you tell me about my mother?" Harry asked eventually. He'd been wondering about her since he got there. He knew absolutely nothing about her, only her name.

Carlisle smiled sadly. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that. Your mother was a wonderful woman, Harry. Her name was Aurora. You have her hair colour you know."

"I do?" Harry asked. What a twist that was. All his life he'd been told he had his father's hair and mother's eyes. Now, it was his mother's hair he had. Well, at least the colour. He still had the Potter hairstyle, meaning his hair was all over the place and untameable. He wondered how much of his appearance had actually been changed by the Blood Adoption and how much had stayed the same.

Carlisle nodded. "She loved you a lot. I want you to know that."

"What happened to her?" Harry whispered.

"Your birth was a bit difficult, and back then we did not have the same lifesaving equipment we have now. I don't want you to get this twisted, all right? You are not responsible for what happened. It was simply a horrible thing that no one could've prevented," Carlisle stressed. He wouldn't allow his son to blame himself for this. Harry already seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Yeah, story of my life," Harry murmured.

Carlisle heard him obviously, but decided not to comment. "She was the one to name you. Harrison was her father's name and she wanted you to have it also."

"Did you love her?" Harry asked.

Carlisle cringed a little. He wasn't sure how to answer that question in a way that would satisfy Harry. "In a way, yes, but not the way you're asking. We were not in love the way Esme and I are. The thing you need to understand is that times were different back then. Marrying for love was hardly ever done. Marriages were arranged. That's how it was with your mother and I. I loved her, yes, but more as a friend that I happened to be married to."

"And she never told you if she had magic or not?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure what his mother's magical status was. He had magic but was he muggleborn, half-blood or somewhere in between? He was a decedent of Godric Gryffindor but that was through Blood Adoption. He wasn't sure what would have happened had he never been Blood Adopted. Would he have still been a wizard? He hoped so but he didn't know what Aurora had been and Carlisle certainly wasn't a wizard.

"No, but then again she wouldn't and for good reason. As I told you before, my family was very instrumental in the witch trials," Carlisle said shamefully. It was not something he was proud of at all. He was even less proud of it now that he knew what his son was. He wondered briefly if his father would've tried his son if he ever found out. The answer came to him quickly. Of course he would've.

"If she had told you, would you have turned her in?" Harry asked slightly more sharply then he intended. He didn't want to think that his father would have turned his back on his mother for her magic…. if she even had magic.

"I don't know," Carlisle answered truthfully. He would've liked to say no and have it be the truth, but he just didn't know.

Things were just so much different back then. Fear ruled the town and he was sure if he hadn't turned Aurora in for magic he would have been burned at the stake with her. He would like to think he would have risked not telling anyone but he just didn't know.

"If you thought witches were so evil, why did you give me to one?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"I told you, I didn't have any other option. Leaving you with my father was the only other one I had and that would've turned out even worse for you. I know you're angry with me for the choice I made, but any other choice would've ended with you not being here any longer. If I had taken you with me, you would've died that night. If I had left you with my father, you would've died just a few years later. I made the only choice I had that would possibly allow you to live. And I don't think witches are evil. I may have thought that when I was young, but that is because it is what I was taught. I grew up around it. Though I will say that even I didn't agree with how my father treated the ones he found guilty. For that reason I would like to believe I wouldn't have turned Aurora in back then. I certainly wouldn't have if we lived in these times," Carlisle explained, hoping against hope that Harry would believe him.

"I think I'd like to go now. I need to be alone to think," Harry sighed.

Carlisle nodded his consent and then watched his son leave the room.

…

Jasper and Edward exchanged a concerned glance. Carlisle had called them to his office the moment they had returned home. Edward had gone to pick up some new CDs and Jasper had been with Alice at the shopping mall in Seattle.

Carlisle had explained to them his concerns about Harry's schooling. They had both been happy to help their new little brother catch up of course. However, when the discussion turned to Carlisle's worries about Harry's behaviour, they didn't know what to do.

They both knew Harry suffered claustrophobia but they didn't want to ruin any trust Harry had in them by telling Carlisle. They both agreed that sending Harry to school wasn't a wise idea until they fully understood the severity of Harry's problem and what set off his panic attacks. However, Carlisle wanted an answer from them and if they said that they didn't know anything then Carlisle might decide to send Harry to school once he was caught up.

Besides, perhaps it was time to tell Carlisle. The man wasn't stupid. He would know how to handle it, surely.

"Jasper? Edward?" Carlisle questioned. He had already asked the two if they knew if Harry had any phobias, particularly regarding crowds and small spaces. He needed to know so he could make sure he didn't put Harry in any situation that would stress him.

Edward nodded to Jasper who frowned before replying. "He has claustrophobia. We wanted to tell you but we didn't want to ruin Harry's trust. Were sorry Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded. "That's alright boys. I'm glad you were trying to make sure Harry feels welcome here. However, this is important and I do need to know what is going on so I can help him. Do you known of any triggers for panic attacks other then small spaces?"

Edward answered this time. "Yes. Crowded rooms and rooms without windows seem to make him upset. I think being inside too long in general makes him panic."

Carlsile sighed before dropping his head into his hands. He didn't want to think about why his son would have such a sever case of claustrophobia but he was almost certain the Dursley's were behind it.

Edward nodded. "They are." He also knew why from hearing Harry's thought but didn't think telling Carlisle was a smart move.

Carlisle sighed, raking a hand through his hair before looking up. "Okay, thank you for telling me. You may go."

"What about teaching Harry? When did you want us to start that?" Jasper inquired.

Carlisle stood up and grabbed a few books from his shelf. "Soon but its up to you two. You're teaching him so you can decide how to do it. Make sure you cover the major subjects. Anything extra is up to you and Harry."

Edward and Jasper nodded before leaving Carlisle to his work. They had a study plan to organise.

…

Jasper hummed as he looked through his books. He and Edward had spent an hour working out a study plan for Harry so he could learn what he needed to catch up whilst still being allowed some down time. Jasper was going to cover History, Geography and Maths while Edward was covering English, Science and Music.

Jasper was starting with History this afternoon and would leave the other subjects for a later date. Once he found the books he needed he headed into the hallway and stopped. He listened to see if he could pinpoint Harry's location. He couldn't hear Harry anywhere inside.

Jasper walked outside and breathed in, checking for Harry's scent. The teen had come outside about half an hour ago. Looking around, the former soldier did a double take when he spotted a black and white dog curled up under a tree. Jasper relaxed when he remembered Harry's animagus forms and walked over.

The dog glanced up when he approached and thumped his tail to show he acknowledged his presence. Jasper grinned, reaching out and scratching the dog behind the ear. The dog yipped in approval before moving away from the hand and shifting back to normal. "Hey."

"Hey." Jasper replied, smiling. "What are you doing out here?"

Harry shrugged. "Just wanted some time to think in peace."

Jasper nodded understandingly. "I can come back later if you like." He was curious as to what Harry had been thinking about. It was obvious that some deep thinking had been going on by the look in his eyes. Jasper did feel guilty for interrupting but it was harder to feel Harry's emotions when he was in animal form.

Harry shook his head. "No, its fine. What did you want?"

Harry had been thinking about what Carlisle had told him when Jasper found him. He wasn't angry for being interrupted though. He figured he wasn't getting very far with his thoughts anyway and it wasn't as if Jasper had realised what he was thinking about. Besides, something distracting him from his confusion sounded good right now.

Jasper placed his books down on the grass in front of him. "Carlisle wants Edward and I to help you catch up on what you missed." He began.

Harry just nodded. "Yeah, he told me. When did you want to start then?" Harry finished slightly wary.

Jasper smiled in amusement. "Now."

Harry groaned. He had figured as such but that didn't mean he had to like it. "Now? No self-respecting teenager wants to work through their holidays!"

Jasper laughed at his little brothers horrified face. "Sorry little brother but there is no time like the present. Besides, we have a lot of work to cover and the sooner we start the better."

Harry grumbled, not really able to argue with that. He glanced at the house, unhappy with the idea of going back inside yet. He had been enjoying being out side for a little while. It was a nice day out, unusual for Forks, Washington.

Jasper noticed Harry's dull mood and quickly stated "We can stay out here if you like? It's nice weather at the moment. No need to waste it right?" Jasper didn't mind doing the lesson outdoors. If it would make Harry happier then it was fine with him. Besides, Jasper could smell rain on the wind. There were no clouds yet but in a few hours it would likely be bucketing down.  _Might as well let Harry enjoy some time outside while he can._

Harry grinned. "Okay." He was grateful that Jasper hadn't made him go inside yet. He was feeling more relaxed then he had been in a while. He had to admit, it was a beautiful spot here.

Jasper nodded, relaxing himself and reaching for a book. "Alright, let's start shall we?"

Harry sighed before gesturing to go ahead.

"Alright, we are starting first with History. What I am going to teach you though isn't all in these books. You see, the people who wrote them didn't live through these things and therefore are just going off old documents and stories. Half of the things in these books is just made up. "Jasper growled slightly at the thought. He had a passion for History. It was his favourite subject and he couldn't stand History being told incorrectly. It was partially the reason he didn't much care for Ancient History. It was interesting but it was hard to tell what was true or not.

Harry bit back a groan. History was one of his worst subjects at Hogwarts and was frankly a very boring subject.

He had been young when he stopped his muggle education so History hadn't been a subject he had started yet. He just hoped it was more intriguing then The Goblin Wars.

Harry frowned as something Jasper said caught up with him. "Wait. No offense but how do you know what really happened then?"

Jasper grinned. "Simple. I was there. Today, we start with the Civil War."

Harry blinked. "That's right! You were a Major in the Confederate Army, right?" Jasper hadn't said too much about his human life when he told Harry his story the other day. He had told him that he had been born in Texas, joined the Confederate Army, become a Major and then been turned and become involved in the Vampire Wars. However, he didn't go into much detail. Harry understood though and didn't push him. He didn't much like to talk about the Triwizard Tournament and his other run-ins with Voldermort either. It was different of course to what Jasper had been though but still, the concept was still the same.

Harry had always found the topic of war interesting. He hadn't learnt about it in school and the Wizarding World hadn't had anything to do with the world wars. He was curious as to what it must have been like.

Jasper couldn't resist a slightly smug grin when he felt the awe and admiration rolling off Harry. His family weren't that interested in his life during the war. Everyone, excluding Alice and Carlisle, had been slightly wary when he arrived. He supposed he couldn't blame then but it hadn't helped him settle in.

Jasper smiled. "So, you do know something about the Civil War?"

"Of course! Who hasn't heard of it?" Harry beamed. He wanted to ask if Jasper would tell him any stories but didn't know if that would be well received or not. "That was a while ago though. You must be pretty old, huh?" Harry finished teasingly.

Jasper blinked in surprise before laughing. Harry hadn't been so forward and mischievous with anyone else yet. He was usually very tense and distant. "Maybe, but you were born in the 1600s. Techincally, your older then me."

Harry's grin fell slightly and Jasper winced. Maybe I went to far then. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's not that. If anything, my age has been the last thing on my mind. I guess I just haven't really gotten used to it yet." Harry replied thoughtfully.

Jasper nodded. "How are you anyway? You don't still hate it here, do you?" Jasper hoped that Harry was finally settling in a bit. He knew Harry couldn't really go back to England with Dumbledore snooping around. Still, he would like to think that Harry wasn't completely miserable living here.

Harry blinked, stunned by the question. After a few moments thought he began to speak, slowly. "I feel safe here."

It was the truth, Harry realised. He hadn't really felt safe before. Even at Hogwarts there was always something going on that meant he had to watch his back. Here though, he felt protected and safe. Even after the incident with Michelle.

Harry wouldn't say it out loud yet but he also was beginning to like it here. He was enjoying his little gaming sessions with Emmett and he liked listening to Edward play his piano. He also enjoyed these talks with Jasper and chatting with Alice. It was peaceful here and if he wanted to be alone all he had to do was say so. It wasn't like that with the Weasley's and when he was at the Dursley's, well, enough said.

However, it was Jasper who made the real difference here. He wasn't sure what it was but he trusted him. Harry might be becoming more comfortable with everyone but he didn't quite trust them yet. Jasper though, he just felt a connection too. He supposed it was because Jasper understood how he felt and he also understood a bit of what he had been through with Voldermort and the Death Eaters.

As for Carlisle, he had decided that he would give him a chance. He had done a lot of thinking after he spoke to Carlisle. He wasn't sure yet what he wanted to do or what to expect but he would give Carlisle a chance. Still, that didn't mean he trusted him.

Jasper grinned, "I'm glad." He was happy that Harry at least felt safe here. Jasper had also noticed Harry's emotions just then. He had a feeling that whatever had been said between Harry and Carlisle had finally gotten through to the stubborn teen. Jasper at least hoped that was the case. He knew things would be tricky but he hoped Carlisle and Harry might finally be able to escape the past and start moving on.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Harry mumbled. Jasper nodded before opening a book. "Okay, let's start shall we?"


	20. Interlude 7

**Interlude 7**

Volterra, Tuscany - Italy

Aro smirked as he paced the meeting room. His plan was working perfectly. Yes, they had been held up because of Michelle's lack of control. However, that could be forgiven in light of what she discovered.

The Cullen's were harbouring a wizard.

The laws regarding wizards and witches in their world were not well known. It was better to keep such information to themselves. The fewer vampires that knew of the existence of wizards and witches the better. However, it was forbidden for their existence to be revealed to the Wizarding World. While wizards and witches were not much of a threat, if they were all to find out about the non-magical vampires then they could cause them a lot of trouble.

If the Cullens were living with a wizard then the wizard surely new they were vampires. Meaning, he was a liability. They didn't have any other option here. The boy had to be killed. They had delivered the warning letter yesterday and still there was no news of the boy being turned. This was day one. The Cullens had tomorrow and the day after to turn the boy. If they did not then it would finally give Aro a reason to destroy the Cullen Coven once and for all.

However, Aro didn't mind what happened anymore. If they didn't turn the boy, he finally got to kill Carlisle Cullen. If they did turn the boy then they would finally get to see the effect magic had on their venom.

They would be collecting the boy if he were bitten so they could observe the results of his turning. The wizard could be quite a useful member of The Guard, and even if that doesn't work out, at least they can eliminate the threat he could possess without having to track him down.

Aro was slightly disappointed that Michelle hadn't figured out what made the boy so special to Carlisle that he would risk so much but he shrugged it off. It didn't matter much anyway. In just three days from now the Cullen's would either be history or he would have a new and likely powerful member of The Guard.

What more could he want?

…

Unknown Location – Scotland

Dumbledore scowled as McGonagall left his office. He still didn't have a plan of attack yet against Carlisle Cullen and all these people were concerned about stupid lesson plans? Every day that passed meant the boy could be slipping further and further from his control. He needed an idea. Fast.

Severus had stuck true to his word so far and hadn't contacted him since their last meeting. This meant that he had to think of something on his own. However, he was completely stuck. How did he take down a vampire that was immune to magic?

He couldn't use the vampires of his world. Werewolves were too unpredictable, Dragons were also too unreliable and he didn't have any way to get them since Charlie Weasley had made it clear he wasn't helping. That just left wizards.

Getting the Order to help might also be a challenge. He knew already that Arthur, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley would not join him. Molly Weasley was of no help to him and Ron Weasley was too young. Molly wouldn't allow him to fight.

Hermione Granger was also too young. Remus and Sirius were currently MIA; Dumbledore suspected they were hiding at Grimmuald Place. Nymphadora Tonks had told him she would not be involved in his plans. His Hogwarts' staff, which was in the Order, was also out for varying reasons.

That meant that a good chunk of his best fighters were out.

Alastair Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore and Elphias Doge were the only members who had agreed to get Harry back at all costs. However, they were hardly a strong and powerful army. He hadn't heard back from the other Order members who were too busy to come to the meeting. However, he was sure they wouldn't want anything to do with this either.

One thing was painstakingly clear; he couldn't launch an attack like this.

He was hoping to have gotten rid of Cullen once and for all but there was no clear way to do so. Instead, he would have to kidnap Harry and take him somewhere that Carlisle Cullen couldn't find him. Yes, that could work. Vampires may be fast but they couldn't even cross the Atlantic in a matter of seconds. If he could grab Harry and take the boy somewhere that Cullen wouldn't know how to get to, he might be in the clear.

The question that remained was how to do this.

The vampires had excellent hearing and smell. He could not sneak in and grab Harry without them noticing. No, he would need to wait till they are gone and Harry is alone. He couldn't go himself either. He had to protect his identity in this. If Cullen picked up his scent then he would be after him immediately. He needed to make it look like Harry left himself …

He quickly scrambled for a blank piece of parchment and scribbled a note.

Dear Miss Granger,

Would you happen to know by any chance when school holidays end in Washington? …

…

Islington, London – England

Sirius Black was not happy. Being a hunted fugitive for a crime you didn't commit and being trapped in your dreaded ancestral home almost 24 / 7 would be enough to put anyone in a foul mood. However, add the fact that the one other person, besides his best friend Remus, that he considers family is gone and he may never see him again? Let is just be said that most people had quickly got the message to leave him be or face the consequences.

Remus and Arthur had told him that Harry was okay and that Carlisle Cullen hadn't harmed him. Heck, they even showed him the memory in his Pensieve. However, that just wasn't good enough for the dog animagus. He needed to see his pup; to make sure he truly was healthy and happy. He knew that he couldn't track him down though. This was an extremely fragile situation they were in thanks to Dumbledore. They would have to find a way to prove to Harry's father that they meant no harm. Sneaking onto their property wouldn't be a good start.

That didn't mean that he was happy with the situation though. He worried about Harry, especially after the Third Task. Sirius might have not known Harry long but even he could see that something had snapped in his godson that night.

The boy had been hysterical, sobbing for all those close to him to hear that Voldermort was back. Hearing what had happened that night had been more agonizing then any crucio could ever hope to cause.

Harry had been a mess for the next two weeks. He had tried to hide it from them but Sirius wasn't blind and neither were Fred, George and Remus. They knew about the silencing charms he was using at night to block out the sounds of his nightmares. They had seen the dark shadows under his eyes and the bouts of short-temper. Harry wasn't handling his friend's death nearly as well as he would like them to think.

Remus had told him that there wasn't much they could do until Harry came to them. All they could do was make sure he was looking after himself. "He's grieving Padfoot. We all know what that's like. I know I hated people trying to comfort and look after me after Lily and James died. Harry seems to be the same way. Just leave him be until he wants to talk. Don't try and force him." That's what Remus had told him the last day of term. The very last day they saw Harry.

Fred and George had told him that they thought it was mostly survivor's guilt that was really bothering Harry though. Sirius didn't know how they came to that conclusion so resolutely and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

What he did know was he wasn't comfortable with leaving Harry with Cullen yet, especially when the man didn't know what had happened. Sirius knew for a fact that Harry wouldn't have told him or at least he wouldn't have mentioned his own involvement in the tournament. How could Cullen help Harry get over it and move on if he didn't know what the problem was? Simple, he couldn't. Sirius knew how strong Harry was but even the toughest of soldiers needed help at times.

Sirius was all too aware of how dangerous of a combination grief and survivor's guilt can be. He himself had been inconsolable and beyond reason when he found James' body that Halloween night all those years ago. Then look what had happened to him, thirteen years in Azkaban and now potentially a lifetime on the run.

He didn't want Harry to take the same type of risk.

Not to mention Harry's odd behaviour at times. The skittish movements when someone would hug him, jumping when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Then, the night Harry and his friends rescued him from the dementors, he had seen Harry's tense movements and heard his sharper breathing as they moved through the tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow. He had seen similar behaviour at times when the room was too crowded or too small. Sirius knew something else was wrong but he just couldn't place it. He was planning on talking to Harry about it these holidays. However, that wasn't going to happen now.

Sirius sighed as he finally stopped pacing his study, grabbing the bottle of Firewhiskey that sat atop his desk in the process. He needed to do something and he just couldn't settle for letters either. He needed to speak with his godson.

Sirius gulped down a huge mouthful of the burning liquid before finally deciding to call it quits and head to bed. He turned shakily to the door of the study just as a bright green glow illuminated the room. Frowning, he quickly spun with his wand pointed straight at the fireplace; stumbling slightly before righting himself.

Fred and George stood before him, arms raised in surrender and frowns set in place. Sirius lowered his wand and raised an eyebrow. It was strange and somewhat frightening to see the Weasley twins looking so upset. Something had to have happened.

_Harry!_

"Wow Sirius, its just….." The twins began, false grins quickly sliding into place. However, Sirius cut them off.

"What's wrong? Is it Harry? Has something happened?"

Fred shook his head. "We don't know. We just have this awful feeling. Ron and mum left earlier through the floo. We don't know where they were headed but we have a pretty good idea. Something's up."

Sirius gritted his teeth. He knew what was going on even before Fred and finished speaking.

Dumbledore was making a plan and it had something to do with his pup.


	21. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geeze guys, I really don't know what to say other then I am deeply sorry for the delay. School has been far more stressful and hectic then I had originally anticipated. Even the holidays so far have been busy. I sincerely hope this chapter makes up for it. Please have a peek at the author's note at the end as it is very important.

**Chapter 13**

Unknown Location

Harry tensed as he opened his eyes. The room was dark, lit solely by a few torches scattered carelessly only the walls. The walls were made of dark-stone blocks and the windows were surrounded by elegantly designed, dark green, blackout curtains. The soft yellow glow cast by the flames revealed a long wooden table in the centre of the room with several chairs placed half-haplessly around it. One chair, right at the head of the table, was larger then the others and was elegantly carved with a design that Harry couldn't quite distinguish. Another, more comfortable chair faced the window opposite Harry.

Other then himself, Harry was the only one in the room. That didn't stop the young teen from immediately going on high alert though. Last thing he remembered, he was in his room safe and sound. Now, he was in a strange place with no recollection of how he got there. Harry gazed around him uneasily. The room gave him a very bad feeling.

Harry reached over to the nearest wall, attempting to grab a torch from the wall. However, his hand went right through the solid metal.  _What the hell?_

Harry glared at the torch, trying several more times to grab it with no success.  _What's going on? Where am I?_  Harry sighed, giving up and opting to sit with his back against the wall instead. He glanced at the wooden door next to him. It reminded him slightly of the door to the Great Hall at Hogwarts, except smaller.

Harry reached over to it and tried to grab the handle. No luck. Harry groaned.  _Okay Harry. No big deal. You're just stuck in a room. You can't touch anything for some reason and you cannot leave. Not a problem. You've faced worse._

Harry sat for a few moments, the silence unsettling.  _Where am I? What's supposed to happen now? Maybe I need to wait for someone?_

As if on cue, footsteps could suddenly be heard beyond the door; distanced and faded but growing louder by the second.

Harry waited with baited breath, hands desperately searching his pocket for his wand. However, he doubted it would be of much use considering the strange situation he was in.

Finally the doors were opened and a man stepped inside. Harry couldn't see his face as he had turned to face the chair by the window. The stranger wore black robes and had dark brown hair. There was silence for a couple seconds so tense that you could have cut it with a knife. Finally the man stepped forward and knelt on one knee. "My Lord."

Harry froze in horror as one of the most evil wizards of all time rose from the chair by the window; Lord Voldemort. Harry backed up against the wall, watching on silently.

"Rise Stefano."

The crouching man was up in the blink of an eye. He reached up with porcelain white hands, gripping his hood before sliding the material off. Harry gasped as he spotted the red eyes.  _Vampire!_

Voldemort eyed the vampire with an unreadable expression. "I should hope you bring good news?"

"I do my Lord. I…" Stefano began respectfully. However, Voldemort quickly cut him off with a flick of his hand. Harry's heart began to race as cruel crimson eyes stared in his direction.

"It appears we have company." The dark wizard hissed, soundly much like the serpent his Hogwarts house is known for. Voldemort drew his wand, mouth stretching into a cruel smirk. "Harry Potter."

Harry gasped, desperately reaching for the door handle. No luck.

Voldemort's cruel, hate-filled red eyes met his and instantly pain flared in his scar. Harry stumbled backwards, eyes wide in distress as the Dark Lord raised his wand, pointing it directly at him. The red light of the torture curse flew towards Harry before he could move…

…and then he woke with a spine-chilling scream.

…

Forks, Washington – America

Carlisle frowned slightly when he heard a faint whine from somewhere in the house. He and Esme were both relaxing in their bed, each engrossed in their own book; Esme in her romance novel, Carlisle in his latest mystery book. Emmett and Rosalie were in their room, Jasper and Alice were chatting in the lounge room while Edward was listening to some music in his room across the hall; keeping as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake the sole human occupant of the house.

Carlisle glanced up when he heard the noise, brow furrowed as he stared towards the door. Esme shuffled next to him, glancing at him questioningly. Carlisle waited but when all remained silent he turned towards his wife with a reassuring smile. "Just thought I heard something. It was probably nothing."

Esme nodded, returning to her book. Carlisle sighed before resting back against the pillows. However a blood-curdling screech had him up on his feet in an instant, novel forgotten.

Carlisle flashed out of the room and instantly ran towards his son's room. The screaming continued, the horrible noise piercing his heart.

Finally after what felt like hours, but was in reality just mere milliseconds, he was in the room. Carlisle blinked in horror at the sight before him. Harry was thrashing in his bed, covers half on the floor. His face was scrunched up in pure agony as the screams continued to tear from his throat.

Carlisle stepped forward so he was standing right over Harry. He was just about to grab his son's shoulder and try to shake him awake when Harry suddenly froze and the room descended into near silence. The only noise that was heard was the shallow, raspy breathing of the teen in the bed.

Carlisle moved forward, aware of six pairs of topaz eyes watching him from the door. Carlisle's hand just touched Harry's shoulder as the wizard's eyes snapped open in fright. Carlisle yanked his hand back as Harry bolted up into a sitting position, eyes glazed over in a state of only half-awareness.

"Harry?" Carlisle whispered, not wanting to startle the half-asleep boy.

Harry blinked for a few seconds, trying to make sense of what just happened. He could feel every muscle in his body violently protesting any movement. Memories of his dream drifted in and out of focus until finally everything cleared.

Harry vaguely registered someone call his name. However, it was as if the sound was coming from the end of a long tunnel; distant, echoing and intelligible.

He sucked in a sharp breath as his dream, no vision, came rushing back. The room, Voldemort, the vampire and…..the Cruciatus Curse.

Memories of the Third Task flashed before his eyes. The fight with Voldemort, being tortured in front of the Death Eaters, Cedric's death…

Before Harry even realised it, tears had sprung to his eyes. He tried to blink them away but the more he tried, the faster they seemed to flow. Exhaustion tugged at his subconscious as all the energy seemed to seep from his limbs and yet the tears still fell. Soon he was curled up on the bed, sobbing away the grief and emotional turmoil from the last few months.

Carlisle had been standing next to the bed, unsure of how to approach Harry and beyond frustrated at the fact. He knew that when someone was either sleep walking or trapped between the conscious and subconscious, everyone needed to be pulled out of it differently. He didn't want to make the wrong move and potentially send Harry into shock. He wished he knew what the right move to make was but just didn't know how Harry would react. He was weighing up his options when Harry's eyes finally began to clear. Relieved, Carlisle gently reached out and cupped Harry's shoulder again, wanting to check him over before he let him sleep. However, the relief was short lived when Harry's eyes began to well up with tears.

Carlisle was startled when Harry pulled away from him and curled up on the bed, heartbroken sobs echoing around the room. He listened to see if he could figure out where everyone else was. At some point it seemed that they had all left the house to give them some privacy. Carlisle was grateful on Harry's behalf for that.

Despite his family's common belief that he had all the answers and always knew what to do, Carlisle was at a loss at that moment. While every fibre of his fraternal instinct was itching to pull Harry into a close embrace and tell him everything would be alright he wasn't sure if Harry would welcome that or not. Things had been slowly getting better between them but Harry had yet to show any signs of acceptance of physical contact or shown any desire to initiate a conversation between them.

However, his mind was quickly made up when Harry whined and chocked out "P-Please don't g-go…. I-I'm s-s-sorry!". Carlisle had no clue if his son was talking to him or someone else but it didn't matter at the moment.

He quickly lay down on the bed and pulled Harry into a hug. The teen quickly grabbed his shirt in a death-grip and sobbed into his shoulder.

Carlisle closed his eyes in grief. What had just happened? He had heard of night terrors plenty of times before in his career but none as violent as that. Could it be something to do with magic? How much more pain would his son have to suffer? Was it a medical condition? What was the nightmare about?

Harry was coherent enough to realise that it was Carlisle that he was currently crying all over but he couldn't find it in him to pull away. Long buried emotions were all surfacing at once and in that moment he felt like that child again; bloodied, bruised, broken in his small cupboard under the stairs. The child constantly wishing for his parents to turn up and make all the pain go away. The child who just wanted someone to love him.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders and rubbed his back soothingly, whispering words of comfort.

Finally Harry's sobs began to recede and the overwhelming exhaustion won out. His last thoughts wondered back to the day by the lake, when Jasper had told him that Carlisle really did love him.

_So this is what its like to have a parent that loves you._

…

Harry sighed as he stared up at the cloudless sky. The majority of the family were off doing various things and somehow the person he was left with just had to be Rosalie. In no mood after last night to face anyone, let alone the snarky blonde vampire, he had decided to relax outside instead. Rosalie clearly had no problem with the arrangement as she had yet to make an appearance.

Harry smiled slightly as he watched a starling circle above before perching in a whitebark tree. His mind wondered back to last night. He abundantly refused to think about what happened when he woke up, or more rather, half-woke up from his vision of Voldemort. He couldn't believe he had openly acted so childish in front of Carlisle. He prayed no one else had seen that but he doubted that he would be that lucky. Instead, he forced himself to consider what his dream had meant.

Who was Stefano? The name didn't ring any bells. He was definitely a vampire. That left the question of why a vampire was talking to Voldemort.

The mere thought of vampires and the Death Eaters banding together made his blood run cold. Still, he came to the conclusion that there wasn't much he could do about it now. He did however promise himself that he would let someone from the wizarding world know soon enough.

Harry turned his gaze away from the sky and towards the newspaper sitting ominously on the grass beside him. It was a copy of the Daily Prophet. Fred and George had sent it to him. Harry had been stunned to say the least at seeing the main heading:

**Saviour** **Of The Wizarding World or The Next Dark Lord?**

The article went on to say that his former neighbours at Privet Drive had been murdered mysteriously and that he was the prime suspect. Harry had the distinct impression that it was an elaborate trick to have him brought back to England and to Dumbledore.

Harry sighed heavily, placing the paper down before allowing his head to drop into his hands. He was well and truly fed up with Dumbledore's stupid plans. This was the last thing he needed right now, to be a wanted fugitive.

Harry grumbled under his breath about 'insane, egotistical old coots' and 'stupid, gullible wizards' as he headed back inside, dumping the offending paper in the bin as he went.

He shivered lightly as a chilly breeze swept through the house, carrying a promise of rain to come. Glancing out the window, Harry noted that a few more clouds were making their way across the sky. Shivering again, Harry took off up the stairs to change into something warmer.

Leaving the door still open, Harry quickly ripped off his shirt and grabbed a long-sleeved top instead. He was about to put on the top when a gasp from the doorway stopped him in his tracks.

Spinning around faster then he thought was possible, he gaped at the sight of a horrified Rosalie watching him from the hall.

Harry cursed as he remembered his scars, quickly tugging on the shirt. He knew Carlisle had seen the scars, though how many he wasn't sure. He had been busy enough both times trying to patch up Harry's injuries that the wizard wasn't sure how many of his scars registered in his father's mind. Whether or not the others knew about his scars though was a different story.

He hadn't told them about the abuse from the Dursleys or about his adventures in Hogwarts. They knew about the Triwizard Tournament but thought that he had merely been a spectator.

Harry flinched lightly at the memories before turning to the blonde vampire, waiting for the questions to start.

Rosalie blinked in horror at the sight that had greeted her when she came to check on 'the brat', as she had taken to calling him. She wasn't particularly concerned about Harry, to be frank she despised the boy, but knew that he meant a lot to her father so she decided she better make sure he was fine at the very least. However, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Alice had mentioned that he hadn't had a very good life the very first day they heard about Harry but Rosalie had wrongly assumed that he just hadn't been adopted by a very well off family. She had never guessed that he had been abused, especially not that bad. However, the scars spoke more then words ever could.

"Ah…..hi Rosalie. Did you want something?" Harry stammered, hoping she would just ignore his scars and say what she wanted then leave. No such luck.

"H-Harry, where did you get those scars? Has Carlisle seen them?" Rosalie stuttered, rage bubbling below the surface. All her previous misgivings about the house's newest resident melted away as Jasper words flooded back into her mind.  _Why don't you try walking a mile in his shoes before you pass judgment?_  Jasper had been right all along. She should have listened.

While she still didn't agree about Harry's treatment of Carlisle, she could now start to understand why the teen was so untrusting. Rosalie just wished she had known about this sooner. If she had she would have never treated him so harshly. Most people would call her cold and shallow and perhaps they were right. However, despite that, she wasn't heartless. She would never tolerate the abuse of an innocent child. Considering how much she wanted a baby of her own, the idea that anyone could so horribly disregard such a blessing made her see red. If she ever found the bastards that had done this…..

Harry internally groaned at the questions.  _Damn it!_  "Yes, he knows. Look, its no big deal all right? Besides, why would you care so much anyway?" Harry wondered out loud. From what he had seen of Rosalie this was very out of character.

The room lapsed into silence as Rosalie carefully considered her next words. Harry was starting to feel very uncomfortable about the whole situation and seriously considered just walking away. Then Rosalie spoke. "When I was human, the one thing I wanted more then anything was to one day meet the man of my dreams and…..and to have a baby."

Harry was surprised but carefully hid his shock and waited for her to continue. "When Carlisle turned me I knew that was never going to happen. I have Emmett now and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. However, I know I will never get to be a mum. The idea of someone taking for granted the chance to be a parent…." Rosalie trailed off. She didn't know what else to say.

Harry stared at the blonde, suddenly seeing her in a new light. He hadn't felt anything for the snarky vampire since he arrived. She hated him and he couldn't have cared less. Now, however, he was being shown a side of her he could have never imagined.

She didn't need to continue. He understood what she meant perfectly. It was how he had felt every time at school when someone would complain about their parents being unfair or how much they hated how their parents treated them. He had been beyond furious to the point that he had to leave before he did something he would come to regret. What right did they have to complain? At least they had parents.

Harry paused for a second before he did something he never thought he would do. He marched straight up to Rosalie and hugged her.

Rosalie blinked in shock when Carlisle's son hugged her, murmuring a sympathetic apology. She stood there for a few seconds, unsure how to react before finally hugging Harry back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be apologising for the way I treated you." Rosalie replied, as they finally pulled apart. Before Harry could argue back Rosalie plowed on. "Are you sure those scars are alright? How did you get them?"

Harry sighed. "It's a very long story…."

Rosalie frowned, getting the impression that Harry wasn't about to say more. She sighed in slight disappointment. She wanted to know the names of the fucking bastards that she would be paying a visit. However, she respected Harry's choice. If he didn't want to talk then she wouldn't force him. However, there was one she wanted to know.

"It was the people you lived with, wasn't it?"

Harry frowned, considering whether or not to reply. However, the foreign sight of concern on Rosalie's face made his mind up. He nodded.

Rosalie sighed sadly. Silence filled the room for the second time in an hour. Rosalie finally turned to leave when Harry's quite voice stopped her in her tracks.

"It wasn't all bad."

Rosalie blinked, whirling round to face the young wizard.

Harry shuffled slightly. "I mean, things sucked when I was little but it wasn't all bad the last few years."

Rosalie closed her eyes as she finally came to a very hard decision. She was going to give Harry a chance.

…

The rest of the Cullen's stepped out of their respective cars as they finally arrived home at the end of the day. They were all slightly anxious to see how Harry and Rosalie had faired during the day. It was no mystery that the two didn't get along. Carlisle had thought that it would be good for the two of them to spend a day together and hopefully sort out their differences.

They quickly moved inside and headed towards the lounge room. Everyone gaped at the sight that greeted him or her.

Rosalie and Harry sat on the couch, laughing as Harry told her a story about a prank he, Fred and George once pulled.

Carlisle smiled at the sight. Perhaps things would finally start turning around.

…

The last three days had been a constant blur of activity. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the last few days of summer while it lasted. Emmett had taken to challenging him at video games at least a few times a day now, claiming that it was unacceptable that a newbie could beat him so soon. Alice was still fussing over his room and wardrobe. Harry couldn't imagine how he would ever need so many clothes but Alice insisted that they were a must.

She had even started calling him her twin, seeing as they both had black hair that stuck out in various places; though Alice's was done systematically in a hairstyle while his just had a mind of its own.

Needless to say, everyone had found her declaration highly amusing. Harry had seriously considered dismissing the idea. However, Alice's 'puppy-eyed' begging had won him over.

Rosalie had been far less hostile the last few days. She had even started chatting with him on the odd occasion. Harry doubted that they would ever be real close like he was with Jasper and Emmett. However, they were far from enemies.

Harry had made a habit of asking her about the various cars she was tinkering with. Although motor vehicles were no substitute for brooms he had been able to relate to her enthusiasm for the hobby.

His lessons with Jasper and Edward were going well. He was learning fairly quickly, although he couldn't help but think childishly that magic was far more easier and fun then the muggle subjects. Surprisingly History and music were his favourite subjects. He was picking up on the different instruments faster then Edward had expected, not that the bronze haired vampire was complaining. He found that he had a particular talent for the guitar. He had also found that history was a lot more intriguing in the muggle world. Maybe it was just more fascinating; maybe it was Mr Burns, the Hogwarts History teacher. Whatever the case, magical history had nothing on the muggle equivalent.

Although he was going well in those two subjects as well as English; Math, Science and Geography were another story. After three minutes of trying to figure out basic trigonometry and simultaneous equations Harry had concluded that he hated mathematics with a strong passion. He had even tried to hide away with Emmett when Jasper came walking down the stairs with a maths textbook in hand. Naturally his plan failed miserably.

Science had lost much of its interest since joining the wizarding world. Now, it was just confusing and very detailed; much more suited to the likes of Hermione Granger. Geography was a similar case. Although he was far better at it then maths or science, he didn't much care for it.

Edward and Jasper had brought him a list of extra subjects yesterday and told him he could pick some of them to study as well if he wished. He had quickly declined. He had enough to catch up on as it was.

Harry was currently slipping through the trees in fox form when he heard the now tell tale sounds of one of his family approaching. Harry frowned slightly. He had been enjoying his roam through the trees. However, he found that the interruption didn't bother him much at all. He was more intrigued as to what was going on more then anything.

If you had asked him two weeks ago if he would ever admit to wanting to stay here, he would have called you crazy. Now though, he really did find that he liked his adopted siblings. Even Rosalie was growing on him. He still hadn't said it out loud, nor had he vocally referred to anyone as 'sister', 'brother' or 'parent'. However, he figured that Jasper and Edward were more then likely aware of how the tides were turning.

For the first time in a very long time Harry felt content. No more worrying about Voldemort, no looking over his shoulder every five minutes, no more of Dumbledore's manipulations or betrayal from former friends. Instead he found himself seeking time with the others more and more every day. He was still reserved enough to keep much of his thoughts and memories to himself. However, he was slowly opening up to the others.

However, the biggest change of all had to be his view on Carlisle. Harry had been thinking a lot on what Carlisle had said to him the other day. He had come to the conclusion that he would never be able to understand exactly how he made his decision that day or what it must have been like to live back then but it had finally started to sink in that perhaps it had truly been for the best.

Ever since their talk, he had sat down and truly thought on the repercussions of living back then. He had found his old and tattered copy of his History assignment from all the way back before third year. Reading that he truly been an eye opener.  _Would he have been burnt at the stake? Would he have been drowned? Shot? Starved? Maybe even something worse._

And in any case, he realised it wasn't fair to blame his father for his life with the Dursley or all of his near-death experiences. That was the Dursley's fault, Voldemort's fault; hell, even Dumbledore's. Carlisle? No.

He guessed he already knew all that. He had just been so confused, angry and, as much as he loathed admitting it, scared. Every time something good happened to him, it was snatched away again. His friends when he was going up? Chased off by Dudley and his gang. Ron and Hermione? Worshipers of Dumbledore. Magic?

Even that had come with a very deadly price. Fred, George, Charlie, Remus, Sirius and Hedwig had to be the only constants in his life. Even then though, Voldemort and Dumbledore were always a looming threat. It had always been so much easier to just push away anything good that happened in his life. It would just avoid the inevitable heartache when it was cruelly snatched away again by the harsh hands of fate.

But would it really be like that with Carlisle? Harry's thoughts wondered back to the other night, after his nightmare. It had all seemed like something from his childhood dreams. A parent that comforted him, chasing away all the horrors of the outside world. Someone who wouldn't mind staying with him or talking when he needed it. He had to admit that he had never felt so relaxed and safe in his life. Yes, even when he realised that everyone had seen that and he had definitely been initially mortified. However, he quickly decided that he didn't care. He had been through enough shit in his life. He had more then deserved to be the weak one for a little while.

That night, and mostly importantly his last half-asleep thoughts had been a strong wake-up call. Why would Carlisle go to all this trouble if he didn't care? It hadn't made sense before because it was never meant to. He could give him a house; give him clothes and a warm bed, food and even an education. However, no one could fake that deep concern and proud smile when Harry showed them his animagus forms.

What had finally sealed the deal had been something he saw just yesterday. Harry had gone into Carlisle's study to fetch a book Jasper had requested when something on the desk had caught his eye. As he stepped closer to get a look, he had dropped the book on the floor with a clatter. There, on the desk, were three items; a baby blanket, a stuffed toy dog and a painting. It hadn't taken long to figure out where the former two items came from. He had to admit, it had really tugged at his heartstrings to think that Carlisle had kept those all this time. Then, seeing the painting had been the final touch. It had been so well kept and clearly cherished that it left no room for argument. The smiling trio in the painting had finally made him see the truth.

Would Carlisle abandon him again? It had taken Harry weeks of denial and mixed emotions but he could finally say with full conviction that there was no way Carlisle would leave him again. Not intentionally.

Harry could finally accept that Carlisle was his father. No, Carlisle was his Dad.

Plus, the Cullen's were vampires. The wolves had agreed to stick to the treaty. What could really go wrong? What could harm them? Maybe, just maybe, fate was finally making up for all the shitty cards she had dealt him over the years.

Sighing contently as an invisible weight finally lifted off his shoulders, Harry leapt down from a high branch in the willow tree he was climbing. Settling down on a low branch Harry light wrapped his tail around his paws. Glancing round, he flicked his tail in greeting when Esme emerged from the undergrowth.

"Harry, the kids are going into town. They thought you might like to join them."

Harry yipped in agreement, jumping down from the tree and shifting back mid-air. "Okay, when are we going?"

Esme beamed, happy to see their newest edition finally coming out of his shell a little. "When your ready."

Harry grinned. "Okay, I'll go get ready!"

With that Harry shifted into his lion form, his fastest animal, and bounded towards home.

…

Harry grinned as Emmett and Edward argued over the best movie to see later, a horror or drama film. The sight reminded him of old times back in first year with Ron and Hermione, or arguments between Fred or George and Ginny.

They had spent most of the day wondering through shops and telling Harry about some of the residents of Forks. Now Harry, Edward and Emmett were heading for the diner so Harry could get something for dinner before they would meet up with Jasper, Alice and Rosalie for the movie.

Harry grinned before turning to face the still bickering brothers. "Hey, I'm just going to the bathroom real quick."

Edward and Emmett nodded absent-mindedly, still caught up in their conversation.

Harry hummed, still in a good mood from his decision to get to know Carlisle better. He quickly used the bathroom and was just heading back towards his new brothers when a flash of movement outside the diner window caught his attention.

Harry blinked in shock as he turned and stared at the two figures heading down the footpath towards the forest.

It was Ron and Hermione!

Harry frowned as he watched the two, obviously squabbling, wizards. What were they doing here? He knew all to well whose side they were on. Suspicion welled up inside him. They were headed for the forest, for the house.

Glancing back at Edward and Emmett he quickly made up his mind.  _I have to know what they're up to!_

As Edward and Emmett finally decided on the perfect movie to see a black cat slipped by them, completely unnoticed, and trotted after the two unsuspecting wizards.

…

Edward sighed as he glanced at his watch. Where was Harry? Surely it didn't take this long to use the bathroom?

He was just about ready to go look for his youngest brother when Alice burst into the room, startling a poor family seated by the door. Rosalie and Jasper dashed in after her; Rosalie skidding to a halt uncharacteristically inept, while Jasper ran straight for the toilets.

Edward and Emmett ran straight towards the girls, eyes wide in shock. "Alice, what's….?" Emmett began but the pixie-like girl cut him off in a rush.

"Where's Harry! Oh god, please tell me you didn't let him wonder off? The vision….!"

Before any more could be said, Jasper stepped back into view. The others turned towards him, ignoring the stunned looks on the faces of the humans in the room. Jasper shook his head, concern and anger burning in his eyes. No words were needed. The truth was perfectly clear to them all.

Harry was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it. Another chapter down! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Now, I have a very important proposition for you guys. I have been considering doing another, more darker version of this story. Before you ask, I am not abandoning this story and have full intentions of finishing it. However, I have had this ide stuck in my head for months and just can't shake it.
> 
> It is sort of like a crossover between Harry Potter, Twilight and Teen Wolf (the show) but not quite. I loved the Nogitsune from Teen Wolf and loved the idea of Harry being possessed by it; causing all sorts of problems around town and leaving the Cullens to figure out what is happening before its too late. Not the best description I can give but anything more would give away my ideas for the story. So if you like the idea of a possessed Harry being found by Carlisle, causing a great deal of chaos and emotional drama all round, then let me know. I won't be writing it unless a lot of people like the idea so review or PM me your interest :)


	22. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Ducks to avoid flying objects/ I’m so sorry everyone for the massive delay with this story. It’s been unbelievably hectic here. So much was going on with the end of the school year, the holidays and don’t even get me started on the writer’s block. Still I hope this chapter makes up for everything. It was a terror to write but the rest of the story should hopefully be much easier.
> 
> We’re entering the final stretch with this story. Only a few chapters to go at this stage. However, it may change depending on a few factors. Still, the climax of the story is almost here. This chapter is slightly shorter then an average chapter but I didn’t want to draw it out unnecessarily. You’ll see why once you’ve read it.
> 
> Anyway, enough from me! Onto the chapter!

Volterra, Tuscany – Italy

 

It had been a week since the letter was sent to the Cullen’s. Still no response. Michelle wasn’t as surprised by the fact that the Cullen’s had ignored the letter as she was about the fact that Aro had yet to do anything. It’s been nearly three days since the deadline. What was he waiting for?

 

Things had gotten fairly hectic here in the previous days. The Guard was preparing for a possible fight with the Cullen’s, Aro had been busy talking with some wizard by the name of Voldemort about a ‘peace treaty’ and not to mention her friend and fellow trainee Stefano was missing.

 

She honestly didn’t see what all the fuss was about. She doubted the Cullen Coven would be that big of a problem in a fight. What was it? Six of them? Maybe seven? Against the entire Guard? It wouldn’t even be a real fight!

 

As for Voldemort, Michelle couldn’t see why Aro was even bothering to talk to him. If they really wanted to take over the world they could do so without some arrogant, hypocritical, psychotic wizard. Peace treaty? Michelle seriously doubted that. A truce? Maybe for now but the only out come Michelle saw was a whole heap of dead wizards. Oh well, lucky she was on the winning team then.

 

Michelle didn’t know where Stefano was. He had a tendency to wander. The lower members of the Guard weren’t necessarily prisoners here but she knew people were wondering where he was going all the time. She knew he had been sent on behalf of Aro to speak with Voldemort but he should have been back by now.

 

Aro would surely send them after the Cullen’s soon. She guessed that the only reason they had been waiting so long to attack was either because Aro was waiting for more info on the magic child, he was waiting for Stefano to return or perhaps they were trying to avoid the seer, Alice Cullen’s sight? Michelle couldn’t be sure.

 

Right now she just wished she knew where Stefano was.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Six Hours Earlier - Unknown Location - Scotland

 

Stefano smirked as he watched the old coot, Dumbledore argue with one of his colleagues. Despite the man’s above average strategy skills and exceptional knowledge of magic he really was a fool. Stefano was positive that this was going to be all too easy.

 

All he needed was to convince Dumbledore to go along with his plan and then finally he would receive all the admiration he deserved. They all thought they were the masters at their game; Aro, Dumbledore and Voldemort. They all believed that they held all the pieces to the puzzle and yet they were all blind. He, Stefano, was the ultimate chess player here.

 

He could see how Aro was going to convince Voldemort to offer him and his followers all the muggles they could want, for food of course, in exchange for the Volturi’s ‘help’ in taking over the Wizarding World. He had also seen how, once the only major potential threat was out of the way, vampires could finally take over. The only reason the Volturi hadn’t taken charge ages ago was because it wasn’t easy to pick wizards and witches from a crowd. Fiendfyre was a real issue after all. Besides, Stefano liked things the way they were even if Aro did tend to dream of more.

 

Despite that Stefano had also seen first hand how Voldemort wanted their assistance in ridding the world of muggles for good. Oh and by helping them capture the brat Harry Potter as well. Once they were out of the way Voldemort had offered them ‘freedom’ once he was finally in charge. Stefano was no fool though. As soon as they let their guard down Voldemort would try and eliminate them. Not that he could do too much really but a world with only pureblood wizards didn’t offer a long-term food source. Humanity would perish and then they would have to resort to, urhg, animal blood.

 

Then there was Dumbledore. Stefano didn’t much care for him really. However, he was a more reliable ‘partner’ for this plan. Voldemort and his followers would be too much of a wild card. He would only get one shot at this. It had to be done right. If all went well then the only real winner in this game would be Stefano.

 

He grinned as Dumbledore finally ended his conversation and made his way towards his office. It was show time!

 

The Volturi Guard slid into the dark comer of the Headmaster’s office and watched as the old wizard finally entered. He closed the door and sat down in his chair.

 

Dumbledore pulled out a half written letter and set it on his desk, reaching for a pot of ink and a quill. Stefano frowned as he caught sight of the beginning of the letter. So, Dumbledore planned on sending two teenagers, supposed ‘friends’, of the boy-who-lived after him huh? This could actually work well. It certainly got rid of the only major issue with his own plan after all. Perhaps this guy wasn’t as foolish as Stefano originally thought.

 

Only one way to find out.

 

“Hello Dumbledore.”

 

“Who are you?” Dumbledore ordered as he jumped from his seat, wand drawn towards the corner of the office.

 

“Someone who can help you solve your little _vampire dilemma_.”

 

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes in response. “How so?”

 

Stefano stepped forward out of the shadows. “Easy, I have a solution to our little problem that will make us both happy. That is as long as the risk of exposure and some…..potential excess casualties are not a problem with you.”

 

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. “I’m listening….”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Forks, Washington - America

 

Harry slid in behind his two former friends like a shadow. The redhead and brunette were murmuring furiously amongst each other.

 

“Where is he? We’ve looked everywhere Ron! The school! The shops! We’ve looked all around the houses. Not one clue as to where Harry is. He has to be here, right?” Hermione insisted, voice shrill with distress.

 

“I’m sure Harry’s here somewhere ‘Mione. We haven’t checked the outskirts of the town yet right? Maybe he’s living there?”

 

Harry titled his head to the side. _Why are they looking for me?_ Suspicion prickled along his spine. _What do they want?_ He picked up his pace.

 

The three wizards continued on their way until they reached the forest. Ron and Hermione sped up once they reached the shelter of the trees.

 

If a cat could frown then Harry would be right now. Hiding under a holly bush Harry observed the two teens before him. Ron and Hermione had finally stopped and were currently whispering between themselves. Harry could make out the odd words here and there but nothing of great interest. They continued debating where to look for him, whether or not they should ask someone if they knew where he was and whether or not they should wait til tomorrow to continue.

 

Harry wondered why they were so determined to find him. Was Dumbledore behind this? Or was there another reason. Harry wasn’t particularly interested in finding out. Whatever trust he had held for these two died ages ago. Harry turned and was about to leave when a twig snapped beneath his paws. _Fuck!_

 

“What was that?” Hermione hissed.

 

Harry silently cursed his bad luck. Ron and Hermione were two of the only people who knew he was an animagus and two of an even smaller group who knew all his forms. If they spotted him now he was in trouble. He could handle these two no problem but if they had backup….

 

The clearing seemed far to quiet as the two wizards gazed searchingly around at the trees. Harry stood so still that he was sure if he were in his human form right now he could actually pass as a vampire, excluding his hammering heart beat.

 

Time stood still when Hermione’s piercing brown eyes finally landed on the holly bush. Harry waited for what seemed like ages but was in fact only a few seconds. _Come on! Turn away!_

 

However, as was per usual for Harry, he was not in luck. “Ron, its Harry!”

 

That was all he needed to hear before he was out of there. While there were two of them Harry still held the advantage. He knew this place better then they did after all. Harry waited till the clearing was out of site before shifting into his fox form.

 

Slipping through the trees with ease Harry ran towards the lake. It was no use trying to run back towards the diner now. That would be the first place they would look. There were many places to hide around here as well; fox dens, badger sets, bushes, hollow trees, logs and amongst tree branches just to name a few. All he needed to do was get far enough away and then hide.

 

Harry could hear the sound of heavy paw steps behind him. Glancing over his shoulder Harry spotted a flash of orange fur in the distance. _Ron!_

 

Harry cursed, speeding up before changing direction. Ron was too far away to determine which form he was using and Harry didn’t want to slow down to look. If Ron’s form was faster then his he would be caught for sure. Then another thought popped up. If Ron was behind him then where was Hermione?

 

A loud squawk from above him was his answer. Glancing up Harry could just spot the hawk above the trees. Slinking lower as he ran Harry frantically glanced around. Spotting a badger set up ahead Harry lunged forward.

 

Diving into the shadowy den Harry crouched as far into the darkness as he could. Harry could hear the sounds of pursuit get closer and closer. Ducking down Harry gazed at the entrance. Minutes passed and the sounds of Ron and Hermione’s search steadily moved away. Harry waited a little while longer before finally slipping out of the burrow. He was about to head back towards town when a voice above his head caught him off guard. “Your one sly fox, I’ll give you that, but you’re out of luck this time.”

 

Whipping round, Harry could only catch a glimpse of the newcomer before he lunged back into the den.

 

Scrambling as far back into the den as he could he waited.

 

Not even a second later a loud thud sounded just outside the entrance. What Harry saw shook him to the core.

 

_Stefano!_

 

It was the vampire from his dream. Burgundy eyes bore into his with a vicious grin. “Come out little fox! I promise I won’t hurt you too bad.”

 

Hissing, the animagus backed up further so there was no space left between him and the dirt wall. There was no way the vampire could reach him but then again, it wouldn’t take him long at all to tear apart the roof of the den to reach him.

 

The creature crouched at the entrance, that taunting smile still in place. “I can play this game all day you know. I just fed and unlike you I don’t need to sleep.”

 

Harry frantically searched around him, feeling the familiar fear of small spaces beginning to show as well. _No, not now!_

 

Seeing nothing, not even a crack in the wall or a sharp bit of rock, Harry quickly tried to come up with a different tactic.

 

Harry eyed the ground at the front of the den. It was all lose dirt and sand. Suddenly an idea sprung to mind. Would it work? He didn’t see much other choice.

 

Lunging towards the opening, Harry kicked up a large heap of dirty sand right in Stefano’s face. The vampire reared back in shock as his vision was momentarily blinded by the miniature dust storm.

 

Seizing his chance Harry bolted for the trees.

 

Zigzagging amongst the undergrowth Harry briefly wondered if escaping was a wise move. He was more exposed out here while back there he had shelter. _He would have got me eventually Besides, I was cornered like an animal! Wait…Animal! That’s it!_ Harry thought back to something Jasper had told him the other day.

 

”Your animagus forms truly are remarkable. It’s harder to detect your scent and I have to really concentrate to sense your emotions.”

 

That was it! Maybe if he changed form he could…..

 

Bang!

 

Too late.

 

Stefano was in front of him.

 

Harry couldn’t help but curse his shit luck yet again.

 

Shifting back to his human form Harry scanned the tiny clearing they had reached. A hill to his side scattered with fallen logs wouldn’t make for an easy exit. His other side was blocked by a large boulder. The only way out was back the way he came. That had its flaws too. The bushes would mean that he had to shift back to his fox form, or maybe cat form, to get through quickly and without winding up covered in scratches. Stefano would catch him for sure.

 

As if the beast could read his thoughts like Edward he grinned broadly. “A little trapped are we?”

 

Harry stepped back. Stefano stepped forward. “No need for that there Foxy. I’m not going to kill you. Just fed, remember?”

 

Harry snorted. “You think I trust you?”

 

“I don’t honestly care if you do or not. Everything has gone exactly as I planned.” He answered vaguely with a chilling laugh.

 

Harry frowned. “What are you talking about?”

 

“I mean that you better run little fox. This game of cat and mouse has been amusing but the real fun is just about to begin.” Stefano sneered mysteriously.

 

Harry turned with a glare, warily eyeing the sadistic man. “What do you mean?”

 

Stefano’s grin, if possible, got even wider. “Do you really think a pathetic human, wizard or not, could really have escaped me? Did you really believe that dust trick actually worked? I humoured you, that’s all. Vampires are one of, if not the best hunters in the world. We are the apex predators! If I had wanted you dead you would be. Now, that isn’t to say that my….associates don’t want to see you six feet under. I can assure you Aro wouldn’t be happy that I let you go. No, I would be in trouble. “ The vampire rambled.

 

If Jasper hadn’t explained to him all about vampires Harry would have easily believe that this guy was seriously unhinged. As a matter of fact though it is physically impossible for a vampire to suffer ‘insanity’ or any mental issues really. Ah, well except for bloodlust of course.

 

Stefano continued, oblivious to Harry’s thoughts. “However, I have a much better use for you. Oh, you will die but not at my hands. Why waste such an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone? By the end of the day I’ll be rewarded for sure! Maybe I’ll even be blessed with the honour to be one of Aro’s equals; beside him, Caius and Marcus! The top of the pyramid and it was just too easy! All I had to do was wait for your two dim-witted friends to lead you away before keeping you occupied until the plan could be set in motion.”

 

Harry stared in shock and steadily rising fear as the man continued to speak. Something was seriously wrong. _Kill two birds with one stone? If he wasn’t Stefano’s only target then who….?_

 

Both wizard and vampire froze as an acidic, chocking aroma filled the air.

 

“Ah and here it is! The grand finale!” Stefano cheered, sounding much like a child who was told Christmas was coming early this year. However, Harry had stopped paying attention in favour of shaking in pure terror as the man’s crazy words finally clicked into place.

 

There was smoke in the forest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another cliffhanger! Sorry about that. Still, it was a good chapter right? Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know.
> 
> If anything was slightly confusing I will explain here or it will be explained in the next chapter.
> 
> Stefano and Dumbledore schemed together to get Harry away from the Cullen’s. Hermione and Ron were meant to lead Harry away. Once he was there Stefano would take over and keep Harry busy while Dumbledore set up ‘the plan’. What is their plan? Well, that will be revealed in chapter 15!
> 
> I hope the stuff about the ‘alliances’ between the Volturi, Voldemort and Dumbledore were also clear enough. If not let me know.
> 
> I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I’ll see you again soon!


	23. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I know, I know it’s been too long. Life’s been busy at the moment. I’m not going to make any promises but I will try to have another chapter for you guys these holidays, before school starts up again. Anyway, I really think you guys will like this one!

Forks, Washington – America

 

Carlisle sighed in relief as his shift finally drew to an end. Three operations and five consultations had definitely left him in desperate need for a hunt. However he wanted to go home first and see how everyone was.

 

Ever since Harry’s night terror a few days ago things had finally seemed to turn around. Harry was opening up to everyone much more to the point that Carlisle hadn’t seen his son on his own once since then. He was always playing games with Emmett, having a study lesson or simply talking with Jasper, studying or playing music with Edward, chatting with Alice or helping Rosalie fix cars. He was always smiling and laughing now and the sight warmed Carlisle’s heart.

 

What really made Carlisle’s days ten times more better though was that Harry wasn’t ignoring him anymore or glaring as if he was evil incarnated. In fact he would often greet Harry in the mornings before work and receive a cheery ‘Hello” or “Good morning” in return. It was still slightly formal sounding and really only something small but it was progress and that’s all Carlisle could ask for.

 

Harry actually smiled at him now and just yesterday afternoon Carlisle had gone to his office in search of some paperwork to find Harry coming down the stairs; book in hand and teary eyed. Carlisle had been about to ask him what was wrong when the teen had just flung himself into Carlisle’s arms for a few seconds, hugging him tight with a whispered ‘thank you’, before continuing down the stairs. Carlisle never did get the chance to ask Harry about the unusual incident. Still, the fact alone that Harry willingly hugged him brought a smile to his face.

 

Carlisle was just about to walk to his car when he spotted Edward racing around the street corner; Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice not far behind. Alarm bells immediately went of in his mind. Something was wrong.

 

Carlisle was speaking even before the others could skid to a halt. “Where’s Harry? What’s wrong?”

 

Carlisle scanned his children’s faces. Dread filled his chest at the distraught looks they were giving him. Even the usually calm and collected Rosalie and straight-faced Jasper were looking upset. Carlisle’s eyes finally rested on Alice.

 

The girl was looking the worst off by far. Carlisle didn’t have to ask to know she has seen something. Alice’s eyes were filled with pure terror and held a slightly dazed look she always got after having a vision. She was trembling and looked slightly pained as well; as if she had a headache. Another tell-tale sign of having just seen something with her gift.

 

Carlisle tore his gaze away from the distressed girl and stared at the group as a whole. “What happened?”.

 

Alice lowered her gaze to the pavement, not really sure herself where to start. She could still feel her vision as if she was there. The scorching heat, the suffocating smoke, the agonising pain…

 

Shaking her head to clear it of the horrid memory, she turned to Carlisle. Alice felt a looming sense of doom hovering over he like a storm cloud. The first potentially helpful vision she had had in weeks and by the time she got there to stop it, it was too late. Harry was gone. She had felt so hopeless in the last few weeks. She had seen Harry’s arrival but she hadn’t seen that he was a wizard. She hadn’t seen the attack from that vampire, Michelle. She hadn’t seen Dumbledore coming to talk to the tribe. Worst yet, she had never once seen the horrid abuse Harry had had to live with. She had felt like a failure for missing it all and now she hadn’t been quick enough to prevent the one thing she could have.

 

Before a choked sob could escape her lips she felt Jasper’s arms weave around her, pulling her close into a strong, comforting embrace. Alice felt herself instinctively relax into her mate’s arms. She took a moment to calm down, greatly aided by Jasper’s gift, and thought everything through. Yes, they hadn’t made it to Harry in time. However, maybe they could still reach him before the worst occured.

 

Alice ignored Carlisle’s concerned look and spoke. “I had a vision. I….I don’t understand all of it but Harry followed these kids to the forest. They knew who he was and he ran in his fox form away from them. He hid in an old badger set to hide but a vampire showed up. I’ve never seen him before but he’s a Volturi Guard. Harry ran away from him. I’m guessing the guard let him, and then they finally stopped in a clearing…” Alice trailed off, trembling slightly at the rest of the vision.

 

Carlisle’s mind was reeling. He wasn’t concerned about these two kids right now but the Volturi Guard…..Why was the Volturi here? Did they find out about Harry? Or did the guard just find Harry by coincidence and decide to hunt? Carlisle blinked as Alice trailed off. There was more, he could tell, and by the look on her face it wasn’t good.

 

“What happened next Alice?”

 

Alice closed her eyes as she continued. “They were talking and then there was smoke. Harry took off running while the vampire left but…it all gets fuzzy there. Its just fire and then I hear Harry scream and then….nothing.”

 

The silence that followed was suffocatingly heavy. Carlisle could feel the cold claws of dread creeping up his spine. He didn’t even want to imagine what happened to Harry in Alice’s vision.

 

Emmett broke the silence. “Well, what are we standing here for? Alice’s vision might have not come true yet. Let’s go find him before its too late!”

 

Carlisle started, snapped out of the bout of despair by Emmett’s voice. Once the words registered a spark of determination lit in his chest.

 

“Your right Emmett, let’s go find him.”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

The acidic stench of the smoke grew stronger and stronger by the second as Harry swung round and bolted into the trees. Stefano had taken off the moment he finished speaking. Harry cursed his luck for the umpteenth time as he realised he should have payed attention to which way he went. Now he was stuck in the woods, a bushfire close by and with no idea which way to run.

 

Sprinting as fast as he can, dodging tree roots and stones, Harry racked his brain for answers. Why didn’t Stefano just kill him? He had him cornered. it would have been easy. Who else was he after anyway? No one else was here…..Unless he meant Ron and Hermione….

 

_Oh shit, Ron and Hermione are out here somewhere!_ Harry mentally yelled. He might not like them but he didn’t want them dead. Then again they were right on the edge of the forest when they saw Harry. They could probably retrace their steps easy. Harry on the other hand had no clue where he was going. Besides, he didn’t have time to worry about them now. Hermione was always telling him he had a hero complex and that one day it would get him into trouble. Well, now he would listen to her advice. They would have to save themselves.

 

Harry ran on for three minutes more, silently scanning his surroundings for anything familiar. The heat in the air steadily grew stronger, the smoke thicker and the rumble of the fire louder. Not one thing stood out. It was all just the same to him. _Not a good sign,_ Harry thought distressed now.

 

Trying his best to distract himself from the rising panic Harry tried to figure out who set the fire. _It couldn’t have been Stefano. He was with me the whole time. Maybe it was some friends of his?_

 

Harry flew around a huge boulder and suddenly the answer became much more clearer for no one but a wizard could have done this. A huge fiery phoenix rose into the air, its ginormous wings brushing the treetops, leaving fire behind in its wake. The birds ruby-coloured eyes landed on him before it swooped back down into the trees, an explosion of fire billowed up into the darkening sky.

 

Harry swore before bolting back the way he came; the crackle and boom of the inferno behind him spurring him on despite his now aching legs.

 

_Fiendfyre! It has to be fiendfyre!_ Harry thought frantically. That meant Stefano had to be working with a wizard. _But who? Voldermort? He’s used fiendfyre before. Besides, he wouldn’t have any issue with setting an entire forest on fire to catch one person, innocent lives be dammed. Then again, the fiendfyre he used before took on the form of a snake so why, of all the animals and creatures out there, would it look like a phoenix now? That’s Dumbledore’s…._

 

_Dumbledore, it had to be him!_ Harry wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He new the old coot was unhinged but this? He hadn’t thought Dumbledore wanted him dead. Or was he the real target? Fiendfyre was the only spell that could stop vampires….

 

Harry’s emerald eyes widened as the horrifying truth finally clicked into place. Fiendfyre was the only spell that could kill vampires. Stefano had said something about killing two birds with one stone and not to mention that it was quite clear Dumbledore wanted Carlisle dead. _Stefano must have told Dumbledore to release the spell at a certain time. Ron and Hermione would lead me here while Stefano did the rest. Then they would just have to wait for Carlisle to come save me so we would both be killed._

 

Harry frowned, _no that can’t be it. Dumbledore didn’t want me dead. Maybe Ron and Hermione were supposed to lead me away while Stefano lead Carlisle here but he found me instead? Or maybe Dumbledore was going to try and play hero by saving me?_ Harry shoved away the confusing thoughts as a headache started to develop. _I don’t need a headache right now on top of everything else!_

 

In the end it didn’t really matter what had happened. Harry was almost positive that the fiendfyre was Dumbledore’s doing and even if it wasn’t the fact that he was in very serious danger didn’t change. It was next to impossible to out run magical fire, especially since the cursed flames didn’t follow any logical behaviour. They would track him down, trap him and burn him to a crisp unless he found a way out. He couldn’t head towards town. If he did the fire would surely destroy all of Forks. He couldn’t head towards the house. Esme was there and for all he knew the others could be there as well. He couldn’t head towards the reservation bec….

 

“Oh shit, the tribe!” Harry swore out loud. Alice had told him about how the tribe lived in the forest on the reservation. Harry hadn’t met them and hadn’t been too overly keen to do so after hearing about how they disliked vampires so much. However, they were innocent in all of this and he knew children lived in the tribe as well. He hoped desperately that the fire didn’t go that far or worse yet, that he was leading it that way. He seriously wished that he knew his way around the forest better.

 

Harry continued to run blind amongst the trees, gasping for breath now as the deadly smoke sucked all the oxygen from the air and blocked his vision of the world around him. Harry knew from primary school that smoke was the most dangerous part of a fire. It was much more likely to take your life then the fire. Harry remembered how when he was little it had seemed like a pretty stupid idea. How could the smoke be more dangerous then the scorching flames? Now though he understood perfectly and swore if he survived this he would never doubt the dangers of smoke again. It was so thick in the air now that every breath he took burned and he could barely see where he was placing his feet.

 

If that hadn’t been alarming enough, the roaring of the flames was closer now, almost deafening. If he didn’t find a way out soon he was a goner. Harry ran faster but he knew it was hopeless. He could feel that he was upwind of the fire with no way to turn back. There was no way he would be able to out run the blaze even if it was just an ordinary fire. His only chance was to find somewhere to hide were the flames couldn’t reach him.

 

Harry thought about what he could do, where he could go, but the sheer panic was turning his brain into a scrambled mess. The only thing he could think of was making it to the highway. If he could make it to the road he might have a chance. He wasn’t positive which way the highway was but he would just have to hope he was going in the right direction. He was just about to try heading diagonal to the right when something up ahead caught his eye as the smoke cleared momentarily from a blast of burning wind. At first glance it looked like an old fox den but upon closer inspection it appeared to be a tunnel. Where it went Harry had no clue and if it did turn out to be a dead end the fire would surely suck out all the oxygen from the tunnel as it passed over. He would suffocate in a small, dark, cramped tunnel….

 

Harry shook his head. There was no time for that. Not today. He couldn’t let fear best him now. If he ran on, the fire would catch him. If he went into the tunnel he could suffocate or the fire might even follow him down. He honestly didn’t know if it would but he didn’t see much of an option. Running on meant certain death; going down gave him a chance, however small it was. Emmett had mentioned to him once that there could possibly be an underground tunnel system below the forest. Apparently none of his family had bothered to find out if the rumours were true. Well, Harry would just have to hope they were correct.

 

Coming to a decision Harry sped up, tapping into his last reserves of energy and ignoring the fire in his chest and buns from the scorching winds. He was almost there. However, just as he reached the tunnel entrance a sharp crack split the air and everything around him turned to flames.

 


	24. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I cannot apologise enough for the delay. I never intended to leave this for so long. A lot has happened the last few months and writing has been the last thing on my mind. Still, I hope this chapter will make up for the delay. I’m hoping to write the next chapter very soon. It’s one I have been waiting to write for a long time!
> 
> I did receive one comment on the last chapter that I would like to address. Harry has a few animagus forms in this story and one of those is an owl. This person asked me why Harry did not shift into an owl and fly away from the fire. I originally meant for Harry to have a broken arm, thanks to Stefano, but I forgot to put that into the chapter. However, I also think that the sheer panic he is in now would make thinking clearly next to impossible anyway so remembering he could turn into an owl and fly away is something he hasn’t thought of in his current mindset. When I get round to doing the re-write I will probably redo that part a bit. 
> 
> Anyway, now that that is out of the way, here is chapter sixteen!

Forks, Washington – America

 

The Cullens’ reached the edge of the forest just a few minutes after Alice revealed what she saw in her vision. They could see a few people lingering near the trees, including fellow student Mike Newton and his family and one of Charlie Swan’s officers.

 

Carlisle smelt the smoke well before they saw it. Glancing up at the sky quickly he could see a thick blanket of the deadly fumes hovering above the treetops like a bad omen. He could faintly hear the crackle of flames in the distance. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. The forest was on fire.

 

Carlisle felt his heart sink at the revelation, Alice’s haunting words ringing in his ears. _“Its just fire and then I hear Harry scream and then….nothing.”_ _The fires already started, Harry’s missing……what if we’re too late? I can’t lose my son now. Not again….._

 

“Have you seen our brother? We can’t find him and we think he may have been in the forest….”

 

Edward’s voice snapped Carlisle out of his worries. He looked away from the smoke to see Edward speaking with the officer. Alice was staring into the trees, most likely desperately trying to force a vision. Rosalie and Emmett were pacing the tree line, searching for any signs of Harry. Jasper was moving towards the Newtons’ to check if they had seen Harry. Carlisle closed his eyes for a second and forced himself to focus. There was no time for panic.

_Okay, Emmett and Rosalie are checking for scents, Alice is attempting to find Harry in a vision, Edward and Jasper are asking if anyone has seen Harry……what can I do? Gahh, I really wish Esme was here right now….Esme!_

 

Carlisle had his phone out as fast as lightning. Quickly speed dialling Esme’s number he held the phone up to his ear. She picked up right away.

 

“Carlisle? Where are you? The forests on fire. It’s nowhere near the house yet though…..do you have any idea what’s going on? I……”

 

“Esme, is Harry with you?” Carlisle interrupted quickly while also sighing in relief. Esme was okay. He had been pretty certain that she was all right. If she was in danger he was certain he would have felt it but the reassurance was relieving nonetheless.

 

“No, he went with the others into town…why? What’s happened Carlisle?” Esme fretted, now feeling extremely worried.

 

Carlisle shook his head. “No time to explain right now. Just get to the edge of the forest. I’m not sure if it’s safe to be at the house right now.” Before she could ask anything, Carlisle hung up.

 

Harry wasn’t with Esme. He had to be in the forest. He was in danger. Without thinking he quickly dashed along the circumference of the forest. He was vaguely aware of the others following, excluding Alice, but was too focused on his task to act on it.

 

He searched desperately for Harry’s scent. He knew running in blind right now could end in disaster. The heavy odour of the smoke would likely drown out Harry’s trail, making it impossible to catch. And if he were running around in animal form it would be even harder. None of them were overly adjusted to Harry’s altered scents when he was in animal form to be able to pick up on them in a situation like this. No, he would need to find the spot where Harry entered the forest and go from there.

 

He continued to run, not even bothering to keep to a human pace. He didn’t care if he was seen. Every second that he spent trying to find Harry was another second his son’s life was in danger. Whether a couple humans saw him or not was insignificant at that point.

 

Then, after just over two minutes of running, he picked up on a familiar scent.

However, instead of feeling pure relief a spark of fury ignited in his chest. The scent belonged to someone he really had not been expecting nor ever wanted to see again. Making a split second decision Carlisle skidded to a halt and then ploughed into the trees, shouting a quick but firm “Stay here!” back to the others. He wasn’t going to risk their lives by bringing them along now. He was certain following this scent would lead him both to his son and trouble. One thing was for sure though….

 

If Dumbledore had done anything to Harry then this time around there would be no mercy.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Harry groaned as he came to. The first thing he noticed was the roaring of the flames. It sounded like he was completely surrounded by the fiendfyre now. No way out. The second thing he noticed was the uncomfortable feeling of rocks and twigs pressing into his body where it was currently pinned to the forest floor. The third thing that followed was the pain he could feel all over, particularly centred around his back and right leg.

 

Blinking away the last tendrils of unconsciousness he finally managed to remember what happened. Ron and Hermione, the vampire, fiendfyre, the tunnel, the falling tree slamming into him from the side….

 

Harry sucked in a sharp breath of panic, quickly realising that it was a huge mistake as his lungs were immediately flooded with smoke. Coughing violently while desperately trying to find some clean air Harry tried to asses the situation. _Okay, I’m stuck under a tree and judging by how badly everything is hurting I’ve more then likely got a few broken bones. Still, pain is a good sign right? At least that means I’m not paralysed_ ……Harry sighed as the coughing fit subsided and he finally managed to find a pocket of fresh air. _I need to get out of here. There’s too much smoke and the fire could get me any moment. Okay, I need to get out from under this tree first of all…….Great Merlin, this is going to hurt._

 

Gasping in as much air as he could Harry carefully tried moving each limb in turn. His right arm was mostly fine if not a little scratched up. His left was a little worse off with a few deeper lacerations and a pulled muscle in his wrist. Still, he could work with that. He was just thankful neither were broken.

 

Next he tried each leg, becoming more and more uncomfortably aware of the approaching wall of flames and the constantly rising heat. His left leg hurt although he was fairly sure nothing was broken. _Perhaps a wrenched muscle? Maybe even torn... Okay, not good but I can manage it. If I can deal with the Dursleys’ then I can deal with that._ Next up was his right leg. Harry barely managed to move it a centimetre before the pain exploded through his leg.

 

“Fuck!” he shouted before descending into another fit of coughs. The smoke was getting worse now. He could barely make out the ominous glow of the flames. They were only a few meters away now and he knew now for sure that his right leg was most certainly broken, probably in more then one place.

 

Harry shoved away the rising sense of dread. _Okay, okay so my leg is definitely broken. I can still get out of here. If I can get out from under the tree I can shift into one of my animagus forms and escape that way!_ However, the twinging in his back may very well be suggesting something else.

 

Harry sucked in another ragged breath. The air was thinning by the second. He didn’t have a choice. He had to move the tree. If he stayed here much longer he was going to suffocate. _Please, oh please let my back be okay!_ He knew if something was broken there then he was done for. He would either run out of air or be burned to death.

 

A humourless chuckle slipped past his lips, crackling slightly from the smoke. _I might be burned to death. Dad gave me away all those years ago to stop something like this from ever happening and yet here I am. Surrounded by flames._

 

Harry quickly tensed his muscles, ignoring the sharps stabs of pain and prepared to push against the hefty weight on his back. It was now or never; the moment of truth. Gritting his teeth Harry pushed up as hard as he could, bracing his body on his arms.

 

“AHHHH!” The agonised screech tore out of his throat before he could even contemplate stopping it. He could hear the sound echo off the surrounding trees and boulders. He could only really akin the sound to that of a dying animal.

 

The pain was tremendous, starting from just below his left shoulder blade and going right down and across to his right hip, exactly where the tree lay. Harry couldn’t have forced away the tears if he had tried. He could feel his whole body quaking and sense his mind already preparing to slip off into unconsciousness. The pain and lack of oxygen combined made it next to impossible to stay awake any longer.

 

The tears continued to stream down his scratched and bruised face as he finally gave up. He knew it was over.

The tree was far too heavy to move and there was no way he was getting anywhere with the amount of pain he was in. Besides, even if he could shift into his animagus form, doing so with broken bones was never a good idea. He would have risked it anyway if it were just his leg but forcing his back to rearrange itself while it was broken? He could live with a messed up leg if he had to but the amount of damage that would be caused by his back was far too risky and quite possibly fatal.

 

He tried to suck in just a little more air but there was nothing left now but the poisonous fumes. He couldn’t see the flames any longer but he could hear them and most certainly feel them. The heat was unbearable and he was sure his skin was starting to burn. The sound was deafening and he figured the fire was around one meter off now on all sides, circling him tauntingly like a pack of wild animals before finally making the kill.

 

Harry lowered his head to the forest floor as his vision swam. He thought of Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny, Mr Weasley, Luna and Neville. He would miss them all a lot. They were all good friends and Mr Weasley had been like an uncle to him in many ways. However, he would especially miss Fred and George, his honorary brothers, his partners in crime. He hoped they would be okay and continue on pulling pranks and living the carefree life they always had. He smiled slightly as he thought back to all the fun times they had had, pranking Malfoy and the Slytherins, the playful banter and exploring the forest by moonlight. He would miss all of that.

 

He then thought of Remus and Sirius, his godfathers and for a while the only true family he had. They would be devastated when they found out what happened to him. Hopefully Remus would keep Sirius from doing anything stupid. He couldn’t bare it if something happened to Padfoot because of him. He just wished he had the chance to tell them goodbye and how much they meant to him. They would always be his family. His Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot.

 

Lastly his mind drifted to the Cullens. His newfound family. He felt his heart break slightly in guilt. He had hardly been a joy to be around these last couple of weeks but they hadn’t given up on him. They pushed him enough when it was needed but they also gave him his space when he wanted to be alone. They looked after him, cared about him. They gave him his own room, own stuff and showed him what a family was really like. And for a while all he would do was ignore them. He really wasn’t sure even now where he stood but he hoped they would miss him, even just a little, because he realised that he really was going to miss them.

 

Emmett; the burly, loud vampire had at first intimidated him but after just a few words Harry had found it hard to dislike the over-grown teddy bear. Emmett and he had spent a lot of time playing video games and his new brother had taught him a fair few muggle sports as well. Harry was sure if they had had enough time the fun-loving vamp could have easily become a new pranking partner. He wasn’t sure how easy it was to prank a vampire but Harry would admit he was clever enough to figure something out. Between him and Emmett they could definitely have a lot of fun. And if the family was an unrealistic target for mischief then there were still other options. A prank war between him and Emmett against Fred, George, Sirius and/or Remus. Now that would have been fun!

 

Rosalie; the one who had originally been his least favourite of all. The only other who could possibly rival his dislike for her had been Carlisle. Harry had disliked Rosalie right from day one far more then his other adoptive siblings and the feelings had been more then mutual. He could easily see a fair few similarities between her and his rival Draco Malfoy and that had done nothing in her favour. However, despite all that they had still mostly managed to work out their differences and form an understanding. He knew they would never be as close as he could be with the others but he was sure he could have learned to truly appreciate her snarky comments. They could have had many deep, although sarcastic and cynical, conversations. Plus, her love of cars was something Harry was sure he could truly learn to appreciate over time.

 

Edward; perhaps the trickiest one to place for Harry. His other four new siblings had been very quick to show their feelings towards him as well as let him see their true colours. However, Edward was far more reserved then the others. Well, Jasper was quite reserved as well but he had opened up to Harry much more quickly then Edward. Still, Harry could relate to Edward’s love of music. It had been something Harry enjoyed while growing up but an interest he never had the chance to follow. Harry enjoyed learning the guitar and even enjoyed the times spent studying with the bronze-haired vampire. Edward respected his boundaries and didn’t comment on his thoughts too much which was something Harry appreciated. Harry was sure Edward and he could have become great music partners given the chance.

 

Alice; his pixie-like sister who was always so bubbly and cheerful. He had found it hard to be near Alice at first, mainly because she is a seer, however it was hard to resist her friendly and hyper attitude. He had truly appreciated her fashion sense though, well as much as someone with little experience or truly any real passion for fashion could have, and was grateful to her for buying his new wardrobe. The two didn’t share as much in common as he did with some of the others but they still ended up having some interesting conversations too. Alice’s interest in the Wizarding World had lead to a few talks where Harry would tell her all about magic and the other creatures of the world. He had told her someday that he might even take them to the Wizarding World. At the time he had been unsure if that was actually true but now he was positive if he could he would do so in a heartbeat. Besides, Alice had been adamant that she had to see a unicorn for herself much to his amusement. Most of all though her determination to call him her twin had been what really won him over. Although it had been an unwelcome declaration at first he secretly now found it very endearing and heart-warming. He couldn’t deny the idea of having a twin was nice and something he was sure he could get used to. He swore then and there if he ever somehow made it out of this alive he would call her his twin the first time he saw her.

 

Jasper. If Harry had to pick a sibling that he was closest to it would be Jasper in a heartbeat. Out of everyone in the family no one could even hope to understand him as much as Jasper did. They had a fair bit in common and were easily able to bond over that. Jasper was someone he could vent with who didn’t judge him in turn and listened to how he felt with an unbiased and open mind. Harry could relate in a way to Jasper’s past history in the army as well. Although Harry was by no means a solider he knew what it was like to face an enemy who would kill you the second they had the chance. He also knew what it was like to constantly fear for your life. That had been a day-to-day thing with the Dursleys. Jasper had also saved his life from that vampire, Michelle. If he had needed any proof that the blond did care about him that had been it.

 

His lessons with Jasper had been very different then the ones with Edward. While both were excellent teachers and knew just the way to explain things to Harry so he could try and grasp the new material, his lessons with Jasper had a very relaxed and comfortable atmosphere. Harry felt he could be as open as he liked when discussing the topics and the light-hearted debates and conversations about history always managed to leave him in a good mood. Harry with no doubt whatsoever would really miss those talks with Jasper. No one else felt more like a brother to him then Jasper did.

 

Esme; the one Harry had never been able to find a fault in. He had learnt very quickly it was impossible to not like Esme. She was everything he had always imagined a mother to be; loving, gentle, understanding, compassionate and fiercely protective if what the others said was true. Esme and Harry hadn’t really had many heart-to-heart talks but she was always there in the house if he needed something. Harry was positive he could very easily call her his mum one day.

 

And then there was Carlisle. Harry felt more tears leak down his face and his heart seemed to twist painfully in his chest. Harry had thought that there was no way he could ever see Carlisle as anything more then the one who abandoned him to a life of misery, pain and fear. However, he slowly managed to show him that he was so much more. Everything, from the way he had broken down after witnessing the Dursleys treatment of him to the way he had held him as he cried after his nightmare had all steadily managed to make him reassess his opinion of Carlisle. Then seeing the painting, toy dog and blanket…..Nothing had touched him as much as that. All those years and Carlisle had held onto those things? Harry choked on a sob. His father really did care and he had taken too long to see it. He had been warned that this was an opportunity he shouldn’t miss. He hadn’t listened though and now he was going to pay the price. He would never be able to have that talk with his dad now. He wouldn’t have the chance to finally clear that slate, get everything out into the open and gain the chance to move on as a family. He had allowed his screwed up emotions to rule him for too long. The Dursleys told him plenty of times in the past that he would always be alone and that he would never have a family. In the end they were right and he had been the one to let them win.

 

Finally Harry drifted off into a pain-filled sleep; sure he would never wake again. His last thought passing from his lips in a breathless whisper.

 

“I’m sorry, Dad…”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Carlisle flew through the forest, sure he was moving faster then he ever had before. He had yet to find Harry’s scent and was starting to lose what little composure he had. If he didn’t find Harry soon it could easily be too late.

 

Carlisle was getting closer and closer to the fire now. He knew perfectly well fire was one of the few things that could kill a vampire and while he grew wearier as he ran on he was in no way deterred by the potential danger. He was at risk by the fire, yes. However, Harry was at a far greater risk then he was. Besides, vampires could outrun a bushfire. The flames were usually only a risk if you had been torn apart first.

 

Dumbledore’s scent was really strong now, almost overpowering. Snarling, Carlisle rounded a corner, just a few meters away from the fire’s edge and stopped dead in his tracks when he finally found the man who posed his son such a great threat.

 

“Dumbledore.”


	25. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I know it’s been a long time. I have no excuse really. I just haven’t been up to writing and the beginning of this chapter just refused to form into words. Honestly, I’m still not 100% satisfied with it but its been forever since you guys got a chapter and I figured, if it hasn’t worked now then it never will. So, I will say now that Sirius, Remus and the Weasley’s aren’t in this chapter but they will be making another appearance in the next one. We will be coming to an end soon and I hope this chapter makes some of you happy. I will make no promises but I will try to have a new chapter for you soon. 
> 
> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors. My proof reader was busy and I gave it my best. Still, knowing me, I’m sure there is a mistake or two in there somewhere.

** Chapter 17 **

 

Forks, Washington – America

 

_“Dumbledore.”_

 

Carlisle’s initial statement was followed by silence. The only sounds to be heard were from the raging fire just a couple meters away.

 

Slowly, Dumbledore turned to face Carlisle head on. They stared each other down, both waiting for the other to make the first move. If any were to see this moment they would be in for quite the surprise. Two beings, both highly respected and well loved in their own worlds and each quite powerful in their own way, facing off while the world around them burnt to the ground.

 

Carlisle glared at the old wizard in fury. He knew now exactly how this fire started. Dumbledore must have found out one of a vampire’s only weaknesses was fire and planned to use it to kill him and take Harry. Carlisle just couldn’t believe the lengths this guy was willing to go to kidnap his son. The fact he was prepared to murder him alone was enough to make Carlisle certain that he could no longer afford to let the wizard leave alive. The knowledge that Harry was out here somewhere just added to his conviction. Today Albus Dumbledore would die.

 

Dumbledore forced the astonishment back, refusing to allow his complete and utter shock to show on his face. The vampire was alive. This was not supposed to happen. The meddlesome creature was supposed to have perished in the flames by now. He was just finishing the last charm and then he was going to head to the spot he told Weasley and Granger to meet him with Harry. Of course, the two kids only thought the fire was supposed to be a distraction. They had no idea he had planned for Carlisle Cullen and the rest of his coven to burn in the flames. Now the blond vampire’s presence made things extremely complicated. He could summon the fiendfyre to him and set it on Cullen. However, he was sure that the vampire would have his wand out of his hand in a second if he saw it. _Where was that stupid vampire servant when he needed him?_

“What have you done with my son?” Carlisle snarled, finally breaking the tense silence

 

“Oh, he’s safe I can assure you. Some…..friends of mine would have him in a safe place by now. Well away from the fiendfyre. You should be more concerned about your own safety, Doctor Cullen.” Dumbledore replied slyly.

 

Carlisle froze, analysing Dumbledore’s words. He didn’t sense any deceit from the old coot. No doubt he believed his words were true. For once Carlisle wished he had actually been correct. At least then Harry would be safe. Alice’s vision still played over in his mind. _If Dumbledore doesn’t know where Harry really is then he must still be out there._

 

Carlisle hissed in response. “No, my daughter saw him in a vision. He’s out here, stuck in the fire you started!”

 

Dumbledore was shocked by this news. It couldn’t be true. He needed the boy alive. What had happened? Weasley and Granger should have used the portkey he had given them to get him to safety. If that failed then Setfano was supposed to chase the boy off.

 

Carlisle stepped forward, a threatening growl that promised pain rumbled in his chest. “My son is in danger and its all your fault. Why is he so important to you? Why can’t you just leave my son be?” Despite his anger towards Albus Dumbledore, Carlisle was honestly curious about the answer. He still had no idea why this man was so determined to kidnap his son. What made Harry so important to him?

 

Dumbledore stepped back as the vampire started to approach. When he heard the question, however, he froze. So Harry hasn’t told him anything yet. _Maybe if I word this properly I can convince Cullen to give the boy back?_ “Harry hasn’t told you? I’m not surprised. I’m sure he didn’t want you to be involved.”

 

Carlisle frowned. “What are you talking about? What hasn’t Harry told me?”

 

Dumbledore schooled his features into a look of misery. “You see, the Wizarding World is at war Doctor Cullen.” Dumbledore started. This would work, surely. If Cullen was as compassionate as people thought then he would have to understand why he couldn’t leave all those people to die. Dumbledore couldn’t care less about any of them of course but Cullen didn’t need to know that.

 

Carlisle’s frown deepened. “War?” His son had been living in a world that was in the midst of a war? He was even more grateful now that the witch, Gabrielle Gryffindor had contacted him when she did. He didn’t want to even think about the idea of Harry stuck out on a battlefield, surrounded by wizards fighting to the death and constantly having to watch his back lest he fall as well. He had seen what war had done to Jasper and he didn’t want the same for another of his children. Although, considering Harry’s behaviour so far he wasn’t so sure he had succeeded in getting Harry out before he saw something no child should ever have to see. Harry’s horrific night terror the other night came to mind.

 

“Yes. You see, a dark wizard who goes by the name Voldemort has been attempting to take over the wizarding world.”

 

Carlisle remembered Harry telling him about that wizard. He was the one who wanted Harry dead. Narrowing his eyes, he cut Dumbledore off. “I know about Voldemort. He’s the one who has been trying to kill my son.”

 

Dumbledore was slightly surprised by this. So, Harry had told his father something after all. “Yes, he has been. The rest of the Order of the Phoenix and myself have been attempting to stop Voldemort and keep Harry safe. Fourteen years ago a prophecy was made that spoke of the one who could defeat the Dark Lord”

 

Carlisle glared at the old wizard. He could see where this was going. “What did this prophecy say?”

 

“The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Son of those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. The dark lord shall mark him as his equal but he will have power the dark lord knows not. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies.”

 

Carlisle stood frozen in shock as he processed the words. He had to admit, everything fit. Although, he and Aurora had never faced Voldemort. Did the prophecy mean that Harry had to be the biological son of the people who faced the dark lord or was being their son in name enough? He didn’t think it mattered much anyway. Where prophecies always accurate? Or where they like Alice’s visions and they could change?

 

Alice’s vision! He had been so stunned at finding Dumbledore hear he nearly forgot why he was in the burning forest in the first place.

 

Carlisle growled, “Look, I don’t have time for this. Make your point or I’m leaving.” He would deal with Dumbledore later. As much as he wanted him out of the way now he needed to find Harry and if this fire was created by magic he might need the crazy old man alive if they wanted it extinguished.

 

It was Dumbledore’s turn to glare. “Don’t you see vampire? Harry is the destined saviour of the Wizarding World. He must come back with me and do his duty to…”

 

Carlisle, who had started to move away, quickly swung round and faced the aged wizard. “Duty? Duty! Tell me Dumbledore, why should a child be forced to do an adult’s job? My son is only fifteen! He shouldn’t be told he has to murder someone at fifteen! He shouldn’t be used like a weapon and not treated like a person! He’s been through enough. Tell me, are all wizards such cowards that they would rather hide behind an innocent child then deal with the problem themselves? My son will have nothing to do with your stupid war! _If_ , and I mean _if_ , he is this so-called chosen one, he can worry about it when he is an adult and not a day sooner! Now, I need to find Harry and get him out of here. The only reason I haven’t killed you right now is that I have more important things to worry about. Leave and never come back or I might just change my mind. And take your fire with you. Your plan failed, now clean up the mess before someone innocent perishes in her for no reason at all.”

 

Carlisle turned once more to leave when he heard the other speak.

 

“I’m sorry you couldn’t see it my way.”

 

Spinning round once more, he noticed Dumbledore standing before him with his wand pointed at him. Before Carlisle could react the man muttered some foreign words he didn’t understand and a green light shot out of the wand; striking him in the chest.

 

Stumbling back Carlisle’s vision momentarily went black and he was aware of himself hitting the forest floor. A sharp pain sliced into his chest like a knife. He gasped, knowing logically he didn’t need air but another part of him was desperate for it; for the reassurance he wasn’t completely dead. He felt strange, like he was made of stone and yet at the same time like he was as weightless as the wind. A few seconds passed and the unusual sensation finally slipped away. Slowly he stood up and glanced down at his chest. He was stunned to notice a tear in his shirt where the curse had struck. However, he was even more shocked to notice a cut, already scarring over, on his chest, right where his heart was, in the shape of a lightning bolt. _It looks just like Harry’s scar,_ he thought dazedly.

 

He was definitely in awe of the unusual situation. He had thought that vampires were immune to magic but it would seem that wasn’t quite the case. However, he wasn’t sure what that curse was supposed to do. Other then the scar, which shouldn’t have been even possible since he was a vampire and only a vampire or shape shifter could leave lasting marks, he felt fine. Perhaps it hadn’t worked properly, or it would take some time to come into effect? He tried to recall the words. _Avada Kedabra? Avadea Kebra?_ He would need to ask Harry about it; in case there was a side effect he would need to look out for.

 

Growling now in pure rage he turned his gaze back towards the one who had done this. It was time to end it.

 

Dumbledore had turned away when the vampire fell. He was surprised the killing curse worked but he saw the man fall and he didn’t get back up. He guessed it just took a powerful spell to work on a vampire. Or perhaps it was only mind spells that couldn’t work, like obliviate. Either way, it didn’t matter. Cullen was gone, now he had to find his ticket to power.

 

Carlisle quickly moved up behind the wizard, so quite the old coot hadn’t noticed him. He could kill him like this but Carlisle was a man of honour. He wouldn’t strike down an enemy while their back was turned. Reaching out, he tapped the Hogwart’s headmaster on the shoulder. Startled Dumbledore spun round and immediately leapt back in fright. However, he hadn’t noticed the steep hill behind him.

 

Dumbledore swore his heart stopped when the previously thought dead man tapped him on the shoulder. He stumbled backward, wanting as much distance between him and the creature as possible. He had just attempted to murder Cullen after all. He was sure the vampire was going to kill him now. Or attempt to at least. He would need to apparate away and think of a new plan. However, his foot met a fallen branch and before he knew it, he was falling down the hill. The last thing he saw was the vampire reach for him and then his world was consumed in flames.

 

Carlisle saw the headmaster fall. The bottom of the hill had been engulfed in fire while they were talking and now the old wizard was about to tumbled straight into it. On instinct, he lunged towards him in an attempt to pull him back. However, as if the fire new his plan to rescue the foolish wizard from its grasp, tendrils of flame leapt forward and blocked his path. Carlisle only just managed to stop in time to save himself from becoming the fiendfyre’s second victim.

 

He stared down the hill in shock. The flames had quickly consumed the Headmaster’s body, blocking him from sight. As he stood there Carlisle recalled a conversation he had once had with his father, so many years ago.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

“Father, why do you burn the accused at the stake?” a 14-year-old Carlisle questioned. Kenneth turned to face his child, the orange light from the flames illuminating his face in the darkness with an eerie glow.

 

“I have told you this many times before Carlisle. Those who commit such evil acts must be punished. It is the way of the Lord.” Kenneth replied gruffly, annoyed at having to repeat himself.

 

“I know but….why like this? Why fire?” Carlisle replied. Fire seemed like such a terrible way to go. The screaming and begging for mercy. The awful stretch of burnt flesh. The terrified and agonised faces…..Surely they could use a quicker way to punish the devil worshipers?

 

“Fire cleanses the soul Carlisle. We burn the servants of darkness to bring them back towards the light. If they were innocent then the fire would spare them and the Lord would bless them with His love and forgiveness. If they are guilty He would take them into the light and decide their fate; whether they are allowed to pass into Heaven or are banished to an eternity in Hell.”

 

Carlisle frowned in thought. It all sounded somewhat strange to him but his father knew what he was doing surely. He wouldn’t burn these people for nothing right? They had to be guilty and this was the only way. Still, Carlisle had to ask….

 

“Father, have you ever seen anyone be spared?”

 

Kenneth turned his back completely on the pyre where the fire continued to consume the latest witch he had discovered. He met his son’s eyes and asked, “Why do you want to know? Do you sympathise with these sinners, Carlisle?”

 

“No father, of course not. I just wanted to know because…” Carlisle trailed off, nervous that his father might be angry if he finished that statement. He knew angering his father never ended well.

 

“Yes?” Kenneth pressed, raising a questioning eyebrow.

 

“….How do you know that it works if you have never seen someone be forgiven. If no one has been spared from the flames then how can you be sure that some of these people aren’t actually innocent?” He rambled, watching his father anxiously.

 

Carlisle half expected to be struck for asking the question. After all, you never doubted God’s will, as his father always said. However, seconds passed and no blows came. Raising his head, Carlisle noticed his father had an odd expression on his face. His father looked him straight in the eyes before speaking.

 

“Your mother always thought you would grow up to be a great man you know. Said she new you would make us proud.” Carlisle smiled at the praise. He missed his mother dearly but knew she was with the Lord now. She was home. Feeling more confident, he straightened his back and listened as his father continued.

 

“Oh yes, she just adored you. However, I always doubted you could ever be anything more then a disappointment.” Carlisle’s smile vanished. “ You were always so weak as a child. Too curious for your own good. Far more fascinated by worthless stories and exploring the town then you were interested in pledging yourself to God. You have always been far too soft, too compassionate and forgiving. Too weak to see the true evil in the world and deal with it as you are meant to. I was so sure you would be swayed into the life of a sinner thanks to your lack of ability to see the darkness that lies in the soul of those who have forsaken the Lord”

 

“But…” Carlisle began to protest. However, Kenneth cut him off.

 

“I was about ready to disown you. I had no time for a disobedient, weak, worthless son like you. However, one day I met a woman who changed my mind.”

 

Carlisle blinked in surprise at this. He hadn’t heard this story before.

 

“She was tried as a witch and sentenced to death by fire.” Kenneth continued, turning slightly to stare into the flames. “Everything was going as normal. We set up the stake, brought in the firewood, brought out the witch and were ready to purge the world of another follower of Satan. However, she was different right from the start. She didn’t beg for mercy, didn’t struggle. It was rather unsettling.”

 

Carlisle was stunned. How could anyone not beg for mercy? He knew he would do anything he could to escape the fatal flames if he had been in her position. “What happened?”

 

“We lit the fire and the flames began to spread. However, they never touched her. For ten minutes we watched on in bewilderment as the fire danced around the woman, never touching her. Eventually we were going to put out the flames when they suddenly shot into the air, leaving the woman and the pyre completely flame-free. The fire shifted in the air before taking on the shape of a lion. Scarlet coloured sparks trailed from its paws and tail as he leapt through the air before finally disappearing all together.”

 

Carlisle stared at his father in astonishment. This had to be a joke. His father was tricking him. This was some stupid way to get back at him for asking a dumb question.

 

Kenneth noticed his son’s disbelieving expression. “It sounds unbelievable, even when I saw it for my own eyes I still sometimes can’t believe it. However, it really happened.”

 

Carlisle nodded, sill somewhat dubious. “What did you do then?”

 

Kenneth grinned as he picked up the story. “We were all too stunned by what we had seen to move. It was so quite you could have been forgiven for thinking everyone had died. Eventually I told one of the men to untie the women. They did so and she approached me. I could never forget this woman. She had long black hair and intelligent brown eyes. She wore a scarlet dress and a necklace with a golden lion pendent. She stopped in front of me and said that it would appear she had been deemed innocent.”

 

“You believed her?” Carlisle questioned.

 

Kenneth nodded. “Countless witches were burned at the stake. Had she been guilty the fire would have claimed her too.” Carlisle slowly nodded his reluctant agreement. It sounded to him like she was the real witch, if she could survive the fire. However, he kept that opinion to himself. “She told me a voice had spoken to her in the fire.”

 

That got Carlisle’s attention. “A voice? What did it say?”

 

“The voice told her that you would grow up to be a very important man one day and that I could not interfere with what God had planned for you.”

 

Carlisle was dumbfounded by this. Why would she be told this? Why would he be the one spoken about?

 

“If it hadn’t been for what she said that day I would have had you out in the streets long ago. You have a great fate ahead of you Carlisle. I honestly don’t see it but the Lord does work in mysterious ways.”

 

Carlisle nodded his head meekly. He doubted this was true but wasn’t about to say so. He knew he wouldn’t last on the streets. The town was full of nice people, sure, but there were also a fair few bad ones out there that would love to get their hands on the pastor’s son.

 

Carlisle had his doubts about this story. It didn’t seem to add up. Surely his father would have been more convinced she was evil by not perishing in the flames. And who was the voice in the fire? Did they even exist or did the woman make it up? And if it was indeed fake then why did she say it? To help him? How would she have known his father was one step away from banishing his son? Heck, Carlisle hadn’t even known it. And why would she care?

 

Feeling a shiver go down his spine, Carlisle glanced up at Kenneth. “Father?”

 

“Yes son?” Kenneth replied.

 

“What was her name?” he answered. Carlisle wanted to find this woman. He wanted to know the truth. The real truth.

 

“Well, many people here call her The Fire Queen or The Lioness of Flames. However, she told me her name was Gabrielle.”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Carlisle never did find Gabrielle, The Fire Queen. He searched for her for a few years. However, life soon took over and he forgot about the mysterious story and the woman’s strange prophecy. Now though the story had come back to him as he stared into the flames.

 

His father’s words rang in his head. _“Fire cleanses the soul Carlisle. We burn the servants of darkness to bring them back towards the light. If they were innocent then the fire would spare them and the Lord would bless them with His love and forgiveness. If they are guilty He would take them into the light and decide their fate; whether they are allowed to pass into Heaven or are banished to an eternity in Hell.”_

 

Watching the spot now where Dumbledore had disappeared a humourless chuckled slipped passed his lips. It would seem that Dumbledore’s judgement had passed. He had magic, just as that woman had. However, magic had not saved his soul as her’s had done.

 

Unlike Gabrielle Gryffindor, he had not been worthy of forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. First off, yes I changed the wording of the prophecy slightly. I did so in a previous chapter but because I have had questions about it regardless, one that was not so polite, I posted the change here again. I’m sure most of you don’t mind that but if you do then sorry but this is FanFiction so if I want to change it I can. As for Carlisle’s flashback, I thought it was time to explore his past a little. I hope the irony of the whole thing was entertaining. As for Kenneth’s odd behaviour, all will be explained by Gabrielle later on. That’s right, she will be making another appearance later on! I would also like to say feel free to send me chapter title ideas! I am honestly at a loss with those so if any of you can think of some, let me know. 
> 
> So, I have also been thinking of starting a new story. I am thinking of trying one of the following ideas.
> 
> 1\. Marauder's - Take 2: Sirius and Remus are de-aged and join Harry and co at Hogwarts. They become the 2nd Gen Marauders.
> 
> 2\. The Marauder Secret: Harry is actually the son of James Potter and Sirius Black.
> 
> 3\. A Harry Potter/FNAF crossover with Harry working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.
> 
> 4\. History Repeat: Harry's story repeats itself with his children where they face a new dark lord. There will of course be changes in the story but some things will also be similar.
> 
> 5\. Twisted Fate: The Marauder's era and Harry's era switch places with James Potter staring as The Boy Who Lived.
> 
> 6\. A one shot where Harry dies in the DoM, told from Sirius' point of view. Note - If enough people want to see this I will do it as well as one of the other chapter-length stories.
> 
> 7\. A Teen Wolf/Maze Runner story where Stiles is Thomas. Its been done, I know, but most are uncontinued or just not really my style.
> 
> 8\. A Maze Runner story where Thomas is the one with the Flare.
> 
> 9\. A Teen Wolf/Maze Runner story where Stiles is the reincarnation of Thomas. When he sees a familiar face from a past life he will meet some old friends and face along-forgotten enemy.
> 
> 10\. A one-shot where Thomas does give his brain to WICKED. Told from the point of view of Newt or Minho. Note - If enough people want to see this I will do it as well as one of the other chapter-length stories.
> 
> 11\. Thomas is running the maze one day but doesn't return. Where has he gone? Will Newt and Minho be able to find their friend/boyfriend before it is too late?
> 
> You can vote for your top 2 favourite ideas in the reviews section or PM me. If you wish to use one of these ideas yourself then please just PM me the link to the story. I would love to read it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year. For all my fellow Aussies, have a wonderful Australia Day and to everyone else, I wish you all well till I see you again.


	26. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone. I know what you all must be thinking. A double update? Since when does this happen? Luckily for you all I have been in the zone tonight! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**_ Carlisle’s Secret: The Lost Cullen _ **

** Chapter 18 **

 

Forks, Washington – America

 

Carlisle turned away from the hill and observed his surroundings. The way he had come was still clear of fire for now. In front, the flames had completely engulfed the bottom of the hill. There was no getting through that way. To the right he could see flames in the distance through the thick foliage. To the left the area appeared to be clear and was heading slightly uphill. In theory, to the left was the safest bet after turning back and heading towards the edge of the woods. However, he had no idea where Harry was. He could be downhill, behind the fire for all he knew. _Perhaps I should head back and see if I can find his scent near the edge of the forest again?_

He had to make a choice soon. The fiendfyre was getting closer. It wasn’t safe there. Making a split-second decision, he turned and ran to the left.

 

He flew through the trees, faster than he had ever moved before, trying to catch even the tiniest hint of Harry’s scent.

 

_Please God, let him be okay!_

 

. …………………………………………………………

 

Islington, London – England

Padfoot paced in front of the fireplace, growling and snapping at anything that came close. Remus sighed as he watched his friend from the couch. It had been a few hours since Fred and George arrived and everyone has been on edge.

 

Sirius fetched him straight away and since then they had been trying to decide on what to do. International apparition was forbidden and next to impossible to do in any case and if they wanted a portkey they would need to apply for one at the Ministry. Furthermore, despite the fact Dumbledore, Molly and Ron’s disappearances were highly suspicious there was no proof that Harry was in any immediate danger.

 

Fred and George had gone off somewhere to find some clues as to what was going on. Remus didn’t bother to ask for details. He had heard enough stories about them and Harry to know how creative those two could be. He was sure he didn’t really want to know what they were up to.

 

Sirius had gone on a rant and it took all of Remus’ will power to calm his friend down and knock some common sense into him; however much he wanted to go with him and find his cub. He knew it was far too dangerous to run off without a plan in mind. It was reckless actions like that that got Sirius stuck in Azkaban for 12 years.

 

And so they waited, _some more patiently then others_ Remus thought ruefully, while he tried to think of a quick way to get to America.

 

Just when Remus was going to attempt _again_ to get Sirius to sit down and shut up, the Floo went off and Fred and George stepped back into the room. Both boys carried some pieces of parchment in their hands while Fred also held a book.

 

Sirius immediately changed back to normal and bombarded the twins with questions. “Did you find anything? Is Harry in danger? Where did they go? What are they up to? What…”

 

Remus slapped his hand over his friend’s mouth to stop the barrage of questions. Fred and George nodded their thanks before speaking.

 

“So, we snuck into Dumbledork’s office…”

 

”….where we found a book…”

 

“…open on his desk…”

 

“…on a page about…”

 

“fiendfyre.” They finished together.

 

“Fiendfyre?” Remus murmured in shock. He knew a lot about fiendfyre, it was covered in Defence Against the Dark Arts during seventh year. It was a very dangerous thing to be messing with. Any magic that can take on a semi-sentient form is something to be dealt with very delicately. Not to mention fiendfyre’s very sinister and sadistic nature made it a very hazardous spell to lose control of.

 

Fred nodded, handing over the book he carried.

 

“It describes how to cast the spell, control it and banish it…” he stated.

 

“..as well as its capabilities of destruction.” George added.

 

Sirius frowned at that. What on earth was Dumbledore messing with fiendfyre for?

 

“That’s not all.” George said grimly.

 

“We found a letter….”

 

“…..Dumbledore wrote to Granger….”

 

“….He asked her if she knew….”

 

“…..when the holidays in America were…”

 

“What? Why?” Sirius cut in impatiently.

 

“…So it wouldn’t look….” Fred began

 

“….suspicious if a couple of teenagers….”

 

“….were wondering the streets…”

 

“…..and to make sure….”

 

“….Harry wouldn’t be….”

 

“….in muggle school.” They finished together.

 

Before the two first gen marauders could ask, Fred and George answered the impending question.

 

“Dumbledore wanted her and Ron….”

 

“…to sneak Thunder away…”

 

“…and then take him to….”

 

“…Dumbledork!”

 

Sirius growled at that, sounding very much like Padfoot. Remus frowned further. “But what does he need fiendfyre….Oh Merlin.” He whispered, eyes widening in horror.

 

“What?” Sirius shouted, feeling very out of the loop. Fred and George just nodded solemnly. Remus didn’t think he had ever seen the fun-loving brothers look so grim. The two just looked at him and handed over a map of Forks and another letter, this one sent to someone named Stefano, detailing the plan.

 

Remus faced Sirius, skin drained of colour. “He’s going to murder Harry’s father by burning the forest down with him inside.”

 

. …………………………………………………………

 

Forks, Washington – America

 

Carlisle ran through the forest, dodging falling branches and the smaller spot fires he passed. The main body of fire was to his left as he ran.

 

Carlisle felt more and more unnerved as he went. It really felt like the fire was teasing him, like the water at the beach it would come close then fall back, close, then fall back. In any normal situation he would think he was acting crazy, believing such a thing. However, when it came to magic who new where the limitations were?

 

Just then a tendril of fire lunged at him from the side before stopping short a few centimetres from his arm. It was taunting him like a predator stalks its prey. The only question was when would it strike for real?

 

He had been moving for 3 minutes. That wasn’t a long time for a human but for a vampire? It had been ages. He was starting to really panic. He still had found no trace of Harry anywhere.

 

Finally Carlisle skidded to a halt and leaned against a pine tree. This wasn’t working. He had to think of a more effective way to search. He glanced around, trying to catch his bearings. The fire was still to his left and to his right the land now sloped down toward a small clearing. In front was just more bushes.

 

He wasn’t one hundred precent sure where he was now but he knew he was pretty deep into the woods. He was positive now that he made a huge mistake by not heading toward the edge of the forest. He should have gone back and found Harry’s scent there. There was just too much smoke here to find anything. Carlisle was half certain he was going to scream in frustration now when a scent caught his attention.

 

At first he thought it was fox scent but it didn’t smell right. It was drifting over from the clearing. He quickly rushed down the slope, leapt over the boulder and stopped dead in his tracks.

 

_It was Harry’s scent!_

 

He didn’t think Harry had been here in fox form. His human scent was far too strong. He must have been running round as a fox before and the scent still clung to him a little. It didn’t matter really though. It was his son’s scent; fresh and strong. Harry had been here recently. However, his joy of finding his son’s scent was quickly slashed when he registered the other scent in the clearing.

 

_Vampire!_

 

Carlisle felt the panic return and double. The last time his son encountered a strange vampire he wound up being brought to him in the emergency room and that had been when Jasper turned up to help him. Quickly scanning the clearing though calmed him just a bit. There was no smell of blood and no signs of a struggle or a body. Taking a deep breath he noticed the vampires scent disappear over the logs to the side. Harry’s, however, went through the bushes to his left. That meant Harry was moving alongside the fire in the same direction he had been going. This was good, he didn’t have to backtrack. However, if the fire changed direction up ahead….

 

Carlisle shook off the thought. He had an idea now which way his son had gone. He was close to finding him. Ignoring the strange vampire’s scent for now he set off after his son.

 

He just hoped it wouldn’t be too late.

 

. …………………………………………………………

Islington, London – England

 

The silence that followed Remus’ declaration only lasted a few seconds before Sirius snapped. “Are you fucking kidding me? Dumbledore has to be off his fucking head! Harry loves the forest! He could be trapped in there if Ron and Hermione don’t convince him to go with them. And I highly doubt they will. What reason would he have to trust those little traitors?”

 

Fred and George were nodding their agreement. They knew Harry often sought refugee in the Forbidden Forest at school. It was a very real possibility that Harry could be wondering in the forest when Dumbledore sets the fire. Not to mention fiendfyre was so aggressive that it would be difficult for Harry to escape it. It knew how to manoeuvre you into a position where you could not escape; towards a cliff top, towards a large body of water, into a ravine or valley….

 

Fiendfyre knew how to trap its prey and if Harry was in the forest, it would be next to impossible to get back out.

 

Remus felt sick with dread at the thought. Logically he knew there was a chance Harry was no where near the forest but the possibility still existed that he was there, running for his life in a smoke and flame filled forest with no way out…

 

Taking one look at Sirius’ agonised expression and Fred and George’s twin looks of fear was enough for Remus to know they were thinking the same thing.

 

“We have to go and stop him.” The twins declared together.

 

Sirius shook his head. While he and Remus were going for sure, they did not need two more teens to worry about. “Moony and I will go. You will stay here.”

 

“What?” Fred shouted.

 

“No way!” George hissed.

 

“We are not staying here….”

 

“…when our brother from another mother…”

 

“….is in danger.” They concluded resolutely.

 

Remus sighed in frustration. They didn’t have time for this. “Boys…”

 

“No!” they snapped.

 

“We are of age now.” Fred announced triumphantly.

 

“You can’t tell us to stay.” George grinned. They couldn’t argue with that. They were going to help Thunder. That was that.

 

Remus exhaled in defeat. They had a point. Before Sirius could argue he spoke up. “Okay, you can come. Go get Charlie and your father and meet us back here in five. Make sure you know the spells to combat fiendfyre as well. This could be very dangerous….”

 

Sirius grumbled unhappily about the twins coming. Remus had to offer a small smile to that. Padfoot had a soft spot for the two 2nd gen Marauders, just like he had for his godson. “How are we getting there?” he finally spoke up.

 

Remus had to admit amongst the overwhelming fear for Harry he had forgotten that issue. “I don’t know. Do you two have an idea?” He asked the twins. It was worth a shot after all.

 

Fred and George grinned

 

. …………………………………………………………

 

Forks, Washington – America

 

Carlisle followed his son’s trail through the trees. At first it seemed his son’s path was veering away from the fire. However, it suddenly took a drastic turn towards the flames, which was worrying him to no end. He noticed that his son’s scent never changed. He never used an animagus form in his dash away from the clearing. Although this made tracking Harry a lot easier, Carlisle couldn’t help but wonder why. He can turn into an owl! He could have escape!

 

However, he knew the answer as soon as he thought of the question. Fear. He could smell the fear in Harry’s scent as soon as he caught it. It was almost overpowering. Fear was a dangerous emotion. It over-rode all common sense and made it very difficult for someone to think logically. It was likely that Harry had been too panicked to think about anything but the fire. _Either that or he was injured and couldn’t change_ he thought worriedly.

 

As he continued to follow his son’s path he became more and more concerned for his child’s wellbeing. His scent became more and more distressed while the path he took became more uneven; less like a determined direction of escape and more like a frightened animal running in a blind panic

His movements were jerky, flying back and forth along the path, making sharp turns and doubling back. It was clear to Carlisle Harry was becoming disorientated. Whether this was due to panic or a lack of oxygen he didn’t know.

 

Speeding up, Carlisle continued to race after his son. Harry’s scent was becoming stronger now but so was the level of smoke. He was heading toward the fire now. He was certain of it.

 

Carlisle rounded a massive boulder and skidded to a halt. A large wall of fire stood just a few meters in front of him.

 

And Harry’s scent headed straight towards it.

 

A trickle of dread crept up his spine as he slowly approached. That trickle became a pair of icy claws as he noticed his son’s scent disappeared into the flames. _However,_ he told himself, _it doesn’t mean he’s dead. The fire could have come long after Harry passed through here._

 

He leapt back as the fire surged towards him and then sprinted along its side, attempting to catch a whiff of Harry’s scent. Ten meters to the right he finally caught it heading away from the fire wall. Relieved beyond words, Carlisle followed it.

 

His relief didn’t last long though. Only two minutes later his son’s scent lead him to another wall of fire. This time around though, he could just make out Harry’s slumped body on the other side. If that wasn’t bad enough, he could also smell blood. A lot of it.

 

“No….Harry! HARRY!” Carlisle screamed over the roar of the fiendfyre. Harry didn’t so much as twitch. In fact, he couldn’t even hear if there was a heartbeat over the howling flames. Frantic, Carlisle tried to circle round and find a way to get to his child. The flames hadn’t reached Harry yet but they were close. Far too close.

 

He hurtled around the area but couldn’t see a way in. However, he did manage to find a spot where he could get a better look at the situation. He didn’t like what he saw.

 

Harry was trapped under a massive, fallen tree. There was blood splattered on the ground next to him. Not a life-threatening amount by far but still highly concerning. After all, there could easily be more blocked from sight by the tree or Harry himself. What was most worrying was the way Harry’s body was positioned. He could easily spot o broken leg from where he stood and he was certain Harry’s back must have took the brunt of the falling tree by the way he now lay. Not to mention, alongside all this was the heavy blanket of smoke hanging in the air. Carlisle was certain had he not been a vampire he wouldn’t be able to see Harry at all.

 

Carlisle waited for Harry to move, groan, yell, something. Anything. Yet, his son’s head remained on the leaf-strewn floor, eyes closed.

 

“Harry! Harry! Wake up!” he tried, hoping Harry would show some sign of hearing him, some sign he was still alive. None came.

 

Carlisle cursed. He had to get in there. He hadn’t come all this was to watch his son die in a bushfire.

 

Carlisle glanced at a tall tree a few paces behind him. It was old and not the most stable looking one but it was the only one close enough and tall enough for him to be able to use. Casting one final glance back at Harry’s still figure he murmured “I’m coming, son. Just hold on.” he ran to the tree and scaled it in seconds. Ignoring the ominous groan from the bough he was perched on, he lunged into the air, just managing to dodge the stretching tendrils of fire, and landed in the circle.

 

He wasted no time in dropping to Harry’s side and searching desperately for a pulse. After a few agonising seconds he found one. Carlisle would have all-out cried in relief if he were human, still a tearless sob slipped passed his lips at the realisation. The pulse was far too slow to be normal and being as close as he was now he could hear how strained Harry’s breathing was due to smoke inhalation. Still, he was alive. That was what mattered. He still had a chance.

 

Rising to his feet Carlisle immodestly set his sights on the tree. It was huge and no doubt weighed a lot. Still, he was sure he could move it with a little effort. Although where to throw it was the question. He couldn’t pick it up completely and chuck it like a stick. It would need to be tossed to the side. However, if he did that it would be adding more fuel to the fire. He knew it was bearing down on them at all sides. He could feel the unbearable heat. He couldn’t begin to imagine how bad it must be for Harry. He was doing his best to ignore the slight scent of burning fabric and flesh.

 

He didn’t have a choice though it seemed. There was almost no room left in the circle. Crouching down, he hooked his arms under the tree and heaved. It was very heavy but he managed it. With all his strength he flung it to the side. The tree landed in the fire with a boom. It was up in flames in seconds. Carlisle quickly and as gently as possible pulled Harry away from the tree, mindful of his back.

 

Carlisle gently lay Harry down next to him. He didn’t have the time to properly check him over but he was deeply concerned about potential back injuries. He did take note of some deep cuts, most likely obtained when the tree fell, and more blood.

 

Carlisle didn’t loosen his hold on Harry as he searched for a way out. His son needed a hospital, desperately so. However, all around him was fire now. The circle was tight, no gaps anymore to be seen. The flames licked the tops of the trees all around. There was no way for a vampire to jump that high on their own, let alone carrying a gravely injured child. He noticed a hole in the ground where the tree was a second ago. It appeared to be an old animal den.

 

With a miserable jolt Carlisle realised Harry must have been lunging for that when the tree fell. Going underground in a fire was dangerous. If the fire passed overhead it could take all the oxygen with it. Harry would have suffocated. However, he must have seen no other way out of here. Carlisle felt like a failure in that moment. His son had been willing to take such a dangerous risk because he had been that sure he would die otherwise. He should have gotten here sooner. He should have gotten Harry away from here before he could be so badly hurt. He should have ensured his child was never in such a dangerous position in the first place.

 

He should have destroyed Dumbledore before he could have ever had the chance to come after his son again. He had been too confident and now Harry was paying the price.

 

Carlisle glanced back at the potential escape route. He could take it and get out of here, sure. However, he couldn’t take Harry down there now. He would suffocate in the tunnel before Carlisle could get them back to the surface, if it even lead anywhere.

 

There was nowhere to go. The undeniable fact made him feel sick to his stomach, even though a vampire could not be sick. They were stuck here, surrounded by fire less than a meter away.

 

He would swear the fiendfyre had noticed his moment of realisation that they could not escape for the flames seemed to shoot even higher in victory. There was no need to wait any longer. Its prey had been caught and knew it. The game was over and it was time to stop teasing. It was time to engulf.

 

Carlisle closed his eyes and pulled his son closer as the flames surged all around them. He quietly murmured into his child’s hair “I’m so sorry Harry. I love you…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah…..don’t hate me? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had been waiting for this one for a long time and I’m glad I finally have it written up. 
> 
> I just want to say thanks to all those who have already voted on my story ideas. The votes currently stand as such….
> 
> 1\. 3 votes  
> 2\. 6 votes  
> 3\. 0 votes  
> 4\. 0 votes  
> 5\. 0 votes  
> 6\. 2 votes  
> 7\. 1 vote  
> 8\. 0 votes  
> 9\. 1 vote  
> 10\. 0 votes  
> 11\. 1 vote
> 
> Keep in mind this story is cross posted on FanFiction so some votes have come from there as well as private message. 
> 
> Keep the votes coming guys :) I won’t be deciding for a little while yet. I will let you know what stories I will be doing with the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, let me know if you have any ideas for chapter names! I already decided on chapter 1 and the prologue but let me know about the others.


	27. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So, I know I haven’t posted for a little while but I was working on two new stories that got my attention. Fear not though because I am back with this story and intend to finish it in the next three weeks. There should only be another two chapters after this and then it will be done. 
> 
> With the end of a story always comes the question, what next? Well, that I suppose depends on you. I might do a series of one-shots based off this story if people like the idea. If you do and have an idea for something you would like to see, whether it is a part of this story you want to see done another way or something completely different I don’t mind. Feel free to suggest ideas for all genres too; angst, tragedy, humour, mystery. Whatever you want! I myself have no intentions at this stage to start a proper sequel but if someone does have an outstanding idea or if I do find that spark again I might give it a try. It won’t be for a while though. If anyone does want to write a sequel/prequel themselves let me know via private message and we can discuss it. 
> 
> The two stories I was working on were The Price of Love, which is finished and my current story, Harry’s Five Nights. Check them out if you are interested :)

******_ Carlisle’s Secret: The Lost Cullen _ **

  

** Chapter 19 **

Forks, Washington – America

 

Carlisle shuffled forward as the flames licked the air behind him. They were surrounded on all sides and the vampire was practically cradling his son on his lap to keep them both out of reach of the fire for a little longer. With the rate it was moving Carlisle knew they only had about a minute left until the blaze would engulf them both.

 

Carlisle Cullen, unknowns to his family, was afraid of many things. However, dying wasn’t one of them. Sure, being burnt alive wasn’t an appealing idea at all but he felt he deserved it in a way; punishment for all those souls he stood aside and watched burn when he was younger. No, he was not frightened of death. What he was terrified of though was losing his family. He couldn’t imagine the heartache of losing one of his kids or Esme. He knew it was a reality he just couldn’t bear and so he did everything he could to make sure that didn’t happen. It wasn’t always easy but it was rewarding.

 

Now here he was, facing one of his deepest fears. He knew realistically there was nothing more he could do now but wait for the flames. He was sure Esme would be furious with him for his decision. Running head first into a bushfire was certainly not one of his brightest ideas. Still, he didn’t regret it one bit. He was just thankful his son wasn’t stuck here all alone. If nothing else, he could at least have that peace.

 

Harry coughed weakly in his arms and he pulled his son closer. Looking down at Harry’s lax face right now he couldn’t help but be reminded of all the times when he was still human and he would sit there, holding his sleeping infant son and imagining what he would be like when he was older. Carlisle knew he would have never guessed this would be a possibility all those years ago. Never.

 

Carlisle could just feel the flames singing his clothes when he heard a shout from somewhere deep in the smoke. “AQUA ERUCTO!”

 

Carlisle glanced up in shock as a powerful blast of water shot through the fire. Not wasting a second, he quickly lunged forward, Harry clasped securely in his arms, as the fire behind him roared angrily in retaliation and attempted to lash out at him.

 

Safe for a few moments now that some of the flames were out, the vampire looked around for their saviours and spotted someone he hadn’t been expecting to see. “Mr Lupin?”

 

Sure enough, Harry’s honorary godfather stepped out of the smoke followed by a thin man with shaggy black hair and, much to his surprise, the twin red-heads he remembered seeing at the house he found Harry at in England. Even more shocking though were the translucent objects around their heads that looked suspiciously like bubbles.

 

Carlisle watched as the group’s faces instantly lost all tension when they saw that Harry was alive and then how the tension returned full force when they saw the limp body. It was in that split second Carlisle knew he could trust these people. They obviously cared a lot about his son.

 

“HARRY!” the twins shouted simultaneously. They bolted forward over the scorched Earth and skidded to a halt in front of Carlisle and Harry. Remus and the other man seemed too much in shock to speak but followed the teens nonetheless. The group crouched next to them but Harry didn’t so much as twitch at their begging for him to wake up.

 

Carlisle didn’t waste time waiting for one of the guys to ask him any questions. The fire, although pushed back by the water, was still close by and heading for them again with a vengeance. “He was injured by a falling tree. I managed to get him out but he’s hurt badly and suffering smoke inhalation. We need to get him out of here, now.”

 

Remus glanced at him almost searchingly. Carlisle waited, not moving or looking away as he waited for the werewolf to say something. Finally Remus seemed to have found what he was looking for and nodded. “There’s too much fiendfyre that way. It was almost impossible to get to you two. It’ll be impossible to make it back.”

 

Carlisle frowned in concern. “If that’s so then how will we get out of here?”

 

Remus sighed. “I was going to suggest apparition but since Harry obviously has broken bones we can’t do it. He could be injured worse. Honestly? I don’t know.”

 

“Well we better….”

 

“....think of something…”

 

“…soon. The fiendfyre’s….”

 

“…getting closer.” The twins called out. Both had stood up and were attempting to keep the fire at bay along with the older wizard.

 

The shaggy haired man turned and glanced around the area, looking for a way out. It was then he spotted the tunnel. “What about down there?”

 

Carlisle followed his gaze but shook his head. “We can’t. If the fire goes over it’ll take up all the oxygen. You’ll all die.”

 

Remus grinned. “No we won’t. We can use a bubble-head charm on Harry. We’re using them right now”, he explained whilst gesturing to the bubble around his head. “These allow you to have a constant supply of oxygen. I could walk under water right now and would be just fine.”

 

Carlisle blinked in surprise but nodded his agreement. “I don’t know where it goes, if it goes anywhere at all, but unless you guys have any other ideas I don’t think we have a choice.”

 

Remus and the man turned to the teens but both shook their heads. Down the tunnel it was. The shaggy haired man muttered something under his breath Carlisle didn’t care to understand and suddenly a bubble appeared around Harry’s head as well. Carlisle frowned deeper when his son gave no indication he had noticed what happened.

 

The werewolf turned to the other three. “Okay, I’ll lead the way since I have better senses then you three. Sirius,” he instructed looking at the other adult, “you can bring up the rear in case the fire attempts to follow us. The rest of you, follow me.” Carlisle didn’t argue. He stood up as quickly and carefully as possible with Harry still held securely in his arms, and joined the others at the mouth of the hole.

 

Remus started down the tunnel first, having to almost crawl to do so. The twins followed upon Carlisle’s insistence and then it was his turn. He crouched, still keeping a hold on Harry, and began to follow the others. It would have been next to impossible for a human to manage but for a vampire it was more them possible. He was still moving as carefully as possible to avoid jostling Harry too much. Sirius blasted the fire back one last time before joining them.

 

It was pitch black inside to the point even Carlisle was finding it very difficult to see where they were going. He, like Remus, was relying more on hearing and smell to guide him. The three humans were completely lost and relying solely on their supernatural comrades to lead the way. After a few moment he could hear one of the twins reach for his wand but Remus stopped him with a hissed “Don’t!”

 

The boy huffed. “What? I was just going to use lumos. I can’t see a thing down here.”

 

Remus quickly replied. “I know but we can’t afford to attempt magic down here. Fiendfyre is a semi-sentient curse and it will lock onto magical signatures in the area. If you use magic now the fire will know where we are and follow.”

 

The twins seemed to deflate at that. “Oh. Sorry Remus, we didn’t know,” the other twin spoke up.

 

“It’s fine but let’s keep moving. Just stick close to Dr Cullen and I. We can lead the way.”

 

“Carlisle,” said vampire spoke up.

 

Remus paused and called back “Huh?”

 

Carlisle continued. “My name is Carlisle. I’d prefer you use it rather then my surname,” he elaborated.

 

“Okay,” Remus relented. “You can call me Remus then you know.” No more words were spoken as the werewolf began to move again.

 

The tunnel sloped down into the Earth as the continued to shuffle along. As they went Carlisle could feel the air thinning out drastically and was grateful he hadn’t attempted this with Harry before. They travelled in silence for about three more minutes before Remus’ voice echoed up ahead. “The tunnel gets wider here. We should be able to walk properly in a minute.”

 

Sure enough the tunnel opened up enough for them all to stand comfortably. Carlisle straightened up and adjusted his grip on his son. Remus quickly made sure no one had been left behind and after a quick chorus of ‘yeses’ the group continued on. The slope finally evened out before ending at a junction. The group of six came to a halt.

 

“What now?” One of the twins asked.

 

Remus and Carlisle both stepped forward and analysed the options. There were four tunnels branching off in different directions. The one on the far left went straight for a few paces before sharply turning left and up. The next along to the right went straight but down. Next one went straight ahead but up and the one to the very right went to the right and down. Carlisle turned to the werewolf. “What do you think? Should we go up or down?”

 

The werewolf ‘hmmm’d’ absent-mindedly before slowly replying. “It depends. Do we go up and risk running into the fire or go down and risk getting lost? Do you know these tunnels at all?” he questioned.

 

The vampire shook his head. “No, I didn’t even know they were here.” he replied. Carlisle once again found his eyes drifting to the teen in his arms. He really didn’t know what to do. Harry needed medical attention soon but if they attempted to leave the underground tunnels there really was no telling where they would end up. They could wind up on the Shifters land or right back amongst the flames.

 

Sirius spoke up from behind them “We need to reach the surface Moony. Harry needs a Healer, now. We should go up.”

 

Remus frowned and shook his head even though the dog animagus couldn’t see him. “I know we need to get Harry some help Padfoot but we have no idea how far the fiendfyre has travelled. Running in the pitch black is dangerous so if the fire is there at the exit and comes after us, we will be in a lot of trouble. Never underestimate fiendfyre.”

 

Sirius huffed. “We have to take the risk! There is no way I’m going to sit back and let my pup die because of some stupid enchanted fire!”

 

“But that’s just it Sirius! Fiendfyre is far from stupid. It probably followed us down the tunnel and the longer we stand here, the closer it gets. We can’t go up and we can’t stay here. We have to go down!”

 

Carlisle was about to cut in when one of the twins spoke up. “Hey guys!”

 

The three adults spun round and faced the twins. Both were standing back and facing the way they had come. “We better make…”

 

“…a decision fast…”

 

“….because the fire….”

 

“….is coming!” they finished together.

 

Sure enough Carlisle could just make out an orange glow headed their way down the tunnel. The vampire blinked in surprise. How was the fire surviving down here? There was next to no oxygen and the tunnels were bare. There was no fuel to feed the flames.

 

“Carlisle?” Remus called, drawing him from his shock.

 

Carlisle turned to the sandy-blonde man and answered. “Yes?”

 

“What do you think? Up or down?”

 

Carlisle sighed as he shifted his son in his arms. “I think we should go down. I want to treat Harry as soon as possible but I don’t think we travelled far enough to be away from the fire. Going up now will put everyone in danger.”

 

Remus nodded and paced back and forth between the middle left and far right tunnels. “Alright, but which one?”

 

Carlisle stepped forward and examined both options. With his limited vision he couldn’t see any difference in either tunnel. They both appeared to stay big enough for them to walk and neither had any lose rocks or jagged protrusions that he could see. However, he did notice one distinguishing feature. “The middle left tunnel has stale air.”

 

“What?” Sirius said.

 

Carlisle nodded to himself before explaining. “Stale air. There’s no airflow and its cold. If your underground in a tunnel system like this all you need to remember to get out is to never go down a tunnel with stale air. It’ll just lead you deeper into the Earth. The other tunnel has warm, flowing air. It probably leads to a way out.”

 

“How do you know all this?” A twin asked.

 

“There was a mining town just two towns over from where I grew up. An old minor used to visit the pub in my town quite often and tell everyone stories about the mineshafts. One of them was about a friend of his who was stuck underground after a cave in. He followed the flowing air until he reached an exit almost two miles away. You can always search for water two. If you find water it means there has to be an exit close by.”

 

“Well,” Remus replied, glancing back towards where the fire was approaching, “we want to go away from the surface for now so let’s go for the middle left tunnel. Everyone grab hold of each other so we don’t get lost.”

 

Remus quickly headed for the tunnel. Carlisle fell into step behind him as soon as he felt one of the twins grab the back of his shirt. Looking over his shoulder he saw the other twin clutching his brothers sleeve and Sirius holding that teen’s shoulder. Once Carlisle was certain no one would be left behind they trailed after the werewolf.

 

They followed the path for about fifteen minutes. It stayed the same for the most part, with only the occasional change in inclination or direction. While they walked Sirius left the task of watching for the fire to one of the twins Carlisle learnt whose name was ‘Fred’ and moved up to fall into step beside him.

 

“So, your Harry’s father then? I saw you before but now at least we can meet face to face. I have a few things to say to you about my pup.”

 

Carlisle turned his head to face the wizard beside him. Choosing to ignore the ‘my pup’ comment for the moment he instead asked, “What do you mean you ‘saw me before?’ I think I would have remembered that.”

 

The vampire could just make out the other’s smirk. “Well, you wouldn’t have recognised me of course. I only saw you briefly through a window. You see, I’m a dog animagus.”

 

Realisation dawned on Carlisle as he remembered all the times he had seen Harry shift. “You’re like Harry then?”

 

Silence followed his statement and Carlisle observed the other out the corner of his eye. He didn’t need good lighting to see his comment had struck a nerve. The animagus looked a mixture of shocked, crestfallen, betrayed, angry and devastated. Carlisle frowned at seeing this. _What did I say that provoked that reaction?_

 

“So, Harry told you about his animagus forms then?” Sirius eventually muttered bitingly. Before Carlisle could comment Sirius ploughed on “I guess you two must be close then, if he went and shared that kind of secret with you.”

 

Carlisle sighed as he finally saw what was upsetting the man. “Yes, Harry told us about his animagus forms. However, I believe it was more for his safety then anything else. He wouldn’t want us to mistake him for a wild animal after all.” Carlisle noticed Sirius relax slightly but he still seemed upset. “Did you teach him to become an animagus?” he ventured, figuring the wizard was upset that Harry had let them in on their secret.

 

Sirius shook his head. “No, he taught himself,” he answered, a hint of pride in his voice. “He’s a smart kid.”

 

Carlisle made a sound of agreement before the two fell into silence. He could sense there was much more to be said but knew Sirius wouldn’t be the first one to speak again. He prepared himself for a no doubt emotionally involved conversation and spoke up “Look, I’m not trying to take anyone’s place you know. I know Harry had a life before I took him away and I didn’t want him to loose that but…”

 

“It was for his safety? Yeah, I know. It’s just…” Sirius trailed off.

 

”Yes?” Carlisle implored.

 

Sirius heaved a sigh before continuing. “It’s just that ever since we learnt Harry wasn’t really James and Lily’s son I haven’t known what to think. James was my best friend, my brother in all but blood. How could he keep this form me? All this time I thought Harry was their son….” Sirius took a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t care if he wasn’t really theirs. I love him all the same. It just bothers me that they never told me. He’s all I have left of them and….well….now he’s gone too. Living here in America with a new family….my godson doesn’t need me anymore.”

 

Carlisle stared at the wizard in astonishment as it all fell into place. Carlisle hadn’t known what to think of magic and the Wizarding World up to this point. His upbringing had made him think magic was something evil, unnatural. Then when Gabrielle Gryffindor turned up and offered him a way to save Harry and see him again one day he had thought that maybe, just maybe, magic wasn’t so bad. The following years had slashed that hope as he waited and waited for some sign Harry was still alive but none came. When that letter finally did arrive and Alice confirmed his son was alive? Well, his opinion on magic changed yet again. Then Dumbledore came along….

 

It truly had been a roller-coaster ride; filled with ups, downs, twists and turns. He had met wizards like Dumbledore who wanted nothing more then to take his son from him and heard of those like Voldemort who wanted to do much worse. And yet, Harry was a wizard and so were these people who wanted only to save his child.

 

Looking at this man now just solidified his resolution. Seeing the way Sirius spoke with such emotion and passion about his friends and Harry as well as the amount of grief he displayed at the idea of losing ‘his pup’ made Carlisle certain his father had been wrong about magic and those who wield it. No one who was evil could show such genuine anguish and love and he did not need Jasper there to know Sirius was being sincere.

 

Carlisle thought over his decision to take Harry away from England more carefully then he ever had before. Uprooting his son from everything he had ever known was perhaps a little harsh but it had been necessary at the time. With Dumbledore gone now though…..

 

Carlisle sighed before turning to Sirius “I took Harry away partially because he was in great danger there with that lunatic Dumbledore around. However, it was also admittedly for a more selfish reason. I lost my son once and I couldn’t bear losing him again. I didn’t want to miss another day of his life if I could help it. And I could. However, taking him away and expecting him to accept leaving his whole life behind? That was a little extreme. I can see that now.”

 

Carlisle paused and noticed Sirius watching him silently. Taking it as a sign to continue, he went on. “I don’t want Harry to lose all his friends and family he has made in England. But I don’t want to lose him either. So, I have a solution that should benefit all of you and myself but most of all, Harry.”

 

Carlisle could tell that Remus was listening up ahead to the conversation as well so when Sirius nodded for him to go on, he addressed both men. “I was not too pleased to hear about all the danger my son faced in school. However, with the old Headmaster now gone,” he began, ignoring the questioning looks for now, “I am willing to give Harry another chance to go back and continue his magical education. If anything else happens though, I will withdraw him from Hogwarts and find him a safer school. As for you two, I can tell you both care for Harry very much. I am assuming you, Sirius, are another uncle?” he questioned.

 

Sirius shook his head. “His pare….adopted parents named me his godfather.” The statement held an almost challenging tone, as if to dare Carlisle to deny his relation to Harry.

 

Carlisle nodded in acceptance. He saw no reason to attempt to revoke Sirius’ position as Harry’s godfather. “I know you care about him a lot and I can tell he adores you both as well. So, I am more then happy for you to visit anytime or for Harry to visit you. But, I have another offer if you are interested. I would need to run it by the family first though…”

 

Remus turned and gazed at him curiously. “What is it?”

 

Carlisle smiled at the werewolf. “Well, you are both welcome to live with us if you like.”

 

Carlisle had given it a fair bit of thought. His decision did present some risk. Although they had gotten closer over the last week, there was always the chance Harry would cling to Remus and Sirius now that they were present and reject him. Still, he felt in his gut it was the best decision to make. It would show Harry that he was prepared to take that risk just to make him happy and prove that he was just as important as everyone else in the family.

 

He didn’t know for sure how his family would take the news though. Esme would probably be pleased to have two more humans in the house to cook for and would just be glad to see Harry happy. Jasper would probably be a bit wary of the idea. However, Carlisle had seen how Jasper had no struggles with bloodlust around Harry and was fairly sure if that was due to magic then Sirius would not be an issue. Remus would be fine, as no vampire would want to drink werewolf blood. Alice would be pleased to have more human additions to the family and Emmett would probably get along with Sirius quite well if Harry’s stories were anything to go by. Rosalie? Well, she would hopefully come around.

 

The silence following his statement was deafening. Both wizards were too shocked to speak. Eventually Remus found his voice. “A-Are you sure? I mean, wouldn’t your family be against a werewolf in the house?”

 

Carlisle shook his head. Yes, it may cause a bit of an uproar at first but Remus wasn’t like the Shifters after all. He was quite different. Carlisle was certain he could make it work.

 

Sirius seemed deep in thought. He finally replied in a slow, deliberate voice; choosing his words carefully. “It’s a very tempting offer. I always wanted to be able to give Harry the home he deserves but if I can’t do it at least I could be a part of it. However, I’m kind of a wanted fugitive back in England. _Innocent_ fugitive mind you.” He added quickly seeing Carlisle’s stunned expression. “Wouldn’t my presence get all of you into trouble?”

 

Carlisle thought on it for a moment. He would ask Harry about Sirius being an outlaw later. Instead he simply stated “No, we try to stay out of the public eye as much as possible. Can’t have attention being drawn to ourselves, can we?”

 

Sirius turned towards Remus. “What do you think Moony? I have nowhere to go and I’ll always be on the run in England. I have nothing to lose by staying here and everything to gain.”

 

Remus shifted awkwardly. He could see how much Remus wanted to say yes but something was holding him back. “I wouldn’t want to impose….besides, no one wants to hire a werewolf. I couldn’t give anything back to your family for your hospitality.”

 

Sirius looked like he was about to argue with his friend so Carlisle beat him to it. “Well, we have a lot of money Remus. I can assure you that cash would be no problem.” He could see that the wizard was about to argue back so he continued. “But if it worries you that much you could always work from home.”

 

“Work from home?” Remus queried.

 

Carlisle nodded. “My wife, Esme, designs houses while at home for people looking to build. Her job pays quite well and it’s done completely on her own terms. Of course you don’t need to do that. There are plenty of jobs you could do.”

 

Remus looked thoughtful. “Well, I don’t know…”

 

Sirius snapped. “Oh come on Moony! What else are you going to do? Keep living in your tiny house alone? Surviving on the bare minimum? Come stay here, with me, with us.” He demanded, gesturing to Harry.

 

Remus caved. “Well, okay. If your sure?” he affirmed, looking at the vampire. Carlisle grinned and nodded.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

The group continued on for about half an hour, in much better spirits then before. Fred and George, as Carlisle finally learnt, were delighted to hear that they could visit Harry more often and that he would be back at Hogwarts for the next school year. Remus and Sirius were also a lot more content knowing that they wouldn’t be kept from Harry anymore and Carlisle found himself learning a lot about his son from the two. He was surprised to hear that Harry was normally quite the prankster. He noticed that Harry really hadn’t been acting himself at home but hoped with Sirius and Remus moving in he might be a little more like his old self. He also discovered Harry’s favourite colour was blue, followed by scarlet and gold as insisted by Sirius, his favourite animal was an owl and his favourite desert was treacle tart. Despite everyone being on more casual terms an undercurrent of concern still weighed heavily amongst the group as the topic of everyone’s thoughts had yet to show any signs of getting better. If anything, he appeared to be getting worse.

 

“We should head for the surface now.” Carlisle began. “We haven’t seen the fire for a while and Harry needs treatment soon.”

 

Remus nodded. It would seem that even with the bubble-head charm, Harry was still struggling to breathe. “Well, the airflow in this tunnel,” he replied, pointing towards a tunnel ahead of them, “is quite strong. It’s cool too so I doubt there is any fire ahead. We can get out of here and then figure out what to do about Harry.”

 

A murmur of agreement rippled amongst the group and they headed along the tunnel. Two minutes later, Carlisle could see light up ahead. The group all increased their pace as they revelled in the idea of being in the light again. Finally they reached the end of the tunnel and stepped out into a forest. While Fred, George and Sirius all covered their eyes due to the sudden brightness, Carlisle and Remus observed the area they had wound up in.

 

It was another part of the forest. Carlisle didn’t know for sure exactly where they were. He hadn’t ever come this far and silently hoped they weren’t on the tribe’s land. There might not be any wolves now but he knew they would not forgive or forget him trespassing.

 

There were no immediate signs of the fiendfyre in the area but he could see the billowing smoke cloud to the right. It was far enough away that he felt safe enough to finally check on his son. He quickly moved over to a bare patch of grass and gingerly laid Harry down. Remus joined him and they both began to check on Harry.

 

Remus could see straight away that Harry was in terrible shape. There had been no time to get a proper look at him when they arrived at the burning forest and the tunnels were too dark to see properly. Now, however, he felt his stomach churn. He could see heaps of bruises and cuts littering his cub’s skin. His leg was clearly broken and with his enhanced hearing he could hear Harry’s laboured breathing. That was just at a quick glance. Remus pushed back his fears and tried to remember the spell Poppy always used to check his injuries after the full moon. There was no room for panic now.

 

Carlisle stared at his son in fear. He had seen how badly hurt Harry was before but now his breathing was becoming a great concern. He could hear the very fragile lungs desperately trying to work despite the obvious smoke damage. Harry’s heart rate had also dropped severely low. Carlisle needed to make a decision fast. Could Harry survive long enough to reach help or would he have to….

 

The wind changed direction and suddenly his thoughts were tugged away from his son as a new, possibly far more dangerous threat became apparent.

 

“Hello Carlisle. It has been awhile, hasn’t it?”

 

The wizards rushed to his son’s side, forming a protective barrier between the injured teen and the newcomer. Carlisle, however, had frozen as a million thoughts and feelings tumbled through his head. Despite this, only one word escaped his mouth.

 

“Aro”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it! The rescue. However, Harry’s not out of the woods yet. He is slowly dying and now another problem has arrived. The big question here is, do you want Harry to be a vampire? Let me know in the comments to have your say. I already know what his power will be if he is turned so there is no need to suggest any of those. 
> 
> Also, feel free to keep voting on the story ideas from the previous chapters. I will announce the winning story idea once this is finished.


	28. Chapter 20 - Endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! Well, here we are. The final chapter! After this there will be an epilogue and then that’s it. I will be going through and rewriting much of the story. It won’t be different as such but I will be fixing up any plot holes and such. I’m still undecided on a sequel or one-shots series so if you have any ideas let me know.

** Chapter 20 - Endgame **

 

Forks, Washington – America

 

Carlisle growled as the Volturi Guard slunk out of the trees like shadows. There had to be at least ten members of The Guard here plus Aro, Caius and Marcus. Carlisle glanced behind him and felt dread beginning to draw him into its icy grip again. They were surrounded by thirteen vampires and the only backup he had was three wizards and a werewolf/wizard hybrid. Not to mention Harry was still badly hurt and out to it right now. He could only hope the Volturi were here for something else that has nothing to do with him.

 

Carlisle turned to Remus quickly and pointed to Harry. The werewolf nodded, getting what Carlisle meant, and after casting one more anxious glance at the vampires turned back to Harry and began healing him as best he could. Carlisle sighed in relief and spun around to face The Guard once more. At least that was one problem out of the way.

 

Aro stepped forward as gracefully as ever, a deceiving smile set firmly in place. Carlisle tensed at the others approach, ready to leap if he showed so much as a hint of a threat. “Come now Carlisle, is that any way to greet an old friend, hmm?”

 

Carlisle straightened and gave Aro a cool look. “I don’t believe after all this time it would be accurate to call us ‘friends’ Aro.”

 

Aro frowned in mock hurt and replied “Really Carlisle? I still would have liked to consider us friends but no matter. I must rather regretfully admit we aren’t hurt on a social call.”

 

Carlisle internally deflated. He had known it was coming but still had hoped things wouldn’t end in a fight.

 

Aro continued on, his ruby red eyes flickering to Harry’s slumped body as he spoke. “It has come to our attention that a human has been informed about the existence of vampires. A human that you have not….eliminated, or turned but rather are harbouring in your own home. Are these allegations true Carlisle?”

 

Carlisle really wanted to snap at the Volturi leader. He knew it was true or he wouldn’t be here. He just wanted to hear Carlisle admit he was guilty for his own amusement. As much as he wanted to argue with Aro he knew though he had to play along for now; for his son’s safety. “Yes, its true.” He relented.

 

A soft ripple of whispers arose amongst the guard as Aro grinned. This was just what he wanted to hear. “So you admit to revealing our secret to a human and failing to fix the problem after? You do understand the seriousness of these charges Carlisle?”

 

Carlisle could here the anxious shuffling of the wizards behind him as he tried to think of a way out of this peacefully. If Aro had only wanted to talk or issue a warning he would have had no need to bring the whole Guard with him. They were only here for one thing.

 

Aro averted his eyes from his once good friend to the group of humans behind him. He knew straight away the boy on the floor had to be the one Michelle had told him about. However, the other four were new. The group were drenched in smoke though so it was hard to get a proper lock on their scent.

 

“Ah, and who are your friends Carlisle? More humans?” Aro inquired smoothly.

 

Carlisle tensed again, forcing himself not to turn to the others. “Yes, they are.”

 

Aro smirked. “Well, why don’t they step forward and introduce themselves?”

 

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, silently debating whether or not to do as the vampire said. They knew next to nothing about muggle vampires but they didn’t need to to know this was obviously an important figure in vampire society. Probably a leader or law enforcer. Eventually they came to a decision. Gesturing for Fred and George to stay with Harry, they both stepped around Carlisle and faced Aro.

 

Aro stepped forward, scenting the air to catch the two men’s’ scents when he froze. He recognised the scent they both carried anywhere. _Wizards._ Not to mentioned it looked like the sandy-blonde haired one was also a werewolf. Aro felt his smug grin slip slightly. This was not what he was expecting at all. Only his most trusted members of The Guard were allowed to know of the existence of wizards. Now Cullen obviously knew as well. He quickly hid the slip up and recomposed himself. He could still work with this.

 

“Ah, magic users. What a pleasant surprise.” Aro greeted.

 

Sirius snorted. This guy was worse them Malfoy and the Minister put together, and that was saying something. “Yeah, name’s Sirius Black. This is Remus Lupin. Who are you?” he stated sharply, ignoring Remus’ jab in the ribs.

 

Aro blinked in surprise at the names. These were two of the troublesome wizards that foolish ‘dark lord’ Voldemort had mentioned. _Very interesting._ “I am Aro, leader of the Volturi, enforcers of Vampire Law. Who are the other three with you?”

 

Carlisle, Sirius and Remus all hesitated at that. Fred and George stepped further in front of Harry and raised their chins in a show of defiance. “Fred and George Weasley. You don’t need to know anything else.” They answered together.

 

Aro frowned. _Weasley._ That was another name Voldemort had mentioned on more then one occasion. “What about the boy Carlisle? Is he the one who has been living with you and you family?”

 

Carlisle tried to hold back the growl. He honestly did but he didn’t like the idea of Aro taking any interest in his injured child.

 

Aro grinned. Carlisle’s growl was all the answer he needed.

 

Carlisle got himself under control and spoke. “Yes, he is. He is also a wizard like the other four. Wizards are very much aware of the need for secrecy Aro. I can assure you they will not speak of our existence to anyone.”

 

Aro shook his head. “You cannot guarantee that Carlisle anymore then I can.” The Volturi leader schooled his features into a look of regret. “I am afraid we have no other choice. I must insist they be either turned or…..put down, for the safety of everyone.”

 

Aro hid his excitement at the look of alarm on the wizards’ faces and the clear anger on Carlisle’s. It would seem Michelle was right. Whoever this boy was, he clearly was important to Carlisle. Of course, the boy was obviously injured and would probably not survive the bite. He only needed one wizard though to check if it was possible and there were three more to use. What mattered most was destroying Carlisle Cullen once and for all.

 

Carlisle resisted the urge to rush to Harry’s side. He could not show Aro just how important his son was to him or the vampire would use it against him. “We should have been given a warning first.” He tried, digging for a way to get more time to plan.

 

Aro adopted a shark-like grin. “We had already sent a letter Carlisle.”

 

The doctor blinked in shock. “What? We never got any letter.”

 

Marcus spoke up, joining the conversation. “A warning letter was sent. It is not our fault if it was never seen. Your time is up and the boy has not been turned.”

 

“That’s not fair!”

 

“We demand a trial!”

 

Carlisle shook his head at the twins’ antics and faced the three Volturi leaders. “Listen, he’s injured. I don’t want to risk turning him now. He may not make it. I’ll talk to him once he’s…” Carlisle attempted although he didn’t have any intentions of bringing up the bite anytime soon. Harry wouldn’t take that well just yet.

 

Before he could finish Caius cut him off. “You must understand the urgency of this situation Carlisle. We cannot afford to wait. And what of the others? What do they have to say? Especially the wolf. He cannot be turned.”

 

Sirius glared furiously. “We won’t tell anyone and besides, we have a lot more stuff to worry about now then a bunch of vampires who have stayed hidden thus far and left us be. We’re at war right now. No one would care about you guys.”

 

There was silence for a few seconds and Carlisle began to hope that perhaps Sirius’ comment had worked. Then he heard a strange series of cracks just a few meters behind the Volturi. Everyone froze and Carlisle didn’t need to look at the wizards to know they were worried. Everyone watched as around twenty people dressed in long, black cloaks and robes with their faces covered by silver masks stepped out of the forest, lead by someone Carlisle was sure could not possibly be fully human. Four gasps from behind him had him turning and looking at his companions.

 

Remus looked both afraid and determined, drawing his wand and backing up until he was once again in front of Harry. Sirius looked murderous and was almost growling as he stood his ground. The twins were watching the approaching figures nervously but they too refused to run. The sight filled Carlisle with a warm sense of gratitude for the obvious love and loyalty these people held for his son as well as a growing feeling of dread. Whoever was approaching was obviously not a friend but he knew he could trust these four to look out for Harry.

 

The group of people stopped and the leader turned to Aro. “Aro, it seems you have caught the boy who has been a pain in my side for far too long. Great work,” he hissed in an eerie, snake-like voice. Carlisle growled as his serpentine red eyes rested on his son.

 

Carlisle didn’t miss the way Aro twitched slightly at the demeaning words. “Ah, Voldemort. Just in time. We found these people here with an old…acquaintance of mine. It was just being decided what to do with them. If you have any ideas…?” he offered, somewhat reluctantly. Carlisle assumed this partnership was not all that wanted. _I could use this_ he mused.

Voldemort turned to the vampire leader and stated, “Kill the twins. They won’t be needed. I want the other three alive, especially the boy. Do as you wish with the vampire.”

 

Carlisle backed up to the others. They needed to think of a plan, and fast. However, there was no way they could discuss anything with the Volturi so close. They would hear it for sure. He glanced at the other two men and was surprised to notice the exasperated look on Remus face alongside Sirius’ wicked smirk. The dog animagus quickly gave him a look that ordered ‘leave it to me’ and stepped forward. Carlisle remained silent, curious to see what the wizard was up to.

 

“If I may say something….?” Sirius began.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Very well.”

 

Aro and Voldemort both froze and looked at each with barely hidden disdain. Sirius’ grin grew.

 

“Well, I was going to ask something but who should I be speaking to?”

 

Caius spoke up. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well,” Sirius began, “who is in charge here?”

 

“I am.” Aro and Voldemort exclaimed together before they both whipped round to face each other.

 

“Excuse me but did you just say _you_ were in charge?” Aro inquired in a dangerous tone.

 

“You dare question the Dark Lord?” Bellatrix’s shrill voice shouted from the group of masked Death Eaters.

 

“These wizards may have important information; vital in defeating those who dare appose me. They will be coming with me. Your service is no longer needed here vampire. Now leave.” Voldemort ordered, wand slipping out his pocket and into his skeletal hand.

 

Carlisle watched in astonishment as the two groups started to get restless, turning towards the other and throwing insults back and forth while they waited for the leaders to give an order to fight. He could see some of the wizards slipping back; clearly realising they were way out of their league here.

 

Sirius quietly stepped back towards their group, grinning smugly as his plan worked.

 

“How dare you?” Aro snarled, “This is a matter of security. This vampire,” he hissed, pointing at Carlisle, “and his coven have risked the exposure of our world by allowing humans with the knowledge of our existence to walk free. It is more our business then yours you arrogant mortal. The only reason you and your followers are still walking free is because of our truce. Leave before we decide to show you just how much superior we are.”

 

“Superior?! You half-blood monsters actually think you are superior to me?” Voldemort roared.

 

“Without a doubt.” Aro taunted sharply.

 

Carlisle quickly sprung back and pulled Remus and Sirius out of the way as all hell broke loose. Spells of all colours, though mostly green, flew all over the place as the Death Eaters lunged at the vampires. Likewise the vampires shot forward as one, tearing into the wizards as they went. The leaders of both groups stayed back and watched.

 

Fred cast a shield charm as a stray slicing charm headed their way. George sent a stunner back in retaliation, knocking the witch off her feet as Michelle lunged and tore into her throat. Jane and Alec were on the other side lunging for a fallen wizard. However, a fire charm hit Alec in the back sending him screaming to the ground.

 

Carlisle swung round to check on Harry so they could make a run for it and felt a chill rack his spine.

 

“Where’s Harry?”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Harry moaned in pain as he woke. He could feel agony searing through his body and was sure he was going to hurl for a few seconds. Once the nausea passed he slowly opened his eyes against the bright light. Everything seemed slightly blurry and for a few seconds he feared he might have lost his glasses. However, he soon realised it was a bubble-head charm around his head he was seeing.

 

Confused and disorientated he tried to remember what he last saw and then it all came rushing back; Ron and Hermione, Stefano, the fire, the falling tree, Carlisle showing up and then….nothing but thick smoke and unbelievable heat. He took in a small breath and immediately felt his lungs constrict painfully against the action. He quickly fought back the urge to cough as he registered the raised voices around him.

 

“Superior?! You half-blood monsters actually think you are superior to me?” screamed an all to familiar voice. Harry felt what little heat he had left in his body vaporise as he realised Voldemort was here. His eyes flickered up to the people standing around him and he forced himself not to shout in joy as he recognised Fred, George, Remus and Sirius. He had no idea how they found him but they must have been the ones who cast the bubble-head charm. He knew they were obviously in a lot of danger right now but he still felt delighted to know his honorary family had been looking for him.

 

He was just weighing up the merits of attempting to move when a thunderous roar of noise split the air. Lights flashed before his eyes as what he assumed to be a swarm of Death Eaters clashed with another group just a few meters away. He had no idea who the others were and the bubble-head charm was obscuring his vision a little too much for him to be able to make it out. He hoped it wasn’t his friends though.

 

Deciding to go for broke; he carefully forced his aching body to move. It seemed that someone must have attempted to heal him because although his previously broken limbs were still very stiff and painful, it would appear they were no longer broken. The smoke inhalation and busted ribs though were still just as bad as before and were making breathing a very difficult task.

 

He finally got his feet under him and backed up into the bushes behind him. A stray wand lay abandoned on the ground just a few feet away. He had no idea who it belonged to but he decided it was better then nothing. He snatched up the wand and peaked back through the bushes. He could see one of the twins throw up a shield charm just in time to avoid the other getting hit with a nasty slicing charm.

 

Harry’s eyes flashed from person to person until he spotted Wormtail attempting to sneak away from the battlefield. Harry smirked. Raising the unknown wand, he hissed “Stupefy.” Under his breath and watched, satisfied, as the red light flew from the wand and struck the coward square in the back. He was stunned himself however as a figure lunged at the unconscious body and sunk their teeth straight into his throat. _Vampires!_ Harry realised.

 

He quickly cancelled the bubble-head charm around him and applied a new one as he immodestly lost his breath without the additional air. The new bubble wasn’t fogged up like the previous had been, unsurprising as the charm had likely been fading, and he finally got a clear look at what was going on. Death Eaters were fighting left, right and centre with a group of vampires all dressed in the same black, red-lined cloaks. Harry was fairly certain these must be the infamous Volturi he had been told about. As he watched the fight it became obvious that the Death Eaters were losing, badly.

 

He could see Carlisle, Sirius, Remus, Fred and George standing to the side. The wizards were casting the occasional curses at the group while Carlisle was busy scanning the field. Harry assumed his father must have been looking for him. Harry was about to get Carlisle’s attention when a serious of cracks filled the air and more Death Eaters appeared. He recognised Voldemort’s shrill voice as he shouted. “Use fire!”

 

Straight away loud hisses of rage came from the vampires as flames shot across the filed. Carlisle leapt back towards the bushes, narrowly avoiding a string of flames aimed at a very familiar vampire. It was the same one that attacked him a while back that Jasper saved him from; Michelle.

 

The fight seemed to even out very quickly as more vampires were lost to the fire. Harry threw his own curses when a person came to close to his hiding spot. He looked around to notice, much to his relief, that his friends, godfathers and father had all slipped back into the forest away from danger.

 

Harry hesitated as he tried to decide what to do. Voldemort was here, thoroughly distracted by the fight. If he could get a little closer he might be able to put an end to the war in the Wizarding World right now. On the other hand he was still in immense pain, struggling to breathe and he seriously doubted he could run if he needed too. Deciding against it for now, he slowly crept back round towards the others. He was only halfway there when a blur shot towards him and before he knew it he was being tugged into Carlisle’s arms.

 

“Harry! Oh thank god! What happened? Where did you disappear to?”

 

Harry grinned slightly at his father’s rambling questions and hugged him back, despite the pain associated with the action. “I-I’m okay dad. I woke up and moved out of the way as the fighting started.”

 

Carlisle nodded his head, which was currently pressed against his hair, and Harry patted the arm around him in reassurance. He made a mental note to talk to Carlisle once this was all done. He had a lot to apologise for and was done with feeling angry. He had been wrong about his dad, he could see that now, and it was time to make amends.

 

Carlisle finally let him go and Harry leaned heavily against him as they made their way back round to the others. Just as Sirius and Remus came back into sight Harry noticed the fighting in the field had begun to cease and then two screams filled the air.

 

Harry poked his head around Carlisle to see what was going on and felt a scream tear through his already torn throat. “FRED! GEORGE!”

 

Harry tore his arm away from Carlisle and lunged towards his friends, his father hot on his heels. The two redheads were sprawled on the ground, withering in agony as Felix and Chelsea leapt back, blood dripping down their chins. Harry didn’t need to see their necks to know what happened. They had been turned.

 

Sirius and Remus raced out of the bushes to their right and cast flame charms at the two Volturi Guards. Felix managed to dodge out of the way but Chelsea screamed as the flames caught her.

 

Harry finally reached Fred and George, staring at his friends in horror. Carlisle fell to his knees next to him and checked the two teens before shaking his head.

 

“What? What’s wrong? Can you help them?” Harry frantically questioned.

 

Carlisle sighed as he looked at Harry’s desperate, pleading face. He wished he could say yes but truthfully? It was too late now. “I’m so sorry Harry. The venoms already set because the bites were to the throat. All we can do now is hope the change sticks.”

 

A stray spell smashed the ground next to Carlisle and he remembered where they were. “Come on, we need to get them to safety.” Sirius and Remus reached them just in time to hear Carlisle’s words and grabbed the two older teens, dragging them towards the bushes.

 

Harry glanced over his shoulder and spotted who he knew must be Aro, smirking in dark amusement as he watched Fred and George be taken away. Harry felt a cold rage settle in his chest. Fred and George were completely innocent in all this and now their lives had been changed forever because of this bastard. He quickly drew the wand he nabbed from his pocket and aimed it at the ancient vampire. “Incedio!” he roared. Flames leapt out of his wand and shot towards Aro. The vampire leapt to the side, allowing the flames to engulf a vampire behind him. Harry raised his wand, ready to fire again when Carlisle grabbed him from behind.

 

“What are you doing? He told them to bite Fred and George! Let me get him!” Harry shouted at Carlisle.

 

Carlisle shook his head. “No, it’s too dangerous. He will pay for this but not now.”

 

Harry struggled for a few seconds before going limp and allowing himself to be pulled away. He knew it was useless to fight a vampire’s grip. If Carlisle didn’t want him breaking free he wouldn’t.

 

They nearly reached the edge of the field when suddenly a voice boomed across the field.

 

“AVADA KEDAVRA!”

Harry swung round in time to see Voldemort watching him with a victorious smirk, a bright green jet of light headed straight for him. Harry watched, frozen, as the killing curse bore down on him. It was too late to move, he knew that. He swore he could already hear whispered voices calling to him, waiting for him to join them on the other side.

 

He closed his eyes in that last second, waiting for the curse to hit. He waited, and waited, and waited but nothing happened. Opening his eyes he looked around. Everyone had gone silent. Only a small number of vampires and Death Eaters remained. Aro, Caius and Marcus observed what remained of The Guard and signalled for them to leave. Things had gone south too fast. They needed to regroup and come back with a more solid plan. It was over, for today.

 

The Death Eaters, Voldemort, Sirius and Remus remained, staring at Harry in shock. Harry looked at them, wondering too what happened. He looked down, checking to see if the curse had done something when he saw him.

 

Carlisle laid on the ground, deathly still, at his feet.

 

Time seemed to stand still as Harry stood there, waiting for Carlisle to get back up because he just had to. He was a vampire. They were immune to magic, right? Surely that meant he was okay. He would get up, any minute now and tell him he was okay. Maybe it was a trick to get Voldemort’s guard down? Scenario upon scenario went through Harry’s head as he waited.

 

Carlisle remained unmoving.

 

Harry shakily lowered himself to the ground, feeling his already shaky breath start to struggle as panic began to set in. “Dad? D-Dad? Wake up! W-W-Wake up!” he cried, shaking his father’s shoulders desperately. He had no ide what to do. How could he tell if Carlisle was still alive? Vampires had no heartbeat, no pulse and they didn’t breathe.

 

He shook Carlisle harder and screamed “DAD! WAKE UP! PLEASE!” Lowering his head to Carlisle’s shoulder he began sobbing. “P-please. I-I’m s-s-sorry! This is a-all m-my f-f-fault! I w-was a-abso-absolutely a-awful to y-you and I….” he choked on a sob and felt an arm go round his shoulder. He looked up as Sirius crouched next to him. Harry leant further into Sirius’ side as he continued, crying in earnest now. “…I j-judged you b-before I e-even got to k-know y-you a-and I w-w-was w-wrong!” he closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. “You….you are a great dad and I…” he bowed his head and whispered the last part so softly the words were practically carried away by the wind. He knew though his dad would hear it. “..I love you.”

 

Harry stayed still for a whole minute before slowly looking up. Carlisle still hadn’t moved and Harry felt his heart shatter. Carlisle Cullen, his father, was dead. Voldemort had taken yet another parent from him. It was then that he remembered where they were. Looking up he noticed that most of the Death Eaters had now left as well. Only Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, the Carrow siblings and Antonin Dolohov were left with Voldemort.

 

Harry slowly stood; the only sounds breaking the silence now were the agonised screams of the Weasley twins. Dolohov went to step forward but Voldemort stopped him. “No, the boy is mine.”

 

“Harry?” Sirius began, attempting to grab his arm.

 

Harry shoved the hand away and hissed “No Sirius. I’m doing this. It ends, now!” He shouted the last part, glaring murderously at the self-proclaimed ‘dark lord’.

 

Voldemort smirked and before anyone could make another move he raised his wand and cast a shield dome around himself and Harry, preventing anyone else from getting in. Sirius lunged forward, attempting to get past but with no luck. Harry ignored him. He knew this was a horrible idea. He was hurt, not in the right state of mind and still had a lot to learn about magic before he stood much of a chance of winning this fight. He didn’t care/ He was done with running, done with being pushed around. He wouldn’t have stood a chance against a vampire but this? This he might just be able to do. He wouldn’t loose anyone else.

 

 _Not again_ he thought miserably as he cast one final look at where Carlisle’s body still lay on the ground.

 

Tom Riddle and Harry Potter stood there, wands drawn and staring the other down. No words were needed for the understanding to be clear. Only one would leave that dome alive. Even the Weasley twins seemed to go silent as The-Boy-Who-Lived and The Dark Lord both shouted their first spell.

 

“AVADA KEDAVRA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the final chapter. I’m hoping to write the epilogue tomorrow. If not it will be out next weekend, that’s a promise. 
> 
> Until next time!


	29. Epilogue - Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the epilogue! I’ve got to say, its been a long journey this one with plenty of ups and downs. One thing is for sure though, I’m happy you all shared it with me. I will hopefully be starting another new story soon or I may just finish Harry’s Five Nights first. I’m not sure. I’m still undecided on whether or not to take this series any further. If there is anything more you would like to see with Carlisle’s Secret let me know in a comment.
> 
> Also, a warning here. There is character death, some brutality and gore in this chapter so you have been warned. It's nothing too violent but it was still best to let you know. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of my blabbing on. Here is the finale!

** Epilogue – Second Chances **

 

Ottery St Catchpole, Devon – England - 2007

 

Edward grinned in amusement as his brothers flew past him, tackling each other to the ground in a blur of limbs. Laughter filled the air as Alice and Esme watched the mock fight from the sidelines. Even Rosalie had given up trying to hide her smile.

 

It was a beautiful day out; the sun was shinning, the sky was blue and the garden and forest were alive with bright coloured flowers and green leaves glowing in the light. It was hard to believe just twelve years ago to this day there had been so much pain and grief in his family.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Forks, Washington – America - 1995

 

Edward paced the tree line with his siblings, listening desperately for any sign that Carlisle and Harry were coming back. By now it seemed the whole town had gathered here to watch as the forest burned. The fire department had come rushing in and attempted to put out the flames with little success. There were talks of aerial water bombers being called in to sort out the problem.

 

Esme had disappeared further only the edge of the forest. Edward felt really bad for her. She was feeling absolutely frantic right now with her mate missing and had out right refused to wait with them. He wished he could make her feel better; give her some reassurance that everything was fine. Truth was though he had no idea what was happening or where his missing family members were.

 

He glanced to his left where Jasper was standing. His brother’s eyes were pitch black right now and it was taking Alice’s best efforts to keep him from bolting into the woods. Edward wasn’t surprised though. Jasper hated feeling useless and he knew his brother had quite the bond with Harry. With their new little brother in great danger Edward was honestly quite impressed Jasper was keeping it together, even if just barely.

 

Chief Swan pulled up in his police cruiser right next to the fire trucks. Edward watched as the officer scrambled out of his car and began firing off questions at the fire chief. Edward sighed as he picked up on their thoughts. They had no idea how to tackle this. He wasn’t surprised though. There was something very off about this bushfire. It defied all the laws of physics in the way it behaved. Edward and the rest of his family were all thinking the exact same thing. This had to have something to do with the wizards. Chief Swan stepped closer to the forest, using a pair of binoculars to observe how far away the fire was while the fire-fighters went back to planning a new way to combat the flames.

 

_This is getting us nowhere!_

 

Edward forced himself not to jump as Jasper’s frustrated thoughts slammed into his head like a sledgehammer. Edward glared at the blonde, knowing the former soldier had done that on purpose. “I know,” he muttered too quite for humans to hear, “but what can we do? We have no idea which way Carlisle went and even you would have no hope of tracking them in there. All we can do is wait and…”

 

 _Wait!_ Jasper shot back at him.

 

Edward frowned. “What?”

 

_Do you hear that?_

 

Edward turned around and faced the forest, searching the area Jasper was looking at for any signs of movement. Sure enough, he quickly picked up the same thing as Jasper. Someone was running through the forest, _fast_ , and headed straight for them. Edward felt a thrill of excitement as he ran to the edge of the trees with Jasper. _It had to be Carlisle! No one but a vampire could move that quickly!_

 

The person was getting closer and closer. Now Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had also heard the thundering steps and had joined them by the trees. The person was nearly here and Edward was sure they would be able to catch the scent any second now.

 

Suddenly, who ever it was veered to their right, racing along the edge of the forest just out of sight.

 

“What are th…” Emmett didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Jasper sprinted into the woods. Edward swore as he looked around, making sure no one had seen the obvious display of superhuman speed before taking off after the soldier.

 

Now that he was flying through the trees after the person it became obvious right away that it was not Carlisle they had heard. Jasper was fast but he was quicker and it only took him four seconds till he was running shoulder to shoulder with the blonde and six seconds until he overtook him. Edward could easily see the person up ahead now and leant forward, pushing himself to his absolute limits. He recognised the cloak they were wearing right away and if the Volturi were here it could only mean trouble.

 

The dark-haired vampire ahead of him, quick as a flash, turned left in a bid to shake them off his trail. Edward may have been faster but Jasper had a lot more experience in a chase then he did. His brother took off after the Volturi Guard member without a hint of hesitation or surprise and before Edward could blink he had the vampire on the floor with an arm around his throat and the other pinning one of the guy’s arms behind his back.

 

Edward skidded to a halt beside them and scanned the strangers face. There was no doubt he was a member of the Volturi but as to his identity? Edward honestly couldn’t remember having ever seen him before. He had dark-brown wavy hair and a very handsome face. His scarlet eyes, typical of a human blood-drinking vampire, were glaring furiously into his.

 

Jasper twisted the guy’s arm harder behind his back, drawing a pained hiss from between his teeth. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” Jasper demanded, wasting no time with pleasantries.

 

“Why should I tell you?” the Guard member snarled before grimacing as Jasper tightened his other arm around the man’s throat.

 

“Want me to give you a reason?” The former solider growled. Edward was impressed. He hadn’t seen Jasper’s military side very often but it was always quite amazing to see how intimidating his brother could be when he needed to be.

 

The stranger flinched slightly, seeming to way up the pros and cons of talking. Finally he relented. “My name is Stefano. I am a member of the Volturi Guard; one of Lord Aro’s most trusted soldiers.” He added smugly, as if that declaration alone would save him.

 

Jasper narrowed his eyes and shoved Stefano into the ground, hard enough to break a fair few bones had he been human. “That answers one question. Now, _why are you here?_ Have you seen anyone else in the forest? A blonde-haired vampire or a black-haired human teen?”

 

Stefano smirked. “I don’t answer to you, _Cullen_.”

 

Jasper gave no warning but a slight twitch of the eye before tugging Stefano’s arm, _hard_. Edward winced in only slight sympathy as the limb tore free. Jasper chucked it to the side, ignoring the vampire’s screams. “Really? Cause I think you do. It’s ‘Hale’ by the way. Now, answer me or I remove another limb. Refuse again and your head will be clean off your shoulders. Got it?”

 

Stefano glowered but nodded his head as much as he could whilst Jasper still had a hold on his neck. “Fine. If you really want to know, I was here on business with a… mutual friend of ours.” Stefano replied with a wolfish grin. “You know; old, long white beard, power hungry, a little unhinged. Ring any bells?”

 

Edward growled. “ _Dumbledore._ ”

 

Stefano smiled tauntingly. “Yeah, that’s the one.”

 

Jasper and Edward exchanged a worried glance. This couldn’t be a coincidence. Harry’s ‘friends’ turning up, Dumbledore being here and now this guy?

 

“What did you do? Where are our family members? Where are Carlisle and Harry?” Jasper snapped, done with any secrecy. This guy obviously knew what was going on.

 

Stefano’s chuckle rumbled in his chest followed by a broad, delighted grin. “It won’t matter if I tell you. You’re too late. I must say though, I’m glad you mentioned Dr. Cullen. I hadn’t been sure if he had fallen for the bait as well. I’m glad to see he has.”

 

Edward felt no sympathy this time as Jasper snatched the Volturi Guard’s other arm and ripped it off. Stefano howled in suffering before releasing a low, steady growl of rage.

 

“Talk!” Jasper bellowed, finally fed up. They needed to know what this bastard had done, needed to know if Harry was still alive, before they could act. The longer they stood here waiting for answers, the less chance their brother had.

 

Stefano sniggered, clearly enjoying their distress. “Alright, alright. You’re wasting your time but if you must know.” He sighed overly dramatically, pausing to ‘gather his thoughts’ before continuing when the two Cullen’s growled. “Dumbledore wanted Carlisle Cullen out of the way and another….associate of the Volturi wanted Harry Potter gone. What mattered to me though is what Aro wants.”

 

“And what is that?” Edward queried.

 

Stefano looked him straight in the eye. “He wants Carlisle Cullen to suffer and I made sure he would.” He didn’t wait for Jasper and Edward to reply as he continued. “I kept Harry busy while Dumbledore set that magical fire. We knew Carlisle would come looking for his son and would run straight into the flames to find him. Of course, Dumbledore wanted me to take Harry to safety once we knew Carlisle was out there but that could have been counterproductive. No, if Carlisle got out it would have all been for nothing. If Harry didn’t make it though…well, he would certainly suffer then, wouldn’t he? Aro would name me a leader for that for sure. I’m done with the minion work. I deserve just as much respect as Aro, Caius and Marcus do!”

 

Jasper closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he felt the surge of rage from Edward clash with his own fury. This….monster was the reason Harry and Carlisle could be hurt or worse right now! He had to pay.

 

Edward sprung to his feet and bolted into the trees after nodding to Jasper. No words needed to be said for them to understand. He dashed back towards the others, grinning at the sound of Stefano’s dying screams behind him. _He got what he deserved. He should be grateful we didn’t get Esme involved_ he mused as he spotted the others. Enough waiting, it was time to find their missing family.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Ottery St Catchpole, Devon – England - 2007

 

“Alright guys, break it up! We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry. Go! Go get dressed!” Esme called amusedly.

 

She smiled as the boys got to their feet, grumbling half-heartedly, as they trudged into the house after Edward and the girls to get cleaned up. She couldn’t wait for this evening. It would be the last celebration they would have here before they had to leave again. She was really going to miss this house. It was one of her best. Very similar to their old place in Forks but bigger. It backed onto the forest, had a large pool off the back deck and had a magnificent flower garden. It was truly a shame to leave it but a few friends of theirs would hopefully be taking the house so it wasn’t like they could never visit.

 

Esme glanced back over her shoulder as two sets of footsteps thumped down the wooden stairs. She shook her head in fond exasperation as Fred and George paused at the bottom of the stairs, shirts untucked and ties undone, arguing about who owned the brown dress shoes and who owned the black. It had been a shock to say the least when she learnt that two new additions would be joining them all those years ago but the twins had fit in straight away and now she couldn’t imagine the family would ever be the same without their antics.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Forks, Washington – America - 1995

 

“Dad? D-Dad?”

 

Darkness.

 

Cold…..so cold.

 

“Wake up!”

 

Shaking? Was someone shaking him?

 

“WAKE UP! PLEASE!”

 

Now there was light, swirls of colour swooping and swirling through the dark. Someone was definitely shaking him now. He frowned, or at least he thought he did. Why were they shaking him? He just wanted to rest. He was tired. So, so tired….

 

“This is a-all m-my f-f-fault!”

 

That voice….they sounded so upset…and familiar. He felt the cold become icy. He didn’t want that person to be sad.

 

He could hear crying now. That shaking sensation was back but…different this time? Yes, they weren’t shaking him. It was someone shaking…against him? Were they cold too…? The crying got louder.

 

“…I j-judged you b-before I e-even got to k-know y-you a-and I w-w-was w-wrong!”

 

Who was this person? What were they wrong about? The lights were getting bigger now and more intense. The cold….it was starting to go now. He felt….strange. He wasn’t warm but he wasn’t cool either. There was something under his arm too. It felt…soft. What was it?

 

“You….you are a great dad and I…”

 

He definitely knew that voice. It was…..it was someone important to him. They needed him. He knew that. He needed to do…something? But what….?

 

The colours had become a solid mass now. The darkness was nowhere in sight. He was sure now it was grass he could feel under his shoulder. He didn’t feel tired anymore either. He just felt peaceful. He could stay like this forever but….that voice….

 

“….I love you.”

 

 _I love you too, son._ He shuffled in confusion. Why did he think that? It felt right though. Instinct. There was no question to it.

 

He couldn’t explain the next sensation. It felt like something had moved away from him. There hadn’t been anything touching him in the first place but it was like a presence. It was comforting, familiar, warm. And now it had gone.

 

The darkness was creeping closer again. The cold. The exhaustion. _No! I need to get out of here! I need to get back to…back to….._

 

“AVADA KEDAVRA!”

 

_Harry!_

 

Carlisle Cullen’s topaz eyes snapped open just in time to see two flashes of green light up the clearing.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Ottery St Catchpole, Devon – England - 2007

 

Jasper grinned as he made his way down the path towards The Burrow. Fred and George bolted ahead, eager to reach their childhood home. Uncle Arthur, as he insisted they all call him, was setting up tables in the backyard for the celebration alongside Charlie, who was busy chasing off the stray gnome. Percy and his wife, Audrey, were bringing out silverware and dishes for the few human members of the party. Sirius, Remus and his wife Tonks had gone to The Burrow early to help and the latter two were just levitating some fairy lights around the garden, nestling them into the bushes and trees. Their ten-year-old son, Teddy, was busy carrying out the first course of the meal with Percy and Audrey’s eight-year-old daughter, Laura and 6-year-old daughter, Lucy. Sirius was trotting round the corner as Padfoot; dragging a box behind him filled with what, Jasper had no idea.

 

Esme beamed as she reached the lop-sided house, placing her black forest cake on the table and greeting Tonks with a hug. Fred and George had already vaulted over the fence and were busy talking to Charlie about the latest additions to the Romanian Dragon Preserve. Laura and Lucy had squealed in delight the moment they saw Alice and Rosalie, racing over to the two vampires and demanding they come see the newest dresses they had gotten for the party later. Emmett was heading towards Teddy with a mischievous grin set firmly in place. Jasper had no doubt they were going to plan some prank for later.

 

Edward and Jasper exchanged amused looks as they headed for Arthur to help him with the last minute preparations. There wasn’t much to do but it would be rude not to offer.

 

Tonight was going to be a great night. Things had to be perfect.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Forks, Washington – America - 1995

 

Carlisle blinked in shock as he leapt back to his feet. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He remembered the twins had been bitten, Harry had attempted to kill Aro, he had stopped him, they had been heading for the bushes when….

 

Ah, yes. The crazed snake-like wizard had sent a spell at Harry. He had jumped in front of his son, been struck with the spell and then……passed out?

 

_No, I couldn’t have…could I? Vampires don’t sleep. We don’t ever loose consciousness. So how….?_

 

“Stupefy!”

 

“Crucio!”

 

“Expelliarmus!”

 

“Avada Kedavra!”

 

Carlisle whipped around as the sounds of spell fire got louder, deciding to ignore the fact it seemed his hearing had been temporarily gone, and was sure had his heart been beating it would have skipped a beat at the sight before him.

 

A large dome of what looked like gold-tinted liquid had cut off Harry and Voldemort from the rest of the people in the field. An extremely quick look around had him confirming that all the vampires that had survived the fight were long gone. Sirius and Remus were busy fighting with the remaining Death Eaters. Two of them, a man with long platinum blonde hair and a woman with orange hair, had already been caught. The Weasley twins were nowhere insight and Carlisle assumed they were still hidden away in the bushes. By the lack of screaming it would appear they had thankfully passed out.

 

Carlisle prepared himself to run to Harry who was immersed in a battle with, from what Carlisle had heard, was the darkest wizard of all time. However, a scream to his right drew his attention to Remus who was withering on the ground as a woman with long, black hair and a high-pitched cackling laugh held him under an obviously painful spell. Carlisle only hesitated for a millisecond before he practically flew across the field to the werewolf’s aid.

 

Carlisle lunged forward, grabbing the witch before she could so much as blink, and threw her to the ground, snapping her neck in the process. He didn’t like killing but had no problems doing so if he had to. In order to protect the one’s he loved.

 

Remus gasped as the curse ended with the death of its caster. Carlisle crouched next to the man and gently grabbed his shoulder. “Are you okay?” he asked gently.

 

“B-Been better.” The werewolf panted before doing a double take. Carlisle would have found his expression hilarious any other time. “Y-You’re alive?”

 

Carlisle pulled the man up and sat him against a tree. “Well, not really. Back to the usual? Yeah.” He replied cheekily.

 

Remus gave him a thankful smile before glancing around the clearing. Sirius had caught another Death Eater and was busy facing of against the last one.

“Alarte Ascendare!”

 

“Everte Statum!”

 

“Avada Kedavra!”

 

Carlisle glanced back over his shoulder and watched as Harry narrowly dodged the same bright green light that had hit him before. His son was looking awful; hair a bigger mess than ever before, sweat covering him from head to toe, limping heavily on one leg.

 

Carlisle got to his feet and was about to head over there when Remus grabbed his hand. “Don’t.” he whispered, voice solemn.

 

Carlisle glared at him in shock. “What? What do you mean ‘don’t’?”

 

Remus sighed. “I don’t like it any more then you do but it has to be Harry.”

 

“But….” Carlisle began.

 

Remus cut him off. “You trust him, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, of course I do!” Carlisle replied defensively.

 

“Then trust him to do this.” Remus implored simply.

 

Carlisle sighed as he watched Harry dodge another spell. He didn’t like it one bit but at the same time, there was a strong, determined gleam in Harry’s emerald eyes he had never seen before and deep down he knew, he just knew, Harry could do this.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Ottery St Catchpole, Devon – England - 2007

 

The half moon had risen and the fairy lights cast a cheerful glow around the garden. The kids were running around, playing a game of tag with Emmett, Sirius, Alice, Fred and George. The others had all congregated around the dinner table, sharing stories and generally having a good time while they waited for the guests of honour to arrive.

 

Tonks had just called the kids back when Jasper saw her. Angelina Weasley nee Johnson came flying down the path, her golden topaz eyes glittering in elation as she set her eyes on Fred. Fred grinned as his mate ran into his arms and pecked him on the cheek. George made a mock gagging motion as she turned to the others.

 

“They’re coming!”

 

Jasper smirked. “Places everyone!”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Forks, Washington – America - 1995

 

Harry winced as he staggered to the side, just barely missing a slicing charm to the knee. This was getting out of hand. He needed to end it, now.

 

“You cannot win, Harry Potter. Give up, join me and I will spare you.” Voldemort offered in a sinister whisper.

 

“Never!” Harry croaked back. “Stupefy!”

 

Voldemort side-stepped the jinx and sent back a killing curse that Harry dodged. As he leapt to the side however his ankle rolled.

 

“Fuck!” Harry cursed as he hit the dirt. He swiftly scrambled on the ground, attempting to get his feet back under him with no success.

 

Voldemort chuckled as he approached the downed teen. “You’re a fool Harry Potter. Or is it Harrison Cullen?”

 

Harry raised his wand and cried “Expelli….”

 

Voldemort flicked his wand and the one in Harry’s hands flew through the air, landing outside the dome.

 

Harry watched as his last chance flew out of his reach, feeling an odd sense of numbness wash over him.

 

“You could not possibly have thought that a mere child could ever defeat me? Now, do you have any last words?”

 

Harry raised his chin defiantly, opening his mouth to tell the man to ‘go to hell’ when something landed at his feet. Looking down, he was surprised to see his own wand there amongst the grass. He looked over his shoulder and cried out in disbelief. “Dad!”

 

Carlisle beamed at him from the opposite side of the shield, Sirius and Remus at his side. “You can do it son. I know you can.” He said, voice full of warmth and trust. Sirius and Remus both nodded to Harry, knowing no further words were needed.

 

Harry flashed them a quick smile before snatching the wand and slowly pulling himself up. “If you’re going to kill me Voldemort, it’ll be when I’m on my feet. Just like my parents.” He exclaimed, glancing out the corner of his eye at Carlisle to gauge his reaction. The vampire merely smiled, knowing what Harry meant.

 

Voldemort sneered. “Very well. AVADA KEDAVRA!”

 

Harry met the dark lord’s eyes and returned the spell. “AVADA KEDAVRA!”

 

The two spells smashed in the middle in a brilliant burst of light so bright even Carlisle had to squint. Harry and Voldemort’s spells pushed against each other, trying to shove the other back towards its caster. Harry could feel his legs quaking and lungs shrieking as he struggled to hold the spell. He closed his eyes and thought back to just a few hours earlier. He had been so sure back then he was going to die. The amount of anguish he had felt then, not just for himself but for every one else had been terrible. He also remembered just a half hour earlier, when he had woken up, how he had told himself he was going to talk to his father. He still hadn’t apologised and then he nearly lost him for good.

 

He wouldn’t make that mistake again. He wasn’t going to die here today. Not like this. Not without making amends.

 

Focusing on his loved ones, he pushed all his magic into that curse and watched as his spell slowly but surely shoved Voldemort’s back. As his spell got closer, Voldemort’s wand began to crack. Finally, with one last look of disbelief and terror, the curse struck Tom Riddle in the chest.

 

The whole forest seemed to fall silent as the older wizard stagged back before dissolving into ash. The dome surrounding him and Harry dissipated and before Harry could even catch his breath he was being tugged into a hug by not just Carlisle but Sirius and Remus as well.

 

The four were vaguely aware of the arrival of the rest of the Cullen’s, who found Fred and George and saw to it that the Death Eaters were taken care of. However, they ignored it as the reviled in the victory that took place there that day. Not just a victory for wizard kind but a victory of a much more personal nature.

 

A victory born from forgiveness and the power of love.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Ottery St Catchpole, Devon – England - 2007

 

Harry and Carlisle raced through the English countryside, energized from their hunt and the thrill of competition.

 

“Come on, old timer. Can’t you beat me in one little race? You even got a head start!” Harry taunted playfully as he pulled out ahead, his now golden eyes glittering in mischief.

 

Carlisle snarled back in mock outrage. “Old-timer? You just wait till I get my hands on you, you cheeky bugger!”

 

Harry laughed as the cool night air whipped through his hair. The two vampires crested the ridge leading towards The Burrow. Carlisle smiled as he pulled back slightly, content to let Harry have this one.

 

As they reached the front-yard, Harry arriving first with a noticeable lead, the younger vampire couldn’t help but notice that it was unusually quite.

 

“Hey,” Harry called softly as his father pulled up beside him, “where is everyone?”

 

Carlisle was about to answer when another pair of footsteps approached them. Turning around Harry beamed as Ginny and George’s mate, Katie Weasley nee Bell, met them at the front door.

 

Ginny grinned as she ran to Harry and leapt into his arms. “Hey you.” She whispered fondly.

 

Harry smiled lovingly back and pecked her cheek. “Hey.”

 

Ginny stepped back, taking Harry’s hand; the two unaware of the smug looked passed between Carlisle and Katie.

 

Ginny turned to Harry with a questioning look in her topaz eyes. “Do you have any idea why everyone has been acting so weird today? Katie practically dragged me out of the house this morning, demanding I go shopping with her for a birthday present for George.”

 

Harry shook his head. “No idea, Dad asked me to go on a hunt with him this morning and took me all the way out to the base of the mountains before he said we could stop to catch something.”

 

Ginny was about to reply when suddenly the lights flared to life and a huge group of people leapt out from all around screaming “SURPRISE!”

 

Harry and Ginny both shouted in alarm, coaxing a wave of laughter to escape the group.

 

Harry was the first to recover and stuttered out. “W-What’s all this?” as he noticed the path round to the backyard glowing from the fairy lights and all their friends and family, including Neville and Luna, dressed in their fanciest clothes.

 

Alice skipped forward, wearing a beautiful strapless red dress. “What does it look like? Its an engagement party for you two!”

 

Harry and Ginny both stared at the group of their closest friends and family in bewilderment before catching sight of Charlie and Jasper. “You two told everyone?” they accused together.

 

Jasper and Charlie grinned, looking much like a pair of Cheshire cats. “Yep!” Charlie announced unashamedly.

 

Jasper crossed his arms smugly and pointed out. “Even if we hadn’t Alice would have seen it eventually.”

 

Harry and Ginny tried to keep up annoyed looks but cracked and gave everyone dazzling smiles. “Thanks everyone!” Ginny relented.

 

Harry nodded. “This is wonderful, really.”

 

Fred and George both snagged one of Harry’s arms and began to drag him round to the backyard, much like they had once done back in his third year. “Come on mate!”

 

“You two haven’t even seen the best part!”

 

Everyone chuckled at the sounds of Harry’s spluttered protests at being hauled away by the twins and followed the trio around to the party.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

Harry smiled wistfully as he sat atop a hill overlooking The Burrow. The party below was still in full swing despite it being well past midnight. The little ones had been ushered away to bed by Esme, Rosalie and Audrey and Emmett and George were keeping the party going by starting an arm-wrestling competition amongst the vampires.

 

The party had truly been amazing. Everyone got up and spoke about him and Ginny, some people like the twins, Emmett and Sirius sharing some rather embarrassing stories about them in the process. Then there had been a good two hours of dancing, with Edward playing the piano for most of the songs, followed by games and chatting while the humans in the family enjoyed the food that had been prepared. The whole night had been filled with fond memories, hilarious jokes and the overall serenity and joy that could only be found with family.

 

He didn’t fail to notice though the people who weren’t there. Molly, who Arthur had divorced shortly after the defeat of Voldemort. Bill, who even though Harry had forgiven many years back still felt too ashamed and awkward around his family. Ron and Hermione who had gotten married two years ago in private. They never spoke to the rest of the Weasley’s anymore, only to Ron’s mother, and wanted nothing to do with them.

 

Harry had felt guilty for a while, feeling it was his fault the family was broken. Now though, as he watched Alice cheering after beating George out of the competition along to the rambunctious shouts and applause of everyone watching, he realised the family was not broken. It was just different now; bigger, stronger, closer.

 

It had taken a long time for things to get back to normal after everything that happened. There had been a lot of uncertainty after Fred and George had been turned. They all had to move away from Forks, as per the tribe’s orders, for a whole year while the twin’s adjusted. Harry, Sirius and Remus had spent a lot of time at The Burrow with the rest of the Weasley’s during that year, as it was too dangerous to be around newborn vampires. Arthur, Ginny and Charlie didn’t blame any of them for the accident though, saying it was no one’s fault but the Volturi. Fred and George had ended up both receiving the same gift; the power of invisibility. Although they were initially devastated to have lost their magic they grew to accept it and used their gift all the time; much to the chagrin of the human members of their family.

 

In 1997, Remus and Tonks had gotten married and had baby Teddy in the same year. They had initially been living with Fred, George, Sirius, Harry and the Cullen’s but got their own place, a wedding present from Carlisle and Esme, not too far from The Burrow. Sirius moved in shortly after. They had ended up naming Harry Teddy’s godfather and Rosalie his godmother, much to the eternal gratitude of the blonde. Also in that year, Percy had apologised to his father for his attitude, introducing his fiancé Audrey to everyone and re-joining the family.

 

Two years later Harry had accepted the bite, believing the time was right. The transformation had been horrendous, at least ten times more painful then the cruciatus curse. It had been worth it in the end though. It turned out he got his father’s strength of will and even though it had been very difficult, he never once drank from a human and was able to see Sirius, Remus and the Weasley’s for short visits just three months after his turning. Harry suspected his own gift had allowed him the chance to escape the bloodlust though and that was what helped him too in the end.

 

Harry learnt Ginny was his mate very quickly and after a further two years of dating she had asked Carlisle to be turned with her father’s blessing. Fred and George also found their mates and they too became vampires in the end. Sirius had been offered the bite on multiple occasions but refused; not wanting to leave Moony behind and pointing out that ‘an old dog’ like him was better of remaining the way he was.

 

The family slowly grew over the years with the Cullen coven now consisting of Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Harry, Ginny, Fred, Angelina, George and Katie. They ended up moving to a new house built by Esme just down the road from The Burrow.

 

It had been a wonderful few years but now it was getting close to the time when they would need to move on again. Harry was going to really miss being this close to everyone but knew it was for the best. Besides, Esme was going to offer the house to Arthur, the Lupin’s, Sirius and Charlie. It was a huge house and she hoped they would all like to live there together.

 

Harry broke out of his musings as the wind shifted and he sensed Carlisle approaching up the hill. He glanced over his shoulder as his father sat next to him; the lightning-bolt shaped scar, a perfect match of Harry’s, he had gained from Voldemort’s killing curse standing out on his forehead in the light of the moon.

 

“What are you doing up here?” Carlisle asked, not accusingly, merely curious.

 

Harry smiled as he replied. “The party’s great. I just needed a bit of fresh air is all.”

 

Carlisle nodded understandingly. They sat together for awhile, just enjoying each others company, as they watched Sirius drag poor Arthur into a human’s only round of arm-wrestling.

 

“Do you ever miss it?” Carlisle asked.

 

Harry frowned. “Miss what?”

 

Carlisle looked at him out the corner of his eye. “Your magic.”

 

Harry sighed before looking up at the sky. “Sometimes but it was a small sacrifice to make in the end.” He paused before turning to stare straight at Carlisle. “I never did thank you, you know.” Harry finally spoke, breaking the peaceful night-time quite.

 

Carlisle stared at him curiously, waiting for him to elaborate.

 

“For never giving up on me. This, all of this,” he continued, gesturing down to the party, “I never would have had any of it if it wasn’t for you. So, thank you.”

 

Carlisle just shook his head. “Harry, you’re my son. Of course I was never going to give up on you. I love you, you know that right?”

 

Harry grinned, nodding. “Yeah, I love you too Dad.”

 

They sat together for a little while longer before Carlisle told him he was heading back to the party.

 

Harry waved him off, telling him he would be there soon.

 

As Carlisle walked away Harry looked towards the moon, thinking about just how lucky he was. Standing up, he shifted into his wolf animagus form, his own vampire gift, and raised his head to the moon in a long, joyful howl.

 

He was home at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s it everyone! It’s done!
> 
> I just wanted to thank you all again for the huge amount of support this story has received. You are all amazing!
> 
> Until the next story everyone! See ya!


End file.
